


Los miserables de Hogwarts

by Verola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bullying, Death Eaters, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Secrets, Slytherin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 110,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verola/pseuds/Verola
Summary: La vida de Andrómeda Black se ve trastocada después de un desafortunado desastre en clase de pociones. Aún no lo sabe, pero su mundo está a punto de cambiar para siempre.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Kudos: 4





	1. Pastel

**Author's Note:**

> El ship de Ted x Andrómeda no es muy popular dentro del fandom de Harry Potter pero Andrómeda Black siempre me ha parecido un personaje sumamente interesante. Cómo pese a ser Slytherin y de la familia Black, se enamoró de un sangre sucia y renunció a todo lo que conocía por estar con él.  
> Aunque esta historia va más allá de eso.  
> Cansada de que jotaká no entrara nunca en detalles sobre su vida, un día me senté a escribir la Andrómeda Black que mi mente fue construyendo durante años.  
> Esta es su historia.
> 
> Los comentarios sobre vuestras impresiones son más que bienvenidos <3

**PRIMERA PARTE: ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO**

**Capitulo 1: Pastel**

En la mañana de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, Andrómeda Black abrió los ojos con pesar. Había pasado una mala noche. Unas sombras altas, corpulentas, pero sin rostro, le habían acosado y perseguido sin cesar en sus pesadillas, haciéndola despertar un par de veces en mitad de la noche.

Se estiró dentro de las sábanas rememorando el sueño de nuevo. Esas sombras vestían oscuras túnicas de gala y la esperaban al final de una larga escalera ofreciéndole cada una de ellas un brazo al que sostenerse. No era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueño. Sin embargo, una vez que llegaba hasta el último escalón, éste cambiaba. Algunas veces accedía y se agarraba a uno de los brazos sin importar qué. En otras ocasiones huía subiendo de nuevo las escaleras. Y otras veces, sencillamente, despertaba. Sabía de sobra qué significaba todo aquello: quedaban tan solo dos semanas para su presentación en sociedad.

Agitó suavemente la cabeza para librarse de los últimos recuerdos del sueño y se incorporó en la cama. Sus rizos, indomables y salvajes, cayeron en cascada por su espalda. Andrómeda suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando ir los últimos fragmentos de su extraño sueño.

De pronto, vio cómo una figura atravesaba corriendo la estancia hacia ella. Se trataba de Edina, que subió descalza al colchón de su cama y la abrazó con fuerza en la oscuridad:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Drómeda!

Ésta, aún algo dormida, rodeó a su mejor amiga con los brazos y sonrió:

—No has faltado a nuestra tradición. Sigues siendo la primera en felicitarme cada año.

—No consentiría que alguna de tus hermanas me arrebatara tal honor —susurró entre risas.

—Por favor, no me las menciones tan temprano… —contestó mientras se levantaba y abría lentamente su ventana.

No es que se llevara mal con ellas, al contrario. Bellatrix había cuidado de ella toda su vida como buena hermana mayor, y Narcissa, su encantadora hermana pequeña, siempre había sido dulce y cariñosa con ella.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado.

Desde hacía un tiempo, Bellatrix había asumido su rol de primogénita con seriedad y eficiencia, tal y como se esperaba de una Black. Su compromiso con Rodolphus Lestrange tan sólo tres meses después de su presentación en sociedad del año pasado, había sido todo un acontecimiento, y un motivo de alegría y orgullo para su familia. Andrómeda sabía que no se amaban, o por lo menos Bellatrix no tenía ningún interés romántico en Rodolphus. Lo único que su hermana ambicionaba de los Lestrange era el valor de su apellido, su posición en la sociedad mágica y lo más importante, su status de sangre.

Desde entonces, Bellatrix se había vuelto mucho más orgullosa y arrogante. Andrómeda era consciente de que su hermana jamás había sido una persona especialmente calmada y paciente como ella o Narcissa. Bella era puro nervio. Desde pequeña había infundido respeto e incluso cierto miedo en las personas que la rodeaban. Sus excelentes habilidades mágicas, especialmente en las artes oscuras, no habían hecho otra cosa que acentuar ese miedo, sobre todo entre los alumnos _sangre sucia_ de Hogwarts. Ellos habían sido los que habían pagado caro su traición a la sangre durante los años que había sido estudiante. Y aunque tan sólo faltaban tres meses para la graduación de ésta, eran conscientes de que su grupo de amigos de cursos inferiores tomarían el relevo con entusiasmo y continuarían con sus hostigamientos.

Entre ese grupo de amigos, estaba Lucius Malfoy, el enamorado de su hermana Narcissa, si es que podía llamar amor a ese encaprichamiento adolescente. A Andrómeda siempre le había parecido un niño arrogante, como prácticamente todos los muchachos de sangre pura que había conocido hasta entonces, pero prefería no compartir sus pensamientos delante de su hermana, que lo idolatraba desde la primera vez que había posado sus ojos en él. Narcissa suspiraba desde la lejanía por Lucius sin atreverse a decirle nada o dejar entrever sus pensamientos cuando él estaba en su presencia, aunque sus sentimientos eran más que obvios para el resto.

Andrómeda siempre había tenido más afinidad con Narcissa, pese a que la diferencia de edad con ella era más grande que con Bellatrix. En el último año, la pequeña de los Black se había convertido en una adolescente preciosa y coqueta con la cabeza un poco en las nubes, más preocupada en su aspecto y en sus modales que en el mundo que la rodeaba. Y sin embargo, a su pesar, su relación con ella había ido debilitándose poco a poco. En parte por no ser tan partícipe de alimentar sus fantasías con un romance entre ella y Lucius.

Era muy consciente de que sus padres esperaban el mismo comportamiento y disposición al matrimonio que sus hermanas. Habían celebrado por todo lo alto la proposición de Rodolphus y conocían de sobra los sentimientos que Narcissa tenía hacia Lucius. Había supuesto que ambas familias ya habían planeado un futuro matrimonio entre los dos jóvenes durante una de las múltiples fiestas y reuniones de los _sangre pura_. Como mínimo se habría comentado el tema con sutileza.

Sin embargo, para Andrómeda la idea de contraer matrimonio no le hacía especial gracia. Más bien, el solo pensamiento de tener que compartir su vida con un extraño elegido por sus padres la asfixiaba.

Como buena _sangre pura_ , había acudido a cada una de las fiestas de la alta sociedad mágica que sus padres le habían sugerido. Había entablado conversación con todos los chicos de familias nobles y puras de sangre. La mayoría eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, todos ellos Slytherin, por supuesto. Sin embargo, todos ellos les había parecido igual de insulsos y aburridos. Se había esforzado por crear conversación, averiguar los intereses de los muchachos, y exponer los suyos. Pero todos estos esfuerzos habían caído en saco roto. Andrómeda poco tardó en descubrir que no le interesaba lo más mínimo las charlas tertulianas de la alta sociedad mágica. Por no hablar del tema de conversación que se había adueñado de las reuniones en los últimos años: el Señor Tenebroso.

Con estos pensamientos rondando su mente, Andrómeda descendió las escaleras en dirección al Gran Comedor mientras recordaba la última conversación que había mantenido con sus padres sobre el tema.

—Se acerca la Gran Guerra —había dicho su madre emocionada no hace mucho.

Recordó cómo Bellatrix había agarrado la mano de su madre con orgullo, Narcissa había sonreído, sin ser completamente consciente de la importancia de las palabras de su madre. Ella se había limitado a asentir la cabeza y no articuló palabra.

Se sentó junto a Edina en un rincón de la mesa de Slytherin. Antes de probar bocado, buscó con la mirada a sus hermanas. No tardó en encontrar Bellatrix en el centro de la mesa rodeada de sus amigos habituales. No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al verlos. Bellatrix la había invitado a unirse a su selecto grupo en innumerables veces, pero tras intentar pasar tiempo con ellos en un par de ocasiones se dio cuenta de que no tenía cabida allí. Agredir a alumnos indefensos en la oscuridad de los pasillos no iba con ella.

Justo en ese momento, Bellatrix elevó la vista y la sorprendió mirándola. Susurró unas palabras a sus compañeros que giraron sus cabezas para mirar a Andrómeda y se levantó con rapidez, dirigiéndose a ella con los brazos abiertos:

— ¡Drómeda, querida! Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Bellatrix mientras la abrazaba levemente.

—Gracias —musitó en respuesta. Sintió cómo Edina miraba hacia otro lado, intentando evitar así el tener que saludar a su hermana.

—¿Has visto a Cissy? —preguntó. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de Andrómeda de una forma inquisitiva— Estaba muy emocionada por darte su regalo de cumpleaños, lleva planeándolo durante mucho tiempo.

—Aún no, y no creo que tenga tiempo de verla antes de clase. Hemos bajado tarde a desayunar —confesó.

— ¿Tienes clase con el viejo Slughorn, ¿verdad? —preguntó elevando una ceja— No creo que ese vejestorio se atreva a quitarle un solo punto a una Black, así que relájate— añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Ese vejestorio, como le llamaba Bellatrix, era el profesor favorito de Andrómeda. Lo cierto es que estaba emocionada por la clase de aquel día. El profesor Slughorn había avisado la semana anterior que la lección sería toda una sorpresa.

—No me gusta que le llames así, Bella —contestó con suavidad cruzándose de brazos. Andrómeda era una de las pocas personas que no temía decirle lo que pensaba a su hermana.

—Es un vejestorio, Drómeda —respondió con algo de dureza— Aunque no me sorprende que te caiga bien. Siempre has tenido un gusto horrible a la hora de juzgar a las personas —añadió mirando deliberadamente a Edina.

La aludida siguió comiendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Bellatrix, al igual que su familia, nunca había aceptado a Edina debido a su sangre mestiza.

—Esa es tu opinión, Bella —susurró Andrómeda intentando cambiar de tema— Creo que tus amigos te están esperando —comentó alzando la barbilla en dirección a ellos.

Bellatrix giró el rostro hacia el grupo de muchachos que la esperaban en el extremo de la mesa. Ninguno de los alumnos más próximos a ellos se atrevía si quiera a mirarlos. El único que le sostenía la mirada a Andrómeda era Amycus Carrow, compañero de su curso. Apartó la mirada incómoda al ver cómo la sonreía y volvió a sentarse junto a su amiga.

—Nos veremos esta tarde en la sala común —dijo su hermana antes de irse.

Fue sólo entonces cuando Edina soltó todo el aire que llevaba tiempo reteniendo y se atrevió a mirarla.

—No importa las veces que vea a tu hermana. Siempre me da escalofríos.

—Le tienes miedo —dijo Andrómeda intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

—¡Cómo para no! Ella y su grupo de matones intimidan por donde quieran que van. ¿Pero sabes lo que más me asusta? Lo muchísimo que os parecéis. Y es todavía más evidente cuando os veo juntas.

Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba que le recordaran ese pequeño detalle. Bellatrix y ella tan sólo se llevaban un año y para las personas que las rodeaban, había sido imposible no compararlas a medida que éstas habían ido creciendo. Incluso las habían confundido a menudo cuando habían sido pequeñas. Ambas tenían el pelo rizado y alborotado heredado de los genes Black, al igual que una mirada dura y arrogante.

Sin embargo, era en los pequeños detalles donde se advertía lo distintas que Bellatrix y Andrómeda eran en realidad. La mayor de las hermanas siempre había sido impulsiva, franca y directa, algo que se había ido reflejando en su aspecto poco a poco y que se había acentuado durante la adolescencia. A diferencia de su hermana, Bellatrix se esforzaba por dar una imagen salvaje y peligrosa, llevando el pelo suelto y alborotado, las uñas largas con esmalte negro y un maquillaje bastante llamativo. Andrómeda era mucho más discreta y comedida, recogiéndose el cabello siempre en una coleta o un moño alto y llevando su uniforme de manera correcta e impoluta.

Tal vez ambas habían elegido aspectos tan dispares de manera subconsciente, hartas de que se las compararan todo el tiempo, pero nunca lo reconocerían abiertamente.

***

Andrómeda y Edina llegaron con el tiempo justo a la mazmorra donde se impartía las clases de pociones. Era una sala oscura y fría, justo al lado de la sala común de Slytherin con amplias mesas para los calderos de pociones y un armario repleto de ingredientes para éstas. El profesor Slughorn había intentado hace años darle un toque elegante y sobrio al aula con cortinas de terciopelo y una lujosa lámpara de cristal, pero en el fondo seguía tratándose de una mazmorra que ponía los pelos de punta a los alumnos más jóvenes.

Ambas amigas optaron por una mesa al fondo a la derecha justo detrás de unos alumnos de Hufflepuff. Andrómeda estaba sacando su libro de _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_ cuando el profesor Slughorn entró en el aula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

—Buenos días a todos —exclamó mientras ocupaba su sitio en el escritorio— Sacad vuestras balanzas, el material de pociones y los libros, por favor. Como os comenté la semana pasada, hoy vamos a preparar una poción un tanto especial. Sé que San Valentín fue hace tiempo, pero… —el profesor sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña botella que contenía un líquido blanquecino— ¡Creo que siempre es buen momento para preparar un excelente filtro de amor! Ya que… uno no sabe cuándo éste llamará a su puerta.

En seguida hubo exclamaciones y susurros por toda la sala.

—Bien, ¿quién es capaz de nombrarme las principales características del filtro de amor?

Lorcan Snyde, de Slytherin, se apresuró a levantar la mano:

—La Amortentia es el Filtro de Amor más fuerte del mundo. Causa una poderosa obsesión en el bebedor. Tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huela, recordándoles las cosas que más les atrae, incluso si esa persona no conoce la verdadera afición a dicho objeto.

—¡Excelente, ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor! ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! —exclamó Slughorn— Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Sé que conocéis las normas, queridos alumnos, pero es mi obligación recordaros que su uso está terminantemente prohibido —añadió inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Varias chicas de Hufflepuff rieron tapándose la boca con las manos. Andrómeda chasqueó la lengua decepcionada. No era la clase de lección que había esperado.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo Slughorn alzando la voz para acallar los murmullos— Vais a preparar esta magnífica poción en grupos de dos personas, pero… ¡eh, eh, eh, alto ahí! —gritó elevando los brazos al ver cómo los alumnos se apresuraban a emparejarse— Sé que normalmente sois vosotros los que decidís con qué compañero elaborar las pociones… Pero esta ocasión es un poco especial. Al igual que en el amor, nunca elegís en qué persona posáis los ojos— añadió guiñando un ojo— Así que, esta vez, las parejas las formaré yo.

Un pequeño silencio se instauró en la clase, interrumpido únicamente por risitas de unas chicas de Slytherin de las mesas del medio.

—La lista de parejas ya ha sido elaborada —dijo Slughorn sacando un pergamino de su maletín— Antes de empezar, quiero que sepáis que el orden ha sido completamente aleatorio —se ajustó las gafas justo antes de comenzar a leer los nombres de la lista— Veamos… Smith con Jones.

Dos chicos de Hufflepuff se apresuraron a cambiar de sitio.

—Patterson con Griffin… Snyde con Reed… Davis con Jackson…

Edina se levantó como un resorte y sonrió encantada cuando oyó su apellido unido al del cazador de quidditch de Slytherin. Dejó su pupitre no sin antes guiñar un ojo a Andrómeda. Ésta sonrió ante el descaro de su amiga y observó cómo ésta se alejaba.

—… Black y Tonks…

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le congeló en la boca cuando oyó su propio apellido. No podía ser, ¿había oído mal? Era imposible que de entre todos los alumnos que había en el aula le hubieran emparejado con aquel _sangre sucia_ de Hufflepuff. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Conocía su apellido únicamente por las veces en las que Bellatrix o alguno de sus amigos se habían burlado de él delante de ella.

Andrómeda se enderezó en su asiento y se levantó dispuesta a salir de su confusión y preguntarle directamente al profesor Slughorn quién era realmente su compañero. Fue entonces cuando vio cómo un chico alto y desgarbado, de cabello rubio apagado y unos enormes ojos marrones se aproximaba a ella.

No pudo evitar detenerse en seco al ver la expresión del chico. Podría haber comprendido perfectamente si la hubieran mirado con miedo, como la mayoría de _sangres sucias_ miraban a su hermana Bellatrix. Podría haber entendido una mirada de duda, de incertidumbre por preguntarse si Andrómeda sería igual que ella. E incluso podría haber aceptado que la hubieran mirado con desprecio por apellidarse Black o ser de Slytherin. Pero no fue eso lo que vio. Tonks se aproximaba a ella con una sonrisa, pequeña y tímida. Pero una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo. No había miedo, ni dudas, ni asco.

Y eso enfureció a Andrómeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Look down - Les Miserables   
> The winter - Balmorhea
> 
> Próximo episodio: fuego


	2. Fuego

Tras la sorpresa inicial al ver la sonrisa de Tonks, Andrómeda avanzó con paso firme por el pasillo. Al llegar a su altura, evitó deliberadamente mirarle a la cara, y apartó su hombro con un gesto de repugnancia para evitar que éstos se tocaran.

Cuando llegó a la mesa del profesor Slughorn, cambió rápidamente de expresión por una más dulce y amable. Carraspeó ligeramente al comprobar que éste no había advertido su llegada al estar concentrado leyendo uno de los libros de su mesa.

—Disculpe, profesor —se anunció Andrómeda solemnemente con las manos en la espalda.

—Oh, ¿sí querida? —preguntó Slughorn al verla.

—Profesor, creo que no le he oído bien cuando ha nombrado las parejas…

Prefería pensar y admitir que el error había sido suyo por no haber prestado atención a asumir que Slughorn los había unido deliberadamente.

—¿Podría repetirme, por favor, con quién tengo que elaborar la poción?

—Oh, no te preocupes querida, ahora mismo lo compruebo —contestó mientras se ponía las gafas y sacaba de nuevo el pergamino— Veamos, Black… Black… Oh sí, tu compañero es Edward Tonks.

La respuesta de Slughorn fue similar a recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Andrómeda se esforzó por no cambiar de expresión, pero la tensión de su cuerpo la delataba.

—Pero… profesor, no puede… —intentaba sonar educada, pero la rabia y la indignación iban apoderándose de ella a cada segundo que pasaba— ¿Por favor, no sería posible ponerme con otro alumno? —preguntó sonriendo lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Tiene algún problema con el señor Tonks?

Dudó. Inmediatamente, en su mente las palabras “traidor a la sangre”, “muggle” y “basura” se agolparon en ella con rapidez. No pudo evitar imaginarse las voces de sus familiares si se enteraban de toda aquella situación. Sus padres pondrían el grito en el cielo, su hermana Bellatrix defendería su honor y el de su familia por medio de su varita. Sin embargo, Andrómeda no quería problemas. Siempre había sido una de los estudiantes favoritos de Slughorn. Se había esforzado mucho por ser la mejor. No podía tirar a la basura años de esfuerzo en un momento de impulsividad. 

—N-no, no realmente… Pero…

—El señor Tonks es uno de los alumnos más brillantes de la casa Hufflepuff —interrumpió Slughorn— Imagine lo sobresaliente que tiene que ser para que yo tenga que admitir algo así —confesó riéndose. Después de todo, él era el jefe de la casa Slytherin— Y usted también es una de las mejores estudiantes de mi casa, si no recuerdo mal. Ambos podéis hacer una tarea magnífica trabajando juntos. Si no hay ningún problema entre vosotros dos, no veo porqué…

—Sabe perfectamente por qué no puedo trabajar con él —interrumpió Andrómeda sin poderse contener. Había alzado la voz más de lo que hubiera querido y no pudo evitar fulminarle con la mirada.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. Slughorn la miró con seriedad y se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Su expresión había abandonado toda simpatía. Andrómeda dudó durante un instante, pero se mantuvo erguida y con la barbilla alta.

—No esperaba que compartieras hasta ese punto la ideología de tu hermana —susurró Slughorn— Te había tomado por alguien más razonable y con más madurez que ella.

Andrómeda tragó saliva. De nuevo, esa horrible comparación con Bellatrix. Una cosa era negarse a trabajar con un _sangre sucia_ y otra muy distinta apalearlos como hacían ella y sus amigos. Nunca había participado en esas agresiones, aunque tampoco había hecho nada para detenerlas.

—En Hogwarts se acepta y se respeta a todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes— recordó Slughorn— No importan sus procedencias, ni quién es su familia, ni su sangre. ¿Está claro?

Notó cómo había acentuado deliberadamente la última palabra. _Sangre. Pureza_. Decir que aquello no tenía importancia, era negar el orgullo más antiguo y sagrado de su familia y los que eran como ella. Sabía que tenía todas las de perder y no era su estilo montar un escándalo para conseguir lo que quería. No había nadie más escuchándolos, no pasaba nada si esta vez cedía y acataba el rol de alumna modelo con el que llevaba años actuando.

—Por supuesto, profesor Slughorn. Por favor, olvide lo que he dicho. Lo lamento profundamente —contestó inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Se sentía humillada y avergonzada. Si Bellatrix y ella fueran tan parecidas, habría tenido la valentía y la determinación de encararse ante él y exigirle otra pareja. También le podría haber sugerido trabajar sola. Él mismo lo había dicho, era de las mejores estudiantes de su curso. Podría preparar la poción sin ayuda perfectamente. Pero ya era tarde.

El rostro de Slughorn se dulcificó y sacudió la cabeza, como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido.

—No pasa nada, querida. Todos hablamos de más alguna vez… —una sombra cruzó el rostro del viejo profesor, como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable, pero se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza, borrando tales pensamientos— Será mejor que regreses a tu mesa y comiences a trabajar cuanto antes.

—Enseguida.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta, la sonrisa se evaporó de su rostro y apretó los puños con fuerza. Caminó con determinación hasta su mesa, y vio que Tonks ya había preparado el material y había reunido todos los ingredientes. Estaba sumamente concentrado en machacar las semillas de anís verde que apenas levantó la vista cuando la vio llegar.

—He comenzado con las semillas. Puedes ir cortando la raíz de Angélica, si quieres —susurró sin mirarla.

Andrómeda alzó una ceja y bufó disgustada. ¿El _sangre sucia_ se atrevía a darle órdenes? Eso habría que verlo. Sin contestarle, dio media vuelta y se dirigió con decisión al armario de los ingredientes, dispuesta a conseguir los suyos propios y preparar la poción sin él. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta del armario, se dio cuenta, con horror, que ya no quedaba ni acónito ni tisana, ingredientes indispensables para la _Amortentia_.

—Esto es una pesadilla, debo de estar soñando aún —susurró para sí mientras apoyaba la frente en la puerta del armario. Ya lo había intuido, pero estaba segura que aquel era el peor cumpleaños de su vida.

Volvió a su mesa abatida, casi arrastrando los pies y evaluó la situación. Tonks había acabado de machacar las semillas y éstas se habían convertido en un fino polvo verde. Con cuidado, comenzó a agregarlas al caldero y éste comenzó a desprender un suave humo gris.

Andrómeda carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos mientras fulminaba a Tonks con la mirada, esperando una reacción por parte de él. Pero éste siguió como si nada, removiendo suavemente el cucharón de madera y atento al contenido del caldero. Su impasibilidad hacia ella comenzaba a sacarla de sus casillas.

—Muy bien, que quede claro desde el principio —dijo desafiante Andrómeda aproximándose cuanto pudo a Tonks.

Al notar que se acercaba tanto a él, dejó de remover y la miró directamente . Andrómeda se sobresaltó al ver sus grandes ojos marrones clavados en ella y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, algo cohibida. Aquel chico la desconcertaba. La observaba impasible, como si ella no fuera nadie. Eso no hizo más que acentuar su enfado y recuperó su determinación en seguida, volviendo a alzar la barbilla orgullosa.

—No me queda otra opción que trabajar contigo, así que escúchame bien—anunció desafiante— No me caes bien por razones más que obvias y yo seguramente tampoco a ti. No me mirarás, ni me dirigirás la palabra. Trabajaremos en silencio, tú por tú parte y yo por la mía. No te meterás en mis asuntos y puede que esta vez tengas suerte y salgas de aquí de una pieza, ¿lo has entendido?

Andrómeda no estaba acostumbrada a amenazar. Intentó sonar convincente y autoritaria, como había visto hacer a sus padres y a su hermana miles de veces. Pero tenía que reconocer que pasar de la teoría a la práctica había resultado un poco más complicado de lo que hubiera esperado.

Edward Tonks seguía mirándola fijamente, sin decir nada. Ella aguantó estoica su mirada sin moverse un centímetro. Pero tras unos segundos, que se le hicieron eternos, Tonks cogió un puñado de comino y lo echó lentamente al caldero en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Andrómeda esperó un poco más, alguna reacción, pero Tonks no dijo absolutamente nada. Suspiró y ocupó su lugar en la mesa. Optó por tomarse aquel silencio como una victoria. Sin embargo, le había parecido ver cierta burla en la expresión de él cuando finalmente había apartado la mirada.

Prefirió dejarlo estar y empezó a cortar las raíces de Angélica. Mientras lo hacía, echó un rápido vistazo a la clase y se dio cuenta de que llevaban bastante retraso en comparación con los demás. Acalló una vocecita que le decía que había sido culpa suya, y se sorprendió al ver lo calmado que permanecía su compañero Mientras le observaba remover el caldero por el rabillo del ojo, pensó que para ser de los mejores de su curso no parecía enfadado o molesto por el retraso.

Definitivamente, aquel chico era extraño.

Casi una hora después, Andrómeda estaba completamente exhausta. Algunos de sus rizos se habían escapado de su moño y unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente y por su cuello. Había acabado por quitarse el jersey arremangándose las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Frustrada, se dio cuenta de que algunos de sus compañeros habían terminado la poción y habían rellenado las muestras correspondientes para entregarlas a final de clase. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras no paraba de remover la poción con energía.

—¡¿Quieres darte prisa y añadir de una vez el ajenjo?! —gritó a Tonks.

Era el último ingrediente que tenía que agregarse y sólo podía hacerse cuando la poción tuviera un color rosado.

—Aún es pronto —contestó Tonks asomándose al caldero. Más que rosa, la poción tenía un color magenta.

La lentitud y el tono tan pasivo de Tonks, no hacía otra cosa que ponerla cada vez más y más nerviosa.

— ¡No queda mucho más tiempo! —gritó Andrómeda mirando el reloj.

—Estás removiéndolo con demasiada rapidez —señaló— En el libro dice que tienen que ser movimientos fluidos y lentos…

—Al cuerno lo que dice el libro, añade el ajenjo.

Estaba tan obcecada en acabar la poción a tiempo, que pensó que tal vez debería calentar más el fuego para que la cocción fuera más rápida. Andrómeda sacó la varita sin pensárselo dos veces cuando Tonks la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —gritó Tonks alarmado.

En cuanto rozó su brazo, Andrómeda se apartó de él cómo si éste quemara.

—¿Que qué hago yo? ¿Qué haces tú? ¡¿Cómo osas tocarme?! —bramó enloquecida.

¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarla?! ¿Es que no le había quedado suficientemente claro? Tenía que hacérselo pagar, tenía que…

—Si calientas más la poción se estropeará —explicó Tonks con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir— El acónito es muy sensible a las altas temperaturas y mezclado con el asfódelo puede llegar a ser peligroso.

—Qué sabrás tú —contestó con desprecio. No iba a dejar que un simple hijo de muggles la corrigiera o pretendiera saber más que ella. Ya había tenido suficiente. Sin vacilar, agitó la varita y apuntó con decisión al caldero.

—¡NO, ESPERA! —gritó Tonks agarrándola de nuevo, pero esta vez para alejarla de la mesa.

No hubo tiempo para nada más. El caldero explotó en mil pedazos, llenando la estancia en seguida de un humo negro y denso. Algunos trozos de latón golpearon los brazos a Andrómeda que, por suerte, había sido apartada rápidamente gracias a Tonks. Sin embargo, otros estudiantes que estaban próximos a ellos no tuvieron tanta suerte. En medio de la oscuridad, Andrómeda pudo oír sus alaridos de dolor.

Inmediatamente, la sala se llenó de los gritos de alumnos asustados y desconcertados. Algunos de ellos comenzaron a toser y a levantarse de los pupitres, intentando encontrar la salida. No podían ver absolutamente nada a causa del humo, olía a azufre y algunos incluso habían empezado a llorar.

—¡Mantened la calma! —se oyó gritar al profesor Slughorn desde algún lado de la sala— ¡ _Lumos_!

Una débil luz apareció en mitad del aula. El profesor Slughorn se protegía la cara con el codo y los alumnos más cercanos a él corrieron a imitarlo.

—¡Vamos a evacuar el aula! ¡Por favor, seguidme y no corráis!

Rápidamente, otras luces se unieron a la de Slughorn y los estudiantes se apresuraron a formar una fila tras él. Sin embargo, los que estaban más cerca de la salida echaron a correr sin hacer caso a las recomendaciones y pronto se produjo un taponamiento entorno a la puerta. Los alumnos de Slytherin empujaban y daban codazos a los de Hufflepuff que intentaban por todos los medios salir los primeros.

Andrómeda, que había permanecido hasta entonces en los brazos de Tonks, miró estupefacta el desastre, incapaz de moverse y actuar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los brazos de Tonks seguían rodeándola.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado Tonks a su lado.

Comenzó a sentirse algo aturdida y cuando quiso apartarse de él, dio un traspiés, sujetándose a tiempo al borde de la mesa. Intentó permanecer de pie por sus propios medios, pero cuando su mesa comenzó a arder con unas enormes llamas verdes y azules, Tonks la apartó de nuevo en seguida. Quiso resistirse, empujarle y gritarle que qué hacía poniéndole las manos encima. Pero su visión se nubló, perdió el equilibrio y en un intento de no caerse, se aferró a la camisa de Tonks, antes de desmayarse por completo.

Lo último que escuchó fue una voz llamándola por su nombre y los gritos aterrorizados de los alumnos que intentaban salir del aula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Desinfectante
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo:  
> The night we met - Lord Huron


	3. Desinfectante

—…cúchame sabandija, será mejor que…

Unas voces despertaron a Andrómeda de su profundo sueño. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero le pareció que sus párpados pesaban toneladas. Notó que alguien se acercaba a ella y la agarraba suavemente por los hombros. Antes de sumergirse de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo, oyó de nuevo aquella voz.

—… no querrás que vu…

Despertó tres horas más tarde con la sensación de que sus brazos ardían. Abrió los ojos confundida y tras un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería. Bajó la vista hacia sus brazos y se sorprendió al ver que se los habían vendado. Recordó entonces de golpe la clase de pociones y la explosión del caldero. Se llevó una mano a la cara y notó algunas gasas cubriéndole las mejillas y la frente. Cerró los ojos a medida que la culpa se adueñaba de ella. Lo había estropeado todo.

—¿Ya estás despierta?

Alzó la cabeza y vio a la señora Pomfrey acercándose a ella. Examinó su rostro y sus heridas con cuidado mientras se sentaba en una silla a su lado.

—¿Qué… qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó.

—Un desastre, eso es lo que ha ocurrido. Mira que cometer una imprudencia así… habéis tenido una suerte enorme.

—¿Habéis?

—Tú y tu compañero. Tenéis suerte de que podáis contarlo. Aunque tengo que reconocer que él se ha llevado la peor parte… —confesó señalando la cama de su derecha.

Ésta permanecía oculta por una ligera cortinilla blanca. Supuso que Tonks descansaba tras ella.

—Yo… me desmayé—susurró Andrómeda— La mesa… empezó a arder. La gente gritaba…

—Hubo que sacarte en volandas—explicó la enfermera— Creo que él lo hizo. Pobrecillo, tiene la espalda llena de quemaduras… Aunque no habéis sido los únicos heridos. La mitad de la clase se intoxicó por el humo. Algunos alumnos se hirieron con los trozos del caldero que salieron despedidos por la explosión. Pero afortunadamente todos se han dado de alta. Sólo quedáis vosotros dos.

Andrómeda dejó caer su espalda lentamente en la cama mientras la ansiedad y la culpabilidad empezaban a correr por sus venas. ¿Qué había hecho?

—El profesor Slughorn no tardará en venir —declaró la señora Pomfrey antes de marcharse— Me dijo que le avisara cuando ambos estuvierais despiertos.

Miró de nuevo a su derecha, hacia la cama de Tonks. ¿Estaría despierto? ¿Habría escuchado todo lo que había pasado? Había permanecido en silencio todo aquel tiempo. Quería preguntarle cómo estaba.

Todo había sido culpa suya, desde el momento en que el profesor Slughorn había dicho sus nombres, Andrómeda no había hecho otra cosa que encadenar un error tras otro. Se había comportado como una estúpida, cegada por el odio. Había actuado como… Como se esperaba de una sangre pura y una Black.

Los pensamientos de Andrómeda se vieron interrumpidos cuando el profesor Slughorn entró de repente en la enfermería. Nunca le había visto tan serio y preocupado. Se preparó por lo peor.

—La señora Pomfrey ya me ha puesto al corriente de vuestro estado, pero aun así quiero saber cómo os encontráis —su expresión se suavizó un poco cuando llegó a sus camas.

—Estoy bien profesor, gracias por preguntar —susurró en un hilo de voz Andrómeda.

—No es tan grave como parece —contestó Tonks.

Andrómeda giró la cabeza hacia su cama. Así que estaba consciente.

El profesor Slughorn vio su ansiedad y retiró la cortinilla para que pudiera verle. Tonks estaba metido en la cama y arropado hasta el cuello. Le habían tumbado de lado, de cara a ella. Observó que le habían quitado la camisa para dejar descubierta su espalda. No alcanzaba a verla, pero podía imaginarse ésta llena de gasas y apósitos.

—Bien. Primero, vais a explicarme qué sucedió para que la poción explotara de esa manera.

Hubo un breve silencio. Andrómeda estaba reuniendo fuerzas y valor para asumir toda la culpa cuando Tonks se aclaró la garganta para contestar:

—Fue culpa mía, profesor.

¿Cómo?

Andrómeda alzó las cejas completamente sorprendida y le miró como si de repente le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

—Nos entretuvimos un poco al principio de la lección y empezamos más tarde que los demás. El tiempo se nos echó encima —empezó a explicar Tonks— Nos agobió un poco el hecho de que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros estaba terminando y a nosotros aún nos quedaba bastante. Se me ocurrió acelerar el tiempo de cocción calentando la poción. No pensé que podía hacer reacción y explotar. Me pudo la presión y no pensé con claridad. Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

Pero, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Andrómeda se había quedado completamente sin habla, incapaz de comprender qué se le había pasado por la cabeza a Tonks para decir todo aquello. Siguió mirándole atónita, con la boca ligeramente abierta y lo ojos como platos. Slughorn no pasó inadvertida su expresión.

—¿Fue así como ocurrió, señorita Black? ¿Usted tampoco cayó en la cuenta de algo tan básico podía suceder?

Apenas le escuchó. Su mente confusa intentaba poner orden a tantas preguntas que se agolpaban a la vez. ¿Por qué Tonks estaba asumiendo toda la culpa? ¿Lo estaba haciendo por ella? Pero, ¿por qué? Después de cómo se había comportado con él. Le había tratado con desprecio desde el principio, estuvo gritándole todo el tiempo, pagando con él su frustración. Y él no le había contestado ni se había defendido de sus ataques. Ni una sola vez. No se había quejado. Había seguido haciendo la poción con el mayor de los cuidados. Ya hubiese sido por miedo o por cualquier otro motivo que Andrómeda no alcanzaba a comprender, Tonks la había tratado como a una compañera más. Es más, la había protegido durante la explosión. Y ahora la estaba salvando de nuevo frente a Slughorn.

¿Por qué?

—Fue así, profesor. Pero… yo no lo pensé tampoco —pero sin darse cuenta, no pudo evitar hablar en plural— Estábamos tan agobiados… en ese momento nos pareció buena idea…

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Tonks se lo estaba dejando en bandeja. ¿Por qué no había dicho que la culpa había sido sólo de él?

El profesor Slughorn suspiró.

—Ha sido una completa irresponsabilidad y una imprudencia muy grave. Dad gracias a Merlín, podría haber sido mucho peor —dijo llevándose una mano a la cara— Dado que ambos habéis tenido el mismo grado de implicación en este incidente, se os descontará cuarenta puntos a cada uno —Andrómeda abrió la boca para rechistar— ¡Nada de peros, señorita Black! Bastante generoso estoy siendo. Habéis causado daños materiales al inmobiliario y la mitad de la clase ha tenido que ser atendida por los tóxicos del humo de vuestra poción. Por no hablar del caos y la estampida humana que se formó cuando comenzó el fuego —Slughorn se sentó en la esquina de la cama de Andrómeda— Creía que había hecho bien en poneros juntos, pero veo que fue un completo error. No supisteis trabajar en equipo y os dejasteis llevar por las prisas. Ser los mejores y demostrarlo es importante, lo sé, creedme que lo sé, pero no a cualquier precio.

Andrómeda agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que se merecía toda la reprimenda. Tonks a su lado permanecía impasible, como de costumbre.

—En fin, como castigo he decido que vais a ayudar a Madame Pince a limpiar, clasificar y ordenar todos los volúmenes y libros estropeados de la biblioteca. Ella ya os explicará en detalle qué tendréis que hacer. Presentaos allí el sábado a las nueve —dijo levantándose— La mayoría de los libros son muy antiguos. Confío en que esta vez tendréis más cuidado y aprenderéis a trabajar en equipo. Buenas tardes.

En cuanto Slughorn abandonó la enfermería, se instaló un gran silencio.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —susurró Andrómeda como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más la oyera.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Tonks mirándola. Se fijó entonces en que se le había chamuscado un poco el flequillo.

—No te hagas en tonto. No finjas conmigo: has asumido toda la culpa. No pasó así, fui yo quién lo estropeó todo.

Permaneció callado unos segundos mientras la miraba fijamente. Se dio cuenta de que era algo que hacía a menudo. Lo había hecho cuando le había gritado en clase para que se mantuviera al margen y antes con Slughorn, cuando éste le había pedido explicaciones. Y ahora lo estaba volviendo a hacer. Parecía estar considerando las opciones que tenía, pero Andrómeda deseó saber qué diantres pasaba por la mente de ese chico.

—Hace un rato vinieron tus hermanas.

No era la respuesta que esperaba.

— ¡¿Las dos?! ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —exclamó alarmada.

—Hace una hora, tú estabas dormida. Bellatrix fue muy amable despertándome a gritos —añadió sonriendo.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó. No, mejor, qué le había hecho o qué le había dicho que le haría… Espera, ¿por qué ahora se preocupaba por él? Con disgusto, se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento de culpa se le retorcía en el estómago.

—Nada. Salvo amenazarme con cumplir la peor de mis pesadillas si volvía a hablar contigo, acercarme a ti o respirar el mismo aire que tú. Y por supuesto, me pidió cordialmente que asumiera toda la culpa de lo ocurrido —explicó con tranquilidad.

Así que había sido por eso. Un sentimiento desagradable parecido a la decepción se instaló en su estómago. Andrómeda decidió ignorarlo y enterrando su rostro en sus manos, suspiró. Tendría que hablar con Bellatrix más tarde. Ella podía ocuparse perfectamente de la situación, no necesitaba su ayuda. Además, había sido _su_ culpa. Tonks no había hecho nada, es más, la había advertido, la había protegido…

—¿Por qué me protegiste en la explosión? —preguntó con cuidado.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De verdad crees que hubiera dejado que te explotara en la cara un caldero? Eres mi compañera de clase, habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera.

¿Sólo por eso?

—Yo no soy cualquiera… —susurró.

—Tú nunca me has hecho nada —contestó sabiendo a qué se refería.

 _—“_ Aún —pensó Andrómeda. Sabía que Bella iba a exigirle que le hiciera pagar por lo que supuestamente él le había hecho. Y después de todo aquello, no estaba segura de qué hacer.

—No le des más vueltas —dijo Tonks al ver cómo Andrómeda dudaba— Ya te he dicho que lo hubiera hecho de todas formas…

Su tono dulce y amable volvió a enfurecerla. Pero, ¿qué se creía? ¿No había tenido suficiente con la amenaza de su hermana? ¿O es que era sólo a ella a quien no respetaba?

—No esperes un gracias por mi parte —dijo con malicia. No era lo que quería decir en absoluto. El sentimiento de culpa se agravó todavía más, acelerando su corazón y oprimiendo su pecho.

Escuchó una suave risa y miró escandalizada a Tonks.

—No lo esperaba de todas formas. Me considero una persona optimista, pero esperar un gracias de tu parte sería de ser un ilus…

No pudo acabar la frase ya que Andrómeda había cogido su propia almohada para estampársela en la cara.

—¡¿Cómo tienes el valor de hacerte el gracioso conmigo?! —toda la compasión y pena que había estado sintiendo por él se desvanecieron en ese preciso instante.

—Oye, que estoy convaleciente, te recuerdo que si estoy así es por culpa tuya —dijo riéndose mientras cogía la almohada que había caído al suelo.

Le miró atónita. ¿Por qué no le tenía miedo? ¿Por qué no le infundía ningún respeto? ¿Por qué se reía de ella así?

—¿Qué son esos gritos? —la señora Pomfrey se había acercado al oír el jaleo. Cuando vio a Andrómeda incorporada y sin almohada, puso los brazos en jarra —Si la señorita tiene las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse a jugar con las almohadas, es que se ha recuperado favorablemente.

Se acercó a ella y le retiró con cuidado los vendajes del brazo y de la cara. La señora Pomfrey observó entusiasmada que las heridas habían cicatrizado con rapidez y volvió a vendar únicamente las zonas que aún tenía poco hinchadas y enrojecidas.

—Tendrás que seguir curándote con este ungüento, pero seguramente mañana ya habrá cicatrizado del todo. Puedes irte ya.

Se levantó de la cama mirando de reojo a Tonks. Éste se había puesto a leer una revista que alguien le había dejado en la mesilla. La señora Pomfrey había empezado a recoger las sábanas de su cama, así que decidió no decir nada más por el momento.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, oyó una voz a su espalda.

—Hasta el sábado.

Se giró con el ceño fruncido y vio a un aparentemente inocente Tonks que seguía con la cara enterrada en la revista. Habría jurado que ocultaba una sonrisa tras ella.

Andrómeda hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no pegar un portazo cuando salió de la enfermería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo episodio: Madera


	4. Madera

Horas después, el rumor de que dos estudiantes de sexto curso habían explotado un caldero mientras preparaban Amortentia se extendió por todo el colegio. Hubo bromas, por supuesto. Resultaba irónico que se trataran de un Hufflepuff nacido de muggles y una Slytherin de sangre pura, y todavía más que estuvieran preparando un filtro de amor.

Sin embargo, los chistes duraron poco. Aquella misma tarde, la profesora Mcgonagall había encontrado a dos chicos de Gryffindor bajo los efectos del maleficio mocomurciélago. Se sabía que ambos habían sido de los alumnos más ingeniosos a la hora de bromear sobre el tema. Algunos testigos afirmaban que los murciélagos que expulsaban por la nariz eran más grandes que una mano. Después de ese incidente, no hubo más bromas al respecto.

Por su parte, Andrómeda había logrado convencer a Bellatrix de no echar a Tonks un maleficio, pero a cambio, ésta le había pedido que le informara con lo que hiciera finalmente con él. Sabía que su hermana no confiaba en que diera su merecido castigo y aunque le fastidiaba reconocerlo, tenía toda la razón.

Nunca había agredido a nadie, ni si quiera a un nacido de muggles. Lo único que había hecho hasta entonces, era mantenerse al margen y despreciarlos en silencio. Desde siempre, había pensado que todo aquello de erradicar a los impuros de sangre no iba con ella. Había sido educada como el resto de sangres puras, en la convicción de pertenecer a un status social superior al resto. Era su deber y responsabilidad mantener la línea sanguínea dentro de la pureza: casarse con un _sangre limpia_ , dar a luz a sus hijos y despreciar a todos los muggles y magos nacidos de ellos. Pero en el fondo, Andrómeda no se había sentido nunca realmente cómoda con la idea del castigo y desprecio a los muggles. Simplemente, le daba exactamente igual. Se limitaba a girar la cabeza cuando veía a algún Slytherin agredir a un alumno, escuchaba en silencio cómo su familia discutía sobre los derechos de los _sangres sucias_ y veía su vida pasar, sin tomar partido, sin opinar, sin participar.

Salvo esta vez.

Andrómeda se sorprendió a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería vengarse como le había pedido Bellatrix. ¿Vengarse de qué, exactamente? Tonks no le había hecho nada, al contrario… La había salvado. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que tampoco quería que su hermana le hiciera daño.

Finalmente, el sábado llegó y Andrómeda no hubiera admitido por nada del mundo que estaba nerviosa. Justo cuando el reloj de la torre dio las nueve, atravesó las grandes puertas oscuras de la biblioteca. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Tonks, sentado en una de las mesas de la primera fila, hojeando un libro con despreocupación. Cuando la oyó acercarse, levantó la vista y sonrió.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó él cerrando el libro.

—Casi debería preguntarte yo eso a ti —contestó cruzándose los brazos. No quería parecer amable, de verdad que no quería. Pero sus heridas habían sido por su culpa, no podía evitar no preocuparse.

—Estoy como nuevo —contestó sonriendo.

Al verle sonreír, la confianza de Andrómeda se desestabilizó, y giró el rostro mientras notaba cómo empezaban a picarle las mejillas.

Unos tacones resonaron por la estancia y Madame Pince apareció por uno de los pasillos.

—Tonks, Black, seguidme.

La bibliotecaria los guió hasta un rincón del ala derecha.

—Tenéis que quitar absolutamente todos los libros de las estanterías de los pasillos uno hasta el veinticuatro. Acto seguido, limpiad concienzudamente todas las baldas, tanto los laterales como las partes superiores. Una vez secas, limpiad los libros. Dejad los volúmenes más antiguos y estropeados para el final. Antes de poneros con ellos, avisadme. Todo esto lo haréis naturalmente sin magia. Y en silencio. —Madame Pince les acercó un barreño con agua y unas bayetas. Después se fue por donde habían venido.

Andrómeda miró con horror el material que tenían que usar. Naturalmente, no había limpiado o fregado algo en su vida.

—Empecemos cuanto antes —susurró con decisión y se subió a una de las escaleras.

—Pásame los libros de las estanterías altas y yo los iré poniendo sobre la mesa.

Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que tocó empezar a limpiar las baldas. Andrómeda cogió una de las bayetas, la sumergió en el agua y agarrándola de un pico a la vez que estiraba el brazo a una distancia prudencial para no mojarse, se dirigió a las estanterías.

—No, no, no —dijo Tonks deteniéndola. A su paso había dejado todo un reguero de agua en el suelo— Tienes que escurrir la bayeta primero. Si echas demasiada agua, la madera se pudrirá —le arrebató el trapo mientras lo escurría bien sobre el barreño— Y es importante secarla bien. Y… será mejor que dejemos unas cuantas bayetas secas para después.

Andrómeda se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. El recuerdo de Tonks advirtiéndole sobre no subir la temperatura del caldero se coló de inmediato en su mente. ¿Alguna vez podría hacer algo delante de él sin hacer el ridículo?

Frustrada, cogió el trapo, ya bien escurrido, y empezó limpiar la balda superior con energía.

—Es la primera vez que haces esto, ¿verdad? —Tonks quería parecer educado, pero Andrómeda vio por el rabillo del ojo que estaba aguantándose la risa.

—¿Por qué debería saber hacerlo? —preguntó altiva. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía tanta vergüenza por no saber hacerse cargo de las tareas domésticas.

—¿Quién se ocupa tu cuarto? —preguntó extrañado. Él ya había comenzado con las baldas de abajo.

—Los elfos domésticos, por supuesto —respondió con sencillez.

—Claro, cómo no… —susurró para sí, pero Andrómeda lo oyó.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó secamente. Su voz podía cortar el hielo.

—No, sólo me preguntaba… ¿qué harás una vez que te independices? Nos graduamos en un año. ¿Sabrás arreglártelas sola?

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo preguntaba de verdad, sin maldad. Por su tono, advirtió de que en realidad no quería avergonzarla. Sólo tenía curiosidad.

Podía seguir tratando de ser esquiva y no concederle ninguna explicación. Podían seguir en silencio todo el día y limitarse a hacer lo que Madame Pince les había pedido. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que quería hacer.

—Supongo que mi futuro marido tendrá sus propios elfos domésticos.

Lo dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo, pero esa era la pura verdad. Una realidad de la que, sin embargo, huía en sueños.

No vio cómo la sonrisa de Tonks se le congelaba en la boca. Pareció a punto de decir algo, pero tras un momento de reflexión, preguntó:

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ya piensas en casarte?

Ella sonrió amargamente.

— _Nosotros_ pensamos en casarnos desde que nacemos —estaba frotando con brío una de las esquinas de la balda— Mejor dicho, nuestros padres lo planean por nosotros desde entonces. El sábado que viene es mi presentación en sociedad. Es una oportunidad perfecta para una proposición.

No había abandonado su tono despreocupado tono irónico, pero pensó que tal vez estaba hablando más de la cuenta. Aunque, qué más daba, no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. O eso pensaría cualquier sangre pura.

—Bueno, pues espero que tengas suerte —dijo finalmente Tonks después de un breve silencio.

 _—Yo no_ —pensó en su lugar Andrómeda.

Siguieron limpiando el resto de baldas. Alguno hacía algún comentario de vez en cuando pero no lo suficiente interesante para iniciar una conversación. Cuando llegaron al quinto pasillo, Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que estaban en la sección de literatura muggle. Una sección que conocía demasiado bien. Se esforzó por no quedarse absorta mirando los títulos de los libros, hasta que tropezó con su preferido. Aquel libro que había sacado hasta cuatro veces de la biblioteca. Lo había descubierto por primera vez en tercero, cuando buscaba información para una redacción sobre los hombres lobo. Alguien lo había dejado en el estante equivocado y sintió curiosidad. Desde entonces, había sacado muchos más libros como ése. Siempre a escondidas, siempre en secreto, hechizando las cubiertas por si alguien de Slytherin le daba por curiosear. En su familia, estaba prohibido cualquier actividad u objeto que tuviera relación con los muggles. Pero Andrómeda no podía evitar sentir fascinación por la literatura clásica muggle.

Dejó el libro en la mesa, con el resto, no sin antes acariciar la cubierta. Tonks se percató de ese gesto, y asombrado, lo cogió cuando ella se había dado la vuelta para volver a la estantería. Lo abrió por la primera página, y estupefacto, miró a Andrómeda con la boca abierta.

—Andrómeda Black… —susurró para sí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

— ¿No serás…? No serás tú A.B. por casualidad, ¿verdad? —preguntó señalando al libro.

Andrómeda se dio la vuelta tan deprisa que la escalera se movió peligrosamente. Se agarró fuertemente a la estantería, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Tonks.

— ¿De dónde…?

—No hay muchas personas en Hogwarts que lean este tipo de libros.

Cuando se fijó en que Tonks sujetaba el ejemplar que acababa de soltar ella, _Romeo y Julieta,_ un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—He visto estas iniciales en el registro de varias novelas clásicas. Me preguntaba por qué esa persona no escribía su nombre entero … pero ahora lo entiendo.

Andrómeda le observaba completamente petrificada, como un animalillo a punto de ser devorado. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente, fue lanzarle un maleficio, pero lo descartó rápidamente, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo. Después, pensó que podría suplicar. Qué tontería, los Black no suplican. Podría intentar negociar con él, pero pensó que tal vez podría considerarse un signo de debilidad.

Los segundos pasaban, incapaz de decir nada.

Sus libros lo eran todo para Andrómeda. Algo que sólo ella sabía, algo que sus padres no podían controlar, ni calcular como el resto de aspectos de su vida. La hacían feliz. Incluso había conseguido convencer a Madame Pince para no poner su nombre completo en los registros cada vez que sacaba uno de la biblioteca. Ni siquiera Edina estaba enterada del tema.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Tonks levantó la vista y se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo asustada que Andrómeda se veía, como si en cualquier momento fuera a echarse a llorar.

—No, no —se apresuró a decir— No voy a decir nada a nadie, lo juro. Ni siquiera se me había cruzado por la mente. Tan sólo… sólo estaba intrigado por saber quién era A.B. y… —se detuvo y sacudió momentáneamente la cabeza— Estoy feliz por haberlo averiguado.

Andrómeda parpadeó varias veces, aún confundida. Tras unos segundos, cogió aire y bajó lentamente las escaleras. Le quitó suavemente el libro de las manos y se lo llevó al pecho.

—En mi familia no… En mi familia no está permitido nada que tenga que ver con los muggles —confesó en un hilo de voz.

—Entiendo…

—¿Lo has leído? —preguntó esperanzada. Por supuesto, no había podido comentar la novela con nadie más.

—No, pero sé de qué va —contestó— Es una historia muy popular, en el mundo muggle, claro. Incluso el año pasado hicieron una película.

—¿Una qué? – preguntó extrañada.

—Oh, sí… —dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca —A ver cómo te lo explico… Es una forma que tienen los muggles de contar historias, pero visualmente.

Trató de explicarle lo mejor que pudo, pero Andrómeda le observaba escéptica con una ceja levantada y cruzada de brazos.

—¿Cómo una función de un teatro? —intentó comprender ella.

—¡Sí, exacto, pero mejor, mucho mejor!

Tonks parecía emocionado y Andrómeda se fijó en que no paraba de gesticular con las manos.

—Deberías ir algún día al cine. Es el lugar en el que puedes ver las películas cuando se estrenan.

Apenas estaba entendiéndole y Tonks se echó a reír al ver su expresión.

—Escucha, la literatura muggle te gusta, ¿no? Tal vez deberías probar más cosas de _nuestro_ mundo —dijo con ironía— ¡Oh! ¿Has oído alguna vez hablar sobre la televisión?

Andrómeda trató de esconder una sonrisa. Pero parecía tan entusiasmado que le dejó explicarse.

Las horas del resto del castigo, volaron con rapidez mientras Tonks hablaba sobre inventos y objetos muggles. Andrómeda no entendía la mitad, pero poco a poco le fue pareciendo fascinante cómo se arreglaban para vivir sin magia. Siempre había creído que los muggles eran aburridos y amargados por ser seres no-mágicos, pero al oír hablar a Tonks se dio cuenta de que era posible que hubiera estado equivocada todo ese tiempo.

Al final de la mañana, la conversación derivó de nuevo en su familia y en sus gustos a la hora de escoger los nombres a sus hijos.

—Sé sincera, ¿qué clase de persona decide llamar a su hija Andrómeda? Es demasiado largo.

—Pues a mí me parece precioso —confesó— Andrómeda es una de las pocas galaxias visibles a simple vista, ¿lo sabías? Además, también hay una constelación con ese mismo nombre.

—Pero es demasiado largo, ¿no te parece? —insistió

—Bueno, mi familia me llama Drómeda para acortar.

No se esperaba que Tonks estallara a carcajadas. Fue tal la risa que tuvo que agarrarse a la escalera para no caer.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó molesta. Hacía bastante rato que no usaba su tono gélido con él.

—¿Drómeda? ¿Cómo un _dromeda-rio_?

Esta vez sí que hizo caso a sus instintos y le arrojó la bayeta mojada a la cara. Le dio de lleno.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpaba sin parar de reír. Ella no le veía la gracia por ningún lado— Qué manía tienes con lanzarme cosas a la cara cuando te enfadas…

—¡Vuelve a hacer algún chiste sobre mi nombre y la próxima vez te tiro de la escalera!

—Te creo, te creo, no me mates, por favor.

Intentó por todos los medios parar de reír en ese momento, pero le costó un poco más de lo esperado.

—En mi familia por desgracia no tenemos nombres tan originales.

—Edward… —dijo ella con retintín separando cada sílaba— ¿Puede haber nombre más común?

—Bueno, mis padres me llaman Ted... Puedes llamarme así, si quieres.

Dio un respingo y giró el rostro para mirarle. Cuando vio que él ya la estaba mirando, como no, con esa sonrisa suya, no pudo evitar enrojecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Pólvora.
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo:  
> Experience - Ludovico Einaudi


	5. Pólvora

Andrómeda y Ted tardaron todo el fin de semana en completar el castigo. Aunque resultó ser un trabajo realmente tedioso, Andrómeda tenía que admitir que había disfrutado bastante de la compañía. Durante esos días, Tonks —mejor dicho, Ted— le había explicado el funcionamiento de un montón de objetos muggles. Le había enseñado cómo los muggles viajaban en aparatos gigantes de metal que podían volar por el cielo para trasladarlos de un lugar a otro. Le había explicado cómo podían comunicarse gracias a unos aparatos conectados a unos cables o cómo conseguían disponer de luz sin tener que recurrir al uso de velas. Andrómeda seguía pensando que eran métodos demasiado complejos en comparación a la magia. Pero en el fondo tenía que reconocer que los muggles no eran tan inútiles como siempre había creído.

Era domingo por la noche cuando finalmente terminaron de colocar el último libro en su estante correspondiente y Madame Pince les dio permiso para irse.

Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, se acercaron al quinto pasillo del ala derecha, el correspondiente a la sección de literatura muggle. Durante el castigo, habían acordado recomendar un libro al otro y Ted, adelantándose, fue directo al estante de la letra “L”. Alargó el brazo para coger el libro seleccionado y se lo dio a Andrómeda con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿ _Los Miserables_? —susurró ella leyendo el título— De Víctor Hugo… No lo conozco, ¿de qué trata?

—Cuenta la realidad de un grupo de personas pertenecientes de los sectores bajos del París de mediados de siglo XIX. Fue una época plagada de revueltas y cambios —hizo una mueca antes de seguir— Te aviso, puede resultarte algo duro… pero merece mucho la pena.

—Sectores bajos… y despreciados, supongo. ¿Has elegido este libro por algún motivo en especial? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Es posible —contestó encogiéndose de hombros— Tu turno.

Buscó por las estanterías hasta dar con el estante con la letra “O”. Satisfecha, le tendió el libro escogido:

—Aquí tienes mi propuesta.

—¿Jane Austen? —preguntó Ted sorprendido— _Orgullo y prejuicio_ … ¿Lo has elegido por algún motivo en especial? —preguntó repitiendo sus mismas palabras.

Puede que el tono de su voz fuera inocente, pero su mirada definitivamente no lo era.

—Es posible…

Salieron juntos de la biblioteca, cada uno con su ejemplar bajo el brazo. Recorrieron los corredores ahora vacíos del colegio, y cuando las tripas de Ted empezaron a rugir de manera incontrolable, decidieron que lo mejor sería ir al Gran Comedor a por algo de comer.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban acercándose, Andrómeda se dio cuenta. Fue como despertar de repente de un profundo y agradable sueño. La realidad la sacudió con fuerza, y se detuvo en seco, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo realmente. Ted continuó hablando hasta que giró la cabeza, extrañado por el silencio repentino de Andrómeda. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado atrás, con la cabeza gacha y una expresión indescriptible en su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—No… No deberíamos ir juntos al Gran Comedor —contestó en un susurro.

—¿Por qué no?

Andrómeda le miró con desafío. ¿Qué por qué no? ¿Acaso había olvidado dónde estaban? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era él?

Reconoció que durante su castigo se habían tratado con respeto y a la hora de cumplir el castigo, cada uno se había repartido equitativamente el trabajo, en igualdad de condiciones.

Andrómeda nunca hubiera esperado el tener que pasar tanto tiempo con alguien como él. No sólo eso, en el proceso, Ted había compartido con ella su visión del mundo. Le había escuchado durante horas. Escéptica en un principio, pero realmente interesada el resto del tiempo, por muy difícil que le resultara admitirlo.

Su cabeza era un hervidero de dudas: ¿no se suponía que tenía que odiarlo? Todo lo que era Ted, todo lo que representaba. ¿Acaso no era un parásito que no se merecía su lugar en Hogwarts? ¿Un infraser que no se merecía el don de la magia? Pero ahí estaba, como había dicho el propio Slughorn, Ted era de los mejores magos de su curso. Y no sólo eso. En esos dos días había comprobado que Ted era una persona agradable, inteligente y elocuente. Incluso admitiría que algunas de sus bromas tenían cierta gracia.

No era un insecto como le habían enseñado durante toda su vida. Sabía que a Ted nadie le había regalado nada. No habían hablado del tema, pero Andrómeda había supuesto que le habría resultado difícil encajar en Hogwarts. Tener que abrirse camino en un mundo que, de primeras, podría llegar a pensar que no le pertenecía. Ya que personas como su familia, o sus compañeros Slytherin, no dejaban de recordárselo constantemente.

Sin embargo, pese a todo…

—Ted… no, Tonks —se corrigió— Puede que te hayas formado una idea equivocada de mí estos días. No te confundas, tú y yo… ya lo sabes.

Andrómeda se dio cuenta que dos días atrás todo esto le hubiera resultado más sencillo. Pero ahora las palabras salían de su boca con dificultad.

—¿El qué? —preguntó confundido.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo frustrada. ¿Por qué insistía en fingir que no se daba cuenta?

—Sabes de sobra de qué hablo —respondió cortante— No podemos aparecer juntos en el Gran Comedor, delante de todos… Además, recuerda que mi hermana amenazó con hacerte picadillo si te veía de nuevo cerca de mí.

—Drómeda, tu hermana no me da miedo…

—Pues debería, ella… —sacudió la cabeza levemente.

No era por ahí por donde quería llevar la conversación. Lo que le pasara a Ted le daba igual, no importaba. Era su reputación la que tenía que proteger.

—No me estaba refiriendo a eso, Tonks. Tú… las personas como tú no pueden relacionarse con personas como yo —dijo finalmente.

Él, que se había ido acercando a ella poco a poco, se detuvo al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Andrómeda sintió su estómago retorcerse cuando vio la expresión de Tonks. Le había hecho daño. No peor, le había decepcionado.

—Las personas como yo… —susurró. Intentó sonreír, aunque lo que se dibujó en su rostro parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa— Un sangre sucia, querrás decir.

Andrómeda no le respondió y ladeó la cabeza. No podía mirarle a la cara, no podía. Ted apretó los puños. Le pareció que iba a marcharse de allí, pero para su sorpresa, le preguntó:

—¿Sabes cuántas veces me has llamado sangre sucia desde que hablamos por primera vez en clase de Slughorn?

De nuevo, no era la respuesta que se esperaba. Cuando se trataba de Ted, nunca era lo que se esperaba.

—Am… no lo sé —respondió incómoda— No me he molestado en contarlas.

—Yo te lo diré, ninguna —Andrómeda le miró atónita— Ni en clase de pociones cuando me dejaste claro cómo íbamos a trabajar para elaborar el filtro, ni cuando gritabas desquiciada porque no daba tiempo a acabarlo. Tampoco en la enfermería cuando te saqué de quicio y mucho menos estos días. ¿Por qué, Drómeda? Si tanto odio nos tienes, ¿por qué has dejado que te contara todo lo que me pareció que podría resultarte interesante sobre los muggles?

Su pregunta se clavó como un puñal en su pecho, y lo mismo hicieron las siguientes

—¿Por qué has confiado en mí cuando te he jurado que no le diría a nadie tu secreto? ¿Por qué no me has lanzado ningún hechizo en ninguna de las ocasiones que te he hecho enfadar? —Al no obtener respuesta, continuó— Desde el principio me di cuenta de que te esfuerzas por aparentar ser una persona que no eres. Puede que no nos tengas aprecio, de acuerdo, puedo entenderlo. Pero no nos odias, ni nos desprecias… No eres así, no eres como ellos.

Fue entonces cuando reaccionó. Andrómeda le empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Tonks dio unos pasos atrás, pero no se defendió.

—Crees que no te queda otra que seguir las directrices que te ha marcado tu familia —insistió— Que es mejor mirar hacia otro lado y no saber qué ocurre a tu alrededor. Pero en el fondo no piensas como ellos. Porque no eres como ellos.

La bofetada resonó por todo el pasillo. Ted no fue consciente de ello hasta que la mejilla izquierda le empezó a escocer. Andrómeda le miraba con una furia que no hubiera creído posible hasta entonces. Sus ojos castaños se veían oscuros y gélidos, y una expresión de odio atravesaba su rostro. Le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y acercó su rostro al suyo.

—¿Crees que me conoces por haber pasado unas cuantas horas conmigo? susurró. Su voz destilaba odio— Te crees muy listo… Pero en realidad no tienes idea de nada.

Le soltó con repulsión y Ted retrocedió unos pasos, inseguro.

—Aléjate de mí y de mi familia. La próxima vez no seré tan gentil.

Ted se quedó allí plantado mirando al suelo. No hizo nada cuando la oyó alejarse en dirección al Gran Comedor. Advirtió que el libro que ella le había dado se había caído al suelo cuando le había golpeado. Suspiró cuando se detuvo en contemplar la portada y leer de nuevo el título. Se preguntó si se habría equivocado.

***

Andrómeda caminó a pasos agigantados por los pasillos, hasta que se detuvo en un corredor del segundo piso. Sin aguantar más, se derrumbó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Nunca se había sentido tan sola… y tan perdida. Se abrazó a sus piernas mientras dejaba que toda tensión que había ido acumulando, se soltara en forma de lágrimas.

Cuando logró serenarse, se quedó allí sentada, con los ojos hinchados y la mirada perdida. Las palabras de Ted se habían grabado a fuego en su cabeza. ¿Nunca le había llamado sangre sucia? Intentó recordar si eran ciertas sus palabras, pero no pudo evocar ni un solo momento en el que le hubiera llamado de tal manera.

Tenía razón. Nunca le había atacado, exceptuando la bofetada, claro. Había confiado en él. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad… ¿Todo? Sintió como la semilla comenzaba a germinar en su mente. De nuevo, todo en lo que había creído desde siempre, todo lo que le habían educado y enseñado, se tambaleó.

Miro el ejemplar de _Los Miserables_ que tenía en la mano. Lo abrió por la primera página, pero antes de leer la primera línea, lo cerró, acallando a la vez todas las dudas de su mente.

Se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo y se dirigió hacia su sala común. Al día siguiente devolvería el libro a la biblioteca.

Pero los días pasaron y el libro permaneció en su mesilla. Andrómeda lo veía cada día cuando se despertaba y cada noche cuando se iba a dormir. Siempre se decía que al día siguiente lo devolvería, pero nunca lo hacía.

No era lo único nuevo que veía cada día. Hasta entonces, no se había dado cuenta de cuántas clases compartían Ted y ella. Además de Pociones, Slytherin tenían clase con Hufflepuff en Historia de la Magia y Encantamientos. Por suerte, no tenía que verlo en las asignaturas optativas.

Durante esos días, Ted no le había dirigido la palabra, ni se había acercado a ella, como ésta le había exigido. Andrómeda se enfadó consigo misma cuando se dio cuenta de que le buscaba con la mirada más veces de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Y se enrabietó aún más cuando él, por su parte, no se dignó a mirarla ni una sola vez.

Una semana después del castigo, mientras Andrómeda terminaba su redacción sobre las vainas de Snargaluff en su sala común, vio entrar en tropel a un grupo de estudiantes riendo y armando barullo. Era un grupo que conocía demasiado bien. Reconoció en seguida a su hermana mayor que conversaba animadamente con Rebastan Lestrange, su futuro cuñado. Les seguían Lucius Malfoy que mantenía una acalorada conversación con Alecto Carrow y Walden Mcnair. Tras ellos, Russell Avery y Amycus Carrow cerraban la comitiva. Bellatrix no tardó en localizar a su hermana sentada en el sofá y se acercó corriendo a ella.

—¡Drómeda, mira, mira! ¡Ábrelo por la página tres! – dijo entusiasmada mientras le tendía un ejemplar de _El Profeta Vespertino_.

Los demás ocuparon el resto de los asientos junto a ellas. Andrómeda cogió el periódico y leyó: _“Misterioso ataque a un grupo de muggles al oeste de Sutton, Londres”_

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró.

—Esto, querida hermana, es sólo una pequeña muestra para el Señor Tenebroso de lo dispuestos y entregados que estamos a su causa.

Andrómeda empezó a leer con rapidez. Un grupo de magos encapuchados y enmascarados habían sacado de madrugada a cinco familias de sus casas bajo la maldición _Imperius_ y los habían hecho levitar. Boca abajo, los arrastraron varias manzanas mientras los gritaban, insultaban y se reían de ellos. Finalmente, lanzaron la maldición _Cruciatus_ a cada uno de ellos y los habían abandonado en mitad de la calle. Andrómeda leyó con horror que también habían torturado a los niños.

No llevaba leído ni la mitad del artículo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmedos. Si levantaba la vista, sabría que las lágrimas caerían por sus mejillas, así que trató de serenarse mientras siguió leyendo el resto.

—No tardará mucho más en volver —escuchó decir a Rebastan— Está reuniendo fuerzas en el extranjero, y cuando vuelva, se reencontrará con sus antiguos camaradas.

—Tu padre estudió con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Amycus— El mío me ha dicho que teniendo en cuenta el número de nuevos adeptos va a ser imposible pararle.

—Tiene el apoyo de la comunidad mágica de los sangre pura —añadió Lucius— Eso incluye a algunos de los altos cargos en el Ministerio de Magia. Si se hace con el Ministerio, se hace con todo.

Andrómeda había empalidecido y sus manos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente. Hacia el final del artículo leyó que no había habido detenidos, pero que la investigación seguía su curso. En cuanto a los muggles, habían sido trasladados a varios hospitales y habían sido desmemorizados.

Tragó saliva. Podía hacerse una idea aproximada de las personas que habían estado involucradas en el ataque. Elevó la vista y miró de uno en uno a los siete estudiantes que la acompañaban. Hubiera jurado que más de uno de sus progenitores tenían algo que ver.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse cuanto antes.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó su hermana.

—Tengo que terminar la redacción de Herbología —dijo intentando excusarse— No puede pasar de esta noche.

En ese momento la redacción era el menor de sus preocupaciones.

—No has dicho nada sobre el artículo… ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Bellatrix.

—S-sí —contestó tensa— Es sólo que… —suspiró, sentándose de nuevo. Agarró la mano de su hermana y susurró para que sólo ella la escuchara— Bella, ¿no te parece todo esto una locura? Estamos hablando de cometer crímenes. Esto se aleja de cualquier chiquillada que hayáis hecho en el colegio. ¿De verdad creéis que el Ministerio caerá tan fácilmente? Por muchos seguidores infiltrados que el Señor Tenebroso tenga, sabes que no será fácil…

—¡¿Crímenes?! Estamos hablando de hacer justicia en honor a la magia. De recuperar lo que es nuestro, por derecho propio. ¿Acaso no crees en nuestra causa? —preguntó Bellatrix con voz chillona. Andrómeda percibió que el agarre de su mano se apretaba.

—¡Sí, claro que sí! —respondió pese a que una vocecilla en su cabeza gritaba aterrada todo lo contrario— Claro que creo en ella, es sólo que… ¿Qué ocurrirá si te atrapan, Bella? Acabarías en Azkaban, eso como mínimo.

Era verdad que le preocupaba la seguridad de su hermana. Si lo que decían era cierto, y Bellatrix planeaba unirse al Señor Tenebroso, era muy probable que acabara en una celda. O incluso muerta. Pero no era lo único que le atormentaba. Estaba sentada junto a siete personas que hablaban de torturar y asesinar muggles como si nada. Ni siquiera los consideraban personas. Habían atacado incluso a los niños… Pero Andrómeda supo que no podía ser sincera con ella. No podría compartir con Bellatrix sus inquietudes de los últimos días. No tardaría en abalanzarse sobre ella al grito de traidora.

—Drómeda, estamos ante un acontecimiento que cambiará el rumbo de la Historia para siempre. Ha llegado el momento de dejar de escondernos y darles a los muggles el lugar que les corresponde por naturaleza —Andrómeda vio cómo arrugaba y destrozaba el periódico— Habrá que correr riesgos sí, como en todas las grandes guerras. Pero nuestro sacrificio, hermana, habrá valido la pena. Estamos en el bando ganador. Quedan pocos de los nuestros, magos de verdadera pureza… Es nuestro deber y nuestra responsabilidad perpetuar el legado.

Vio en los ojos de su hermana tal pasión y convicción que supo que nada de lo que le dijera le haría cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera reflexionaría sobre ello. Era una batalla perdida.

Esa fue la primera vez que Bellatrix le dio auténtico miedo. Supo que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, era callar y seguirle la corriente.

—Sólo… ten cuidado, por favor.

—No te preocupes, hermana. Si estamos permanecemos unidos, no perderemos.

Andrómeda consiguió fingir una sonrisa dulce y conciliadora, y se quedó con ellos, poniendo atención a la conversación. A cada palabra despectiva hacia los sangre sucia y los muggles que escuchaba, más incómoda se sentía pero logró enmascarar su incomodidad y permaneció con ellos un rato más. Mientras tanto, las dudas no dejaban de arremolinarse en su cabeza. No era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez que escuchaba tales comentarios. Pero sí que era la primera vez que se sintió afectada por ellos.

Un poco más tarde, consiguió marcharse a los dormitorios. Y una vez allí, se derrumbó en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar e imaginarse a aquellos muggles siendo torturados. Las palabras de los amigos de su hermana daban vueltas sin cesar en su cabeza. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había encendido una vela. Cuando se inclinó hacia su mesilla, sus manos encontraron el libro que llevaba días evitando y el recuerdo de las palabras de Ted inundaron su mente, sustituyendo y borrando los comentarios que acababa de escuchar. 

No se lo pensó dos veces y lo abrió por la primera página con decisión.

Horas más tarde, Andrómeda era la única persona de su cuarto que seguía despierta. Había echado las cortinas de su cama, y con la luz que le proporcionaba su varita, continuaba leyendo _Los Miserables_ sin descanso:

_—"A los que ignoran, enseñadles todo lo que podáis; la sociedad es culpable de no dar enseñanza gratis: es responsable de la noche que produce. Esta alma está llena de sombras, y allí se comete el pecado. El culpable no es quien ha cometido el pecado, sino aquél que ha hecho la sombra."_

Andrómeda levantó la vista del libro, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Lo había sabido desde hacía tiempo. Pero no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo.

Aunque estaba exhausta, continuó leyendo hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Bosque
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Un nouveau soleil - M83  
> Heart-Shaped Box (Orchestral) - Ramin Djawadi  
> Do you hear the people sing? - Les Miserables


	6. Bosque

**SEGUNDA PARTE: LOS MISERABLES**

**Capítulo 6: Bosque**

Al día siguiente, Andrómeda se levantó más temprano que cualquiera de sus compañeras de cuarto. Con sigilo, bajó a la sala común, cogió un trozo de pergamino de una de las mesas, y con un poco de tinta, escribió una pequeña nota. Estaba saliendo el sol cuando se dirigió con paso firme a la Lechucería. En cuanto entró, su lechuza Perseo, de un plumaje gris espléndido, voló hacia ella piando entusiasmado.

—Hoy no, Perseo —dijo con cariño Andrómeda mientras le acariciaba la cabeza— Para este mensaje necesito otra lechuza.

Perseo entendió perfectamente a su ama y le dio un picotazo en el dedo. Echó el vuelo ofendida mientras Andrómeda lamentaba su reacción. Por mucho que quisiera a su lechuza, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien la reconociera.

Después de un tiempo observando a las distintas aves sin dueño disponibles para los estudiantes, escogió a una hembra marrón bastante común. Cuanto menos llamativa fuera, mejor.

—Entrega esta nota hoy durante el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mientras le colocaba el pergamino en el pico.

La lechuza pió en respuesta y emprendió el vuelo.

Una hora más tarde, Andrómeda se servía unas tostadas francesas con leche y un vaso de zumo de naranja, y mientras comía, el comedor fue llenándose poco a poco. Intentó comer lo más lento posible y así ganar tiempo para cuando Ted apareciera. No tardó mucho en aparecer.

La mesa de Hufflepuff estaba justo enfrente de la de Slytherin, por lo tanto Andrómeda tenía todas las facilidades del mundo para controlar las idas y venidas de los estudiantes desde su posición. Afortunadamente, Ted se había sentado de cara a ella, así que podría ver su reacción perfectamente para cuando le llegara su nota. Cuando el Comedor estaba a rebosar, las lechuzas irrumpieron por las ventanas como cada mañana y el corazón de Andrómeda comenzó a tamborilear.

—Drómeda, ¿por qué has bajado a desayunar tan temprano?

La voz de Edina la sorprendió tanto que estuvo a punto de verter el contenido de su taza. Ésta se sentó a su lado mientras cogía un bollo de crema, sin darse cuenta de la tensión de su amiga.

—¿Por qué no me has esperado? —preguntó con la boca llena.

Andrómeda cerró los ojos, maldiciendo por dentro. Se había olvidado por completo de su amiga.

—L-lo siento, no me dio tiempo de avisarte. He madrugado para enviarle una carta a mi madre —mintió. Fue entonces cuando cómo la lechuza marrón que había escogido soltaba un rollo de pergamino sobre Ted. Su corazón se encogió y casi ni fue consciente de la mentira que acababa de soltar.

—¿Es por la presentación? —Edina estaba tan concentrada en devorar su desayuno que no vio cómo su amiga no quitaba la vista a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Pero justo fueron esas palabras las que devolvieron a Andrómeda a la realidad.

La presentación en sociedad. Era en cuatro días. De nuevo, se le había olvidado.

—Sí, sí, así es —consiguió decir en un hilo de voz.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo más para pensar en el evento del sábado. Cuando levantó la visa, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ted. Andrómeda sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón se disparaban de nuevo. El rostro de él era inmutable. Comprendió que había leído el mensaje cuando éste dobló el pergamino y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Repasó de nuevo en su mente las palabras que había escrito y rezó para que Tonks decidiera ir al encuentro:

_Tonks, tenemos que hablar. Es importante. Al final de los Jardines, pasando la cabaña de Hagrid, hay un camino que atraviesa los lindes del bosque. Éste termina en la orilla del Lago Negro. Te estaré esperando allí a las seis de la tarde de hoy. Ven solo._

_A.B._

***

Aquella tarde de abril hacía un calor sofocante. Andrómeda contemplaba el Lago Negro con los brazos cruzados.

Su reloj marcaba las seis y diez. Ted llegaba tarde. Eso, o había decido dejarla plantada. Empezó a pasear en círculos con desesperación considerando hasta qué hora debía seguir esperándole. Cinco minutos más tarde, oyó ruidos procedentes del bosque. Se dio la vuelta con precaución, con su mano cerca de la varita, pero se relajó inmediatamente cuando vio a Ted surgir de la maleza.

—Por fin —dijo exhausto— ¿No podías haber elegido un lugar un poco más lejos y más difícil de encontrar?

—Llegas tarde —contestó enfadada.

—Me he perdido. Tus explicaciones eran algo vagas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda, dirigiendo su vista hacia el lago.

—Tenías que asegurarte bien de que nadie nos viera, supongo —susurró él. Andrómeda apretó aún más los puños. Definitivamente no había olvidado su última conversación.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que nadie nos _oyera_.

Ted suspiró y dejó caer los brazos.

—Muy bien, pues ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Andrómeda cogió aire y se preparó para todo lo que le iba a contar. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y le miró a los ojos, aún con dudas. Aún tenía la oportunidad de salir de allí corriendo. Podía callarse y dejar que todo siguiera su curso. Pero sabía que si hacía eso no se lo perdonaría así misma. Así que se sentó en una roca lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los dos, y apoyó su espalda en el roble que tenía justo detrás.

Ted se sentó a su lado algo preocupado. La carta de Andrómeda le había cogido por sorpresa. La parte más optimista de él había pensado que quizás querría disculparse con él o hacer las paces. La parte que le gritaba que era un iluso, le decía que le había citado allí para batirse en duelo. Pero ahora que tenía a Andrómeda de frente, se dio cuenta de se veía más frágil que nunca. Parecía incluso asustada. Y eso le inquietaba.

Cuando estuvieron los dos sentados, lado a lado, Andrómeda cogió aire y comenzó:

—Desde hace un par de años —susurró— hay un rumor que ha ido creciendo entre los sangre pura. Se habla sobre la llegada de un mago oscuro. Más poderoso y temible que cualquier otro mago que haya existido jamás. Más incluso que Grindelwald, lo que ya es decir. Su objetivo es hacerse con el control absoluto. Al igual que los “sangre pura”, detesta y desprecia a los muggles. Los considera seres inferiores, de los cuales no habría porqué esconderse. Para él y para nosotros, ellos son menos que animales. _Nos pertenecen_. Por lo tanto, deben someterse a nosotros o morir. Y lo mismo va para los “sangre sucia”. No son dignos de poseer un don tan excepcional como la magia —Tonks la miraba estupefacto. Ella seguía hablando con una voz tranquila, pausada, carente de emoción mientras contemplaba el lago— Tiene muchos seguidores, más de los que te puedes imaginar. Y lo que es más importante, infiltrados en el Ministerio de Magia. Ahora Él está en algún lugar de Europa, volviéndose más poderoso si cabe, más fuerte. Dicen que no falta mucho para que regrese. Y cuando lo haga, estallará la guerra. Eliminará a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino, y créeme cuando te digo, que no tendrá piedad.

Ted no la interrumpió ni una sola vez y cuando ella terminó de hablar estaba completamente perdido.

—Pero, ¿por qué…? ¿Cómo…? —tras una pausa para poner en orden sus pensamientos, preguntó— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Entonces ella sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un papel arrugado y se lo tendió a modo de respuesta. Era una hoja arrancada de un periódico.

La tomó con los dedos temblorosos y comenzó a leer horrorizado. Cuando terminó, sintió que comenzaba a marearse.

—Esto… esto es…

—Horrible —terminó ella por él— Esto es horrible.

—No pueden permitir esto… Las autoridades, el Ministerio… tienen que hacer algo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, hay infiltrados —dijo con voz lúgubre— Mi familia… Mi familia está implicada, Ted.

Dio un respingo cuando oyó su nombre en lugar de su apellido.

—Están convencidos de que esto es lo correcto. Que está justificado. Mi hermana… —notó como a cada palabra se le hacía más difícil— Se unirá a ellos en cuanto Él regrese. Ella y su futuro marido. Toda mi familia seguramente. No la viste anoche cuando vino corriendo a la sala común con el resto de su pandilla. No viste esa pasión, esa locura en sus ojos por la sangre y la muerte— seguía con la vista clavada en el lago— Y yo… Yo no puedo, Ted. No puedo mirar hacia otro lado mientras cometen esas atrocidades. Pero tampoco puedo enfrentarme a ellos. Es mi familia, al fin y al cabo —musitó mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa.

Ted le puso una mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo. Si hubiese sido por él la hubiera abrazado en ese mismo instante, pero tenía miedo de que le apartara.

—Lo peor de todo es que nunca dudé. Nunca me pregunté si todo… ese odio que desde pequeña me enseñaron a sentir hacia aquellos que eran diferentes a nosotros estaba bien. Nunca intenté pensar por mí misma— reconoció avergonzada— Yo sólo… obedecía y callaba. Hasta que…

Hasta que le conoció a él. Andrómeda enrojeció dándose cuenta de cómo podía sonar aquello si lo decía en voz alta.

—Hasta hace unos días… —dijo finalmente— Y me di cuenta de lo cegada que había estado toda mi vida —miró a Ted con decisión y preguntó— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran puesto en clase juntos, si no nos hubieran castigado? Si no me hubieras contado todas esas cosas… ¿Habría visto con los mismos ojos esta noticia? ¿Hubiera celebrado esta barbarie con el resto de mis compañeros?

—No, Drómeda —la interrumpió Ted mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros para calmarla— Hubieras reaccionado igual que ahora. Te hubieras dado cuenta de que esto es una atrocidad. Porque eres una buena persona. Lo sé desde que te conocí.

Desvió la mirada algo incómoda.

—Siento lo de la bofetada…

—Es igual. No te preocupes.

Se quedaron un rato así, medio abrazados y en silencio. Ted repasaba en silencio las palabras que le había dicho ella. Aún era incapaz de creer que hubiera alguien así y que tantas personas estuvieran dispuestas a todo para lograr su objetivo.

—Tenemos que decírselo a alguien —dijo finalmente Ted.

—¿A quién? Ya te he dicho que hay infiltrados por todas partes, no es seguro.

—Tiene que haber alguien de confianza, con poder suficiente para… —se calló de repente— Dumbledore.

—¿Qué?

—¡Dumbledore! Es uno de los magos más poderosos que existen. Y ya que has mencionado antes a Grindelwald… él consiguió derrotarlo, ¿no? Además, está en el colegio, a nuestro alcance. Podemos intentar hablar con él, contarle lo que sabemos, hacer algo para intentar frenar esto…

Andrómeda permaneció callada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver que ella no decía nada.

—No quiero que les ocurra nada —Ted supo que hablaba de su familia— Aunque ellos estén dispuestos a todo… No quiero que les pase nada.

Esta vez no se lo pensó y la abrazó. Ella, sorprendida, se tensó pero no se apartó. Se agarró a sus brazos y reposó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

No dijeron nada más, ni se movieron del sitio, hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Ceniza
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo:  
> Black sheep - Valentine


	7. Ceniza

Acordaron intentar hablar con el profesor Dumbledore al día siguiente. Sabían que el anciano director no les concedería audiencia tan fácilmente, así que decidieron que lo mejor sería hablar con él por medio de la subdirectora, la profesora Mcgonagall. Ésta no era del aprecio de Andrómeda, que siempre había pensado que les tenía cierta manía a los alumnos de Slytherin. Aun así, la consideraba una profesora seria y justa, y su proximidad y lealtad hacia Dumbledore le hacía ser una persona confiable para tan delicada situación. 

Acudieron al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall por separado ese mismo jueves por la tarde. Ted había comprendido finalmente que lo más seguro para ellos es que a ojos de los demás siguieran manteniendo las apariencias. Por lo tanto, después de su encuentro en el lago, siguieron tratándose como hasta entonces: con una absoluta ignorancia mutua.

Una vez en el despacho, tocaron la puerta y entraron con cautela. La profesora Mcgonagall se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo en un pergamino con una larga pluma negra. Levantó levemente los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando los vio.

—Señorita Black, Señor Tonks, ¿sucede algo?

—Profesora Mcgonagall, necesitamos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore —contestó Ted— Es importante.

—El profesor Dumbledore es un hombre muy ocupado y no se le puede molestar por cualquier problema —dijo quitándose las gafas— Cuéntenme qué ocurre y veré que puedo hacer por ustedes.

Andrómeda y Ted intercambiaron una mirada. Era algo que ella ya había previsto.

—Por favor profesora, como ya he mencionado es algo muy importante…

—¿Sí? —insistió.

—P-pues verá… —dudó— ¿Ha visto el periódico de ayer?

—No entiendo nada, señor Tonks. Por favor, expliqu-

—Es sobre el Señor Tenebroso —interrumpió Andrómeda elevando la voz. Miró con severidad a la profesora, y ésta la miró con un gesto de horror.

—¿Cómo sabe usted…?

—Por favor, no la molestaría si no fuera importante. Necesitamos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Lo más pronto posible.

La profesora Mcgonagall evalúo a ambos con gesto serio. Suspiró y se levantó de la silla.

—Esperad aquí.

Cuando la vieron salir, Ted susurró:

—Lo saben. Incluso Mcgonagall…

Andrómeda no contestó. Estaba aterrada. Era consciente de que estaba a punto de traicionar la confianza de su familia. No estaba segura de cuánto sabía Dumbledore y si aceptaría a escucharlos, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Diez minutos después, Mcgonagall regresó.

—Ha accedido a veros. Seguidme, por favor.

El despacho del director estaba en una torre protegida por una gárgola gigante de piedra. Cuando llegaron hasta ella la profesora se colocó justo delante y pronunció con solemnidad:

—Calcetines amarillos.

La gárgola se retiró y dio paso a una escalera de caracol. Andrómeda nunca había estado en el despacho y cuando entró se quedó maravillada. Era completamente diferente al resto de despachos que había visto hasta entonces en Hogwarts. Se trataba de una sala circular, con grandes ventanales que daban a los jardines y al estadio de Quidditch. Los retratos de los antiguos directores estaban colgados en la pared del fondo. Algunos dormitaban y otros mostraron curiosidad cuando los vieron entrar. Reparó en la multitud de objetos mágicos y artilugios que había por toda la sala. Andrómeda desconocía la utilidad o función de la mayoría de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el director los estaba esperando sentado en su escritorio con una expresión severa. Andrómeda enmudeció al verle y Ted al percibir su tensión, le puso la mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo.

—Gracias Minerva, puedes irte.

Andrómeda y Ted avanzaron hasta su mesa y él les inclinó con un gesto que podían sentarse. Hubo un breve silencio que se vio interrumpido por un ligero carraspeo.

—La profesora Mcgonagall me ha dicho que teníais que hablar conmigo. Tenéis toda mi atención.

Ted tragó saliva y le tendió el recorte de periódico. El director lo cogió entre sus dedos y miró el papel con una expresión de tristeza.

—¿Cuánto sabéis?

—¿Cuánto sabe usted? – susurró Andrómeda asombrada.

—Más de lo que usted esperaba, señorita Black —contestó mirándola a los ojos— O eso parece…

—¿Conoce al…Señor Tenebroso? —preguntó Ted.

—Lo conozco, sí. Personalmente, además, desde hace mucho… aunque ahora se haga llamar por otro nombre.

—Profesor, está reuniendo gente. Nuevos seguidores, nuevos adeptos… —proclamó Ted —Magos de sangre pura que…

—Lo sé, señor Tonks. Sé eso y más… —el director se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a una de las ventanas— Me temo que se acercan tiempos oscuros. La vida, tal y como la conocemos, está a punto de verse amenazada por un mal y una oscuridad nunca vistas.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer —dijo Ted levantándose— Estamos hablando de la vida de cientos, miles de inocentes. No podemos permitirlo.

—Y no lo haremos—contestó volviéndose— Puede que el Señor Tenebroso esté reuniendo a nuevos afiliados, pero puedo asegurarle que aquellos en los que creemos en la paz, la libertad y la igualdad estamos también reuniendo fuerzas. Es en las horas más oscuras cuando tenemos que permanecer unidos. Y ahora, me gustaría hablar con la señorita Black, a solas, por favor—añadió volviéndose hacia ella.

Ted dio un respingo y la miró inseguro. Pero cuando la vio asentir con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Te espero abajo.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, Dumbledore sonrió.

—Una amistad extraordinariamente peculiar, que, por desgracia, no es habitual ver en los tiempos que corren —dijo mientras miraba la puerta.

Andrómeda no habría calificado su relación como amistad, pero prefirió obviar el tema.

—Profesor, quería hablarle de… —no sabía cómo empezar. ¿Debía explicarse primero? ¿Comprendería el director sus inquietudes? ¿Qué diferencia podría haber entre su familia y cualquier otra seguidora del Señor Tenebroso? — Sé que debe ser sorprendente verme aquí. Se supone que yo debo estar al otro lado, con el resto de mi familia, como bien sabrá —vio al director elevar las cejas— Todo el mundo conoce la reputación de la familia Black. Lo normal sería pensar que seríamos los primeros en unirnos a la causa del Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo, yo… no estoy de acuerdo —hizo una breve pausa para coger aire —Mi familia no sabe nada de esto, arriesgo mucho con el simple hecho de estar aquí. Pero no podía quedarme quieta de brazos cruzados….

—Entiendo…

—No, no lo entiende —contestó airada— Quiero a mi familia. Quiero a mis padres que me lo han dado absolutamente todo y siempre me han protegido. Quiero a mis hermanas por encima de todo. No quiero que les pase nada malo. Pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a participar en una masacre. No quiero tener que escoger un bando y luchar contra el otro.

Dumbledore no dijo nada y siguió mirándola fijamente. Andrómeda sentía que sus manos temblaban y se agarró a la silla con más fuerza.

—Antes ha mencionado la unidad. Ambos lados lucharán por mantenerse unidos, pero siento que yo estoy en mitad de todo esto; mis obligaciones me llevan hacia un lado y mis convicciones hacia el otro. No quiero tener que elegir…Se supone que soy una Black, debería saber cuál es mi sitio.

—Y sin embargo aquí está, desvelando el secreto peor guardado de los sangre pura —dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo al escritorio— Si temía desvelarme algo que yo no supiera, puede estar tranquila, no lo ha hecho. Sin embargo, no creo que eso alivie su sentimiento de culpa, ¿no es cierto? —Andrómeda no contestó y desvió la mirada— Puede que usted misma esté sorprendida de verse en esta situación. Una joven de buena familia, de sangre pura y Slytherin tendría que tener claro su sitio, como ha dicho antes.

Andrómeda cerró los ojos con dolor.

—Sin embargo, las personas no se dividen en buenos y en malos. Todos nosotros tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro corazón. Lo importante es qué parte decidimos potenciar. Al final, son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, señorita Black. No nuestro apellido, ni la casa a la que pertenecemos, ni nuestro status de sangre. Somos lo que decidimos hacer con las cartas que la vida nos reparte.

Abrió los ojos y vio que el director se había apoyado en la mesa junto a ella.

—El curso de los acontecimientos le hará decantarse y tomar esas decisiones. Y lo mismo pasará con su familia, con el señor Tonks, e incluso conmigo. Y seremos sólo nosotros los que tendremos que acarrear con las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

En algún lugar de la sala un pájaro pió. Andrómeda buscó con la mirada el origen del sonido hasta que vio un polluelo semienterrado en un mar de ceniza. El pájaro se encontraba en un recipiente circular de metal a la derecha del escritorio y volvió a piar cuando el director se acercó a él.

—Oh, veo que ya es hora de alimentar al pequeño Fawkes —dijo con despreocupación.

Andrómeda supo que era la hora de irse.

—Gracias por su tiempo, profesor.

—Gracias a vosotros por venir —dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del polluelo— Por cierto, pasado mañana es la presentación, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras ella se dirigía hacia la salida.

Ella se detuvo en seco, sorprendida por sus palabras.

—Así es, señor. Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Todos los años el profesor Slughorn tiene que firmar varios permisos de salida de alumnos Slytherin por estas fechas. Si no me equivoco, este año acudiréis los hermanos Carrow y usted, ¿no es así?

—Es correcto, señor.

Andrómeda hubiera jurado que tras la sonrisa afable del director se ocultaba una profunda preocupación. Y una condolencia parecía que era lo que salía de sus labios cuando la despidió:

—Pues… le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Vino


	8. Vino

La presentación en sociedad de los sangre pura era una ceremonia que se le celebraba el treinta de abril de cada año, coincidiendo con la noche de las Walpurgis o noche de brujas. Los jóvenes debutantes debían cumplir los diecisiete años desde el uno de mayo del año anterior hasta el treinta de abril del año siguiente. Era una tradición casi ancestral, sólo para los hijos de familias de sangre limpia y era una oportunidad excelente para los debutantes de darse a conocer y estrechar lazos.

El 30 de abril de 1969 sólo hubo cuatro debutantes. Las familias puras habían sido siempre minoría en la sociedad mágica y con el paso de los años el número de jóvenes se había ido reduciendo notablemente. Sin embargo, aquel año no había sido el peor en cuanto a debutantes. Los magos y brujas que hicieron su puesta de largo aparte de Andrómeda Black, fueron los hermanos mellizos Alecto y Amycus Carrow y un mago medio inglés, medio alemán que estudiaba en Durmstrang, Albert Schmidt.

Aquel año, el acto se llevaría a cabo en la mansión de los Black. El viernes por la tarde, los hermanos Carrow y Andrómeda salieron del colegio junto a los alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin que habían celebrado su puesta de largo el año anterior.

Los estudiantes invitados al acto se habían repartido en los compartimentos del tren, dejando a los debutantes solos en un vagón. Andrómeda maldijo para sí cuando supo que tendría que pasar no sólo el fin de semana, sino todas aquellas horas de viaje encerrada con los hermanos Carrow.

Alecto no paró de parlotear desde que se subió al tren. En aquel momento, describía con todo lujo de detalles el vestido que su madre había encargado a medida a una famosa diseñadora de sangre pura. Andrómeda hacía como que la escuchaba, pero se dio cuenta varias veces que Amycus no paraba de mirarla de una forma que la ponía de los nervios.

En uno de los pocos silencios en los que Alecto había dejado de hablar de sí misma, aprovechó para mirar por la ventana. Sus pensamientos vagaron por la conversación que había mantenido con el director el día anterior. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó que Ted la había esperado junto a la gárgola de piedra, preocupado por lo que Dumbledore podría haberla dicho. Aunque también recordó su expresión de tristeza cuando le dijo que estaría ausente todo el fin de semana por la presentación.

Pero no estaba segura de qué iba a pasar después de ese fin de semana. Dumbledore se había referido a ellos en términos de amistad, pero ¿lo eran? ¿Eran realmente amigos? Habían compartido una clase, un fin de semana de castigo y una tarde en el bosque. Pero habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Apenas podía creer cuánto sabía ahora Ted sobre sí misma. Sobre sus verdaderos pensamientos. Ni si quiera Edina, que era su mejor amiga sabía tanto acerca de ella. Podría contarle también a ella la verdad, pero ¿lo entendería?

Una parte de Andrómeda pensó que en realidad le gustaba que sólo él conociera esa versión de sí misma que se esforzaba por ocultar a los demás. ¿Querría Ted seguir pasando tiempo con Andrómeda?

¿Quería ella?

Aún no le había dicho que había terminado de leer _Los Miserables_. Quería poder comentar sus impresiones con él. Tal vez incluso le diría lo importante y decisivo que había acabado siendo la novela para ella. Había llorado con las muertes de ciertos personajes y con el destino desafortunados de tantos otros. Pensó que tal vez podrían seguir recomendándose libros. Incluso Ted podría seguir enseñándole esas costumbres o inventos muggles de los que le había hablado en el castigo. Parecía tan entusiasmado y feliz cuando hablaba de ellos… A Andrómeda le gustaba su sonrisa, que a veces era tan deslumbrante que podía iluminar toda una habitación y en cambio otras veces pequeña, tímida y adorable.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Peor, sus mejillas habían empezado a arder de tan sólo imaginarse futuras conversaciones con Ted. Se llevó las manos a la cara y sacudió la cabeza avergonzada. Fue entonces cuando reparó en que Amycus la seguía mirando con aquella extraña expresión.

Se limitó a encogerse en su asiento y a ignorarle mientras admiraba de nuevo el paisaje.

***

La familia Black no había escatimado en gastos. El gran salón de la mansión había sido decorado e iluminado con grandes telas y guirnaldas negras que se alzaban desde el techo. Los candelabros iluminaban la estancia con una luz tenue, lo que aportaba un aspecto regio y fantasmagórico a la vez. Habían añadido largas mesas repletas de comida para los comensales y habían retirado las alfombras para dejar espacio para el baile.

Andrómeda se miró al espejo una vez más. Llevaba el vestido que su madre había encargado meses atrás. Un vestido de satén verde oscuro ajustado a la cintura con encaje negro en el escote y en las mangas. Verde por la casa Slytherin, negro por la familia Black. Se había recogido la espesa cabellera oscura en un elegante moño dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Su hermana Bellatrix le había maquillado los ojos, que ahora se escondían en un ahumado negro y unas largas pestañas.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, encontró a su madre en el pasillo dando órdenes a los elfos domésticos que se ocupaban de la cena. Druella Black era una mujer de mediana edad, de rostro severo y mirada gélida. Andrómeda había heredado el color de sus ojos y su complexión delgada, pero no mucho más. Al verla, despidió a los elfos y se acercó a su hija con paso apremiante.

—¿Ya estás lista?

—Sí, madre —ésta tiró fuertemente del vestido para ajustar la cintura y Andrómeda dio un respingo. Siguió tirando, lo que hizo que tuviera que agarrarse a la pared para no caerse— ¡Madre!

—Mira que te he dicho veces que tienes que tener cuidado en cómo colocar las costuras de los vestidos… —la regañó mientras seguía tirando de la tela— Ya está. No falta mucho para que lleguen los invitados, espera en tu cuarto hasta que os llamen a ti y a Amycus.

—A- ¿Amycus?

—Sí, el será tu pareja —contestó con naturalidad mientras evaluaba de cerca el recogido de su hija.

—¡¿Desde cuándo?!

Había dado por supuesto que los hermanos formarían pareja entre sí. Ahora entendía las miraditas de él en el tren.

—Oh, ¿no te lo dije? Su madre vino a pedírmelo en persona hace unos días. La elección de las parejas se suele hacer por sorteo, pero no sois muchos este año. Se podía hacer una excepción... ¿Pero ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó con brusquedad al ver la cara de su hija— Es una gran oportunidad. Los Carrow son una familia de gran prestigio. Es un honor que seas la pareja de su hijo esta noche. Así que ya puedes esforzarte en sonreír y portarte como es debido.

Andrómeda no quería admitirlo, pero desde que había puesto un pie en su hogar se había sentido completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Siempre había sido así? ¿Escuchar, callar y obedecer? Había intentado además no pensar mucho sobre los últimos acontecimientos y actuar como de costumbre. Pero cada vez que hablaba con un miembro de su familia no podía evitar pensar que los había traicionado. Y ahora iba a pasar la noche con todas las familias más importantes e influyentes de la comunidad mágica. Todas ellas leales al Señor Oscuro. Sintió que estaba a punto de entrar en un nido de serpientes.

Esperó en su habitación tal y como la habían ordenado y oyó como en el piso de abajo iban llegando poco a poco los invitados. Una hora más tarde, alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

—Es la hora, señorita Black —dijo Pinkey, una de las elfinas domésticas.

Andrómeda respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. La estancia estaba casi a oscuras, salvo por una débil luz de vela que la aguardaba abajo. Cuando se colocó al pie de las escaleras, oyó una voz que la anunciaba.

—Andrómeda Black, de la casa Slytherin.

Bajó con cuidado, recogiéndose la falda de su vestido con la mano derecha y con la izquierda apoyándose en la barandilla. Alzó la barbilla, echó los hombros atrás y desafió con la mirada a las decenas de personas que permanecían en el vestíbulo. Apenas podía ver sus rostros, únicamente iluminados por unas pocas velas al final de la habitación. Sus padres y su hermana Bellatrix estaban detrás de Amycus, que esperaba en el primer escalón. Llevaba una vela apagada en la mano izquierda y tenía el brazo derecho extendido hacia ella.

—¿Quién es el joven que la aguarda? —preguntó la voz que la había presentado.

—Amycus Carrow, de la casa Slytherin —respondió éste. El presentador encendió con su varita la vela de Amycus.

Al llegar hasta él, Andrómeda aceptó su brazo. Odió su sonrisa burlona y desvió la mirada hacia las escaleras. Ahora era el turno de Alecto. Ella bajó luciendo un vestido de tul morado. Su postura no era tan fina ni tan elegante como la de Andrómeda, pero hizo lo que pudo. Albert la recogió en el otro lado de la escalera y ambas parejas enfilaron su camino hacia el gran salón.

La multitud los siguió y los cuatro esperaron casi a oscuras hasta que todos los demás los rodearon en círculo dejando un amplio espacio para que ambas parejas pudieran bailar. Andrómeda intentó controlar su respiración. De repente los primeros acordes de los instrumentos de viento empezaron a sonar. Todas las luces de la estancia se iluminaron a la vez, y Albert y Amycus apagaron sus velas con un soplido. Andrómeda se agarró al hombro izquierdo de su compañero, éste la agarró por la cintura.

Y el vals comenzó.

***

Una hora y cinco bailes más tarde, Andrómeda estaba exhausta sentada en una silla con una copa de vino de elfo en la mano. Había bailado los tres primeros con Amycus, el cuarto con su padre y en quinto con su tío Orión Black.

Pero no pudo descansar mucho más. Su madre la levantó sujetándola del brazo, con un agarre más fuerte de lo que Andrómeda hubiera deseado, y la paseó presentándola a los demás comensales.

Primero saludaron a los Lestrange, por supuesto. Bellatrix estaba con ellos enfundada en un precioso vestido de seda negra. Rodolphus y Rebastan mantenían una interesante discusión sobre cómo conseguían que sus elfos domésticos fueran más diligentes. Andrómeda dio un sorbo a su copa y se apartó de ellos para no seguir escuchando.

Más tarde saludaron al matrimonio Malfoy, a los Avery y a sus tíos Orión y Walburga Black. Se preguntó cuántas de las personas allí presentes a las que había saludado, sonreído y hablado habían tenido algo que ver en el ataque de hace unos días. Cuántas de ellas habían sido los ejecutores de aquel acto y qué le harían de enterarse de su conversación con el profesor Dumbledore. Hizo acopio más que nunca de tratar de aparentar elegancia, tranquilidad y educación. Ellos eran las serpientes, pensó, y ella la bruja que tenía que encantarlos con su presencia. Sonrió dulcemente cuando los invitados le decían lo preciosa que estaba, asentía con gracilidad cuando comentaban lo mucho que se parecía físicamente a su hermana y miraba a su madre de soslayo cuando le decían a ésta lo bien que lo había hecho al educar a una jovencita tan talentosa como ella.

Por último, se acercaron a los Carrow. La madre de Amycus y Alecto repitió varias veces la forma tan maravillosa en la que ella y su hijo habían bailado y Andrómeda no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y beber más vino.

En realidad, había sido una tortura. En su opinión, Amycus se había pegado demasiado a ella y su mano derecha, que debía de estar en su cintura en todo momento, había bajado en más de una ocasión hacia el final de su espalda. Intentó disimular su expresión de horror cuando la madre de éste felicitó a la suya por el compromiso de Bellatrix y deseó que tan buena fortuna acompañara pronto a Andrómeda. Bebió de nuevo cuando vio a las dos mujeres intercambiar una sonrisa cómplice.

—Disculpadme, por favor —dijo con una sonrisa.

Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero antes de que pudiera atravesar el salón, alguien la cogió del brazo, reteniéndola.

—¿Adónde vas tan deprisa?

Amycus, visiblemente borracho, se tambaleaba ante ella sin aflojar ni un poco su agarre. Andrómeda suspiró frustrada, ante él no tenía que aparentar ser la dama perfecta.

—A tomar un poco el aire —dijo con brusquedad— Y te agradecería que me soltaras en este preciso instante —añadió dándole un empujón.

—Aún no hemos terminado de bailar.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

—Escúchame bien, pequeña imbécil —Andrómeda abrió la boca para gritarle, pero él la cogió de ambos brazos— Yo que tú no haría estupideces. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, los arreglos de nuestras familias están más que zanjados. No es casual que nos haya tocado juntos esta noche, al igual que no serán casuales las visitas de cortesía que nuestras familias se harán mutuamente en un futuro cercano. En cuanto acabemos la escuela el año que viene nos casaremos. Así que vete mentalizando que a partir de ahora _tú me perteneces_.

Había ido aumentando la fuerza en el agarre a medida que las palabras salían de su boca. Andrómeda apretó los dientes con rabia y vertió su copa de vino sobre la túnica de gala de Amycus.

—¡Oh Amycus, cuantísimo lo siento! —exclamó con pena fingida, asegurándose que todos en la sala notaran el incidente— ¡Qué torpe he sido! Pinkey, por favor, ve a por unas toallas y ayuda a limpiar las manchas de nuestro invitado.

Amycus la miraba con un odio desmedido. En cualquier momento parecía que iba a lanzarse sobre ella, pero Andrómeda pensó que no se atrevería a hacerlo delante de tanta gente. O quizá sí. Eso le daría un motivo para convencer a su madre de que Amycus no era el pretendiente ideal para un matrimonio. Sin embargo, su hermana Bellatrix fue más rápida, y se plantó delante de él antes de que Andrómeda o Amycus pudieran hacer nada más.

—Querido Amycus, ¿te encuentras bien? —la expresión de odio se esfumó rápidamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bellatrix. Las manos de ella acariciaron su rostro, pero de pronto empezó a clavarle sus largas uñas negras— Espero que todo ese enfado que parece desprender tu rostro sea por tu completa ineptitud y tu incapacidad de aguantar el alcohol, y no por el hecho de que mi hermana haya tenido un pequeño descuido con su copa. Es así, ¿verdad…?

Andrómeda se fijó en las uñas de su hermana, clavadas en el rostro de Amycus. Pensó que en cualquier momento unas gotas de sangre salpicarían sus mejillas. Éste dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y luego miró a Bellatrix. Sabía de lo que ésta era capaz.

—¿Verdad? —insistió Bella. Su voz no fue tan dulce como antes.

—Sí, sí. Sí, así es querida Bellatrix —contestó en un hilo de voz.

—Bien —apartó su mano bruscamente haciendo que la cara de Amycus ladeara y enseñara la marca de sus uñas— Ve con Pinkey, ella te ayudará —susurró con delicadeza.

Todos los que se habían detenido a ver la escena retomaron sus conversaciones y sus bailes al ver que Bellatrix posaba su mirada en ellos. Andrómeda tragó saliva, agradecida y asustada a partes iguales.

—Gracias, Bella… Pero tenía todo controlado.

—Si lo hubieras tenido todo controlado no hubieras dejado que te hubiera puesto las manos encima —contestó enfadada— Vas a tener que aprender algunos trucos, Drómeda. Las mujeres Black siempre nos hemos caracterizado por nuestro carácter. Más vale que espabiles, no voy a estar ahí siempre para ayudarte.

Andrómeda bajó la mirada volviendo a sentir que la culpa le retorcía las entrañas. Pasó el resto de la velada hablando con los invitados. Su hermana no se despegó ni un segundo de su lado.

Cuando los músicos volvieron a tocar por tercera vez el vals con el que habían comenzado a bailar, Andrómeda se sentó en una silla y observó a los pocos invitados que seguían bailando. Era una melodía repetitiva pero intensa y pasional. Andrómeda la conocía de sobra. Se había enamorado de la canción la primera vez que la había escuchado cuando era pequeña. Y la había seguido amando todas las veces siguientes que la había escuchado mientras practicaba en sus clases de baile.

Mientras bebía su cuarta copa de vino, se preguntó cómo sería bailarla con alguien que le gustara de verdad. Y por un pequeño instante le pareció verse así misma en el centro de la sala, con su mismo vestido verde, pero en brazos de un chico alto y rubio, de ojos saltones marrones, con un traje de gala amarillo y negro. Los vio inclinarse para luego unirse en un revoltijo de sedas y satén de colores negros, verdes y ambarinos. Los jóvenes de su imaginación bailaban con entusiasmo, recorriendo la sala en grandes zancadas. Incluso él la elevaba por encima de su cabeza en cierto momento de la canción.

En ese momento, se preguntó si Ted sabría realmente bailar vals.

Sacudió la cabeza con energía, sorprendida por el curso que habían llevado sus pensamientos. Dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino y mentalmente le echó la culpa al alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Sándwich
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Circles - Greta Svabo ft. Ludovico Einaudi  
> Masquerade Waltz - Aram Khachaturian


	9. Sandwich

Mayo irrumpió con fuerza en Hogwarts. Pronto, las clases se convirtieron en un hervidero de lecciones apuradas por la falta de tiempo de los profesores y nervios por parte de los alumnos. A eso había que añadir un apabullante calor que avisaba que el verano se acercaba.

Al igual que los exámenes. Los alumnos de quinto y séptimo eran los que más estrés acumulaban esos días, debido a sus pruebas de T.I.M.O. y É.X.T.A.S.I.S. respectivamente. Sin embargo, no eran los únicos. Los alumnos de sexto se enfrentaban al desafío de superar la gran cantidad de asignaturas escogidas en quinto, y además de aprobarlas con nota, si lo que querían era optar a profesiones que tenían una alta demanda.

Así pues, los lugares como la biblioteca y las salas comunes estaban hasta arriba de alumnos estudiando, pasando apuntes o susurrando hechizos para sí. Había que llegar con tiempo a la biblioteca para poder coger un sitio decente. Los más rezagados no tenían otra opción que estudiar en las salas comunes que eran mil veces más ruidosas y al final del día se convertían en un caos de estudiantes gritando, conjurando hechizos y más de uno con ataques de ansiedad.

Un sábado, a dos semanas de que empezaran los exámenes de junio, Andrómeda bajó muy tarde a la biblioteca. Comprobó con horror que no quedaba ni un solo sitio libre. Alzó la cabeza y se puso a buscar a Edina. La encontró después de un buen rato, sentada en una de las mesas del fondo.

—Lo siento, intenté reservarte un sitio —susurró— Pero como tardabas tanto… —Andrómeda miró el asiento que señalaba su amiga. Una chica de Ravenclaw había acabado por sentarse allí.

La razón por la que se había quedado dormida había sido precisamente por quedarse estudiando hasta tarde. No había sido capaz de conjurar un hechizo no verbal de la asignatura de Transformaciones. Daba igual cuántas veces hubiera leído la teoría, a la hora de ponerlo en práctica no había forma en que pudiera hacer desvanecer un vaso de cristal.

Salió de la biblioteca sopesando las opciones que le quedaban. Descartó su sala común, estaba a rebosar y había demasiado ruido como para concentrarse. La mayoría de las aulas estarían cerradas, tardaría demasiado en comprobar cuales no y podría ser que realmente no estuviera abierta ninguna. En los jardines haría demasiado calor, en el campo de Quidditch estarían los equipos practicando para la Final del fin de semana siguiente… Se detuvo en seco cuando volvió a pensar en los jardines. No, no exactamente en ellos, sino en el rinconcito del lago, aquel sitio que había descubierto dos años atrás mientras paseaba y donde había llevado a Ted para hablar con él. Era un lugar apartado, el silencio estaría asegurado. Los árboles le proporcionarían sombra, y aun así, si tenía demasiado calor, siempre podía refrescarse un poco en el lago.

Miró el reloj apurada. Si se daba prisa, aún podría aprovechar unas horas antes de la hora de la comida.

Andrómeda llegó veinte minutos después con el jersey anudado a su cintura y secándose el sudor de la frente. Sin embargo, cuando salió de la maleza y se dispuso a sentarse contra el gran roble de la otra vez, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando vio a Ted en su sitio.

Ted. No había hablado con él desde la reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore. Entablar una conversación con él en clase había estado más que descartado al estar allí los Carrow y el resto de integrantes de su casa. Lo había visto alguna vez en los pasillos y le había saludado con disimulo después de comprobar que nadie los estaba mirando.

Sin embargo, esa no era la única razón por la que no se había molestado en hablar con él. Aun recordaba con vergüenza la pequeña escena que su mente había dibujado por los efectos del alcohol. No quería recordar eso y menos en un momento como aquel.

Ted se había remangado las mangas de la camisa y estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Llevaba el pelo revuelto como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él decenas de veces. Sujetaba un libro de texto con la mano izquierda y con la derecha parecía estar ensayando unos movimientos con la varita.

—Drómeda —dijo al verla. Parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

—Lo siento, no sabía… —comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió de inmediato ¿Por qué estaba disculpándose? — Pensaba que no habría nadie —añadió en un tono más serio.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Andrómeda optó por dar media vuelta al darse cuenta de que la situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómoda.

—No, no, espera —exclamó Ted levantando las manos— Quédate, no me molestas. Es más, podemos ayudarnos y estudiar juntos, si quieres. De todas formas, tenemos casi las mismas asignaturas, ¿no?

Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que hablaba como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Como si hubiese sido ayer el último día en el que habían mantenido una conversación. Pero no había sido así. Ella le había estado ignorando y él actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se sintió mal por él, y aunque dudaba de que aquello fuera una buena idea, al final terminó por sentarse a su lado.

—La biblioteca estaba llena —explicó mientras sacaba su libro de Transformaciones.

—Siempre lo está —replicó— Empecé a venir aquí hace una semana. Me cuesta madrugar así que la biblioteca no es una opción para mí. No quedaban muchos más sitios y éste me pareció un buen lugar para estudiar. ¿Vas a ponerte con Transformaciones también? — preguntó al ver su libro.

—Es el primer examen de todos. Y tengo que admitir que es la asignatura que peor se me da.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio. Andrómeda repasó mentalmente la teoría satisfecha al comprobar que se acordaba de los procedimientos teóricos. Sacó de su mochila un vaso de cristal y comenzó a practicar. Pero después de varios intentos el vaso continuaba siendo visible y Andrómeda suspiró frustrada. Ted levantó la vista y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, estoy bien —respondió intentando no parecer brusca. Odiaba pedir ayuda, le hacía sentirse una fracasada. Pero cuando vio de reojo que Ted la seguía mirando mientras practicaba, se dio por vencida— Vale, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?

Ted arrugó el entrecejo mientras pensaba.

—¿Qué sientes mientras recitas el hechizo mentalmente?

¿Sentir? ¿Había que sentir algo?

—Em, ¿nada?

—¿No percibes una especie de presión en el pecho, un cosquilleo?

Es cierto que había experimentado algo al realizar encantamientos no verbales, incluso conjuros en Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero nunca con los hechizos de transformaciones.

—Tienes que liberar la magia desde aquí dentro —dijo señalándose el pecho— Es como si la sintieras brotar desde tu interior, luego viaja por tu cuerpo, hasta tu mente. Hay muchos que hacen trampa y acaban por decir el conjuro susurrando. Pero las palabras no tienen que llegar a salir de tu boca. Tienes que retenerlas, hacerlas conectar con tu mente. Así —cerró los ojos y unos instantes después la copa había desaparecido.

Andrómeda miró con asombro el lugar donde se había desvanecido su vaso. Después le miró a él y vio como éste le devolvía una sonrisa burlona.

 _—Revelio_ —dijo ella agitando su varita. La copa volvió a aparecer— Eres odioso.

Obviamente no lo decía en serio y Ted se echó a reír.

—Concéntrate en la sensación. Cuando la sientas, avísame.

Pasó una media hora hasta que sintió algo parecido a una tensión en su pecho. Andrómeda, sin abrir los ojos por miedo a perder la sensación, avisó a Ted.

—Vale, genial —le oyó decir mientras se volvía acercar a ella— Sigue concentrándote. Visualiza esa presión como si fuera una bola de luz. Ahora esa luz viaja hacia tu garganta, muy poco, va trasladándose.

Su voz era suave, apenas un susurro cerca de ella. Andrómeda alzó la mano al aire y sin abrir los ojos, fue subiéndola poco a poco. La presión también ascendía. Al llegar a su garganta, paró.

—La bola sigue subiendo, hacia tu cabeza, pero una parte de ella se ha quedado abajo, ¿lo sientes? —asintió levemente— Ahora concéntrate, agarra el punto de luz y cuando lo tengas bien sujeto mentalmente, piensa en la palabra.

 _—Evanesco —_ pronunció mentalmente.

—Abre los ojos —al hacerlo vio que la copa ya no estaba.

Andrómeda gritó de júbilo y estuvo a punto de echarse a los brazos de Ted. Controló ese impulso en el último momento y se limitó a sonreírle.

—¡Es la primera vez que consigo hacerlo! Este truco… ¿funciona con todos los hechizos no verbales?

—Lo cierto es que sí —contestó mientras se revolvía el flequillo algo nervioso— Tardas un poco más al principio, pero cuanto más practicas la visualización, más fluido y natural te va saliendo después. Ahora sólo lo uso en los hechizos más difíciles.

—Entiendo —miró a Ted que había vuelto a concentrarse en su propio libro— Gracias.

Él la contestó con una sonrisa. Andrómeda agachó la cabeza e hizo como que leía mientras notaba que su cara se ponía cada vez más colorada.

Fue un poco más tarde cuando él le pidió ayuda con el hechizo _Oppugno._

—No colocas bien los dedos —le corrigió mientras los ponía en la posición correcta. Ignoró el hecho de que estaba tocando las manos de Ted y carraspeó ligeramente —Y no te ofendas, pero tu movimiento de varita es pésimo. Tienes que hacerlo con más brío.

Puso su mano sobre la suya y la agitó en movimientos circulares. Sentía la mirada de él sobre ella, pero lo ignoró.

_—Oppugno_

Un grupo de pájaros amarillos aparecieron y empezaron a describir círculos sobre sus cabezas.

Ted y Andrómeda pasaron el resto de la mañana practicando hechizos y conjuros juntos. Pasaron de estudiar Transformaciones a Encantamientos. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Andrómeda sugirió ir al Gran Comedor, aunque sabía que allí tendrían que separarse, muy a su pesar. Entonces Ted sacó de su mochila un montón de sándwiches perfectamente envueltos. Le tendió un par a Andrómeda.

—¿De dónde los has sacado? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Me llevo bien con los elfos de las cocinas —dijo mientras desenvolvía uno de atún— Una vez estando enfermo me prepararon un caldo de pollo en plena madrugada. De vez en cuando paso a saludarlos y me quedo un rato hablando con ellos. Siempre insisten en darme comida. Son realmente agradables.

Andrómeda pensó en Pinkey y en sus demás elfos con lástima. Siempre los había considerado como meros sirvientes, pero al menos nunca los había maltratado como otros miembros de su familia. Le dio las gracias de nuevo y comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Ted se sacudió las manos y sacó su ejemplar de Defensas contra las artes oscuras. Andrómeda sonrió elevando una ceja.

—No necesito repasar para esa asignatura.

Ted la evaluó con la mirada y después sonrió.

—Ya imagino. Entonces, ¿por qué no probamos algo más complicado?

Miró extrañada cómo se levantaba y sacaba su varita.

—¿Has probado a convocar alguna vez un _Patronus_?

—¿Un _Patronus_? Eso es un hechizo de nivel de EXTASIS. No puedes hacerme creer que sabes conjurarlo.

—No del todo en realidad —contestó— Por ahora sólo he conseguido invocarlo en forma incorpórea y casi siempre ayudado de un _boggart_.

—Demuéstralo —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Él dio tres pasos hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada. Después se ladeó, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

_—¡Expecto patronum!_

Una luz blanca salió de la punta de la varita. Al principio era una neblina débil, pero de pronto cobró fuerza y formó un semicírculo que rodeó a Ted. Éste resistió unos segundos más hasta que la luz volvió a entrar en la varita.

—¿Te lo crees ahora? —preguntó con esfuerzo mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas.

—Es increíble. ¿Cómo es que sabes conjurarlo? Se supone que no deberíamos aprenderlo hasta el año que viene.

—Siempre he tenido curiosidad por este hechizo. Puede que parezca estúpido o simple, pero quería saber qué animal aparecería para protegerme. Al parecer es la manifestación de tu yo interior. Tu verdadero ser.

—No es estúpido —dijo. _Es tierno_ , pensó— Yo… también querría saberlo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio mientras Ted reponía fuerzas. Ella le miró de reojo y empezó a reparar en cosas que antes no se había fijado. Como que tenía unas cuantas pecas en la zona de la nariz y en las mejillas. Que su pelo rubio apagado resplandecía a la luz del sol o en lo bonita que se veía su larga nariz de perfil.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba mirando y se volvió hacia Andrómeda.

—¿Qué?

—No, sólo… —dudó nerviosa— Me preguntaba…

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más feliz? —preguntó más seria.

Ted tardó un poco en comprender de qué estaba hablando y torció el gesto.

—Olvídalo, no debería haber preguntado. Es muy personal.

—No, tranquila —respiró hondo— Te lo contaré. Resulta que de pequeño nunca manifesté ser mago. Mi madre me contó más tarde que en alguna ocasión había hecho estallar alguna bombilla durante una rabieta cuando había sido un bebé, pero pensaron que había sido casualidad y que yo no había tenido nada que ver. De todas formas, mis padres y mis abuelos son muggles. Nunca hubieran imaginado que hubiera algo diferente en mí. Cuando recibí la carta de admisión todos nos quedamos en shock. Pensamos que era una broma de mal gusto y no le prestamos atención. Entonces llegó una segunda carta. En ella nos explicaba que era en verdad un mago. Mi familiar mágico más próximo resultó ser mi bisabuela, la abuela de mi padre. Murió joven, cuando mi abuela era niña. Así que nunca supimos nada sobre ella.

Andrómeda notó que Ted se entristecía al hablar de sus abuelos, pero no le interrumpió.

—Así que seguimos las indicaciones de la carta para llegar al callejón Diagón y comprar todas las cosas que necesitaba para el curso escolar. Mis padres no acababan de creérselo del todo. No puedes imaginarte cómo alucinaron cuando la pared de ladrillos que daba paso al Callejón se movió sola —dijo entre risas— El uno de septiembre fuimos a King Cross y fue cuando todo se hizo un poco más real. El hecho de que iba a irme, que dejaría atrás a mis padres, que ellos no estarían conmigo para comenzar esta nueva vida… Tengo que admitir que buena parte del viaje me escondí en los baños porque no podía parar de llorar.

Andrómeda imaginó a un pequeño niño llorando a moco tendido encerrado en el baño y sintió una profunda ternura.

—Cuando llegamos al castillo, me entró el pánico. Pensé que no debía de estar allí, que se habrían confundido. Debía de haber otro Edward Tonks en cualquier otro sitio, el verdadero al que yo le había robado el sitio —su voz se volvió más lúgubre— Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor mis piernas no dejaban de temblar. Pensé que en cualquier momento se darían cuenta del error y me sacarían de allí a rastras. Y entonces dijeron mi nombre…

Andrómeda rememoró su propia ceremonia de selección. Había estado muy tranquila y completamente segura de que la pondrían en Slytherin, como a toda su familia. Para ella había sido algo de poca importancia, un mero trámite. Nunca se había parado a pensar cómo había sido para el resto de alumnos, y menos para aquellos nacidos de muggles.

—Estaba aterrorizado, pero aun así conseguí subir las escaleras sin caerme. Una de las primeras cosas que me dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador era que tenía un gran corazón —susurró— Una gran resistencia y una gran lealtad. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que estaba en el lugar correcto. Y me envió a Hufflepuff.

La ternura y el cariño que había ido sintiendo por ese niño se transformaron en admiración. Fue como si viera a Ted de nuevo por primera vez, pero con una luz completamente diferente. Le pareció la persona más honorable y sincera que había conocido jamás y sitió que a su lado, ella no era nada. Siempre había pensado que Hufflepuff era la peor de las casas, más incluso que los imbéciles de Gryffindor: “Hufflepuff, a donde van las sobras”, como decían en Slytherin. Los don nadie, los tontos, los inútiles. Pero Ted no era la sobra de nada, era excepcional, era brillante. Era una buena persona con un gran talento. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega?

—Es el recuerdo más feliz que tengo hasta la fecha. El saber quién soy, encontrar mi lugar en el mundo y tener la gran suerte de poder estar en un lugar como este, para aprender y poder convertirme en un gran mago algún día.

—Ya lo eres —susurró Andrómeda impulsivamente. Una vez más sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y sintió que no había nada más aparte de ellos— Ya eres un gran mago.

Siguieron repasando y practicando hasta casi la hora de la cena. Andrómeda le preguntó antes de irse si podían estudiar juntos al día siguiente.

Desde aquel día, el rincón del lago, como ellos lo llamaban, se convirtió en su punto de encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Galletas
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo:   
> Somewhere only we know - Glee cast  
> A close friend - James Newton Howard


	10. Galletas

Quedaban todos los días en el rincón del lago. Andrómeda conseguía eludir a su mejor amiga y a sus hermanas y se escapaba para encontrarse con Ted en aquel rincón del lago para estudiar y practicar magia juntos.

Aunque no todo era estudiar. En los descansos conversaban de lo que les gustaba hacer a cada uno. Andrómeda por fin tuvo la oportunidad de decirle cuánto le había gustado _Los Miserables_.

—Es imposible no encariñarte con todos los protagonistas —comentó mientras se tomaban un descanso— En particular, sentí un cariño especial por Fantine y Marius. Sufrí mucho con el desenlace de ella. Y ese final, con todos reunidos en el Cielo…

—Es una maravilla. Es de mis obras favoritas.

—Me alegro de que la recomendaras —dijo mirándole a los ojos. Cada vez era más frecuente quedarse sin aire o sin palabras cuando sus ojos se encontraban— Yo… comencé a leer el libro la noche en la que me enteré del ataque.

Ted siguió mirando absorto el lago hasta que se dio cuenta de algo unos segundos más tarde.

—Al día siguiente… me mandaste la nota, ¿verdad?

Andrómeda asintió un poco avergonzada.

—Confieso que la novela me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba para darme cuenta de la situación. Tal vez por eso me ha gustado tanto… y es tan importante para mí.

Sentía la mirada de Ted clavada en ella, pero se negó en rotundo a devolverle la mirada. Siguió mirando el lago hasta que le oyó susurrar:

—Me alegro de que lo hicieras… Confieso que cuando te marchaste enfadada aquella tarde pensé que tal vez me habría equivocado.

La decepción y la pena se instalaron en el corazón de Andrómeda que no pudo ocultar su expresión de Ted.

—¿Pensaste realmente que te habías equivocado conmigo?

En realidad, no le podía culpar. Aun recordaba algo avergonzada cómo le había abofeteado en mitad del pasillo.

—No, no contigo… —confesó con una sonrisa— Equivocarme al presionarte y decir todas aquellas cosas sobre ti y tu familia. En parte tenías razón, no era asunto mío.

—Y, sin embargo, si no lo hubieses hecho…

La voz de Andrómeda se apagó, pero Ted captó perfectamente lo que quería decir.

—Aún así, estoy seguro de que estaríamos hoy aquí.

Un rato más tarde, Andrómeda se enteró de que Ted también había leído _Orgullo y prejuicio_ a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—En mi caso, respecto al Mr. Darcy, me creí su papel hasta el final.

—Es el perfecto caballero —dijo ella entre risas— Yo siempre supe que estaba del lado de Lizzie.

—Si… supongo que sólo había que darle una oportunidad —dijo mirándola de reojo— Pero tienes que confesar que en el primer baile, cuando dijo todas esas cosas horribles sobre Lizzie y su familia, seguro que sentiste ganas de sacudirle… Hablando de bailes, ¿qué tal la presentación?

El cambio de tema tan drástico que hizo que se sobresaltara.

Hubiera preferido no hablar con él nunca del tema.

—No estuvo mal —mintió mientras le daba un bocado a una de las galletas que había traído Ted— Ya sabes, algunos bailes, un poco de vino y muchas familias de sangre pura.

—¿Quién fue tu pareja? —preguntó Ted de repente.

Andrómeda se dio cuenta que lo había preguntado intentando aparentar indiferencia. No le había salido muy bien.

—Amycus Carrow.

—Oh, te compadezco… —contestó con una mueca.

Lo cierto es que no había vuelto a hablar con él desde el incidente de la copa. Amycus no se había disculpado con ella, ni siquiera se le había acercado. Andrómeda supuso que la advertencia de Bellatrix había calado hondo en él. Pero sabía por desgracia que el asunto de su compromiso no iba a quedar así. Había intentado hablar con su madre del tema, pero ella se había cerrado herméticamente. Por ahora, sólo podía esperar. Pero tenía completamente decidido que bajo ninguna circunstancia se casaría con Amycus Carrow.

—Sólo tuve que aguantarle durante tres bailes. Me escaqueé el resto de la velada.

—No lo siento por él —dijo riéndose. Andrómeda le miró con fingida sorpresa— Carrow no es precisamente de mi agrado. Una vez vi cómo colgaba boca abajo en el aire a un chico de Gryffindor cuando estábamos en cuarto. Lo hizo sólo porque se había chocado con él y le había tirado los libros al suelo.

No es lo peor que Carrow había hecho a un alumno ni de lejos, pero Andrómeda no dijo nada.

Cuando se acabaron las galletas, siguieron estudiando. Ted sacó su ejemplar _Vida_ _doméstica y costumbres sociales de los muggles británicos._ Estudios muggles era de las pocas asignaturas que no compartían y Andrómeda, sintiendo curiosidad, le arrebató el libro.

—Exactamente, ¿qué estudiáis en esta asignatura? —empezó a ojear el libro hasta que se detuvo en una página que había captado su atención— _“¿Por qué los muggles necesitan la electricidad?”_ —leyó— ¿Por qué estudias todo esto? Es algo que debes conocer de sobra, ¿no?

—La escogí por varios motivos —contestó quitándole el libro— La primera: por razones obvias, es una asignatura muy fácil para mí. Puedo así invertir mi tiempo en el resto de materias. La segunda razón es que me resultaba interesante la perspectiva que tienen los magos de los muggles. Y la tercera, es una asignatura que necesito para ingresar en un determinado departamento del Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Quieres trabajar para el Ministerio? —preguntó sorprendida.

—En la oficina de enlace con muggles, concretamente —dijo orgulloso— Es el departamento que se ocupa desmemorizar a los muggles cuando son testigos de algún incidente mágico. Creo que al haber vivido entre ellos puedo ser bastante útil a la hora de buscar excusas creíbles para convencerles de que lo que han visto no es real.

Andrómeda le miró pensativa.

—Veo que lo tienes todo planificado —susurró mientras se aparataba.

Observó cómo un leve enrojecimiento cubrió las mejillas de Ted y éste apartó la vista.

—Ya… bueno, quiero hacer algo útil por los muggles. Incluso los que se autodenominan expertos en ciencias muggles no dejan de describirlos con un aire de superioridad y arrogancia —dijo mientras señalaba el libro— Tú… ¿tienes pensado qué hacer después de Hogwarts?

Tenía que haber previsto que iba a preguntarle algo así.

Como Black, era su obligación procurar ser excelente en sus años escolares. Tener las mejores calificaciones, ser prefecta en quinto curso y delegada en séptimo. Además, debía ganar el máximo de puntos posibles para contribuir a ganar la Copa de las Casas cada año. Pero las razones de por qué esta exigencia era simplemente por su apellido. Los Black tenían que destacar y ser los mejores en todo. Sin embargo, tanto el futuro de Andrómeda como el de sus hermanas, era completamente paralelo a cualquier reconocimiento adquirido en Hogwarts. Daba igual que Andrómeda tuviera un talento prodigioso para la elaboración de pociones o tuviera una gran habilidad para la Aritmancia. Su sino era desposarse con un sangre pura y perpetuar el legado. Lo había sabido desde siempre. Y ahora más que nunca la perspectiva de un destino así la asfixiaba.

—No realmente…

Ted suspiró y eligió con cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

—Sé que me dijiste durante el castigo que tu deber era casarte, pero… si pudieras elegir qué hacer con tu vida, ¿qué escogerías?

—¿Realmente importa lo que yo quiera? —le preguntó enfadada. La rabia que sentía no era hacia él, pero era la única persona con la que podía desahogarse— No importa absolutamente nada, Ted. Al final del día tendré que hacer lo que mis padres quieran que haga. Si no…

—¿Si no qué? —la interrumpió— ¿Tan grave sería que tomaras las riendas de tu vida?

—Probablemente me desheredarían. Eso como mínimo. Me quedaría sin nada. Sin familia, sin amistades, sin dinero, sin nada.

—¿Y qué hay de la oportunidad de un futuro lleno de posibilidades? Eres una bruja excelente, lo sabes. Podrías dedicarte a lo que quisieras. Trabajar en el Ministerio, tener tu propio negocio, ser sanadora, no sé…

—¡¿Podrías dar la espalda tú a tu familia?! ¿A todo lo que conoces? ¿Dejarlo absolutamente todo por un sueño que ni siquiera sabes exactamente cuál es?

Volvió a hacerse el silencio.

—Sé que no es lo mismo —susurró Ted unos minutos después— Sé que no se puede ni comparar, pero… Cuando recibí esa carta a los once años, supe que tendría que separarme de mi familia, de todo lo que conocía y embarcarme a un nuevo mundo.

—Tú lo has dicho, no es lo mismo —le interrumpió. Le estaba costando mucho mantener a raya su ira.

—No, no lo es… pero si tu familia te quiere, te respeta y desea lo mejor para ti… te dejará ser libre.

Andrómeda apretó las rodillas contra su pecho y se inclinó para abrazarse las piernas. Inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse y dejar que toda su furia abandonara poco a poco su cuerpo. Cuando sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, volvió a respirar hondo y cerró los ojos.

—No lo harán —susurró. Tras un breve silencio, añadió muy bajito— Pero… si pudiera elegir… me gustaría elaborar pociones. Me gustaría hacerlas y venderlas. Tener mi propia tienda. Podría incluso experimentar, y en mis ratos libres inventaría nuevas pócimas… Tendría mi propio dinero y no el heredado por mis padres. Viviría en mi propia casa. O tal vez tendría un piso en Londres. Uno anexionado a la tienda. Sería mi propia jefa y seguro que conseguiría engatusar a mi clientela para que sólo me compraran a mí…

Cuando dejó de hablar se giró para mirar a Ted. Éste la miraba completamente anonadado con la boca entreabierta. Parecía incluso emocionado. Andrómeda sonrió con tristeza y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Lo hizo de forma natural, como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda una vida. Pese a que su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, la proximidad hacia Ted no hizo otra cosa más que relajarla. Cerró los ojos y suspiró sin apartarte ni un ápice de él. Ted había sido la única persona que en toda su vida le había animado a pensar por sí misma. Nunca sabría lo agradecida que le estaba. Él rodeó la cintura de ella con su brazo y se quedaron un rato así, sin moverse.

—Suena bien —susurró Ted.

Si Andrómeda hubiese apoyado su cabeza un poco más abajo, a la altura de su corazón, se hubiera sorprendido de lo rápido que latía éste. O si hubiera alzado el rostro para mirarle, hubiera visto lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas. Pero por fortuna o por desgracia para Ted, no hizo nada de eso.

Un poco antes de la cena, Andrómeda regresó a su habitación para dejar su mochila y refrescarse un poco. Cuando entró por la puerta y vio a Edina sentada en su cama con los brazos cruzados, se quedó perpleja.

—Edina, ¿qué haces…?

—¿Dónde demonios has estado, Drómeda? —su voz sonaba calmada pero fría como el hielo. Andrómeda sintió que todos sus sentidos se ponían en alerta— Y será mejor que te inventes algo diferente a tus excusas de siempre como “estaba en la biblioteca, pero con tanta gente no me habrás visto” o “me he quedado aquí estudiando.”

Andrómeda no se movió ni un centímetro y siguió mirándola con desconfianza.

—He estado buscándote en la biblioteca, en los jardines, en las aulas, en el Gran Comedor… ¡incluso en la lechucería! En serio, ¿dónde estabas?

Siguió sin responder y se acercó a su cama para dejar la mochila. Empezó a sacar los libros uno a uno sin mirarla.

—Bueno, al menos parece que estabas estudiando —dijo Edina al ver los volúmenes— ¿Ni siquiera vas a contestarme? ¡Andrómeda! —le había sujetado por los hombros— ¿Qué te ocurre? No es sólo hoy, te comportas de una forma muy rara desde hace semanas. Pareces distraída, como si no estuvieras realmente aquí… —le soltó y volvió a sentarse en la cama— Estoy preocupada por ti, ¿sabes? Sea lo que sea puedes contármelo.

No, no podía. Si decía en voz alta todo lo que había cruzado por su mente en el último mes y medio, sabría que sería real. Si decía en voz alta todo lo que había hecho desde entonces, sabría que no había vuelta atrás. Sabría que, como dijo Dumbledore que haría, habría empezado a tomar sus propias decisiones y que se estaría alejando cada vez más de la persona que se suponía que tenía que ser.

—Edina, por favor…

—¿Qué es tan grave que te da tanto miedo decírmelo?

—No es eso… No… —suspiró frustrada— Mis hermanas no pueden enterarse de esto.

—¿De verdad crees que iría corriendo a contarle esto a ellas? —preguntó ofendida.

Andrómeda dejó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó al lado de su amiga. No estaba preparada para contarle todo, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no dejaría el tema atrás. Seguiría incordiándola. Incluso sería capaz de seguirla para averiguar dónde iba todos los días. Y eso sería un error fatal. Así que decidió contarle sólo una parte, lo suficientemente cercana a la verdad para que sonara creíble y no quedar atrapada en su propia mentira.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Pero tienes que jurarme aquí y ahora que no se lo contarás absolutamente a nadie. No puedo decírtelo todo, tendrás que confiar tú también en mí y aceptar la parte de la historia que te cuente. ¿Hecho?

Edina asintió varias veces muy deprisa y pudo ver en sus ojos azules una chispa de emoción. Es incorregible, pensó.

—Todos los días quedo para estudiar con alguien. Nos vamos a un lugar apartado del bosque, es algo difícil de encontrar. Por eso no me has visto en ninguna parte.

Su amiga dejó caer las cejas con decepción.

—¿Ya está, es eso? —estaba claramente decepcionada— ¿Y a qué te refieres con _alguien_? No será un chico, ¿verdad? —preguntó casi esperando que su amiga lo negara.

—“Ya empezamos”—pensó.

—Pues sí… —Andrómeda intentó decirlo con despreocupación, pero vio como los ojos de su amiga se agrandaron de la emoción.

—¡¿Tú?! ¿Estudiando con un…? —dejó de hablar y asintió— Claro. Y si os escondéis es porque no queréis que nadie os vea. Y eso incluye a tus hermanas, por supuesto —todas esas palabras las dijo de manera atropellada, más hablando para sí— Es… él no es de sangre pura, ¿verdad? —se aventuró.

—Es mestizo —mintió. Lo más cercano a la verdad sin serlo del todo era encontrar un punto medio.

—Entiendo… a tu familia no le haría ninguna gracia. Y menos después de lo que me contaste sobre Amycus.

—Precisamente…

—Oh, Drómeda. Cuánto lo siento por ti —dijo dramáticamente mientras le cogía las manos— Que te hayas enamorado de alguien que tu familia seguramente no acepte y os veáis obligados a…

—Espera, espera, espera… —lo había entendido todo mal— ¡No he dicho en ningún momento que estemos enamorados! Ni siquiera… Sólo somos… amigos, supongo. —Si seguía poniéndose así de nerviosa Edina no la creería— Amigos que quedan para estudiar, practicar hechizos y hablar un poco. Nada más —algunas imágenes de ellos dos tocándose sutilmente las manos o los brazos cruzaron rápidamente por su mente, pero las desechó igual de rápido.

Edina le soltó las manos.

—¿Qué sólo…? ¿De verdad me vas a hacer creer que no ha pasado nada más entre vosotros dos?

—Es que no ha pasado nada… —aseguró.

—Pero te gustaría que pasara —insistió sonriendo burlonamente.

—Edina…

—¡No has dicho que no! —Andrómeda se levantó con un bufido y se dirigió hacia el baño. Edina comenzó a reírse y se tapó la boca con las manos— ¡Drómeda, vamos! —la siguió hasta el baño y al comprobar que estaban las dos solas, continuó hablando— Quedáis todos los días, pasáis horas y horas juntos… ¿y no puedes admitir que sientes algo por él?

—¡No _puedo_ permitirme sentir algo por él! —gritó enfadada— ¿No lo entiendes? El año que viene probablemente mis padres me comprometan con alguien, si tengo suerte alguien que no sea Amycus Carrow. ¿De qué habrá servido sentir algo por este chico si desde el principio lo nuestro estaría condenado a fracasar?

—Puedes decir que no, ¿sabes? —susurró— Sé cómo es tu familia, pero es tu vida, al fin y al cabo.

De nuevo, ese maldito recordatorio de que tenía opción de elegir. ¿Se había puesto todo el mundo de acuerdo o ella era demasiado obtusa para reconocer que podían llevar razón?

—Mira, sea como sea, entre nosotros no hay nada —dijo mientras se lavaba la cara— No hay nada, ni lo habrá en un futuro. Somos amigos, él es mestizo, yo soy de sangre limpia y no hay más que hablar.

—De acuerdo, supongamos que me trago todo ese rollo de ser sólo amigos. ¿Qué problema hay para que tengáis que ocultarlo? Yo también soy mestiza, ¿sabes? Y no has tenido ningún problema en ser mi amiga todos estos años…

—Oh, sí. Bellatrix te tiene un cariño especial —ironizó— Pásate por nuestra casa estas vacaciones. Estará encantada de recibirte con una maldición imperdonable.

—Que exagerada eres —contestó Edina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Te tolera porque eres Slytherin.

—Y ese chico… cuyo nombre sé que no me vas a decir por mucho que insista, ¿es de…?

—Ravenclaw —mintió de nuevo.

—Bueno, podría ser peor. Podría ser un descerebrado bravucón de Gryffindor o un patán inútil de Hufflepuff. Un empollón de Ravenclaw te pega bastante, la verdad.

 _—“_ Circe Santa, ayúdame” —pensó.

—Bueno, ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿vas a guardar el secreto y dejar el tema de una vez? —preguntó mirándola con severidad.

—Te lo juro —dijo solemnemente con un toque de ironía mientras levantaba el brazo derecho— Pero júrame tú algo a cambio.

—¿El qué? —preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Que cuando llegue el momento, y sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando, no dudarás. Nada de arrepentimientos ni de excusas. Por una vez en tu vida, haz lo que realmente deseas hacer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Papel
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> I want to hold your hand - Across the universe


	11. Papel

El periodo de exámenes pasó a una velocidad vertiginosa. Andrómeda no se había sentido nunca tan confiada y segura ante las pruebas como en aquel año. Demostró con creces sus habilidades y todo de lo que era capaz en cada una de las asignaturas, incluso en Transformaciones. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando fue capaz de hacer desaparecer un ratón de manera no verbal delante de la profesora Mcgonagall. Ésta, que solía mirarla con decepción, asintió orgullosa:

—No está mal, señorita Black.

La última semana del curso llegó antes de que se diera cuenta. El profesor Slughorn le dio en mano el pergamino con las notas de su sexto año y no podían ser mejores. Edina le quitó la hoja de las manos y empezó a leerlas en voz alta.

— Como de costumbre, Extraordinario en prácticamente todas las asignaturas —dijo con desdén mientras daba vuelta por los dormitorios— A excepción de Herbología y Transformaciones.

—Al menos no he tenido un mero Aceptable de Mcgonagall como en años anteriores…

—Vas a tener que darle las gracias a tu querido profesor particular por estas calificaciones —dijo con voz melosa.

Andrómeda le arrebató el pergamino.

—Han sido mi cerebro y mis codos los responsables de estas notas —contestó con desdén. Obviamente no era del todo verdad, pero no lo admitiría delante de Edina.

—¿Qué vais a hacer en verano? ¿Os escribiréis, trataréis de veros?

—Pues… no tengo ni idea —no había pensado en ello si quiera— No lo hemos hablado.

Habían estado tan centrados en los exámenes que no se había parado a pensar qué iba a ocurrir después. Y ahora que se paraba a pensar, le esperaban ocho semanas fuera de Hogwarts. Ocho semanas sin hablar y sin ver a Ted. De repente, se sintió profundamente disgustada y un vacío comenzó a expandirse en su estómago.

—¿Qué no lo habéis hablado? ¿Y a qué esperáis? Mañana nos vamos —preguntó frustrada Edina. Suspiró— No me lo puedo creer, ambos sois igual de imbéciles. Es más probable que empiece a llover ranas antes de que ocurra algo entre vosotros.

—No hay nada entre nosotros —insistió cansinamente mientras bajaba a cenar.

—¡A este ritmo no me extraña!

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor advirtieron que estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata y un gran estandarte verde con el dibujo de una serpiente se alzaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores Era el tercer año consecutivo que ganaban la Copa de las Casas.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, Andrómeda no tardó en localizar a Ted en la mesa de enfrente a su derecha. Charlaba alegremente con tres chicos mientras se servía un poco de puré de patata. Intentó no mirarle demasiado por miedo a que Edina la pillara. Pero por suerte, poco después Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió al atril. Todo el mundo se fue callando poco a poco y hasta que no hubo un completo silencio, el director no comenzó su discurso.

—¡Otro año que acaba! —dijo dando una gran palmada— No me extenderé mucho. Sólo quiero felicitaros por el gran curso que hemos tenido. Espero volver a veros con la misma ilusión y las mismas ganas después del verano. Bien, y ahora el momento que todos estáis esperando. ¡La entrega de la Copa de las Casas!. En cuarto lugar, Ravenclaw, con trescientos veinte puntos.

Hubo un leve aplauso. No era habitual que Ravenclaw quedaran tan abajo en la clasificación y esto podía verse en las caras de frustración y vergüenza de sus estudiantes.

—En tercer lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos cincuenta y seis puntos.

Los leones habían llegado a la final de quidditch, pero habían sido derrotados por la superioridad del equipo de Hufflepuff.

—En segundo lugar, Hufflepuff con cuatrocientos treinta y dos puntos. Y finalmente, en primer lugar, Slytherin con cuatrocientos cincuenta y cinco puntos.

Todos los alumnos de Slytherin se levantaron y lanzaron sus sombreros y corbatas al aire. Hubo gritos de júbilo y saltos por parte de los estudiantes de Slytherin y un tímido y recatado aplauso por parte del resto de alumnos. Hufflepuff había perdido sólo por veintitrés puntos. Ganar la final de quidditch había supuesto adelantar a Gryffindor, pero no había sido suficiente para ganar la Copa de las Casas.

Andrómeda miró a Ted unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando con una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Y ahora sí, que sí, a comer! —exclamó Dumbledore. 

***

Dos horas más tarde, Andrómeda estaba metida en la cama con el camisón puesto. El resto de sus compañeras de habitación seguían celebrando la victoria de Slytherin en la sala común. Sin embargo, para ella, el haber ganado la Copa de las Casas no había sido suficiente para evitar que el vacío y la presión que le oprimía el pecho siguieran expandiéndose. Tenía que hablar con Ted antes de regresar a casa. Edina tenía razón, ¿cómo era posible que ninguno de los dos hubiera sacado el tema del verano? ¿Ted tendría lechuza para mandarle cartas? Podría prestarle a Perseo, aunque eso supondría que tendría que pasar algunas temporadas lejos de él y eso no le haría ninguna gracia a su lechuza. Perseo podía llegar a ser muy caprichoso y tenía mucha dependencia hacia su ama.

En ese momento, una pequeña lechuza blanca se posó en su ventana. Andrómeda cogió el pergamino que llevaba en el pico y vio que llevaba su nombre:

_“¿Podríamos vernos mañana en la biblioteca? Ya sabes en qué pasillo. ¿Te parece bien que sea un poco antes de irnos en el tren?”_

_Jean Valjean_

Andrómeda rió al ver el nombre que firmaba la nota y ordenó a la lechuza que se quedara. Cogió un trozo de pergamino de la mesilla y escribió a toda prisa.

_“Perfecto. Nos vemos allí a las once y media.”_

_Elizabeth Bennet_

Entregó el pergamino a la pequeña lechuza y ésta se fue enseguida. La tristeza de Andrómeda fue rápidamente sustituida por nervios y emoción, tanto que le costó conciliar el sueño.

***

Al día siguiente, cuando Andrómeda entró en la biblioteca, la encontró completamente vacía. Todos los estudiantes estaban terminando de hacer sus maletas, despidiéndose de sus amigos y compañeros o dirigiéndose a las puertas del colegio para coger el expreso que los devolvería a casa.

Andrómeda se había puesto un vestido negro, largo hasta el suelo y se había soltado el pelo. No lo llevaba así muy a menudo. Era difícil de peinar y de manejar, así que solía recogérselo en un moño o trenzarlo a un lado. La razón por la que aquella mañana había dejado suelta su melena y se hubiera esforzado para que sus rizos quedaran presentables no la confesaría en alto jamás. Ni siquiera a ella misma.

Recorrió los pasillos asegurándose de que no había nadie, hasta dar con el que estaba buscando. El quinto del ala derecha.

Encontró allí a Ted vestido con sus ropas muggles. La luz de la ventana le daba de pleno y su pelo resplandecía tanto que parecía estar hecho de oro. Estaba apoyado en uno de los estantes, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo. No la había oído llegar.

Andrómeda se quedó helada unos segundos y después reunió el valor necesario para acabar de doblar la esquina y entrar en el pasillo. Ted al notar su presencia se irguió y sonrió.

—Hola —se apresuró a decir.

—Hola…

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir. Andrómeda prefirió mirar al suelo porque estaba segura de que si le miraba a la cara se pondría completamente roja. Esta vez no había excusas. Estaba allí porque ella quería: no para repasar o estudiar, no para explicarle la situación que había en la comunidad mágica. No, esa vez estaba con él porque quería verle sólo a él.

—Oh, sí —dijo él rompiendo el silencio— Tengo algo para ti —se dio la vuelta y sacó de la estantería unos cuantos libros atados con un cordel— Ocho semanas son demasiadas para estar sin leer nada. Supongo que ya sabes que Madame Pince no deja que se saquen libros durante el verano, así que… Le mandé una nota a mis padres pidiéndoles que me enviaran éstos —dijo tendiéndoselos.

Andrómeda se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Son tuyos? ¿Me los… prestas?

—Sí, claro. Y no hace falta que los hechices, ya lo he hecho yo. —Andrómeda siguió escuchándole mientras leía los títulos de los tomos— Somos los únicos que podemos ver realmente el contenido.

 _Fausto, El retrato de Dorian Grey y Hamlet_. No había leído ninguno, aunque conocía el segundo. Lo había visto durante su castigo en la biblioteca y le había dicho a Ted que tenía ganas de leérselo. Y éste se había acordado.

Andrómeda se hallaba completamente abrumada. Sintió que el corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa. Decidió aventurarse y mirarle a la cara. Ted estaba levemente sonrojado, con una amplia sonrisa. Se le veía completamente ilusionado, como si hubiese sido quien hubiera recibido los libros y Andrómeda sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarle.

—Ted, muchísimas gracias… —casi no le salían las palabras— No tendrías que haberte molestado… —los dejó momentáneamente sobre la estantería. Toda su confianza se había esfumado y se sentía como una pequeña hoja a merced del viento.

—No hay de qué… —susurró mirando al suelo.

—Te mandaré una lechuza contándote mis impresiones —entonces, recordó— Por cierto, la de anoche… ¿es tuya?

—Oh, sí. Se llama Winny.

La sonrisa de Ted seguía siendo resplandeciente y ella seguía sintiéndose atontada. Cerró levemente los ojos e intentó recuperar la confianza perdida adoptando una pose erguida y un tono casi autoritario.

—Genial, entonces no tienes ninguna excusa para no hablar conmigo durante el verano.

Pese a estar bromeando, Ted pareció tomárselo en serio. Casi se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando vio desaparecer su sonrisa favorita del rostro de Ted.

—Yo… no, yo pensaba…

Andrómeda comenzó a reírse y él torció el gesto al darse cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Muy graciosa, pero te recuerdo que si yo no te hubiera mandado a Winny anoche te hubieras ido sin despedirte de mí.

Dejo de reírse en ese preciso instante y miró a los ojos a Ted.

—Nunca me hubiera ido sin despedirme de ti —dijo muy seria— Lo creas o no… —decidió tragarse su orgullo. Qué más daba, no le volvería a ver hasta dentro de mucho— Es la primera vez que no quiero irme a casa —susurró— No voy a sentirme igual con ellos, es posible que nunca más lo haga. Y… además, voy a echarte de menos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Andrómeda no se atrevió a mirar a Ted. Entonces, él dio un paso hacia ella y cuando levantó la vista, la estaba rodeando con los brazos. Al principio se sorprendió por su atrevimiento, pero poco después ella también le estaba abrazando y se apoyó en sus hombros. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ted olía a lavanda, a bosque y a pergamino. Notó cómo Ted la estrechaba contra sí y ella se puso de puntillas para acercarse todavía más a él.

Fue entonces cuando fue plenamente consciente de que no había vuelta atrás. Por mucho que se lo había negado a Edina, por mucho que se lo había negado a sí misma, sabía que los sentimientos que tenía por Ted iban mucho más allá de una simple amistad. No estaba segura cuándo había empezado realmente, pero sabía que se habían afianzado durante sus encuentros en el bosque. Y ahora iba a estar dos meses sin verle.

Ella aflojó un poco el abrazo y fue retirándose lentamente. Notó que Ted ponía cierta resistencia a alejarse de ella. Sintió su mejilla contra la suya. Ted acarició sus rizos y le puso un mechón detrás de la oreja. Sus rostros estaban a penas a unos centímetros.

—¿Por qué siempre llevas el pelo recogido? —susurró él.

Andrómeda no sabía si aquello era real, si se había desmayado cuando había entrado en la biblioteca o si aún no se había despertado aquella mañana. No le importaba. Nunca había deseado tanto estar tan cerca de Ted.

—Es demasiado rizado y alborotado —contestó ella en un susurro.

Ted ahuecó su cara con la mano, sin dejar de mirarla a ella y a su pelo.

—Qué va, es precioso —parecía estar completamente hipnotizado— _Eres_ preciosa.

Andrómeda sólo tuvo que inclinarse un poco para sentir sus labios contra los suyos. A penas fue un roce, pero fue suficiente para sentir que una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba todo el cuerpo. El mundo tal y como lo conocía dejó de existir. Se olvidó de que estaban en la biblioteca, se olvidó del colegio, de sus hermanas… su mente se vació y sólo pudo pensar en Ted, en sus suaves labios y en sus manos aferradas a su cintura. Si su corazón antes iba deprisa, ahora podría haberse transformado perfectamente en un colibrí que luchaba por escapar de su pecho.

Cuando se retiró un poco, sintió que se mareaba. Entonces Ted la besó de nuevo y esta vez fue un beso mucho más largo y más profundo. Se perdieron completamente en el otro, y no podrían haber dicho si habían pasado unos minutos o meses enteros. Cuando por fin se separaron, se quedaron un rato más abrazados, sin decirse nada, hasta que oyeron la campana que daba aviso de que quedaba diez minutos para que el expreso de Hogwarts partiera.

—Escríbeme —pidió él— Aunque no tengas nada que contarme, escríbeme, por favor…

—Lo haré —contestó ella mientras le acariciaba la nuca— Te lo prometo.

Cogió los libros que había dejado en el estante y dio unos pasos atrás.

—Será mejor que no salgamos a la vez…

Ted asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

—Espérame hasta septiembre —pidió Andrómeda.

Antes de abandonar el pasillo, vio la sonrisa de Ted, y sintió que el mundo volvía a ponerse patas arriba.

—Hasta septiembre.

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Mar
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo:  
> Something - The Beatles


	12. Mar

**TERCERA PARTE: ROMEO Y JULIETA**

**Capitulo 12: Mar**

La brisa marina despeinaba los mechones rizados de Andrómeda. Intentó sin mucho éxito apartarse el pelo de la cara mientras escribía a toda prisa en un pergamino que tenía sobre las rodillas. Redactaba con premura y con pasión, tan concentrada que parecía que no estaba realmente allí, en la playa privada de la familia Rosier en Saint-Tropez, Francia.

Andrómeda se había refugiado del sol bajo una gran sombrilla y escribía como podía sentada en una hamaca de madera. Su hermana Bellatrix conversaba en susurros con su madre, ambas sentadas unos metros más atrás. Su otra hermana, Narcissa, se hallaba tumbada en bañador bajo el sol abrasador de la tarde, ajena a cualquier charla. Lo más seguro es que se hubiera quedado dormida. A las mujeres Black, las acompañaban también su tía Alice, la hermana pequeña de su madre y su hijo Evan.

La familia Black había decidido pasar todo el mes de Julio en la residencia de verano de los Rosier. Estaban emparentados por vía materna y al igual que los Black, el apellido Rosier provenía de una larga estirpe de magos y brujas de sangre limpia. Sus tíos, que compartían apellido, eran primos segundos.

Sin embargo, ambas familias no podían ser más distintas físicamente. En vez del pelo negro y grueso de los Black, el cabello de los Rosier era rubio y fino. Sus ojos en lugar de ser oscuros, eran grandes y tan azules como el mar. La piel era pálida también, pero ésta era mucho más fina y delicada.

Narcissa había heredado todos estos rasgos y cuando estaba junto a los Rosier parecía una más. No sólo por su aspecto físico, también por su comportamiento. Sus tíos y primos tenían una gracilidad y una elegancia innata, muy natural, que se alejaba de los artificios falsos y el desdén aristocrático de los Black. Andrómeda se había fijado que se movían con mucha fluidez, casi como si fueran de agua, con una sonrisa suave en los labios y siempre se dirigían a los demás con palabras cálidas y amables. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía que confiarse. La familia Rosier había apoyado y servido personalmente en el pasado a Gellert Grindelwald durante la Guerra de Magos Global. Su antepasada, Vinda Rosier, había sido una de sus acólitos más importantes y había jugado un papel fundamental durante la Guerra. No obstante, era un tema vetado en la familia y Andrómeda casi no sabía nada de ella.

—¡…pero no será como la última vez! —oyó gritar a Bellatrix.

—Bella, por favor… —susurró su madre.

Andrómeda paró de escribir en ese instante. Soltó la pluma a un lado y fingió que leía lo que llevaba escrito mientras ponía atención a la conversación que su madre, su tía y su hermana estaban manteniendo. Era difícil distinguir algo entre el sonido de las olas del mar y el piar de las gaviotas.

—Mi tía era igual que tú —dijo Alice— Por lo que madre nos contaba, tenía la misma pasión y devoción que tú a esa edad. Ella también creía en la misma causa: el resurgir de los sangre limpia, el dar a los muggles el lugar que les corresponde, dejar de escondernos… Vinda también confió su vida y su destino a un hombre que se creía invencible. Y mira cómo acabó todo…

—Grindelwald tenía más labia que poder —la interrumpió Bellatrix— Y eso quedó demostrado cuando se enfrentó a Dumbledore. No, el Señor Tenebroso no es como él —notó como el tono de su hermana se volvía cada vez más visceral— Él sí que maneja una magia oscura. Una magia tan antigua y poderosa que ese Dumbledore no duraría ni cinco minutos frente a él.

—Ni siquiera le has visto…

—No te preocupes por eso, tía. Estará en Inglaterra antes de que acabe el año.

Andrómeda dejó de respirar por unos instantes. ¿Tan pronto?

—Bellatrix ya ha declarado que quiere unirse a su círculo más cercano —susurró su madre con orgullo— Y hará todo lo posible para que el Señor Tenebroso le conceda ese honor.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Druella? ¿También te someterás a las mismas pruebas que tu hija para alcanzar tal honor? —había algo de sarcasmo en el tono de su tía.

Oyó cómo su madre titubeaba.

—Bueno, yo… ya no estoy en edad para embarcarme en algo así… pero te aseguro que el Señor Tenebroso dispondrá de nuestro apoyo moral y financiero, además de nuestras influencias y contactos en el Ministerio.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—¿Y Drómeda y Cissy? —susurró su tía en un tono aún más bajo. Notaba los ojos de su tía clavados en su nuca. Procuró por todos los medios no moverse ni un centímetro.

—Está todo pensado —respondió su madre— Pero querida, ahora no es el momento…

—“Claro que no es el momento” —pensó Andrómeda— “No conmigo delante.”

Andrómeda levantó la vista de su pergamino y observó a su primo que jugaba en la orilla. Era un poco más joven que ella, acababa de cumplir once años el mes pasado. Recordó decir a su tía que habían elegido Hogwarts en vez de Beauxbatons para Evan, y que éste empezaría su primer curso en septiembre.

Septiembre.

Volvió a mirar la carta que estaba escribiendo. Era para Ted, claro. Se escribían una media de dos cartas por semana, que era lo que tardaban sus lechuzas en ir desde Francia hasta España, donde él estaba pasando sus vacaciones. Al parecer las costas españolas eran espectaculares y tenían una gran fama entre los muggles europeos. Ted le había descrito el lugar donde se hospedaban con todo lujo de detalles. Su familia y él estaban en Benidorm, o algo así, y al parecer era un lugar especialmente caluroso y siempre atestado de gente.

Andrómeda, por su parte, le había detallado sus aburridas vacaciones en la costa francesa, en la gran casa de verano de los Rosier. Era una vivienda enorme, blanca, de dos plantas con acceso directo a la playa. Privada, por supuesto. Andrómeda no había visto a nadie más a parte de su familia y sus elfos domésticos. Había matado el tiempo leyendo los libros que Ted le había prestado, pero aun así se sentía terriblemente sola.

Sus cartas ayudaban, por supuesto. Sin embargo, a Andrómeda le costaba verter en ellas sus sentimientos. La soledad y la desconfianza que sentía hacia su familia, por ejemplo. El miedo que tenía a que ellos descubrieran la verdad sobre ella, el pánico al saber que el Señor Tenebroso estaba más cerca que nunca… Pero también el cariño y la ternura que sentía hacia Ted. Le echaba mucho de menos, más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Cuando salió de la biblioteca el último día de curso había corrido hasta su habitación para recoger su baúl y después se había dirigido a toda prisa a las puertas del colegio. Había llegado hasta allí sudando y con el corazón desbocado, pero tremendamente feliz. Cuando sus hermanas la vieron llegar con ese aspecto no dudaron en preguntar qué le había ocurrido. Y Andrómeda no había dudado en mentir. Llevaba mintiendo desde que se habían montado en el tren. Antes se había limitado a omitir que frecuentaba la compañía de un “sangre sucia”. Pero ahora, ante el ir y venir de sus lechuzas, Andrómeda se había visto obligada a decir que las cartas eran para Edina. Su amiga no era especialmente del agrado de sus padres, pero lo dejaban estar porque al menos era Slytherin. Sin embargo, sin duda ellos hubieran preferido que su hija hubiese sido más amiga de Alecto, por ejemplo. O que esas cartas que mandaba fueran para Amycus.

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta, Andrómeda dobló el pergamino y se levantó para entrar en la casa. Dejó atrás a su madre que reñía a Narcissa por estar demasiado tiempo bajo el sol y a su primo, que aún correteaba solo por la orilla. Sin embargo, su hermana Bellatrix se levantó en seguida al verla.

—Espera, Drómeda. Te acompaño.

Ésta apenas se giró y continuó su camino. Apretó un poco más los dedos en torno al pergamino y subió las escaleras del porche.

—¿Qué tal le va a Edina? —preguntó Bellatrix.

Andrómeda se tensó al instante.

—Está bien —contestó con despreocupación— Aburriéndose mientras pasa las vacaciones en Austria. También ha ido a visitar a su familia.

O eso creía. Lo cierto es que sólo había recibido una carta de su amiga en todo el verano. Le había dicho que tal vez iría a Austria, pero no le había comentado cuándo ni si era siquiera algo seguro.

—Os mandáis muchas cartas últimamente, ¿eh? —puntualizó su hermana— Creo que es el primer verano que os veo tan unidas.

Andrómeda siguió subiendo las escaleras con rumbo fijo a su habitación.

—Bueno, sí —balbuceó Andrómeda— En septiembre empezaremos nuestro último curso en Hogwarts. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda. Al fin y al cabo, cuando acabemos, todo será diferente.

—Y que lo digas… —susurró a su espalda.

Entró en su cuarto seguida por su hermana. Ella y Narcissa se alojaban en una de las muchas habitaciones para invitados que la casa disponía. Era un dormitorio enorme, con dos camas blancas con dosel. Tenía además un balcón que ofrecía una preciosa vista hacia el mar. Bellatrix se tumbó en su cama mientras que Andrómeda se puso a buscar en los cajones del escritorio un sobre para su carta.

—Drómeda… necesito hablar contigo de algo —el tono de su hermana parecía mucho más serio, pero ella siguió a lo suyo dándole la espalda.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que deberías saberlo. Madre y yo hemos estado hablando… sobre ti y Amycus.

Andrómeda paró de buscar en ese instante y se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro de su hermana. Ésta seguía tumbada de lado en su cama, jugando con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estábamos hablando de los preparativos de mi boda con Rodolphus. Hemos pensado que lo mejor sería aplazarla hasta que el Señor Tenebroso vuelva a Inglaterra. Puede que el año que viene, o algo así…

—¿Por qué retrasarla hasta que Él regrese? —la interrumpió.

—Seamos sinceras, todos los esfuerzos de nuestras familias están concentrados ahora en eso. Es mucho más importante _Su_ regreso que una estúpida boda.

—Bella…

—No te hagas la sorprendida, Drómeda —dijo sin vacilar— Me conoces mejor que nadie. Sabes que no siento absolutamente nada por él. Y que lo hago por el bien de nuestra familia… al igual que tendrás que hacerlo tú.

Andrómeda se agarró al escritorio que tenía justo detrás. Miró fijamente a su hermana que seguía concentrada en su pelo.

—Madre ha decidido casarte con Amycus, es oficial. Y antes de que me digas nada, que sepas que he intentado interceder por ti —le dijo alzando el dedo sin mirarla— Le conté lo que había ocurrido en tu presentación. Amycus es mi amigo, le conozco bien… Por eso sé más que nadie lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser. Pero madre opina que es mejor tener a los Carrow de aliados. Están muy empeñados en esta unión. La verdad, no los culpo…

Cuando Bellatrix alzó por fin la mirada y vio el rostro de su hermana sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Andrómeda estaba aterrorizada. Se agarraba con tanta fuerza al escritorio que sus uñas iban a dejar marcas en el mueble. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía la mirada completamente perdida.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Drómeda.

—No.

—¿No? —rió— ¿Crees que tu opinión cuenta? Sólo te digo esto para te hagas a la idea cuanto antes —la advirtió mientras se ponía de pie— En cuanto volvamos a casa, madre concertará algunas citas e invitará a la señora Carrow e hijos para tomar el té. O puede que el mismo Carrow se presente en casa para pasar tiempo contigo. Sinceramente, tengo mis dudas en quién moverá ficha primero…

—No pienso casarme con Carrow, Bella. —aseguró mientras la miraba fijamente. Intentó que su voz sonara calmada, pero tanto ella como su hermana notaron un leve temblor.

—No tienes otra opción —dijo cruzándose de brazos— Escúchame, es un idiota, ambas estamos de acuerdo. Pero, sinceramente, no hay muchos más candidatos. Los Carrow llevan años haciéndonos la pelota para conseguir fraguar esta unión. Son una familia respetable y poderosa. Padre y madre jamás consentirán que no te cases con él, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—¡Podemos negarnos! ¡Podríamos hacerlo, Bella, ¡tú y yo! —gritó asustada— No tenemos por qué casarnos. Tú eres una bruja extraordinaria. ¡Puedes hacer cualquier cosa, lo que quisieras! ¡No tenemos que someternos a un matrimonio concertado por nuestros padres! Valemos mucho más que eso… Bella, si nos oponemos las dos, tendrán que escucharnos.

Andrómeda le había cogido la mano a su hermana, pero ésta la apartó con desprecio.

—Pero, ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! ¡Claro que quiero casarme con Rodolphus! —gritó completamente enfadada.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó en un susurro— No le necesitas. Y además no sientes nada por él…

Bellatrix fue acercándose a ella poco a poco a ella y Andrómeda enmudeció.

—¿Amor? En nuestro mundo esa palabra no tiene cabida. Existen cosas mucho más importantes que el amor. ¡¿Se te ha olvidado cuántos quedan de los nuestros?! ¡¿Has olvidado la gran suerte que tienes al pertenecer a una de las pocas familias de sangre pura que existen?!

Andrómeda quiso dar pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ella, pero se encontraba atrapada entre el escritorio y su hermana. Bellatrix había comenzado a gritar, pero intentó que sus gritos no le afectaran.

—No necesito el amor de Rodolphus, pero sí que le necesito a él. Necesito su apellido para unirme a una familia tan poderosa como los Lestrange. Necesito cumplir mi cometido de sangre limpia y perpetuar la estirpe. Y por supuesto, necesito entregar mi vida al Señor Tenebroso y participar en la mayor de las batallas mágicas que jamás habrá. ¡Y tú también lo harás! ¡Es tu deber, tu cometido! Tu papel, Andrómeda… Y el de tu futuro esposo.

El rostro de Bellatrix se había quedado a pocos centímetros del de su hermana. Sus ojos, cargados de odio y locura, desafiaban a Andrómeda. Ésta la miraba con rabia contenida y con la cabeza alta. Sin embargo, no encontraba las palabras ni el valor para hacer frente a su hermana. Bellatrix la observaba completamente desquiciada, con una rabia que sólo había visto en determinados momentos de su vida. Momentos en los cuales su hermana había perdido el control y había acabado atacando a la persona que había osado a provocarla. Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera no serviría de nada con ella. No la creía capaz de hacerla daño. O eso quería creer.

Bellatrix se inclinó un poco y acercándose a su oído, susurró:

—Amycus, al igual que Rodolphus y yo, está decido a unirse _de verdad_ al Señor Tenebroso. Sabes lo que eso significa.

Poco a poco se apartó, sin desviar su mirada de la de su hermana y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se alejó unos pasos de Andrómeda. Ésta cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada.

—Sé que es el miedo lo que te hace decir esas cosas, hermana. No tienes que unirte a nosotros si no quieres. Sinceramente no os veo ni a ti ni a Cissy luchando de forma activa —fue entonces cuando Andrómeda vio que su hermana sacaba su varita del bolsillo interior de su vestido— Bastará con que apoyes a tu marido y estés a su lado en todo momento.

Comenzó a limpiarla de forma despreocupada con la falda de su vestido. Parecía concentrada en la tarea, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Andrómeda durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos a ésta. Claramente, era un aviso.

—Aún tienes tiempo para considerar las cosas, Drómeda —volvió a usar su voz melosa y a llamarla por su diminutivo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta— Los demás no serán tan benevolentes como yo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. No fue hasta que Andrómeda la oyó terminar de bajar las escaleras cuando se derrumbó en la silla.

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol se había ocultado y una luna menguante brillaba en el firmamento, Andrómeda recibió la visita inesperada de Winny. Había mandado a Perseo con su carta al final de la tarde así que era imposible que Ted hubiera tiempo de leerla.

Estaba sola en su habitación, ya que Narcissa había salido a dar un paseo por la playa con sus padres. Dentro del sobre había una pequeña carta de Ted:

_Querida Drómeda,_

_Sé que hace muy poco de mi última carta, pero ¿recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre ser o no capaz de vivir un solo día sin magia? Creo que ha llegado la hora de que me demuestres si eres capaz de enfrentarte a semejante reto. Sé que quedamos en esperar a vernos hasta septiembre, pero créeme, la ocasión lo merece. ¿Te parecería bien que nos viéramos el 11 de agosto por la tarde? Podría ir a recogerte a tu casa (o mejor quedar en un sitio cercano, ya sabes, por seguridad.)_

_Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte y de poder estrecharte entre mis brazos. Ojalá podamos vernos antes de que empiece el colegio…_

_Dime qué te parece mi idea y si puedes en esa fecha._

_Besos,_

_Ted_

Se ha vuelto completamente loco, pensó Andrómeda. ¿Ir hasta su casa? ¿Era consciente del peligro que eso supondría?

Releyó la carta dos veces más. Es verdad que habían hablado sobre ser capaces o no de pasar un día entero sin hacer uso de la magia, pero había sido todo de forma hipotética. ¿Y por qué quería verla tan de repente? Deseaba más que nada verle, pero después de la conversación con Bellatrix tenía miedo. ¿Qué excusa daría a sus padres para poder salir? ¿Qué pasaría si se llegaran a enterar? ¿Qué tenía en mente Ted?

Podía decirle que no. Podía ir a lo seguro, decirle que era demasiado peligroso, que era mejor esperar hasta el inicio del curso. Pero sabía que en Hogwarts también tendrían que tener cuidado. Tendrían que seguir escondiéndose porque a pesar de que Bellatrix ya se había graduado habría muchos más ojos que los acecharían. Entre ellos Amycus. Sabía en qué se estaba metiendo cuando empezó a verse con Ted, pero todo se había vuelto mucho más serio y más real cuando se atrevió a besarlo en la biblioteca. Había días en los que Andrómeda tenía dudas. Dudaba en si era mejor dejarlo todo, dejarse llevar por el camino que habían trazado para ella y seguir la corriente. Todo sería indudablemente más sencillo. No tendría que estar cuestionando cada paso que daba. No tendría que hacerse preguntas sobre si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal.

Cumpliría las expectativas que todos tenían en ella.

Pero no sería ella misma. Estaría atrapada en una vida que no quería vivir, que no había elegido. Y eso la consumiría. No podría soportar durante toda la vida ser la marioneta de sus padres, ser la muñeca de su marido.

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y soltó un largo suspiro. Estuvo durante quince minutos considerando las opciones que tenía. Cuando finalmente tomó su decisión, alzó la cabeza lentamente y vio el escritorio que tenía enfrente. Se levantó despacio y se dirigió hacia él. Se sentó, sacó tinta y una pluma del cajón de la derecha y tras un largo suspiro, comenzó a escribir su respuesta a la carta de Ted.

Mientras escribía, recordó las palabras que el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho en su despacho. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había comenzado a elegir su camino hacía mucho.

Sólo esperaba que aquel camino que había escogido fuera el correcto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Gasolina
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Summer wine - Nancy Sinatra ft. Lee Hazlewood  
> The woman - David Arnold (Sherlock ost)


	13. Gasolina

La primera noche que los Black regresaron a Inglaterra cenaron todos juntos, como de costumbre, en el comedor. Cygnus Black, el cabeza de familia, siempre se sentaba en el extremo derecho de la mesa. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, que apenas aportaba algo a las conversaciones mundanas que surgían a la hora de comer. Su expresión prácticamente no variaba si sorbía la sopa o cortaba la carne. Casi siempre hacía todas estas cosas sumido en un completo silencio.

Sin embargo, esa noche fue algo diferente.

—Por cierto, madre —oyó decir a su hija Andrómeda mientras se servía una copa de vino— Edina me ha enviado una carta. Ella y su familia me invitan a pasar la tarde y cenar en su casa este sábado.

—¿Los Davis te invitan a cenar? —preguntó extrañada Druella— Qué considerados —dijo con desdén— A pesar de que su hija y tú seáis amigas desde hace años nunca habían hecho algo así.

—Hasta ahora —contestó con un tono jovial— Creo que debería aceptar, pero me quería hablarlo antes con vosotros. Hace mucho que no la veo y la echo de menos… Al igual que a Amycus y a Alecto. Me gustaría invitarlos a cenar algún día si os parece bien.

Cygnus, que estaba a punto de meterse el tenedor en la boca, frenó en seco al escuchar las palabras de su hija y miró a su mujer. Ésta miraba atónita a Andrómeda, que seguía con la vista fija en su plato y comiendo sin percatarse del asombro de sus padres.

Tras un breve silencio, Andrómeda levantó la vista y los miró con inocencia.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—N-no, hija —se apresuró a decir Druella— Es… creo que tu idea es maravillosa, ¿verdad, querido? —preguntó a su marido. La señora Black se esforzó por ocultar su entusiasmo, pero la intensidad de su mirada la delataba.

—Por supuesto —contestó Cygnus— Podrían venir este fin de semana. Estoy seguro que estarán encantados por tu invitación, hija.

—El domingo —puntualizó sonriendo Andrómeda— El sábado iré a casa de Edina —recordó.

—Sí, sí, el domingo es perfecto.

—Mandaré mañana mismo una lechuza con la invitación a los Carrow —dijo con ilusión su madre.

—Muy bien —sonrió dulcemente Andrómeda— Muchas gracias.

Antes de devolver la vista a su plato, miró deliberadamente a sus hermanas. Narcissa tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y Bellatrix le devolvía la mirada con orgullo.

Andrómeda sonrió para sí y siguió con su cena.

***

Sabía que ir de frente y encarar la verdad ante su familia no era una opción. Había decidido ir de buenas, fingir que les seguía la corriente a sus padres y que accedía a de buen grado a todos sus deseos. La cita que ella misma había concertado con los Carrow era el precio que tenía que pagar para poder ir a casa de Edina. Es decir, para ver a Ted. No era un plan sin fisuras. Andrómeda temía que su madre se pusiera en contacto con la familia de su amiga, ya fuera para agradecer la invitación o por cualquier otra cosa, pero era poco probable. Los Black nunca agradecían nada. Pero por si acaso, había optado finalmente por pedir a su amiga que la cubriera si se daba el caso. A cambio de un poco de información. Seguía ocultando la identidad de Ted a Edina y ésta, pese a sus insistencias, sabía de antemano que Andrómeda no iba a desvelar quién era aquel chico por el que se la estaba jugando tanto.

Era otra mentira más de las decenas que llevaba acumuladas hasta la fecha. Sin embargo, al pensar en ello, Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que no sentía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

***

Andrómeda y su familia vivían en una mansión rodeada de un frondoso bosque a las afueras de Marlborough, en el condado de Whiltshire. Para acceder a su casa, había que desviarse de la carretera principal y seguir un camino de tierra durante dos kilómetros que acababa en un pequeño sendero que había que hacer a pie. Habían quedado a las siete de la tarde al final del camino, justo antes de llegar a la carretera. Ted no le había dicho qué iban a hacer, ni adónde iban a ir. Sólo le había informado que no harían nada de magia. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se las iba a ingeniar Ted para llegar hasta su casa.

A las siete menos diez, Andrómeda estaba lista. Se había decantado por un vestido largo azul marino de encaje con las mangas transparentes. Se había dejado deliberadamente el pelo suelto y durante una hora había tenido que dejar su pelo en remojo en una poción especial para que sus rizos fueran suaves y definidos. Incluso se había maquillado un poco. Sólo un poquito. Su hermana Narcissa la vio momentáneamente cuando iba de camino a su cuarto y se quedó boquiabierta al verla.

—¿Drómeda?

—¿Sí? —eran las siete menos cinco. Cogió su bolso sin siquiera mirar a su hermana.

—¿Adónde vas a ir con Edina?

Durante un par de segundos, se quedó helada. ¿Tan evidente era? Contestó lo más natural posible que pudo intentando no dejarse dominar por los nervios que ya la reconcomían desde hacía varias horas. 

—Ya lo sabes, a su casa… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Narcissa la miró fijamente unos segundos.

—Nunca te había visto tan guapa —confesó— Me alegra saber que estás dispuesta a hacer algo con el material que tienes —y se largó.

Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando estuvo lista, bajó las escaleras con cuidado. Tras una breve despedida a sus padres, salió con paso apresurado al jardín y se dirigió al bosque. A pesar de que su corazón iba más deprisa de lo que hubiera querido, que le sudaban las manos y que había varias posibilidades de que todo aquello saliera terriblemente mal, Andrómeda no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Cada cierto tiempo se escondía, y se detenía a escuchar por si oía ruidos o pisadas detrás ella, pero afortunadamente nadie la seguía.

Cuando llegó al camino principal, le vio unos metros más allá. Estaba esperándola apoyado en un gigantesco trasto de metal con ruedas. Pero en ese momento, Andrómeda casi ni reparó en ello. Cuando Ted alzó la vista y la vio llegar, se enderezó y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Andrómeda, sin embarg,o corrió hacia él sin pesar si quiera. Cuando se encontraron, él la levantó en el aire y dieron varias vueltas riendo sobre sí mismos. Andrómeda le cogió el rostro con las manos y le besó, ahogándole en un mar de rizos oscuros. Ted la estrechó con fuerza y suspiró mientras aún la balanceaba suavemente en el aire.

—Lo has conseguido —susurró Ted mientras la dejaba lentamente en el suelo.

—En principio —contestó aún aferrada a el— Ya puedes rezar a Merlñin para que no nos descubran.

—No lo harán —volvió a besarla y Andrómeda suspiró junto a su boca.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que Ted le depositaba algo metálico en su mano. Abrió los ojos y vio que se trataba de unas llaves.

—¿Para qué son?

—Vas a conducir a mi pequeño —contestó orgulloso mientras miraba al coche que tenían detrás.

Andrómeda se giró para ver al trasto infernal y no pudo disimular su cara de horror. Su ánimo cambió drásticamente y se volvió para enfrentar a Ted.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —preguntó secamente.

—No —Ted no perdió ni un ápice de su entusiasmo— Un día sin magia, la verdadera experiencia muggle. Y los muggles se desplazan… —alzó su brazo hacia el coche azul cielo— En esto. Bueno, en esto, entre otras cosas, claro…

—¡¿Has venido hasta aquí conduciendo ese cacharro?! —ahora estaba asustada. Por él. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera matado por el camino?

—¡No es ningún cacharro! —contestó ofendido— ¡Es un Skoda 1000mb!

—¿Se supone que eso me tiene que impresionar o tranquilizar?

—Es un gran coche, ya verás —dijo mientras le abría la puerta del conductor— Tú, sólo… pruébalo. Yo te enseñaré.

Andrómeda observó cómo Ted daba la vuelta al coche para subirse al asiento del copiloto. Parecía un niño pequeño divirtiéndose con su juguete favorito. No quería acabar con su ilusión, no ahora que acababan de reencontrarse después de semanas sin verse. Soltó un bufido, miró al coche preocupada, pero finalmente optó por hacerle caso y subirse en él.

No fue consciente de lo diminuto que era el coche hasta que estuvo dentro.

—Primera lección: el cinturón. Siempre hay que ponérselo.

Ella observó cómo Ted tiraba de una larga cinta negra que se encontraba junto a su hombro izquierdo y lo ajustaba a lo largo de su tórax hasta sujetarlo en un anclaje colocado a la altura de su cadera derecha. Andrómeda le imitó con escepticismo.

—Es incómodo… ¿para qué sirve?

—Es por…seguridad —dijo atropelladamente.

—¿Seguridad? —preguntó Andrómeda elevando una ceja.

—Sólo por si acaso —se apresuró a decir— Es como… ¡Como… cuando los jugadores de quidditch llevan casco durante los partidos!

—Eso es porque sin ellos, de caerse de la escoba, ¡se abrirían la maldita cabeza! —gritó— ¡Ted!

—P-pensaba que los Slytherin erais determinados y decididos a la hora de probar cosas nuevas.

Si aquello no la convencía, Ted no estaba muy seguro de que más hacer.

—Te estás confundiendo con los Gryffindor, ellos son los que se embarcan en aventuras sin sentido. El cementerio está repleto de valientes. ¡Nosotros valoramos nuestras vidas!

—Bien —carraspeó— Drómeda, va a ser un paseo muy corto, te lo prometo. No nos saldremos del camino y por lo que me dijiste no es habitual que haya más coches por aquí, ¿verdad? Te lo juro, es seguro. Y me tienes a mí por si hubiera algún tipo de problema —Andrómeda seguía mirándole fijamente— ¡Que no los habrá! Seguro que no habrá ningún problema… Sólo unos metros, por favor, ¿te parece bien?

Andrómeda le miró unos segundos más con los labios fruncidos antes de susurrar:

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Mete la llave ahí —dijo señalando a una cerradura justo debajo del volante— Vale, ya tienes la caja de cambios en primera y-

—¿La qué? —preguntó.

—No importa, tú haz lo que yo te diga…

—Esto va a salir mal, Ted.

—Confía en mí… —suplicó.

—Nos vamos a matar.

Ted ignoró sus comentarios fatalistas.

—Y ahora, dale la vuelta a la llave a la vez que pisas el pedal de la izquierda.

Andrómeda, sin mucha confianza, empezó a girar la llave, tan despacio y con tan poca fuerza que Ted tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Puso su mano sobre la de ella y le ayudó a arrancar de una vez por todas. Ella dio un pequeño grito cuando el coche empezó a rugir.

—¡Vale, ¿y ahora?!

—Tranquila, sólo lo has arrancado. No quites el pie del pedal.

—¡Vale! —gritó sin apartar la mirada del volante.

—¿Estás asustada? —preguntó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, por supuesto que no!

Sus gritos y la tensión de sus brazos decían lo contrario. Ted dejó escapar una risita y volvió a carraspear.

—Tranquila, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ahora viene el paso importante. ¿Estás preparada?

—¡Sí! —Andrómeda se aferraba al volante como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Con el pie derecho, y muy suavemente, vas pisar el pedal de la derecha. Es para que el coche se ponga en marcha. Y con el izquierdo, muy lentamente vas a empezar a retirarlo. ¿Lo has entendido?

—¡Sí!

Tres segundos después, el coche salió disparado. Andrómeda dejó escapar un grito de miedo e inmediatamente el coche frenó en seco. Los gritos y quejas de ella se vieron ahogados por las risotadas de Ted.

—¡Ni hablar!

—Vamos Drómeda, sólo lo has intentado una vez…

—¡¡Podríamos haber muerto!!

—¡No ibas ni a 40 millas por hora!

—¡No sé qué significa eso exactamente, pero 40 me parece un número muy alto!

Ted cogió las manos de Andrómeda mientras la miraba a los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—No dejaría por nada del mundo que te pasara algo malo, Drómeda. Y jamás te pondría en una situación en la que tu vida corriera peligro —su voz era tan suave que Andrómeda se relajó de inmediato— Si no quieres volver a intentarlo porque te asusta o porque crees que no es seguro, está bien, no pasa nada. Nunca te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras hacer. Sólo pensé en hacer esto porque me pareció divertido, nada más. Pero si para ti no lo es, no pasa nada. Lo dejamos en este instante y ya está.

Andrómeda le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, asimilando todavía las palabras que acababa de decirle. Ted la sonreía con una ternura que la ablandó. Nadie la había mirado con tanto cariño y con tanto mimo jamás. En ese momento el coche era lo de menos. La frase que había dicho, “Nunca te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras hacer” aún resonaba con fuerza en su mente. Soltó todo el aire que llevaba un rato reteniendo y apartó con suavidad las manos de Ted.

—Si los muggles usan esta cosa todo el tiempo, yo no voy a ser menos que ellos —contestó mientras se enderezaba en su asiento.

Ted no dijo nada, pero sonrió cuando intentó de nuevo arrancar el coche.

Quince minutos y cuatro intentos después, Andrómeda Black conseguía poner en marcha un Skoda 1000mb del 67 con gritos de júbilo.

—¡Las manos al volante! —gritó Ted sujetándolo ya que Andrómeda lo había soltado para dar palmadas.

—¡Oh, cierto, sí! —se apresuró a cogerlo de nuevo con demasiada fuerza y con el cuerpo echado totalmente hacia adelante— ¿A cuántas millas por minuto voy? —preguntó completamente concentrada.

—Por hora, Drómeda. Vas a 30, está bien.

No pareció parecerle suficiente porque apretó el acelerador y el coche salió de nuevo disparado. Afortunadamente, el camino de tierra era una línea recta. Sin embargo, el coche no estaba del todo preparado para llevarlo a esa velocidad por una carretera llena de piedras y de baches.

—Drómeda, ya es suficiente por hoy, frena un poco…

—¿Cómo hago para pararlo?

—Pisa el pedal del medio.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó mientras agachaba la cabeza y buscaba el pedal del freno.

—¡¡Drómeda, mira hacia adelante!!

Ted volvió a coger el volante mientras pisaba el freno. El coche se detuvo de golpe y ambos se vieron empujados hacia adelante. Tras unos segundos en completo silencio, Andrómeda empezó a reírse. Ted la miró asombrado y acto seguido echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se unió a sus risas.

—Por esto necesitábamos el cinturón…

—Ha sido horrible —dijo ella sin parar de reír.

—Al menos has sido capaz de arrancarlo y conducirlo unos metros…

—¡Hagámoslo otra vez!

—Ni hablar, no vamos a llegar a tiempo si nos entretenemos mucho más —dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

—¡Oh! Así que al sitio al que vamos se rige por un horario… —contestó mientras salía del coche y se intercambiaban los asientos— ¿Es un restaurante? —intentó adivinar.

—Es una sorpresa —repitió él como todas las veces que Andrómeda había intentado sonsacarle información— Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas hasta que lleguemos.

Andrómeda envidió con qué naturalidad y facilidad Ted arrancó el coche. Le miró de soslayo y sonrió con dulzura mientras salían por fin del camino de tierra.

—Me siento segura cuando estoy contigo.

Ted, al oír sus palabras, giró la cabeza para mirarla boquiabierto.

—¡Mira hacia adelante! —gritó Andrómeda sonrojada.

Él volvió a dirigir la vista hacia la carretera mientras reía.

—Bueno, al menos has aprendido bien esa lección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Cuero
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Dinamita - La bien querida  
> Old money - Lana del Rey


	14. Cuero

Los primeros colores del ocaso empezaron a bañar con su luz las hojas de los árboles, haciendo que Andrómeda se perdiera completamente en ellos. Ante ella, una larga carretera solitaria rodeada de un frondoso bosque se extendía hasta lo que parecía los confines del mundo. Bajó la ventanilla y dejó que el suave viento le revolviera el pelo. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. El olor a pino fresco inundó sus fosas nasales y se mezcló con el olor a cuero que desprendía los asientos del coche. Se sentía plena, feliz. Pero sobre todo se sentía libre.

—¿Te apetece que pongamos la radio? —preguntó de repente Ted interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos— Un poco de música estaría bien.

—¿Música muggle? —inquirió Andrómeda con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Sí… quizá te sorprenda —contestó sonriendo.

—Ya veremos…

Ted giró uno de los muchos botones plateados que se hallaban junto al volante y una voz inundó el coche.

_—… desde luego es un grupo con muchísimo que ofrecer. ¡Y ahora, directamente desde los Estados Unidos, una canción que no ha pasado desapercibida desde su lanzamiento y que no necesita presentación! ¡La enigmática e inconfundible “Crimson and Clover”!_

El silencio inundó el coche, y de repente, un gemido gutural salió por los altavoces del auto, suficiente para hacer que Andrómeda girara la cabeza hacia la radio escandalizada. A ese sonido tan inusual, le siguieron unas notas de un instrumento que no conocía, y después una sensual voz que susurraba:

_—I don't hardly know her. But I think I could love her. Crimson and clover._

Andrómeda quiso decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, el sonido de aquel instrumento volvió a retumbar y la dejó boquiabierta.

Intentó concentrarse en la letra que cantaba el vocalista, pero le parecían frases casi sin sentido. Igualmente se quedó hipnotizada y enredada en ellas. Se echó hacia atrás despacio y sin apartar la vista de la radio. Hacia el final, el cantante no hacía más que repetir la misma frase: _Crimson and clover, over and over_. Una y otra vez, hasta que los demás instrumentos se fueron apagando definitivamente junto con la voz.

Cuando comenzó la siguiente canción, Andrómeda despertó del trance.

—¿Te ha gustado? —susurró Ted.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó inmediatamente.

—Em… ¿a qué te refieres?

—¿Qué eran esos instrumentos? —preguntó con igual intensidad.

—Pues… supongo que los típicos de cualquier banda de rock: una guitarra eléctrica principal, un bajo y una batería.

Andrómeda se quedó en silencio.

—¿Nunca los habías oído? —preguntó Ted

—No… para nada. Y esa voz… nunca había oído algo así.

—Hubo mucho escándalo cuando el grupo sacó la canción, ¿sabes? —Andrómeda vio cómo Ted bajaba un poco el volumen de la radio— Muchas personas creyeron que en la parte de “ _Crimson and Clover, over and over_ ”, en realidad decían “ _War is over_.” No se les distingue muy bien por las distorsiones y mucha gente pensó que era una canción antibélica, por lo de Vietnam y todo eso…

—¿Vietnam? —preguntó confundida.

—Una guerra muggle. Están involucrados un montón de países, entre ellos Estados Unidos. Es una verdadera tragedia… Llevan varios años en guerra, y por ahora no parece que vayan a parar. La gente está realmente enfadada. Hay protestas y manifestaciones cada dos por tres… pero a nadie de los verdaderos involucrados o interesados en esta guerra parece importarle algo.

—¿Por qué en la comunidad mágica no se habla de esto…?

—Siempre ha habido una gran división entre los muggles y los magos en referente a sus problemas —respondió— No suelen meterse en los asuntos del otro a no ser que pueda suponer un peligro o un gran riesgo para el otro lado.

—¿Y una guerra que dura ya años, en la que hay un montón de países involucrados y seguramente, miles y miles de fallecidos es algo en lo que no debemos involucrarnos? —preguntó indignada.

—Según nuestros políticos, no. Es un problema que los muggles han creado y que ellos tienen que resolver.

Un pesado silencio se instaló el coche.

Ted miró preocupado a Andrómeda, que seguía mirando por la ventana con aspecto sombrío. Decidió entonces subir el volumen de la música e intentar así sacarla de sus pensamientos. De repente, un coro de personas empezó a cantar una melodía llena de energía y de vida. Ted sonrió y subió todavía más el volumen. Comenzó a cantar de inmediato, al principio suave, pero fue animándose con cada segundo de canción:

 _—Let the sunshine… Let the sunshine in… The sunshine in_ …

Andrómeda le miró de reojo.

—¡Vamos, canta conmigo!

—¿Qué?

—¡Venga, es muy fácil! ¡Es todo el rato igual! _¡Leeeet the sunshineeeee_ … _!_

Le miró boquiabierta, aguantándose la risa, mientras veía cómo incluso empezaba a mover los hombros y los brazos acorde a la melodía. Un vocalista cantaba muy deprisa a la vez que el coro y Ted repetían la misma frase:

 _—The sunshine in… The suuuunshine in_ … —Ted se giró hacia Andrómeda— ¡Te toca!

Comenzó a cantar, no muy segura al principio, pero Ted comenzó a moverse de izquierda a derecha, al ritmo de la música y ella le imitó. El ritmo era tan contagioso que hacia el final de la canción ambos estaban gritando, bailando desde sus asientos y riendo. Se dejaron llevar completamente por el entusiasmo del vocalista, que cada vez cantaba más alto y más deprisa, poseído por el compás de la música. Andrómeda daba palmas a la vez que marcaba el ritmo con los pies y Ted gritaba el que más de los dos sin dejar de bailar y conducir a la vez. Cuando la canción acabó, ambos estaban acalorados y sudando, pero no podían dejar de reír.

—Ésta —dijo sin aliento Ted— Ésta sí que es una canción protesta.

Inmediatamente comenzó otra canción y Ted, la reconoció de inmediato

—Oh, Drómeda —dijo emocionado— Que suerte hemos tenido.

Una guitarra suave y una voz magnética la engatusaron de nuevo.

—Éste es Elvis, Elvis Presley. Es el Rey del Rock.

—¿Rock?

—Es el género de música que más se lleva ahora. Todas las canciones que hemos oído hasta ahora lo son. Elvis es… es especial —de nuevo había comenzado a sacudir los hombros al ritmo de la canción— Ya lo verás.

Y sin poder aguantar más, Ted volvió a cantar:

_—Why can't you see, what you're doing to me? When you don't believe a word I say?_

Andrómeda le miró embelesada. Lo cierto es que no cantaba mal. Tenía una voz dulce y algo nasal, pero sabía entonar y le ponía tal entusiasmo y pasión que era difícil no seguirle el ritmo.

 _—You can't see the tears are real_ —cantó mientras con el dedo dibujaba una lágrima que caía desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su mejilla— _I'm crying. Yes, I'm cryiiiiiiing_ [7]—imitó con voz aguda los coros.

Ella se desternillaba de risa.

—¡Para! ¡Me duelen las mejillas de tanto reír!

De repente, el ritmo de la canción desaceleró y se tornó un poco más serio. Ted siguió cantando y alternaba su vista entre la carretera y Andrómeda.

_—Oh, let our love survive, or dry the tears from your eyes. Let's don't let a good thing die. When, honey, you know I've never lied to you_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando Ted, completamente serio, pronunció esas palabras. Quiso convencerse a sí misma de que aquello formaba parte de la interpretación y que Ted sólo estaba jugando a ser Elvis. Sin embargo, su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando él había pronunciado la palabra amor.

De nuevo, la canción volvió a coger el ritmo de antes y él sonrió de nuevo. A partir de ahí, el estribillo se repetía una y otra vez, y Andrómeda volvió a unir su voz a la de Ted.

 _—Because I love you too much baby_ —gritaron por enésima vez.

Cada vez que llegaban al final del estribillo y repetían esa misma frase se miraban sonriendo mientras cantaban.

La fina línea que separaba la actuación de la realidad había quedado muy desdibujada y Andrómeda deseó que hubiera algo más detrás de aquella frase que repitieron hasta la saciedad. 

***

Casi una hora más tarde, la pareja llegó a Salisbury. Había empezado a anochecer y las calles poco a poco fueron encendiendo sus farolas. Sin embargo, cuando aún estaban comenzando a entrar en la ciudad, Ted tomó un desvío alejándolos del centro.

—Creía que íbamos a Salisbury… —susurró Andrómeda. Había supuesto que la llevaría a cenar a un restaurante de la ciudad.

—No exactamente… —contestó enigmáticamente Ted.

El desvío les condujo a una carretera que subía una empinada colina. Dejaron la ciudad abajo, en el valle, y condujeron unos kilómetros más casi en plena oscuridad. Si Andrómeda no hubiese confiado plenamente en Ted, hubiera pensado que estaba metida en problemas.

—Ted… —susurró.

—Ya casi estamos —dijo aminorando la velocidad— ¿P-podrías cerrar los ojos, por favor? —preguntó ligeramente avergonzado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Quiero que sea una sorpresa hasta el final. Por favor, confía en mí…

Llevaba depositando en él una fe digna de una verdadera devota toda la tarde. Sin embargo, Ted le había puesto tanto empeño en su cita que supo que, fuera lo que fuera lo que le tenía preparado, valdría la pena. Suspiró y se llevó las manos a los ojos, tapándolos para no poder ver nada.

—Ya hemos llegado —oyó decir a Ted ilusionado. Notó como el coche se paraba suavemente— Ya puedes mirar.

Cuando Andrómeda abrió los ojos y vio dónde estaban, se quedó sin habla. Estaba realmente confusa. No era un restaurante. Ni siquiera estaban en una calle. Estaban en una especie de explanada enorme de arena. Ante ella, decenas de coches estaban aparcados en fila y de manera ordenada, cada uno de ellos en dirección a una gigantesca manta blanca de varios metros de largo y ancho. Había jóvenes de su edad por todas partes: en grandes grupos, en otros más pequeños, había parejas… Todos parecían estar divirtiéndose. Algunos llevaban comida en los brazos que Andrómeda no había visto nunca. Unos cuantos fumaban apoyados en los coches y otros permanecían dentro de los autos.

Andrómeda se quitó el cinturón de seguridad sorprendida sin dejar de observar y analizar cada detalle.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Recuerdas que, durante el castigo en la biblioteca, te hablé de lo que era un cine? —preguntó sin ocultar su emoción.

—¿Un cine? ¿Esos teatros donde se veían las…? —se detuvo, intentando recordar la palabra— ¿Cómo eran?

—Películas —completó Ted— Pues, a veces, en verano, trasladan los cines al aire libre —dijo señalando la gran pantalla— Se llama autocine, porque las butacas se sustituyen por los asientos de un coche. Básicamente es lo mismo, sólo que sin el edificio en sí.

—¿Todas estas personas están aquí para ver una película? ¿Dentro de los coches?

—Así es —dijo consultando su reloj— Película que empezará en unos… diez minutos. Tenemos tiempo para comprar la cena. ¡Vamos! —exclamó saliendo del coche.

Andrómeda le siguió aún algo confusa. No era el plan que llevaba desde hacía días fantaseando. Se había imaginado que irían tal vez a un restaurante a cenar, seguido de un corto pero romántico paseo y finalmente la acompañaría a casa. Un tanto clásico, la verdad. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera un amplio abanico de referencias.

Sin embargo, Ted la había sorprendido desde el primer minuto. Y lejos de haberla defraudado, Andrómeda estaba extasiada al darse cuenta de todo lo que había tenido que planear y tener en cuenta. Sonrió para sí cuando llegaron a un puesto de comida. La película estaba a punto de comenzar y ya habían apagado las pocas luces que acompañaban al recinto.

—Buenas noches —saludó la camarera de forma rutinaria.

Andrómeda la miró de arriba abajo. Nunca había visto una indumentaria tan extraña. Llevaba un vistoso uniforme rojo y blanco a rayas con delantal y en la cabeza llevaba un pequeño gorro a juego que le recogía a la vez el flequillo.

—¿Venís juntos? —preguntó sin levantar la vista— Esta noche hay promoción especial parejas. La segunda unidad de cada producto está rebajada a un 30%.

—Oh, no —contestó azorada Andrómeda— Nosotros no…

—¡Eso es estupendo! —la interrumpió Ted mirándola— ¿Verdad, cariño?

Si las miradas matasen, Ted había clavado allí mismo su tumba, en mitad del autocine. Pero se limitó a tragar saliva y a cogerle la mano a Andrómeda con una mirada de complicidad. Ella desvío la vista azorada, sin embargo, no apartó la mano.

—¿Pareja? —le susurró.

—Hay que aprovechar las promociones —se limitó a contestar él. Se fijó en que tenía una brillante sonrisa.

Ted comenzó a pedir una serie de comidas o snacks que Andrómeda no había oído hablar en su vida. Algunas tenían pinta de ser golosinas, parecidas a las que la señora del carrito del Expreso de Hogwarts repartía al inicio del curso. Sin embargo, lo que más le intrigaba era una bolsa de lo que parecían bolas muy pequeñas de papel blanco que había visto a casi todas las personas en el autocine.

Le ayudó con todo lo que había comprado que, en su opinión, era demasiado, y pusieron rumbo hacia el coche. De camino, de repente la gran pantalla se iluminó y Andrómeda dio un respigo.

—¡¿Eso es la película?! —preguntó demasiado fuerte.

Algunas de las personas que la oyeron comenzaron a reírse y otros la chitaron para mandarla callar. Andrómeda se recordó a sí misma que sacar la varita en presencia de muggles estaba penado por ley.

—No, son sólo anuncios —explicó con dulzura Ted— Normalmente los ponen unos minutos antes de que empiece en sí.

Aún de la mano, Andrómeda le siguió sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. ¿Cómo era posible todo aquello sin magia? Una salchicha con manos y pies bailaba al ritmo de una canción que un panecillo le cantaba. ¿Cómo lo habían hecho para que la música sonara tan fuerte? ¿Y para conseguir tener una imagen en movimiento? De repente, otros condimentos como la sal o el aceite empezaron a cantar y a bailar con ellos una conga. Se dio cuenta de que era la única que miraba la pantalla con la boca abierta y dando pequeños pasos para no caerse.

Cuando llegaron al coche, al estar en última fila, Ted sugirió que lo mejor sería que se sentaran sobre el techo de éste para poder ver mejor. Subieron primero toda la comida y Ted sacó unos cuantos cojines del maletero. Ayudó después a Andrómeda y ésta se acomodó como pudo manteniendo la espalda erguida y las piernas entrelazadas. Ted la miró de reojo y ahogó una risita.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Andrómeda.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, los anuncios cesaron de repente y la pantalla se oscureció. Todo se quedó en silencio. Unos segundos después, el dibujo de una montaña coronada de estrellas llenó la pantalla. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Ted no le había dicho el nombre de la película que iban a ver.

Los acordes de violines y un laúd presentaron una imagen de un pueblo visto desde el aire. No eran simples dibujos animados como había visto en los anuncios. Era una imagen real. Se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que dicha imagen se movía hacia la derecha, haciendo que el espectador pudiera ver todo el pueblo en su magnitud. Notó que Ted la miraba de reojo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, una voz retumbó por todo el autocine. El volumen estaba tan alto que Andrómeda se encogió sobre sí misma. Sin embargo, se quedó completamente petrificada cuando escuchó lo que decía. La voz recitaba unos versos que conocía muy bien, que había leído una decena de veces escondida en su cuarto e iluminada por la luz de su varita. Unos versos que hacía que se le erizaran los pelos de la piel. Eran las palabras que daban comienzo a una historia que le había robado el corazón hacía años:

_Dos familias del mismo rancio abolengo, en la bella Verona, donde transcurre esta historia. Entre sí se alimentan viejos rencores que provocan constantes reyertas, y la sangre tiñe las manos de los partidarios de esos clanes. Del seno y misericorde de las dos familias, nacieron así bajo estrellas contrarias dos amantes, cuya desventura y trágico destino, enterró con su muerte la lucha de sus progenitores._

Cuando Andrómeda vio en la pantalla las letras que daban título y nombre a la obra que iba a ver durante dos horas, vertió la primera lágrima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Palomitas
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Crimson & Clover - Tommy James & The Schondells  
> Let the sunshine in (reprise) - The 5th Dimension  
> Suspicious minds - Elvis Presley  
> Love - Lana del Rey  
> What is a youth - Nino Rota


	15. Palomitas

La postura de Andrómeda se fue encogiendo más y más a medida que avanzaba la película. Al comienzo de ésta, ella se había colocado con la espalda recta y los brazos sobre el regazo como la habían enseñado desde pequeña. Pero cuando Julieta había despertado en brazos de Romeo al día siguiente de su boda, Andrómeda ya estaba abrazada a sus rodillas con medio rostro enterrado en sus brazos. Por no hablar de sus ojos hinchados y de sus lágrimas. Siempre había sido demasiado orgullosa para llorar y mejor no hablar si lo hacía en público. Sin embargo, se había emocionado con tan sólo con oír el prólogo. Había dicho y repetido a Ted durante los primeros quince minutos muy alterada que todo era exactamente igual que en el libro aún sin creérselo del todo. No sólo los diálogos, los vestidos, los peinados, la ambientación. Era como si hubiese abierto el libro y se hubiera sumergido en las páginas hasta dar con una visión tan perfecta que casi no podía ser posible. Vagamente fue consciente durante el transcurso de la película que no era real, que sólo eran actores interpretando un papel. Pero para Andrómeda no lo era.

Durante el baile, en el momento en el que Romeo y Julieta se conocen por primera vez, un trovador había cantado una canción tan maravillosa y acorde a la historia que Andrómeda no pudo evitar echarse a llorar de nuevo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, tanto que acabó con jaqueca. Ted la había rodeado con sus brazos y ella había apoyado su espalda en el torso de él. Mejor, así no podía ver su cara surcada de lágrimas. Aunque era imposible no percatarse de ello por las pequeñas sacudidas que a veces hacían sus hombros. Andrómeda no lo había visto pero él había sonreído con ternura cada vez que ella se había emocionado. Acabó por apoyar su cabeza suavemente en el hombro de ella, al lado de sus rizos y así vieron el resto de la película. Ella estaba tan metida en la historia que apenas se dio cuenta.

Sin embargo, a medida que la película avanzaba, fue consciente de algunos paralelismos de la obra de Shakespeare con su propia vida. Claramente su situación no se limitaba al odio entre dos familias. Pero cuando veía a Julieta obligada a casarse con alguien que no quería y que apenas conocía, cuando la veía obligada a mentir para poder estar con la persona que amaba o cuando Julieta, tan hambrienta de libertad, se escapaba de casa, no pudo evitar pensar en Ted y en ella.

En el momento en el que vio a Romeo suicidándose al creer que Julieta estaba muerta, se le encogió el corazón. Buscó las manos de Ted que estaban agarradas a sus brazos y se aferró a ellas. Acto seguido vio cómo Julieta se clavaba el puñal en el estómago y moría junto a su amado. Estaba tan tensa que apenas podía respirar. ¿Era ese el destino que los aguardaba también? ¿Dolor y muerte?

Cuando sacaron los ataúdes a la plaza, y el gobernador habló a las familias, Andrómeda ya había tomado una decisión. Jamás permitiría que Ted saliera herido, de ninguna forma. Ya fuera su familia o el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso quienes fueran a por él. Se juró que ambos tendrían una larga vida juntos. No serían Romeo y Julieta. Esa historia se quedaría en la ficción.

Cuando comenzaron los créditos, intentó secarse las lágrimas con discreción. Ted no aflojó el agarre a sus brazos.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó con dulzura.

—Sí —se maldijo al oír que le temblaba algo la voz.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —respondió intentando sonar segura.

Cuando su rostro estaba seco se giró parcialmente para mirar a Ted.

—Ha sido increíble —confesó— Parecía… tan real. Era como si fueran ellos de verdad…

—Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado —dijo aliviado. Parecía que algo de tensión desaparecía de su rostro— Vi en el periódico de casualidad una lista de películas que iban a volver a proyectar en los autocines este verano. Y cuando vi el título de ésta… no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—¿Por eso me dijiste una fecha y hora tan concreta desde el principio?

—Claro —contestó— Y cuando te he pedido que te taparas los ojos al entrar, era porque había un gran cartel con el título. Quería que fuera una sorpresa hasta el final, que tú misma te dieses cuenta de que…

Se interrumpió cuando los labios de Andrómeda encontraron los suyos. Ted le devolvió el beso y la estrechó un poco más junto a él.

—Gracias —dijo Andrómeda apartándose lo mínimo de él— Por todo lo que has hecho esta noche.

Ted la contestó con un beso que hizo que a Andrómeda le diera vueltas la cabeza. Se quedaron un rato más sobre el techo del coche, pero al notar que los primeros autos comenzaban a marcharse, decidieron irse ellos también para evitar el atasco.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, Andrómeda permaneció casi todo el tiempo callada. Las canciones de la radio eran lentas y calmadas y Ted no se animó a cantar ninguna. Había visto a Andrómeda entusiasmada y emocionada durante toda la película, pero algo había cambiado durante el final de ésta.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al camino de tierra, Ted detuvo el coche y apagó el motor junto con las luces. Andrómeda se giró hacia él con tristeza.

—Gracias por lo de esta noche —susurró sin mirarle a los ojos— Por todo en general. Ha sido perfecto, no voy a olvidar este día jamás.

—Agradécemelo después, la cita aún no ha acabado —contestó.

Cogió las golosinas y barritas de chocolate que habían sobrado y salió del coche rompiendo la atmosfera melancólica que ella había creado. Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Salió ella también del coche y observó cómo Ted se tumbaba sobre el capó del coche.

—¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a ver las estrellas. La última experiencia muggle de la noche.

Andrómeda se cruzó de brazos, pero sonrió de lado.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Incluso en vacaciones me vas a hacer estudiar astronomía? ¿No tenemos bastante durante el año con ver las estrellas a través del telescopio?

—Esto es diferente, es sólo verlas… venga, túmbate.

Consultó su reloj de muñeca. Era muy tarde… Para ser una velada en casa de su amiga se estaba alargando demasiado. Y no quería que sus padres sospecharan.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ted al ver su expresión.

—Es tarde, debería volver pronto.

—Oh —susurró decepcionado— No había previsto eso…

Andrómeda se inclinó sobre el capó y le dio un suave beso.

—Oh, pero yo sí —y un segundo después se había desaparecido.

Aterrizó en los límites de su casa, justo antes de cruzar la verja. Una vez dentro y superado el hechizo de repulsión a extraños, Andrómeda se apareció en el umbral de casa. Respiró hondo y atravesó la puerta principal. Halló a sus padres en el dormitorio, que se preparaban para dormir. No la avasallaron con muchas preguntas y Andrómeda se metió en su cuarto. Diez minutos después de que sus padres se acostaran, y cuando toda la casa se quedó en silencio, volvió a aparecerse en la verja y desde allí hasta el coche. Ted se sobresaltó cuando la vio de pronto.

—Solucionado —contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza levemente.

—Creen que estoy dormida.

—¿Y no te meterás en un lío por eso?

—¿Después de todo lo que he hecho esta tarde, ahora me dices que puedo meterme en un lío? —dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado— Sólo tendré que preocuparme si me pillan.

Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que Ted había puesto la radio y había dejado las puertas abiertas del coche para que se escuchara desde fuera. Suspiró mirando al cielo. Al estar en mitad del bosque, no había ninguna luz que entorpeciera la vista del cielo nocturno.

Flexionó las piernas para poder caber del todo en el capó y cogió una de las chocolatinas que Ted había colocado a su lado. A penas había probado bocado durante la película.

—¿Sabes que hay un dicho sobre mi familia y las estrellas? —susurró Andrómeda sin apartar la vista del firmamento— Dicen que el mundo acabará cuando nazca un Black y ya no haya más estrellas para ponerle nombre.

—¿De verdad?

—Es una broma que mi familia detesta, por supuesto —contestó con una pequeña risa— Lo odian porque saben que es mucho más probable que nosotros nos extingamos antes. Por nuestra parte, mis hermanas y yo no podemos perpetuar el apellido. El peso de esa responsabilidad recae en mis primos, Sirius y Regulus.

—¿Cómo son? —preguntó mientras se ponía de lado para verla mejor.

—Sirius es… —dijo pensativa— Digamos que él sería la oveja blanca de la familia. No te confundas, ha sido un diablillo desde que nació. Parece que se esfuerza por llevarle la contraria a todo lo que mis tíos le dicen. Sin embargo, con Regulus pasa completamente lo opuesto. Es el niño querido y perfecto de mi tía.

—¿Qué edades tienen?

—Sirius diez y Regulus ocho. Es una pena, el año en el que Sirius empiece Hogwarts nosotros ya nos habremos graduado —suspiró— Me gustaría ver el tipo de travesuras que ese granuja hará en el colegio.

—Os lleváis bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó con dulzura.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que sí, siempre ha sido mi primito pequeño— Andrómeda visualizó a Sirius a la tierna edad de siete años huyendo de su madre y sus gritos— Pero a pesar de su edad, siempre ha tenido una curiosidad y una invención increíbles. Creo que soy de las pocas personas que no le tratan como si fuera estúpido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los anuncios de la radio terminaron y el locutor volvió a pronunciarse.

—…. _En una noche como ésta, recordemos ese hito que ha marcado para siempre nuestras vidas. La Historia de la Humanidad ya no volverá a ser la misma. Y para celebrarlo, con todos ustedes, Sinatra cantando a la luna…_

Andrómeda arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso del “hito de la Historia de la Humanidad”?

Ted abrió mucho los ojos y se enderezó.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó escandalizado mientras sonaban los primeros acordes de _Fly me to the moon_.

—¿El qué?

—¡¿No lo sabes?!

—Ted, te recuerdo que si es alguna historia muggle —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco— Nosotros no…

—¡El hombre ha llegado a la luna! —la interrumpió completamente serio.

Andrómeda se quedó sin habla.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó.

—¡Fue hace unas semanas! ¡El hombre ha llegado a la luna! ¡Fue todo un acontecimiento, incluso se retrasmitió por la televisión! —exclamó emocionado— Un grupo de astronautas estadunidenses (son hombres que viajan al espacio) fueron allí y llegaron hasta la luna. ¡Incluso uno de ellos la pisó!

—¡¿A esa luna?! —gritó Andrómeda señalando el astro que estaba en cuarto menguante.

—¿Es que hay más que una? —contestó. Ahora era él quien ponía los ojos en blanco— Fue impresionante. “ _Un pequeño paso para un hombre, un gran salto para la Humanidad"_. Eso fue lo que dijo Neil Armstrong cuando la pisó por primera vez.

—¿Y estás seguro de que eran muggles? ¿No magos? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Eran y _son_ muggles —le aseguró— Los estadounidenses y los rusos llevan años intentando ser los primeros en conquistar el espacio. Fueron los rusos los primeros que consiguieron mandar un hombre allí arriba. Pero esto ha sido mucho más… Esta vez los americanos los han adelantado.

Andrómeda volvió a mirar a la luna algo escéptica. Le parecía tan imposible… Y, sin embargo, esa misma noche había visto cómo su libro favorito cobraba vida ante sus ojos.

Los muggles hacían magia. De otro tipo, pero magia, al fin y al cabo.

Miró a Ted, que seguía explicándola detalles sobre la misión y el alunizaje. Andrómeda se levantó, le cogió las manos y le llevó fuera del coche. Él, algo confundido, se calló, pero se dejó llevar. Ella colocó las manos de él en su cintura sin decir nada y las suyas en la nuca de Ted. Comenzó a balancearse poco a poco, esperando que Ted le siguiera el ritmo. Sin embargo, él permaneció clavado en el suelo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Andrómeda al notar la tensión de Ted.

—Lo siento, yo no… no sé bailar —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

La imagen mental que había fantaseado por culpa del alcohol durante su presentación, estalló como un globo. Intentó contener la risa encogiendo sus labios.

—No pasa nada. Yo te llevaré a ti.

Sinatra cantó los últimos segundos de _Fly me to the moon_. Al empezar la siguiente canción, Andrómeda sacó la varita y apuntó hacia la radio del coche.

_—Reverso._

La canción empezó de nuevo. Andrómeda guiaba en el baile a Ted, mientras él no despegaba la vista del suelo intentando seguir el ritmo de los pies de ella. En alguna ocasión él la pisó, y se apresuró a disculparse sonrojado, mientras Andrómeda ponía los ojos en blanco y sonreía. Poco a poco, fueron cogiendo más soltura. Incluso hacia el final de la canción, Ted se atrevió a girar a Andrómeda sobre sí misma con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sin embargo, la voz de Sinatra se apagó y fue sustituida por la atrayente y suave voz del Rey del Rock. El ritmo de la canción era mucho más lento que la de la anterior, y Andrómeda se acomodó a él. A penas se balanceaba y se acercó todavía más a Ted. Él seguía mirando al suelo, para seguir los pasos de Andrómeda. Pero ahora que ella a penas se movía, ya no había necesidad de seguir mirándose los pies. Andrómeda sonrió y le acarició suavemente el mentón, alzando su cabeza levemente con un solo dedo. Él miró su mano y luego a ella.

_—Shall I stay? Would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Andrómeda cerró los ojos y rozó su nariz con la de Ted. Éste la imitó y comenzó a mover sus manos suavemente por la espalda de Andrómeda. Ésta suspiró y descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

_—Take my hand, take my whole life too._

Ted debía conocer la canción, porque anticipó lo que Elvis estaba cantando. Agarró con suavidad la mano derecha de Andrómeda y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Ésta sintió un escalofrío cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

_—For I can't help falling in love with you._

Siguieron balanceándose sin apartar la mirada hasta que la canción acabó. Andrómeda apoyó su frente en el pecho de él.

—¿Cómo nos ha pasado esto? —susurró con voz quedada.

Ted la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Como si no hubiera tenido otra opción.

—No, para nada —respondió con seguridad— Sólo desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—No siempre serán así. Eso te lo prometo.

Y ella se prometió que lo protegería. Pasara lo que pasara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Té
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Fly me to the moon - Frank Sinatra  
> Can't help falling in love - Elvis Presley


	16. Té

Al día siguiente, Andrómeda no podía dejar de cantar. Cantó mientras se bañaba, mientras desayunaba e incluso cantó mientras se deslizaba por los pasillos dando vueltas sobre sí misma y alzando los brazos. Sus padres dedujeron, erróneamente, que su entusiasmo era debido a su cita esa tarde con Amycus Carrow. Narcissa la encontró en su habitación aún en camisón, mirando varios vestidos del armario. Mientras pasaba una a una las prendas, cantaba con voz dulce una canción que le era desconocida.

 _—In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you_.

—Pues sí que estás emocionada —dijo de repente Narcissa apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Andrómeda dio un respingo y se volvió con brusquedad. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato al ver a su hermana. Arrugó el vestido que tenía en sus manos y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Narcissa incluso creyó ver algo de miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Te he asustado? —preguntó preocupada. ¿Por qué se había puesto así?

—No —contestó con rapidez— En realidad… sí. No te he oído llegar —colocó de nuevo el vestido en el armario, intentando quitar las arrugas— ¿Habías dicho algo?

—Decía que se te ve entusiasmada —repitió Narcissa. O al menos lo estaba hasta hace un momento, pensó— Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que una cita con Carrow te emocionara tanto…

Su hermana dejó de mover las perchas para ver los vestidos. Es más, se había quedado completamente paralizada. Apenas podía ver su rostro desde ese ángulo, así que dio unos pasos hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Drómeda…?

Ésta bajó los brazos lentamente y acarició el vestido azul oscuro de encaje que se había puesto la tarde anterior. Algo no iba bien.

—Drómeda —susurró poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Andrómeda la miró con una ligera sonrisa. Narcissa la conocía demasiado bien para saber que era fingida.

—¿Crees que debería ponerme éste para esta tarde? —dijo sacando un vestido negro de manga francesa para que pudiera verlo mejor.

Narcissa la miró extrañada.

—¿No es el que siempre te pones en los funerales?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sí… pero no eso no quita que sea un buen vestido —contestó observándolo por delante y por detrás— Sí, definitivamente me lo pondré.

Narcissa se sentó en la cama mientras veía a su hermana ir de un lado para otro buscando prendas para añadir al vestido. Parecía algo dispersa, ya que sacó dos pares de zapatos en vez de uno y tardó diez minutos en darse cuenta de que tenía en la mano el lazo que estaba buscando. Sabía que preguntarle de nuevo si estaba bien no serviría de nada.

—¿Qué tal ayer con Edina?

—Muy bien —contestó. Narcissa no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero notaba a su hermana cada vez más tensa— Cené en su casa con sus padres y dimos luego una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad.

Andrómeda terminó de elegir todas las prendas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Narcissa se levantó para unirse a ella, pero antes de irse miró el conjunto algo preocupada.

—Drómeda, sé que te gusta el negro, pero ¿no crees que es un color poco adecuado para lo de hoy?

Su hermana echó un vistazo de nuevo a la ropa monocolor que había colocado con cuidado sobre la cama.

—No, yo creo que es perfecto —respondió con seguridad. Y salió de la habitación sin añadir nada más.

***

¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de la cita con Amycus y su hermana?

Se había despedido de Ted hacia las dos de la madrugada, después de bailar durante una hora y ver las estrellas durante otra. Él pretendía volver a casa en ese trasto del demonio, pero afortunadamente pudo convencerle para que se desapareciese y volviera a buscarlo al día siguiente por la mañana. No permitiría que se matase en la carretera por conducir de noche y menos con ese cacharro.

Se despertó al día siguiente radiante, pese haber dormido más bien poco. Le costó tanto conciliar el sueño como despedirse de Ted. Apenas quedaban dos semanas para el inicio de las clases, pero aun así recordó avergonzada cómo se abrazó a Ted para así impedir que se marchara. Incluso había estado cantando _Fly me to the moon_ desde que se había despertado.

Y ahora, toda su felicidad había estallado como una pompa de jabón. Había sido idea suya. Invitar a los Carrow para contentar a sus padres, para poder “ver a Edina” y tener una excusa para su cita con Ted.

¿Cómo iba a poder fingir que todo iba bien entre ella y Amycus? Después de lo que había pasado en su presentación. Después de la cita del día anterior…

No le había contado nada de Amycus a Ted. Aún no. No quería arruinar la cita y centrar la atención en algo tan insignificante como que en un futuro no muy lejano tendría que casarse con otro. Sabía que tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano, pero para entonces esperaba poder haber resuelto la situación. Aunque aún no sabía cómo.

A las cinco menos diez, Andrómeda se había puesto el vestido de los funerales y se había recogido el pelo en una trenza de espiga a un lado. Su madre había ordenado a los elfos domésticos que la casa estuviera impoluta. Había sacado la mejor cubertería y las tazas para el té ya estaban más que preparadas.

Andrómeda se dejó caer con pesar en el sofá y empezó a retorcerse los dedos casi sin darse cuenta. Paró de hacerlo cuando sintió que Bellatrix le cogía del brazo.

—Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

El único escenario en el que las cosas saldrían bien para ella, era uno en el que Andrómeda admitía que no quería saber nada de Amycus y sus padres la apoyaban. Un escenario tanto idílico como imposible.

A las cinco en punto, sonó el timbre. Su madre se levantó cual resorte y el estómago de Andrómeda se encogió. Oyó las voces de los hermanos Carrow y la de su madre. Se levantó cuando los oyó aproximarse hacia el salón. Y mientras lo hacía, se puso la máscara que estaba tan acostumbrada y harta de llevar.

—Andrómeda —la saludó Amycus. Ella estiró el brazo para que pudiera besarle los nudillos. Al sentir sus labios contra su piel, sintió un escalofrío. De repugnancia— Estás espléndida.

 _—“_ Gracias, el luto me favorece” —pensó.

Sin embargo, contestó con un simple movimiento de cabeza y se acercó a saludar a su hermana. Ésta parecía tan entusiasmada como ella de estar allí.

Durante los primeros minutos, Amycus y sus padres se limitaron a intercambiarse cumplidos y compartir detalles insustanciales, como dónde habían pasado las vacaciones. Cuando salió el tema de las clases y el último curso, Druella alzó la cabeza con orgullo y Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo perfectamente qué iba a decir.

—Nosotros tenemos el honor de compartir que a Andrómeda le han otorgado el Premio Anual. Es Delegada de su curso.

Alecto se atragantó con la galletita que se estaba comiendo y Amycus abrió mucho los ojos.

—Oh, eso es… maravilloso. Felicidades, Andrómeda —susurró intentando controlar su desagrado.

—Supongo que habrán concedido el otro Premio Anual a vuestro compañero Snyde. Sinceramente, no imagino a otra persona aparte de mi propia hija de ser merecedor de tal honor —dejó caer Druella. Amycus, por supuesto, no podía ostentar a serlo. Ni siquiera le habían nombrado prefecto en quinto curso.

—Lo averiguaremos cuando empecemos las clases —contestó él, obviamente incómodo. Andrómeda sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez esa tarde.

A Ted le habían nombrado Delegado también, como era de esperar. Se consolaron al darse cuenta de que al menos podrían verse mientras patrullaran por los pasillos. Aunque tendrían que tener mucho cuidado de no ser vistos.

Andrómeda apenas habló durante la merienda. Se esforzó por aportar algún dato o comentario interesante a la conversación que mantenían su madre y Amycus para no decepcionar o enfadar a ésta. Pero cuanto más hablaban, más vacío y sinsentido le parecía todo. Odiaba la falsedad que reinaba en el ambiente. Alecto estaba visiblemente incómoda, a Amycus se le veía demasiado interesado en todo lo que decía su madre y ésta dedicaba algunas miradas de reproche a su hija, queriendo que participara más en la charla.

Cuando terminaron de tomar el té, Andrómeda dio gracias a Merlín mentalmente creyendo que los Carrow se marcharían por fin.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Andrómeda, ¿te importaría enseñarme los jardines? —preguntó Amycus— Lo poco que he visto en la entrada me ha parecido precioso y creo recordar que esta casa está rodeada de un bosque…

—Por supuesto, te los enseñará encantada —contestó inmediatamente Druella por ella— Tu hermana y mis niñas pueden acompañaros.

Andrómeda se limitó a asentir y a sonreír, aunque lo único que quería hacer era ponerse a gritar.

Todos salieron al jardín trasero. Parecían una comitiva. Amycus y Andrómeda iban juntos delante, y sus hermanas y Alecto detrás, a varios metros de distancia. Era obvio que su papel era tanto vigilarlos como darles intimidad.

Mientras paseaban, Amycus fue haciendo comentarios sobre los pinos y las flores del camino. En algún punto, éste cogió el brazo de Andrómeda de tal modo que ella se agarra a él. Suspiró con frustración, pero no dijo nada. Pensó en Ted y en la cara que pondría de verlos así. Sintió una angustia terrible al pensar que le estaba traicionando. Recordó todos sus abrazos y sus besos del día anterior y lo diferente que era el contacto de Ted con el de Amycus. Se estremeció aún más cuando éste puso su mano sobre la de ella, la que le agarraba el brazo. Y se entristeció aún más al pensar que por ahora, tendría que acostumbrarse.

—Me alegró mucho tu invitación —dijo Amycus tras unos minutos de silencio— O eso decía la carta que envió tu madre. Que había sido idea tuya…

Andrómeda alzó una ceja. ¿Iban a hablar con sinceridad?

—Y lo fue…

—Dado tu comportamiento esta tarde no lo parece —contestó él con cierta frialdad.

—Te invité porque es lo que se espera de mí —dijo ella en el mismo tono.

—Y de mí, por eso he venido.

Amycus se detuvo y miró fijamente a Andrómeda. Ella se volvió y vio a lo lejos que sus hermanas y Alecto se habían detenido en un banco.

—Siento mucho lo que ocurrió en nuestra presentación —dijo él. Aquello no se lo esperaba— No era…dueño de mí en ese momento. Me disculpo si mis palabras pudieron ofenderte.

Sintió escalofríos al ver cómo sus ojos negros se clavaban en ella.

—Acepto tus disculpas —dijo tras un pequeño silencio— Pero quiero que sepas que no toleraré un trato semejante en un futuro. Ni ahora ni nunca, ¿me has entendido?

Tendría que haberle hablado con ese tono aquella noche. Tendría que haberse defendido mejor y haberle dejado las cosas claras desde el principio. Aún no era tarde para hacerse valer.

Amycus sonrió con sorna.

—Por supuesto, querida. No volverá a ocurrir.

Andrómeda le miró con frialdad y se giró para proseguir la marcha.

—No obstante… —oyó decir a Amycus— Pedirte disculpas no era lo único que he venido aquí a pedirte hoy.

Se dio la vuelta muy despacio.

—Ambos sabemos de qué estoy hablando. Ya está todo decidido. Lo que tengo que preguntarte yo y lo que tienes que responder tú es un mero trámite.

No pudo evitar el temblor de sus piernas. No pudo evitar sentir náuseas, ni a su estómago retorcerse, ni el gran sentimiento de culpa que empezó a invadir su corazón y se expandía por su cuerpo. Sabía lo que ahora venía, y que había sido culpa suya. Hubiera acabado por ocurrir tarde o temprano, pero había sido su idea el que hoy estuviera él ahí.

—Aunque no lo creas esto me hace tan poca gracia como a ti —dio dos pasos hacia adelante— Sin embargo, las ventajas superan con creces los inconvenientes que pueda tener el casarme contigo —dijo mientras le colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Como solía hacer Ted.

Como un acto reflejo, Andrómeda le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y se la apartó de la cara.

—Sí, ambos tenemos más de ganar que de perder —dijo con ira contenida— Sin embargo, aún queda mucho para ese día. Sé que nuestros padres han acordado retrasar nuestra boda y la de mi hermana hasta después de la llegada del Señor Tenebroso. Y ya que el sentimiento de rechazo es mutuo, hasta ese día, sólo habrá cordialidad entre nosotros. Lo justo para mantener contentas a nuestras familias. No habrá ningún cambio en nuestra relación mientras estemos en Hogwarts y así será hasta el día de nuestra boda. ¿Está claro? —preguntó apretando todo lo que pudo su agarre.

La fuerza que tenía Andrómeda debía de ser ridícula en comparación a la de Amycus. Sin embargo, él no hizo nada por apartarse y miró con desafío a Andrómeda.

—Cristalino… y estoy conforme. ¿Me sueltas ya?

Ella se apartó a regañadientes y Amycus se rió con burla.

—Bien, después de haber dejado las cosas claras… —Andrómeda vio con horror cómo hincaba la rodilla— Andrómeda Black, ¿tendrías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Amycus le había cogido con suavidad la misma mano que con la que ella le había amenazado hacía unos instantes a él y la miraba con una dulzura completamente fingida y burlesca. Andrómeda tenía el corazón desbocado y su cuerpo seguía temblando. Pero en ese momento supo que sólo podía hacer una cosa. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

—Sí.

Oyó los gritos de júbilo de sus hermanas a lo lejos.

 _—“Perdóname, Ted_ ”.

**FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Humo
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Fly me to the moon (Evangelion, Rei version)  
> Departure - Max Richter


	17. Humo

**CUARTA PARTE: EL RETRATO DE DORIAN GRAY**

**CAPITULO 17: HUMO**

El 1 de septiembre, como cada año, la familia Black se desplazó hasta la estación de King Cross para acompañar y despedir a sus hijas en el andén 9 y tres cuartos.

Sin embargo, ese año hubo poco tiempo para las despedidas. Narcissa salió disparada hacia el tren después de dar un beso fugaz a su madre. Y por su parte, Andrómeda dio un rápido abrazo a cada uno de sus progenitores y salió corriendo mientras oía a su madre pedir que se pusiera inmediatamente su insignia de Delegada. Puso los ojos en blanco e hizo como que no la había oído. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de sus padres, se quitó la sortija de compromiso del dedo y la escondió en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—¡Dróoooomeda!

Inmediatamente sintió cómo alguien la abrazaba desde atrás, cortándole un poco la respiración.

—Hola, Edina —contestó mientras suspiraba.

Edina la soltó y la agarró por los hombros.

—¿Ese es el saludo que me merezco después de un verano casi sin noticias tuyas? —Andrómeda hizo caso omiso. La agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia el tren— ¡Sólo me has escrito para pedir que te cubriera para poder irte con Circe sabe quién!

—Perdona, ¿cómo dices? Lo has dicho tan bajo que creo que los que están dentro del tren aún no te han oído.

—A ver, ¿dónde está? —preguntó mientras se ponía de puntillas y miraba alrededor— ¿Dónde está tu mancebo caballero?

—Creo que aún no ha llegado… —contestó mientras también ella observaba a la multitud— No te rindes ¿eh?

—No me merezco esto, Drómeda. No después de todo lo que he hecho por ti —había cierta exageración dramática en su tono, pero sabía que lo decía en serio.

—Algún día te lo contaré todo, pero creo que hoy y en plena fila del Expreso de Hogwarts no es el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar.

—¡Que sepas que no me daré por vencida! —amenazó apuntándola con el dedo— ¡Y no hará falta que me lo digas! Lo averiguaré yo solita.

—Pues buena suerte —susurró sonriendo.

Una vez en el tren, ambas amigas se separaron. Edina encontró un compartimento que aún estaba libre y Andrómeda se dirigió hacia el último que había en el tren, aquel que estaba reservado para los prefectos y delegados.

De camino, en el largo y estrecho pasillo, se encontró con su hermana pequeña. Pero no estaba sola. Narcissa sonreía como pocas veces había visto su hermana. Miraba con atención la insignia plateada y verde brillante que un chico un poco más mayor que ella le enseñaba orgulloso desde su pecho. Lucius Malfoy se había dado más prisa que nadie y ya se había puesto el uniforme. Llevaba el pelo liso y albino repeinado hacia atrás y le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. En cuanto vio a Andrómeda, su sonrisa ladina se ensanchó aún más.

—Andrómeda —dijo con suavidad cuando ésta llegó a su altura.

—Lucius.

Narcissa torció el gesto, obviamente molesta por haberlos interrumpido.

—Le estaba enseñando a tu hermana mi insignia de prefecto. Cuento con tu ayuda al menos los primeros días para poder desempeñar mi labor con éxito —dijo mientras ponía los brazos detrás de la espalda.

—Seguro que te las arreglas maravillosamente —contestó Andrómeda con amabilidad fingida.

La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Narcissa dirigió una mirada cargada de significado a su hermana y ésta suspiró.

—En fin, os dejo. Nos vemos en un rato, Lucius —dijo despidiéndose.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando escuchó:

—Oh, por cierto. Felicidades por tu compromiso, Andrómeda.

Ésta se paró en seco y se giró muy lentamente.

—Aunque… puedo observar que no llevas anillo…

Vio cómo Lucius alzaba las cejas mientras tenía la mirada fija en los dedos de su mano derecha. Tragó saliva y se esforzó por sonreír.

—Resulta que me aprieta un poco. Es el problema que tienen los anillos heredados. No siempre quedan a la justa medida —percibió cómo Narcissa fruncía el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, se alejó de ellos— Si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a cambiarme. Hasta ahora.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta dar con los cuartos de baño de los prefectos. En cuanto entró, echó el pestillo y apoyó todo su peso en la puerta.

—Maldita sea, Narcissa… —susurró.

Sabía que Lucius Malfoy había sido nombrado prefecto porque su hermana se había encargado de anunciarlo a bombo y platillo por toda la casa en cuanto éste se lo había comunicado por carta. Y contaba con que su madre y sus hermanas, se hubieran encargado de esparcir bien la noticia de su enlace entre sus familiares, amigos y vecinos. Sin embargo, había sido una ingenua por haber creído que ningún alumno de Slytherin tendría la ocurrencia de sacar el tema.

¿Qué ocurriría si algún otro descerebrado Sangre pura se le ocurría decir algo semejante con Ted al lado? No tenía ninguna intención de casarse con Amycus pese haber aceptado. Aún quedaba mucho para la boda, podía suceder cualquier cosa... Cualquier cosa antes que pasar por el altar.

En cuanto a Ted… Andrómeda esperaba encontrar una solución antes de tener que explicarle qué había hecho.

Se puso el uniforme, angustiada, sabiendo que estaba a punto de meterse en la boca del lobo. Finalmente colocó su nueva insignia a un lado de la túnica. La de los delegados era dorada con el fondo del color de su casa, en su caso verde esmeralda. Se miró al espejo, exhaló un largo suspiro y salió decidida hacia el compartimento.

Se trataba de una estancia bastante grande. En el centro de la sala, había una gran mesa cuadrada y a su alrededor, veinticuatro sillas de madera, reservados para los dieciséis prefectos de quinto y sexto año, y los ocho delegados de séptimo. Dos por cada curso de cada casa, siempre un chico y una chica.

En el centro de la mesa, Andrómeda encontró a Lorcan Snyde, que había sido su compañero prefecto desde quinto curso. No obstante, Andrómeda no sabía casi nada sobre él. Durante esos años, ambos se habían limitado a colaborar juntos en sus funciones de prefecto. Ninguno tenía el más mínimo interés por el otro y mientras los resultados de su trabajo fueran satisfactorios, poco más importaba.

Se sentó junto a él murmurando un saludo y Lorcan la contestó sin mirarla, como era habitual en él. Mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, Andrómeda evalúo al resto de alumnos de la sala. Los delegados de Ravenclaw también habían llegado y se habían sentado a un lado de la mesa. Los prefectos de sexto de Hufflepuff charlaban animadamente junto a la ventana con los de Gryffindor del mismo año. Una chica rubia de Hufflepuff que no había visto nunca, probablemente de quinto curso, se había sentado en la silla más alejada a ella y miraba con ansiedad la puerta. Aunque no era la única. Mientras los alumnos fueron llegando poco a poco y ocupando sus respectivos lugares, Andrómeda permaneció tensa y estuvo atenta a cualquier persona que cruzaba el umbral. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era Ted.

Cuando casi todos los alumnos estaban colocados en sus respectivos asientos, Lorcan carraspeó:

—Hola y bienvenidos seáis todos otro año más —su voz, a pesar de ser calmada, lograba trasmitir una autoridad que consiguió acallar todos los murmullos de la sala— Durante este curso, como estudiantes de séptimo, mi compañera Andrómeda y yo, seremos los portavoces de los delegados y prefectos ya que, como bien sabéis, Slytherin ganó la Copa de las Casas el año anterior. Para comenzar, quería dirigirme a los…

Su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando, de repente, los delegados de Hufflepuff irrumpieron de golpe en la sala. Ted abrió la puerta, algo avergonzado, seguido de su compañera que se tapaba la boca con las manos tratando de no reírse.

—Lo sentimos mucho —murmuró Ted. Él también parecía estar aguantándose la risa— Nos hemos entretenido.

Andrómeda arqueó la ceja mientras veía cómo la delegada de Hufflepuff, cuyo nombre nunca se había molestado por aprender, se sentaba junto a Ted sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Oyó cómo Lorcan chasqueaba la lengua y Prudence, la prefecta de Slytherin de sexto curso soltaba un bufido.

—Típico de los sangre sucia. —susurró.

—Cómo iba diciendo… —comenzó a decir Lorcan. Su mirada gélida se posó en Ted y su compañera que aún tenían una sonrisa en sus labios— Quería dirigirme en primer lugar a los prefectos de quinto. Como bien sabéis, habéis sido elegidos por el Jefe o Jefa de vuestra casa de entre todos vuestros compañeros. Ya bien haya sido por vuestro talento, por vuestro expediente académico o por vuestro carácter, debéis de ser un ejemplo a seguir para todos los demás alumnos. Esto quiere decir que tendréis que tener un comportamiento ejemplar, tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, y cumplir cada una de las normas del colegio. Creo que no hace falta que os recuerde a estas alturas cuales son.

—También es importante que tengáis siempre presente cuál es nuestra labor principal —prosiguió Andrómeda en el mismo tono que Lorcan— Garantizar el cumplimiento de las normas y asegurar que haya un clima de seguridad entre el alumnado —posó su mirada deliberadamente sobre Malfoy— Si veis cualquier quebrantamiento de las normas es nuestro deber poner orden y aplicar la deducción de puntos pertinente a la infracción. Sé que es difícil, pero las deducciones incluyen también a nuestros compañeros de casa o incluso a nuestros amigos si se diera el caso. Y ojo con tomarse la justicia por vuestra mano y querer desfavorecer a posta a otra casa distinta a la vuestra. Al igual que se os han dado esas insignias que lleváis en el uniforme, se os la puede quitar…

—Debéis atender las necesidades de todo el alumnado —prosiguió Lorcan— En condiciones normales, los alumnos pedirán ayuda en caso de necesitarla a los prefectos de sus casas. Sin embargo, en caso de emergencia, los prefecto prestarán su ayuda a todos los estudiantes, independientemente de cuál sea su casa.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio. Los de quinto miraban algo tensos a Lorcan y a Andrómeda. Todos menos Malfoy, que se había cruzado de brazos y permanecía reclinado hacia atrás.

—En cuanto a los turnos de patrulla… —dijo Andrómeda— Los de quinto y séptimo tenemos guardia dos días a la semana debido a que en nuestros años se celebran los exámenes de TIMO y EXTASIS. Los de sexto, tenéis tres días. Como siempre, cuadraremos los turnos mañana por la tarde después de que recibamos nuestros horarios de clases.

—¿Cuántos de nosotros está apuntado o tiene intención de apuntarse a alguna actividad extraescolar como el quidditch, el coro o similares? —preguntó Lorcan.

Prudence era la capitana y golpeadora del equipo de quidditch, así que levantó de inmediato la mano. Malfoy se le sumó al ser el buscador. Al final, un tercio de los alumnos la habían alzado. Lorcan suspiró.

—Bien, ya veremos mañana cómo lo hacemos. Si nadie tiene ninguna duda, eso es todo. Podéis marcharos.

Los alumnos se levantaron y formaron una fila para marcharse. Los de quinto curso fueron los primeros, algunos algo agobiados e intercambiando miradas llenas de significado con su respectivo compañero.

Andrómeda, que deliberadamente había evitado el contacto ocular con Ted, echó un vistazo rápido hacia su dirección. Él y su compañera habían retomado la conversación y seguían desternillándose de a saber qué. Apretó los puños, y asegurándose de que todos los Slytherin habían salido de la sala, empezó a acercarse a ellos con paso seguro.

Cuando Ted la vio, dejó de prestar atención a su compañera y obsequió a Andrómeda con una sonrisa cálida. La delegada, al notar que Ted no la atendía, miró a Andrómeda algo confundida.

—No empezáis muy bien el año interrumpiendo la primera reunión y llegando tarde —dijo Andrómeda con aspecto amenazador. Sus ojos se clavaron en la delegada de Hufflepuff, que lejos de acobardarse, había dado un paso hacia adelante.

—Lo sentimos —se excusó Ted— En realidad, ha sido culpa mía. Nos hemos entretenido hablando sobre nuestras vacaciones y….

—¿Podemos hablar un momento, Tonks? —le interrumpió sin cambiar su tono intimidante— ¿A solas, por favor? —su mirada seguía fija en la delegada.

—Lo que tengas que decirle a Ted, _Black_ , puedes decirlo delante de mí— la chica había dado otro paso hacia adelante y la observaba desde abajo desafiante.

Andrómeda parpadeó y la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Meredith Abbott —contestó con seguridad— Aunque a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo. Dime, ¿no eras tú la que hace cinco minutos nos ha pedido cosas como “garantizar la seguridad del alumnado”?

—Sí, ¿y? —inquirió Andrómeda.

—Meredith, no va a hacerme daño —dijo Ted poniéndole una mano en el hombro sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Es una Black… —susurró, dando entender con tan esa palabra todo el peligro que Ted podía correr.

—Puedes estar tranquila, Abbott —dijo Andrómeda cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa socarrona— No voy a tocar ni un solo cabello de la cabeza de tu noviecito.

Meredith se sonrojó de una forma bastante notable y enmudeció. Ted miró a Andrómeda alzando las cejas.

—Y ahora, si eres tan amable… —dijo Andrómeda señalando la puerta.

Ted miró una última vez a Meredith y asintió con la cabeza. Ésta, sin estar aún muy segura, abandonó la sala.

—¿Tenías que ser tan borde? —inquirió Ted cuando estuvieron solos.

—Tengo que guardar las apariencias —contestó apoyándose en la mesa— Si lo prefieres, la próxima vez me acerco a vosotros con sonrisas y abrazos. Y lo mismo podrías decir de tu amiga. No es que haya sido precisamente encantadora conmigo.

—Lo de que soy su novio ha sobrado completamente —dijo con suavidad mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

—No he podido resistirme —contestó mientras le envolvía en un abrazo— Es obvio de que le gustas.

Ted puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo estaba preocupada por mí.

—Como si no pudieras defenderte sólo —le dio un beso en la mejilla— Y aunque me apellide Black, nunca le he hecho nada a nadie.

—A mí sí —dijo antes de besarla en los labios— A mí me has vuelto completamente loco…

La besó de nuevo mientras que Andrómeda hacía una mueca.

—Eso ha sido demasiado pasteloso, incluso para ti…

—Es la verdad —se rió Ted.

Se quedaron un rato más abrazados y robándose besos.

—Deberíamos salir antes de que venga tu amiga —dijo Andrómeda separándose de él— Va a pesar que te estoy torturando.

—Cualquiera diría que estás celosa… —dejó caer Ted.

Andrómeda se volvió hacia él con gesto serio.

—Si vuelves a insinuar una estupidez así, te torturaré de verdad.

—Lo cierto es que no me importaría —contestó guiñándole un ojo— Ni me quejaría.

Andrómeda le cogió por el brazo encogiendo los labios para no reírse.

—Te tomaré la palabra… Y recuerda, nos veremos después acompañar a los alumnos a sus salas comunes, en el pasillo del tercer piso, detrás de la estatua de la doncella.

—Sí, descuida —Ted besó una última vez a Andrómeda junto a la puerta y ésta alargó el beso todo lo que pudo.

—¡Y asegúrate de guardar las apariencias!

Lo último que oyó antes de cerrar la puerta fue la risa de Ted.

Buscó a Edina por los compartimentos mientras sonreía para sí. Cuando la encontró, su amiga elevó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Había otros cinco estudiantes con ella, así que cuando Andrómeda se sentó junto a ella, susurró:

—Al verte con esa sonrisa puedo deducir que: o tu enamorado es prefecto como tú, lo cual sería un poco preocupante, ya que Adam Clearwater, el delgado de séptimo de Ravenclaw tiene novia… O bien, os habéis encontrado antes o después de la reunión.

—No es Adam Clearwater —aseguró Andrómeda.

—Menos mal —dijo Edina aliviada— A parte de ser un estirado de narices, tiene los dientes torcidos.

—No me había fijado… —en ese momento vio por el cristal de la puerta cómo Ted avanzaba por el pasillo. Pero sólo fue un segundo.

Se dio cuenta de que nunca se había fijado en Ted. Ni en las reuniones de prefectos, ni en ninguna de las clases que habían compartido durante todos esos años. Se esforzó en evocar alguna imagen suya durante alguna reunión como prefecto de Hufflepuff, pero ningún recuerdo le vino a la cabeza.

Antes de centrar su atención en Edina, se preguntó si él habría reparado alguna vez en ella. Desechó esa ocurrencia de su mente.

De ser así, se lo habría dicho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxio capítulo: Jugo de calabaza
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo:  
> Be my baby - The Ronettes


	18. Jugo de calabaza

Pese a que la llegada a Hogwarts de ese año había ocurrido exactamente igual a los años anteriores, Andrómeda no podía permanecer quieta en su asiento del comedor. La cena estaba transcurriendo igual que siempre. Los de primer año habían recorrido el pasillo del Gran Comedor un tanto temerosos y habían sido seleccionados en sus respectivas casas. El profesor Dumbledore había dado la bienvenida a los nuevos y recordado las normas a los antiguos alumnos. Y Edina seguía comiendo con una velocidad sobrehumana a su lado, mientras que ella daba vueltas a su tenedor sin mucho a petito.

Intentaba no mirar mucho a la mesa de Hufflepuff que tenía en frente. Pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Ted se había sentado con otros cuatro estudiantes. Entre ellos, reconoció a Meredith Abbott sentada a su lado y Andrómeda fruncía el ceño cada vez que la veía sonreír o depositar casualmente su mano sobre el regazo de Ted.

Era tan evidente que no entendía cómo él no se daba cuenta.

—Es una pena que la mesa de Ravenclaw no se vea bien desde aquí —dijo de repente Edina.

Andrómeda, que estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo de su copa, se sobresaltó y tosió.

—¿Sigues con ésas? —preguntó asombrada.

—Y seguiré a menos que me digas quién es.

Antes de poder contestar, los de primer año que se encontraban en uno de los extremos de la mesa, se levantaron.

—Tengo que ir a supervisar a los de quinto —dijo Andrómeda levantándose y buscando con la mirada a Lucius Malfoy y a Miranda Vanity, su compañera prefecta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Edina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es su primera vez como prefectos. Y estamos hablando de los alumnos de primero. Por muy Slytherin que sean, la mitad de ellos están aterrados y echando de menos a sus familias —explicó mientras se arreglaba la corbata— Por no hablar de los que querrán escaparse e investigar el castillo por su cuenta. Y además, no me fío un pelo de Malfoy.

—Precisamente. Estamos hablando de Malfoy —contestó Edina mientras acompañaba a Andrómeda hasta el caótico grupo de alumnos de primero— Siempre se esfuerza por ser perfecto y hacerlo todo bien.

—De cara a los demás, sí… —observó cómo Malfoy lideraba al grupo. Vanity se había situado a la cola para asegurarse de que nadie se perdía o escapaba— Me quedo por si acaso.

—Muy bien —contestó Edina bostezando— Te veo después en los dormitorios.

Andrómeda siguió al grupo desde cierta distancia. Las escaleras y los pasillos se habían convertido en un océano de alumnos caminando hacia todas partes, los más pequeños en filas o en pequeños grupos, y los más mayores de forma más desorganizada. Los prefectos de sexto y séptimo estaban atentos a los que gritaban, corrían o empujaban para llamarles la atención y corregirlos. Vio de lejos a los alumnos de Hufflepuff. Sabía que su sala común estaba también en los sótanos, como la de Slytherin, pero no sabía su localización exacta. Aunque todo el mundo sospechaba que se encontraba cerca de las cocinas.

Cuando vio a todos los alumnos de primero entrar en la sala común, decidió dar otra vuelta más para asegurarse que todo iba bien. Y para ver a Ted, por supuesto.

De camino al punto de quedada, se encontró en el pasillo a un alumno sentado en el suelo. Estaba completamente solo, con la cabeza agachada y los dedos entrelazados. Era bastante pequeño y Andrómeda dedujo que se trataba de un alumno de primero que se habría perdido. Cuando se acercó a él y éste oyó sus pasos, levantó el rostro, aliviado. Sin embargo, cuando ella llegó hasta él, el niño dejó de sonreír inmediatamente.

—Hola, ¿te has perdido? —preguntó dulcemente Andrómeda.

El niño apenas la miraba.

—No, estoy bien.

Era de primer curso seguro. Reparó en su corbata, amarilla y negra.

—Eres de Hufflepuff, ¿verdad? Deberías estar con el resto de tus compañeros en tu sala común.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ellos.

—No… no sé dónde es.

Efectivamente, estaba perdido.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco. Pero puedo llevarte con la profesora Sprout. Es la jefa de tu casa, ella te acompañará.

Seguía sin moverse.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Andrómeda tendiéndole la mano.

De repente, el niño levantó la cabeza con enfado y sin quitarle el ojo a su uniforme, exclamó:

—Eres de Slytherin.

Andrómeda, que había asumido que el niño tenía miedo o era muy tímido para hablar con ella, se congeló. Bajó la mano lentamente.

—Sí, ¿te supone algún problema? —intentó sonar amable. Era la segunda vez en aquel día que un Hufflepuff la había juzgado sin conocerla a base de prejuicios.

—Mi padre dice que todos los de Slytherin sois malas personas. Me ha dicho que me aleje de vosotros.

Andrómeda se quedó sin palabras. Se preguntó que experiencias habría vivido el padre de ese niño en su juventud y cuánto le habrían marcado para haber educado a su hijo así.

—No todos los Slytherin somos malas personas. Yo además soy delegada, ¿lo ves? —dijo mientras se señalaba la placa— Mi misión es cuidar de todos los alumnos, independientemente de sus casas. No voy a hacerte daño.

—¡No te creo! —gritó. Eso hizo sobresaltar a Andrómeda— ¡He oído en el tren decir a los Slytherin que era mejor que te cayera un cubo con excrementos de troll a que te tocara en Hufflepuff! ¡Mi padre es de Hufflepuff y es un mago excelente!

Andrómeda se quedó sin saber muy bien qué decir. Miró alrededor algo exasperada, esperando poder encontrar a alguien que la ayudara. Pero no había ni un alma. Finalmente, terminó por sentarse en el suelo delante del niño a una distancia prudencial. Éste seguía mirándola desafiante.

—Tienes razón —dijo suspirando mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara— Los alumnos de Slytherin pueden ser unos verdaderos abusones.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo con retintín.

—Sin embargo, por desgracia no es la única casa que tiene alumnos así —dijo con severidad— Los hay en Gryffindor, en Ravenclaw… incluso puede haberlos en Hufflepuff. Porque hay gente mala en todas partes, ¿sabes? No sólo en Slytherin.

El niño la miró como si de repente le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

—N-no es verdad. Todas las malas personas van a Slytherin…

—No te estoy engañando —respondió con tranquilidad— Es cierto que hay una parte de Slytherin que pueden llegar a ser como te ha dicho tu padre. Pero no todos los alumnos son así. No todos _somos_ así —repitió recalcando la palabra— A lo largo de tu estancia en Hogwarts te encontrarás a gente de todo tipo. Algunos serán compañeros, otros serán amigos para toda la vida… Pero tienes que dejar tus prejuicios a un lado y tomarte tu tiempo para conocerlos. Créeme, puedes perder la oportunidad de conocer a alguien increíble si no lo haces.

El chico la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿A ti te pasó?

Diana.

—Lo cierto es que sí —confesó— Pero nunca es tarde para aprender de los errores.

En ese momento vio cómo el niño desviaba la vista hacia algo que había detrás de ella. Cuando se giró y vio a Ted acercándose hacia ellos, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Ted— He escuchado gritos…

Andrómeda se volvió hacia el niño que miraba a Ted aliviado al comprobar que eran de la misma casa.

—Sí, todo bien —contestó.

—En ese caso, ¿no es algo tarde para que ambos estéis fuera de los dormitorios?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a levantarse.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—En el recuento nos hemos dado cuenta de que faltaba un alumno de primero. Hemos salido varios a buscarle. Menos mal que le has encontrado…

—¿Sois amigos?

Ambos se giraron hacia el niño que los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Y ambos balbucearon intentando encontrar una respuesta adecuada a su pregunta.

—N-no… no, para nada…

—¡Sí! —dijo de repente Andrómeda. Ted la miró con los ojos como platos— Pero en realidad muy poca gente lo sabe…

—¿Qué hay de lo de guardar las apariencias? —le susurró Ted.

—¿Te da miedo que tus compañeros de Slytherin malos lo sepan? —preguntó con cuidado el chico.

Ted no dejaba de salir de su asombro y Andrómeda sonrió al niño con dulzura.

—Sí, exacto. Tengo miedo a que se enteren —dijo suavemente. Cogió la mano de Ted y la entrelazó a la suya— Sin embargo, cuando sea el momento apropiado, todos lo sabrán —Ted la miraba con la boca abierta, como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca— Pero por ahora es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo dirigiéndose a él.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta del tipo de amistad que tenían y asintió muy levemente, algo azorado.

—No diré nada, os lo prometo.

Andrómeda le sonrió con dulzura.

—Llévale a la sala común —dijo a Ted— Es tarde, mejor nos vemos mañana.

—Vas a tener que explicarme varias cosas —contestó él todavía desconcertado.

—Confía en mí —antes de irse, volvió a dirigirse al niño— Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas, chaval?

—Benjen Finch-Fletchley —dijo mientras él y Ted salían del pasillo en dirección contraria a la de ella.

—Benjen, si por casualidad alguien de mi casa se mete contigo o se le ocurre hacerte algo, házmelo saber. Le haré un maleficio que deseará no haber venido a este colegio

—¡Andrómeda! —dijo escandalizado Ted.

Antes de irse les guiñó un ojo. Benjen se sonrojó de nuevo y Ted negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

***

—¡¿Sesión doble de Transformaciones los lunes?! —exclamó Edina al ver los horarios— ¿Se han vuelto locos?

—Lo mismo con Pociones después de comer… —susurró Andrómeda.

—¡Esto es un desastre! —gritó enfurecida— ¡La mayoría de días terminamos súper tarde! ¿Cómo pretenden que atendamos en clase con sesiones así y luego nos encerremos a estudiar? ¡No hay tiempo para hacerlo todo!

Andrómeda echó de nuevo un vistazo al horario. En sexto habían gozado de cierta tranquilidad al tener horas libres entre clases. Tiempo que habían aprovechado para adelantar trabajo y estudiar. Sin embargo ahora, ese periodo de tiempo se habían esfumado y habían sido sustituidas por más horas de clase. Bufó y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¿Cómo vamos a cuadrar los horarios de las patrullas?

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó Edina— ¡¿No te inquieta el hecho que no tengamos ni una sola hora libre hasta las seis de la tarde?!

—Estamos en séptimo, ¿qué te esperabas? —le espetó mientras guardaba el horario en la mochila— Démonos prisa, tenemos clase de Pociones en quince minutos.

—Lo mejor será que me mates para ahorrarme este sufrimiento —dijo mientras se arrastraba fuera de la mesa.

Cuando llegaron al aula, la mitad de los estudiantes ya estaban allí. Edina y ella escogieron su mesa de siempre y Andrómeda localizó a Ted en primera fila. No habría creído que se le haría tan difícil actuar como si ambos no se conocieran y en caso de tener que interactuar, como si ella le odiase. Recordó entonces su actitud durante la clase en la que prepararon el desastroso filtro de amor que el profesor Slughorn les había ordenado hacer y sonrió para sí. Habían pasado cinco meses desde entonces y le parecía increíble que tantas cosas hubieran cambiado en su vida.

El profesor Slughorn no tardó en aparecer. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que cada vez que miraba hacia adelante para atender al profesor, veía a Ted.

Definitivamente, iba a ser un curso condenadamente difícil y largo.

Unas horas más tarde, todos los prefectos y delegados estaban reunidos en la sala de profesores. Y el caos más absoluto reinaba en la estancia. La mayoría de los estudiantes intentaban hacerse oír mediante gritos. Algunos agitaban los horarios que tenían en sus manos y otros estaban discutiendo entre sí. Andrómeda y Lorcan habían intentado acallarlos y mantener el orden, pero hasta el momento no lo habían logrado. El problema era que casi todos querían hacer los mismos turnos. Y no había sitio para todos.

 _—Sonorus_ —dijo Lorcan apuntándose la varita hacia su cuello— ¡¡SILENCIO!!

Su voz retumbó en la sala y los alumnos asustados, dejaron de gritar. Todos miraron petrificados a Lorcan, cuya expresión era de todo menos amable.

—Si no podéis organizaros como personas racionales, no nos quedará otra que asignaros a suertes los turnos. ¿Preferís eso?

La mayoría de los alumnos negaron con la cabeza.

—Pues sentaos ahora mismo y dejaros de estupideces.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo calmado, Andrómeda sacó tres hojas de su mochila.

—Vamos a hacerlo así: los alumnos de séptimo con actividades extraescolares escogeréis primero, después los de quinto y sexto con las mismas circunstancias. Les seguirán los de séptimo, quinto y sexto sin actividades. En caso de que haya alumnos del mismo curso que quieran los mismos turnos se decidirá por el orden que quedaron las casas el año pasado en la Copa de las Casas…

—¡Oh, vamos, eso no es justo! —gritó la prefecta de quinto de Gryffindor.

Andrómeda levantó la vista hacia la chica y ésta enmudeció.

—Haberos esforzado más en su día —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica— Ya tenéis un aliciente para quedar en mejor posición este año.

La chica cogió las hojas y apuntó su nombre mientras dedicaba una mirada enfurecida a Andrómeda. Ésta aguantó la mirada sin dificultad.

Cuando llegó su turno, escogió la patrulla nocturna de los lunes y los jueves. Ted fue el siguiente en elegir y vio con asombro cómo escribía su nombre junto al suyo. Cuando le pasó la hoja a Meredith, ésta le miró escandalizada. Vio cómo ella le murmuraba algo y él se encogía de hombros. Andrómeda fingió que no les estaba prestando atención, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Meredith la miraba con cierto resentimiento. Apuntó su nombre en una hoja distinta y se la pasó al siguiente alumno.

Cuando todo el mundo hubo acabado, Andrómeda cogió las hojas y leyó en voz alta todos los turnos.

—Andrómeda Black y Ted Tonks en el tercer turno los lunes y jueves —su voz se mantuvo tranquila y serena cuando dijo sus nombres, pero su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

Al terminar, miró a Lorcan que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese rato.

—Si no hay ninguna queja… —la clase permaneció en silencio— Podemos irnos.

Andrómeda observó cómo los estudiantes poco a poco abandonaban la sala. Cogió las hojas y volvió a leer sus nombres, aún sin creerse que Ted se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así.

—Qué mal que te haya tocado con el sangre sucia —dijo Lorcan mientras recogía sus cosas— Con suerte estaréis cada uno en un punto diferente del castillo, no tenéis porqué coincidir.

Apretó la mandíbula mientras guardaba las páginas en su mochila.

—Sí, eso espero —susurró.

Apenas llevaba dos días en Hogwarts y ya estaba cansada de guardar las apariencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Incienso


	19. Incienso

Los días pasaron a una gran velocidad. El frío llegó y se apoderó del castillo, haciendo que los alumnos se resguardaran cada vez más bajo sus gruesos muros. Ya no podían quedar a orillas del lago para tomar el sol y repasar las lecciones del día. Los jugadores de quidditch volvían después de sus entrenamientos completamente empapados por la lluvia y con las botas llenas de barro. Las chimeneas de las salas comunes se mantenían siempre encendidas y los estudiantes comenzaron a llevar por los pasillos gruesas bufandas de lana.

Y tan sólo estaban a mediados de octubre.

Por todas estas razones, Andrómeda y Ted habían dejado de verse a escondidas en su lugar secreto del bosque y en su lugar, aprovechaban para verse al final de sus rondas nocturnas. Era cierto que su deber era patrullar todo el castillo asegurándose de que ningún alumno se encontrara fuera de las salas comunes. Pero en determinado momento de la noche, se reunían al final del oscuro pasillo del tercer piso, justo detrás de una estatua.

Era poco, pero era lo que tenían.

Porque el resto del tiempo no les quedaba otra que ignorarse mutuamente. Hacían sus mejores intentos para no mirarse durante las clases, en los pasillos o durante las comidas en el Gran Comedor. Pero alguna vez que otra, Ted le había guiñado un ojo cuando parecía que nadie los estaba viendo o a Andrómeda se le había escapado una sonrisa mientras le miraba en la distancia. Después ella se martirizaba, pensando que alguien podría haberlos visto. Sin embargo, por ahora, nadie había dado señales de saber que entre Ted Tonks y Andrómeda Black pudiera haber algún tipo de relación.

Una de esas ocasiones había sido durante una clase de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. El nuevo profesor los había hecho colocarse en un gran círculo para la lección de aquel día. Ted y ella estaban justo en frente y era bastante difícil no mirarse y no aguantarse la mirada. Andrómeda apartó la vista algo azorada mientras se repetía así misma que tenía que atender a la clase y guardar ante todo las formas. Pero cada vez que miraba a Ted su mente retrocedía los últimos abrazos y besos a escondidas detrás de la estatua del tercer piso y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó de veras escuchar al profesor Sallow. Era un hombre joven, de rostro amable que había sustituido al profesor Stevenson, y que, a su vez, había sustituido a otro anterior a él. Andrómeda no había tenido un mismo profesor de Defensa durante más de un curso. Todo el mundo opinaba que el puesto llevaba maldito varios años.

El séptimo curso de Defensa contra las artes oscuras comenzaba con las bases para conjurar un patronus. Era un hechizo difícil, e iban a estar practicándolo durante todo el curso hasta que lograran dominarlo. Era tan complicado que el profesor Sallow les avisó de que era completamente normal que ningún alumno pudiera tener éxito durante el primer mes de práctica.

Pidió a todos que durante ese primer día se concentraran en buscar un recuerdo feliz. Practicarían hasta dar con un recuerdo lo suficientemente poderoso como para invocar a un patronus en forma incorpórea. Para ello, había colocado varillas de incienso en cada esquina de la sala que según él, ayudaba a la evocación de recuerdos.

Durante los primeros quince minutos, los estudiantes cerraron los ojos y se concentraron. Andrómeda los imitó y comenzó a buscar en su interior. Lo primero que visualizó, fue a sus hermanas y a ella misma cuando eran muy pequeñas. Bellatrix las llevaba de excursión por el bosque. Se había armado con una ramita de árbol que hacía de varita y las llevó por un camino plagado de maleza. Ese día vieron por primera vez un ciervo. Narcissa se emocionó tanto que pidió a sus hermanas poder quedárselo como mascota. Entonces Bellatrix agitó la ramita con decisión y apuntando al animal, gritó _Petrificus Totalus_. Pero el ciervo, obviamente, salió corriendo. Andrómeda se quedó consolando a Narcissa, mientras que Bellatrix echó a correr detrás de él, sin dejar de gritar el hechizo.

Sonrió al evocar el recuerdo. Respiró hondo y agitó la varita intentando convocar al patronus. Pero nada sucedió. Ningún humo blanco salió de su varita. Torció el gesto y lo volvió a intentar, sin éxito.

—Puede que tu recuerdo no sea lo suficientemente fuerte —sugirió a su lado el profesor Sallow— ¿Es un recuerdo completamente feliz?

Ella se sorprendió al oír su voz y se giró hacia él.

—Sí… —respondió— Bueno, no… Feliz… y tal vez nostálgico —añadió al darse cuenta de que nunca podría volver a esos tiempos con sus hermanas.

—Trata de pensar en algo diferente. No te frustres y sigue intentándolo.

De repente, se escucharon unos gritos de admiración en el otro extremo de la sala. Curiosa, alzó la cabeza y se aproximó para ver qué sucedía. Ted Tonks había conjurado un patronus y una gran luz blanca le envolvía. Seguía siendo un patronus incompleto, pero era el primero de la clase que había conseguido que saliera algo de la varita. Varios estudiantes de Hufflepuff le rodearon entusiasmados y algunos hasta corrieron a abrazarle. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de estudiantes de Slytherin le miraban con desagrado.

—Quién iba a decirlo, ¿eh? —susurró a su lado Edina.

Andrómeda se preparó para escucharla decir algo despectivo contra Ted, pero ésta no añadió nada más. Sin embargo, los demás no fueron tan indulgentes.

—¿Cuál creeréis que es el recuerdo feliz del “sangre sucia”? —oyó preguntar a Amycus.

—No sé… ¿la primera vez que consiguió atarse él solito los cordones? —sugirió Alecto.

—¡Nooo! Debió ser la primera vez que fue un buen chico y la profesora Sprout le dio diez puntos —sugirió Mcnair.

—O la primera vez que vio a la profesora Sprout —dijo Amycus riéndose— Seguro que le encantaría que su profesora favorita le hiciera algún que otro favor…

—Joder, Amycus, qué asco. Ahora lo tengo en la cabeza.

Andrómeda apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y miró al suelo con odio. Se concentró en respirar hondo y tratar de relajarse. Porque si no lo hacía pronto, iba a empezar a repartir maleficios entre sus compañeros.

—¿Lo volvemos a intentar? —le preguntó Edina a su lado.

Ésta asintió, aún enfadada. La ira no la ayudaría a conjurar el patronus, pero se preguntó si partirle la cara a Amycus de un puñetazo podría convertirse en su recuerdo más feliz.

Miró hacia adelante y miró a Ted. Meredith seguía felicitándole. Y le estaba cogiendo del brazo.

No, aquello definitivamente no ayudaba.

—Necesito estar sola —dijo entre dientes. Edina la miró con extrañeza y vio cómo su amiga se retiraba a un lado de la habitación.

Respiró hondo una vez más y trató de vaciar su mente de todo lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. Recuerdos, recuerdos. Recuerdos de su infancia. La primera gran nevada que cayó sobre su jardín. Las noches en las que le contaba cuentos a Narcissa antes de dormir. El primer duelo que le ganó a Bellatrix. Todas esas Navidades, sentada con su madre junto a la chimenea.

Pero nada servía.

Cada vez que convocaba alguno de esos recuerdos, no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello se había acabado para siempre. Que nunca podría volver a esos tiempos donde todo era más sencillo. Cuando no había dudas, ni traiciones, ni mentiras.

Cuando sabía quién era.

Antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza y se las limpió antes de que se derramaran. Se apoyó sobre la pared y se tapó la cara con las manos.

¿Qué le hacía feliz?

Pensó en las últimas veces en las que había sonreído. Había sido aquella misma mañana con Edina. Las ocurrencias y el sarcasmo de su amiga siempre le sacaban alguna sonrisa. También le hacía feliz cuando se superaba a sí misma. Cuando afrontaba un desafío y lo superaba, como lograr conjurar un hechizo difícil. El encontrar un buen libro en la biblioteca. Ted.

Ted.

Levantó la vista y le buscó entre los estudiantes de la sala. Mientras le miraba esforzándose en conjurar de nuevo a su patronus, se acordó de las tardes que pasaron juntos junto al lago repasando para los exámenes. Aquella vez que la había ayudado con los hechizos no verbales. Cada vez que se habían rozado las manos, algunas veces sin querer, otras queriendo. El roce de sus labios en la biblioteca. Todas las cartas que se habían mandado durante el verano. El día que pasaron juntos sin magia. El cine y las estrellas. La promesa de que siempre estaría ahí, que nunca la obligaría a hacer nada que ella no quisiera hacer, que la apoyaría siempre, independientemente de lo que eligiera hacer en un futuro.

Todos los besos a escondidas, todas sus palabras dulces. El saber que se quieren, aunque ninguno lo haya dicho con palabras todavía.

La posibilidad de un futuro, juntos.

—¡¡ _Expecto Patronum_!!

Una luz blanca iluminó la sala. Y Andrómeda, atónita, se encontraba rodeada por ella. El semicírculo de luz que la protegía sólo duró unos pocos segundos, hasta que de repente volvió hacia la punta de su varita. Unos aplausos resonaron por toda la sala. Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría eran de sus compañeros Slytherin. Edina corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

—¡Ha sido increíble, Drómeda!

Mientras abrazaba a su amiga, y recibía los elogios de sus compañeros, divisó a Ted en el fondo de la sala. Era uno de los pocos Hufflepuffs que estaba aplaudiendo. Y sonreía. De una manera que sabía que era sólo para ella.

Se aferró con fuerza a Edina mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —susurró Edina apartándose un poco.

—Sí —contestó intentando sonreír— No te preocupes.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Hasta ese momento, no había sido del todo consciente de sus sentimientos por Ted. Hasta qué punto había trastocado su mundo, hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él. Por un futuro juntos.

No estaba bien. Estaba aterrada.

***

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte y la luna brillaba junto a las estrellas en el firmamento, Andrómeda esperaba de brazos cruzados bajo la estatua del pasillo del tercer piso. Acababa de terminar de hacer su ronda y a Ted no debía de faltarle mucho más.

No había podido dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esa mañana en clase. Estuvo de morros el resto del día y Edina había optado por mantener una distancia prudencial por si acaso.

Miró el reloj con impaciencia y soltó un bufido al ver que Ted llegaba tarde. Poco después le vio aparecer doblando la esquina y al verla, se apresuró a estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza. Andrómeda no le devolvió el abrazo, pero escondió su rostro en su cuello.

—Cómo he echado de menos esto… —susurró Ted. No habían podido verse en condiciones desde el lunes, tres días atrás.

Andrómeda no contestó y suspiró. Quería seguir enfadada pero el aroma del perfume de Ted la desestabilizaba.

—¡Oh, casi se me olvida! ¡Felicidades! —exclamó Ted apartándose de ella— ¡Ha sido espectacular, has conseguido invocarlo en la primera clase!

Ella no sonreía, y tras unos segundos de silencio, susurró:

—Sólo después de ti.

—Mi caso no cuenta —dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca— Ya sabes que llevo meses practicándolo…

Andrómeda desvió la vista, visiblemente disgustada. Ted se percató al instante y le cogió las manos con dulzura.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras seguía desviando la mirada.

—Drómeda…

Eso. Esa forma de llamarla. Sólo Edina, su familia y él la llamaban así. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y como un marinero atraído por el canto de una sirena, no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos. Ted la observaba con evidente preocupación.

Andrómeda suspiró. No era justo. No era justo pagar su enfado con él. Sabía que Ted no se merecía ni su mal humor ni sus evasivas. Tenía que ser sincera con él, aunque eso supusiera ser sincera consigo misma.

—Es sobre lo que ha pasado esta mañana —musitó— Sobre mi recuerdo feliz.

Ted la observó con detenimiento.

—No tienes que hablarme de ello si no quieres… —susurró mientras le acariciaba la mano con la yema de los dedos— Es sólo… que sé que te ocurre algo y no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Ella sonrió con amargura y miró al suelo.

—¿Cómo iba a poder evitarlo? —susurró para sí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él sin comprender.

Andrómeda levantó la vista.

—¿Cómo iba a poder evitar enamorarme de ti?

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Ted abrió los ojos como platos y separó los labios para decir algo. Pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Estaba completamente anonadado y ella aprovechó su desconcierto para seguir explicándose.

—Esta mañana intenté evocar recuerdos familiares de cuando era pequeña. Recuerdos de mis hermanas, con mis padres… Pero daba igual. Daba igual las veces que lo intentara, no servía. Y no daba resultado porque en el fondo sabía que todos esos recuerdos, aparte de ser felices, ahora tienen un matiz de nostalgia… y de culpa —se detuvo un momento para mirar a Ted, que no había cambiado de expresión— Entonces pensé en las cosas que me hacen feliz ahora… En cosas como éstas —acarició sus manos tal y como había hecho él antes— Tú eres mi recuerdo feliz, Ted.

Él cerró los ojos y acercó su nariz a la suya y Andrómeda le imitó.

—Y no he sido consciente hasta ahora… de todo lo que significas para mí. En… —le costaba encontrar las palabras— En lo mucho que te quiero. Y en que me gustaría tener un futuro contigo —se apartó un poco y puso su mano sobre el corazón de Ted. Latía con la misma velocidad que el suyo— Y eso me da miedo. Me aterra. Porque nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Y no sé qué va a pasar con nosotros cuando todos se enteren…

Ted la abrazó en cuanto ella comenzó a perder el control y a hablar demasiado deprisa. Ésta vez sí se le devolvió el abrazo, agarrándose desesperada a su jersey. Ted la meció un poco para tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—La verdad es que llevaba un tiempo queriéndotelo decir lo que siento por ti… —susurró Ted— Pero no estaba seguro de que sintieras lo mismo que yo. Aún me sorprende que alguien como tú pueda querer a alguien como yo…

Esa vez Andrómeda pudo deshacerse del abrazo para mirar a Ted enfadada.

—¿Alguien como yo? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿Sangrepura, Slytherin? —preguntó desafiante.

—No, no —contestó Ted con tranquilidad acariciándola el rostro— Alguien tan inteligente, decidida y valiente. Alguien tan excepcional como tú.

Andrómeda se quedó sin habla.

—¿Y acaso tú no eres así? —susurró.

Él desvió la mirada y Andrómeda le cogió el rostro con las manos.

—Ted... pero, ¿no te das cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres?

Él sonrió con tristeza y le besó la palma de la mano.

—Yo también te quiero, Drómeda —dijo con suavidad— Me hubiera gustado tener el valor suficiente para habértelo dicho antes.

Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que no había contestado a su pregunta, pero decidió dejarlo estar.

—Aunque no me lo hayas dicho hasta ahora, ya lo sabía.

Besó sus labios con cuidado. Ted le acarició la mejilla y se apartó para dejar un beso en su frente.

—También contigo era inevitable… —añadió él.

—¿El qué?

—No enamorarse de ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Cerveza
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo:  
> She remembers - Max Richter


	20. Cerveza

La nieve comenzó a caer el mismo día que los estudiantes de Hogwarts tuvieron su primera excursión a Hogsmeade. Pequeños grupos de alumnos se dirigían entusiasmados al pueblo mágico situado en las inmediaciones del colegio y Andrómeda y Edina iban enfundadas sus abrigos de lana y seguían a sus compañeros con paso ligero.

—Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer con el Baile? —preguntó Edina agarrada a su brazo.

—¿El de Navidad? —pregunto Andrómeda.

Dumbledore había avisado la noche anterior que se celebraría el Baile Anual de Navidad el último viernes antes de las vacaciones. El entusiasmo y los nervios de los alumnos no habían tardado en aparecer y las primeras propuestas habían comenzado a surgir esa misma noche. Su hermana Narcissa caminaba de la mano de Malfoy a unos metros de ellas. Sabía que ellos eran de los que no habían perdido el tiempo.

—¿Vas a ir con tu enamorado? —preguntó Edina con suavidad— Sé que lo vuestro es secreto, pero… ¿te has planteado ir con él?

Andrómeda había fantaseado con la idea de ir con Ted al Baile. Se había imaginado el vestido que llevaría, la cara que todos pondrían al verla bajar las escaleras. Que él estuviera esperándola abajo, con el brazo extendido hacia ella. Sería como su puesta de largo, pero de la forma en la que hubiera deseado que fuera. Poder bailar, tocar, sonreír y abrazar a Ted todas las veces que quisieran. Decir al mundo la verdad y no volver a esconderse nunca más.

Pero también se había imaginado también la cara de indignación y decepción absoluta que pondría su hermana. El espectáculo que seguramente Amycus montaría al ver a Ted con ella. Se había imaginado incluso a sus padres presentarse en el colegio después de que su hermana les informara de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y sabía que tanto sus padres, su hermana o Amycus dudaría en hacer daño a Ted.

Se había imaginado todos los escenarios posibles, tanto los de ensueño, como los reales. Y sabía qué tenía que hacer.

—No puedo, Edina… —susurró.

—Pero… sólo es un baile. No creo que a nadie le importe que bailes con alguien que no sea de Slytherin… Es sólo por una noche.

—Black irá conmigo, ¿verdad querida?

Amycus se había acercado a ellas sin que éstas se hubieran percatado y había rodeado los hombros de Andrómeda con su brazo. Ésta dio un respingo y se paró en seco. ¿Había oído toda la conversación? ¿O sólo una parte?

—¿Qué me dices? Vendrás al Baile conmigo, ¿verdad?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Edina estalló en carcajadas. Eran tal sus risas que algunos estudiantes se giraron para ver qué pasaba. Amycus, aún con el brazo sobre Andrómeda, la miraba con asco.

— ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

—Tú y tus ocurrencias —contestó Edina intentando serenarse— ¿Qué te hace pensar que Andrómeda va a querer ir contigo?

Amycus alzó las cejas con sorpresa y miró a Andrómeda esbozando lentamente una sonrisa de medio lado. Ésta, sabiendo perfectamente en qué estaba pensando, negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa de él se ensanchó todavía más, enseñando toda una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos.

—¿Por qué piensas que mi prometida no va a querer ser mi pareja de baile? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

Fue entonces cuando se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Andrómeda cerró los ojos deseando que la tierra la tragase y Edina dejó de reír en ese mismo instante. Su sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca.

—¿Estás de coña?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó en un tono resultón sin dejar de sonreír.

—No estáis prometidos.

Amycus se regodeó en la ignorancia de Edina y estrechó aún más a Andrómeda contra sí, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el hombro de ella

—Pregúntale a tu amiga si no me crees…

Ella tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y Edina al ver su expresión, se asustó.

—Dime que no es verdad —susurró. Al ver que no contestaba, ni se movía, empezó a alterarse— ¡Dime que mi mejor amiga no ha podido ocultarme algo así!

La impotencia que Andrómeda sentía aumentó aún más cuando Amycus comenzó a reírse. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo del espectáculo. Sin embargo, Edina no pudo soportarlo más y se alejó de ellos no sin antes taladrar con la mirada a Andrómeda.

—Edina, espera… —susurró antes de verla marchar. Ni siquiera supo si ésta la había oído.

Dudó en si echar a correr detrás de ella o mejor dejarle su espacio e intentar hablar con Edina más tarde. En cualquier caso, se apartó de Amycus y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡¿A qué ha venido eso?! —estalló.

—Oh, venga, ¿cómo podía saber que no le habías contado algo tan importante a tu supuesta mejor amiga? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—¡Acordamos que no diríamos nada!

—No, querida —había tanto cinismo en su voz que a Andrómeda se le estaban revolviendo las tripas— Acordamos que no tendríamos ningún tipo de relación en el colegio —corrigió mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella— No dijiste nada sobre mantener nuestro compromiso en secreto.

—Era implícito —contestó con rabia Andrómeda.

—Pues entonces es un secreto a voces —contestó con brusquedad— Nuestras familias ya se han encargado de airearlo por todas partes… —miró de arriba abajo a Andrómeda con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que la gente se entere?

Andrómeda lo desafió con la mirada antes de irse a buscar a Edina.

—Déjame en paz, Carrow… —dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo.

—Nos veremos en el Baile… querida —contestó él mientras ella se alejaba.

Echó a correr sorteando a los estudiantes que tenía delante. Buscó a Edina entre el gentío pero por más que buscaba no lograba localizarla. Se recorrió el pueblo entero, de palmo a palmo, buscando incluso dentro de las tiendas.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla pensando que tal vez habría regresado al castillo, la encontró sentada en un banco de piedra junto a una explanada completamente nevada. Se acercó a ella con lentitud, como quien se aproxima a un animalillo en el bosque, con miedo de espantarlo. Edina ni siquiera giró la cabeza cuando Andrómeda se sentó a su lado. Seguía mirando el paisaje sin reflejar ninguna emoción. Cogió aire para empezar a disculparse, pero antes de que saliera cualquier sonido de su boca, Edina la cortó.

—No —dijo con rudeza— No quiero oír lo que tengas que decir —hubo una pequeña pausa— Siempre ha sido así, ¿sabes? Desde que te conozco. Siempre has tenido una especie de armadura que usas para poner distancia entre ti y los demás. Incluso conmigo. Pocas veces compartes lo que piensas o sientes de verdad. Yo siempre he sido un libro abierto. No puedo evitar expresar todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza. Soy así de simple. Pensé que si me veías como era desde el principio, y aun así me aceptabas y querías ser mi amiga, sería suficiente.

Andrómeda no podía hacer nada salvo mirarse las manos y escucharla. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Pero asumía las consecuencias de sus actos. No podía haberse esperado otra reacción diferente a la que Edina estaba teniendo.

—Siempre has tenido tus secretos y yo lo he respetado. Pese a que alguna vez haya podido ponerme realmente pesada —añadió con una débil sonrisa— Todo eso… forma parte de ti —hizo otra pequeña pausa— Aun así… Hay veces que creo que sigues usando esa armadura conmigo. Pese a todos estos años de amistad, a veces creo que no confías en mí. Y no sé si es por mí en especial o porque quieres llevar tú sola el peso de tus secretos… Sea lo que sea, a veces creo que yo no soy tan importante para ti como tú lo eres para mí.

—Edina, no… —susurró Andrómeda cogiendo la mano de su amiga.

—No es sólo por lo de Amycus —explicó girando su rostro hacia ella— Es… todo. A veces me da la sensación de que te molesta mi presencia, que sea tan abierta o expresiva…

—No eres tú, Edina —replicó al borde de las lágrimas— Tienes razón, soy yo… No sé hacerlo de otra forma.

—¿El qué?

—¡Comportarme! —gritó— ¡No sé si es mi carácter, no sé si es el resultado de cómo me han educado! Pero al igual que a ti no te cuesta mostrar tus sentimientos, yo soy incapaz. Envidio la forma en la que te relacionas con los demás. En lo sincera y alegre que eres siempre. Yo… no puedo evitar poner barreras.

Se instaló un gran silencio entre ambas. Edina había dejado que Andrómeda la cogiera de la mano, pero había vuelto a mirar hacia la explanada.

—Y no es que no confíe en ti, Edina. Lo hago, créeme. Eres de las poquísimas personas en las que puedo confiar de verdad. Pero tenía miedo… _Tengo_ miedo. Tengo miedo de que el compromiso, que he tenido que aceptar a regañadientes, se haga realidad. Tengo miedo que mi familia descubra mis verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Y cuáles son esas intenciones? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—Vivir mi propia vida —contestó con seguridad.

Edina se quedó de piedra al ver la determinación de su amiga.

—Todo esto… es por él, ¿verdad? Lo que tenéis… va en serio.

—Creo que sí… —dijo sonriendo con tristeza— Quiero contártelo todo, de veras que quiero…

Había sido suficiente. Tendría que haber sido sincera con ella desde hacía tiempo. Pero había estado tan centrada en sí misma y en sus problemas que había descuidado su relación con Edina. Tenía razón. La había obviado y relegado a un segundo plano.

—Él… —comenzó, pero Edina le tapó la boca de improviso.

—No me lo cuentes ahora —dijo— No te sientas obligada por la situación.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —rebatió apartando la mano de su amiga.

—No es el momento —sentenció— Ahora sé que esto te importa de verdad. Háblame de ello cuando te sientas preparada.

Finalmente, Andrómeda asintió y la sonrió con timidez. Se acercó aún más a ella alzando los brazos para abrazarla y Edina se abalanzó sobre ella dejando por zanjado el asunto.

—Aunque… sólo un par de preguntas… —Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco y frunció los labios para evitar sonreír— ¡No pongas esa cara, me lo debes! —gritó al ver a su amiga— ¿Él sabe lo de tu compromiso?

Andrómeda bajó la vista avergonzada.

—Aún no…

—¡¿Aún no?! ¿Y a qué esperas para contárselo? Si se entera por otros será peor…

—¡¿Te crees que no lo sé?! —preguntó enfadada— ¿Te crees que no pienso a diario que le estoy mintiendo y traicionando? Al principio me repetía a mí misma que no tenía por qué contárselo porque sé que no va a suceder. No voy a casarme con Amycus, Edina. Antes muerta —sentenció

—¿Y por qué has aceptado?

—¡Porque por ahora no tengo otra salida! ¡Porque por ahora estoy atrapada aquí, en Hogwarts, jugando a ser la alumna e hija perfecta! Le dije que sí para contentar a mi familia y que me dejaran en paz con el asunto de encontrar marido cuanto antes. Pero en cuanto tenga ocasión…

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Huir? ¿Con él? —susurró.

Andrómeda se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no sé lo que quiero hacer… Pero sé lo que no quiero ser. Y no quiero ser el prototipo de hija o esposa que mis padres esperan de mí.

Había obviado deliberadamente todo el tema de la llegada del Señor Tenebroso. Sabía que tenía que sincerarse con Edina, pero aquello involucraba no sólo a su familia si no al resto de la comunidad de sangre limpia. Por seguridad, era mejor no hablarle aún del tema.

—¿Cuándo fue la proposición? —preguntó Edina

—A mediados de Agosto…

—¡Por Merlín, Andrómeda! ¡Tienes que contárselo ya!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —susurró tapándose el rostro con las manos— Pero tengo tango miedo a cómo vaya a reaccionar…

—Sinceramente, no creo que vaya a ser agradable —la consoló envolviéndola de nuevo en un abrazo— Pero será mucho peor si se entera por terceras personas.

—Sí…

—Además, si te quiere de verdad, te escuchará. Sin tan claro tienes que no te vas a casar con Carrow…

—¡No va a suceder! —exclamó airada.

Edina se removió en el asiento.

—¿No te da como un escalofrío cuando piensas en el posible futuro siendo la esposa de Amycus?

—Basta…

—La ceremonia de la boda sería infumable —imaginó mientras miraba al horizonte con cara de asco— Tantos sangre limpias juntos en un mismo sitio… Por no hablar de la noche de bodas.

—¡Basta, Edina! —se quejó Andrómeda levantándose de un brinco.

Su amiga comenzó a reír y la abrazó para aplacarla.

—Sabes que estoy bromeando… Por favor, no te cases con él —pidió cogiéndola de las manos.

—¿Esto significa que me perdonas? —preguntó Andrómeda esperanzada.

—Digamos que esta vez te libras, dado el incierto y oscuro futuro al que te enfrentas. No podría dejarte sola.

Andrómeda no dijo nada y se arrojó a sus brazos con fuerza.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

—Ya es suficiente, me estás asfixiando —se quejó.

—¡Te invito a una cerveza en las Tres Escobas! ¡Una o las que quieras!

—¡Perdonada del todo! —gritó Edina cogiéndola del brazo— En marcha, entonces.

No fueron una, sino cuatro las cervezas que se tomaron cada una. Después de la tercera, a Andrómeda se le empezó a soltar la lengua, en parte por el sentimiento de culpa y en parte, por el alcohol en sí. Edina, que tenía mucho más aguante se divirtió de lo lindo al ver cómo su amiga arrastraba las sílabas al hablar sin parar sobre aquel chico misterioso.

—Es el chico más guapo que he visto nunca, Edina —Andrómeda tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de lado a lado— ¡Tiene un pelo! ¡Brilla cuando le da la luz del sol! Hay veces que me recuerda a un ángel…

—Te creo, tesoro. Pero no más alcohol para ti, amiga… —declaró quitándole la jarra vacía de las manos.

—¡Y es tan inteligente! No sé cómo puede ser tan perfecto en todo lo que hace…

—Nadie puede ser tan perfecto —constató mientras se levantaba.

Andrómeda intentó levantarse también, pero al notar cómo el mundo se tambaleaba de lado a lado, se dejó caer en la silla sin poder parar de reír. Edina puso los ojos en blanco y la ayudó.

—Cómo Mcgonagall te vea en este estado, olvídate de volver a Hogsmeade.

—Era necesario, ha sido terapéutico —respondió Andrómeda. Podía andar por sí sola. Más o menos. Pero Edina prefirió no arriesgarse y la sacó del brazo de allí— Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

—¿Y has sacado algo en claro de lo que ha pasado hoy?

—Que Amycus es gilipollas.

—Eso lo hemos sabido siempre…

—Que eres una amiga estupenda —añadió sonriéndola.

—También se sabía…

—Y que mañana le contaré la verdad.

—¿Te refieres a…él?

Andrómeda asintió con los ojos cerrados.

—Me quiere. Estoy segura de que lo comprenderá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Perfume


	21. Perfume

Al día siguiente, Andrómeda se levantó con un dolor de cabeza de dimensiones astronómicas. Pero también decidida a que aquel día, después de la patrulla, hablaría seriamente con Ted.

Edina y ella se dirigieron a primera hora a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque habían avanzado con el temario, el profesor Sallow dejaba una media hora al final de todas sus clases para practicar el hechizo patronus. La mayoría ya eran capaces de invocarlo de forma incorpórea pero todavía había algunos a los que se le resistía el hechizo. Como a Amycus. Hacía varias clases en las que había tirado la toalla y se dedicaba a burlarse de los demás alumnos que seguían intentándolo

. Edina había conseguido la semana pasada invocar al suyo, después de descubrir que su recuerdo feliz fue el día que tomó prestada la escoba de su padre y voló sobre el mar a toda velocidad.

Por parte de Andrómeda, había conseguido retener su patronus cerca de medio minuto, aunque desafortunadamente, seguía siendo incorpóreo.

—¡Vamos, ánimo chicos, no decaigáis! —gritó el profesor Sallow mientras aplaudía al último alumno que había conseguido invocarlo incorpóreamente— Sólo cinco minutos más.

—Mi recuerdo feliz me ha abandonado —dijo con esfuerzo Edina— Creo que el nuevo sería mi futuro yo arrasando con toda la comida del Gran Comedor.

—Te creo —Andrómeda se levantó del asiento una vez más para volverlo a intentar.

Sin embargo, unos gritos ahogados rompieron la quietud de la sala. Se asomó y vio cómo un grupo de estudiantes se arremolinaban en torno a algo que no alcanzaba a ver.

Pero de pronto, vio emerger de ellos una figura traslúcida y brillante que corría hacia ella. Al ver a ese ser de luz ir directo hacia ella, se asustó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, blandiendo la varita. Sin embargo, cuando la vio más de cerca, se tranquilizó de inmediato. Se trataba de un pequeño y fantasmagórico Beagle que corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Andrómeda se quedó quieta y algo confusa cuando vio que el perro se levantaba sobre dos patas para saludarla. Aun dudando, extendió la mano para acariciarle, aunque era consciente de que al ser transparente no podría tocarle. El Beagle ladró juguetón y se apartó. Su aspecto era bastante cómico, sacando la lengua y dando vueltas alrededor de ella, retándola a que le atrapara. Andrómeda se echó a reír mientras seguía con la mirada al patronus y la estela brillante y blanca que dejaba a su paso.

Estuvieron jugando un rato más, hasta que finalmente, el patronus se alejó de ella y volvió con su dueño. El Beagle recorrió el pasillo que los estudiantes habían improvisado sobre la marcha y se unió a la varita de su amo. Cuando Andrómeda levantó la vista y vio a Ted al final del pasillo, su sonrisa se congeló. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del silencio sepulcral que se había alojado en la sala.

Todos los alumnos de la clase la estaban mirando con la boca abierta, algunos asustados, otros simplemente confusos. Reparó en Meredith, que la observaba con los ojos desorbitados, junto a otros estudiantes de Hufflepuff. A su lado, encontró a Edina, que miraba alternantemente a Ted y a ella. Abrió aún más la boca cuando finalmente se dio cuenta.

—No puede ser… —susurró Edina.

Pero a quien estaba buscando era a Amycus. Se le encogió el estómago cuando le encontró en el fondo de la sala. No le quitaba ojo a Ted. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a abalanzarse sobre él. Y Andrómeda se preparó para lo peor.

—¡Bueno, eso ha sido magnífico! —exclamó de repente el profesor Sallow— ¡Veinte puntos más que merecidos para Hufflepuff!

Todos los presentes dieron un respingo, pero muy pocos de ellos lograron apartar la vista de Andrómeda o Ted. Ella vio cómo algunos empezaban a cuchichear e incluso alcanzó a oír algunas de las cosas que decían.

—¿Por qué el patronus de un Hufflepuff se ha puesto a jugar con una Slytherin?

—Un nacido de muggles además…

—Cuando le he visto ir hacia ella pensaba que la iba a atacar.

—Sería lo lógico…

—A lo mejor es diferente porque se trata de un perro.

—¡Se supone que un patronus tiene que protegerte del enemigo!

Andrómeda empezaba a ser consciente en el lío en el que se había metido. Evitó mirar a Ted a toda costa para no empeorar la situación y buscó refugio en Edina:

—¿De Ravenclaw, ¿eh? ¿Es que has vuelto loca? —preguntó entre susurros su amiga. Notó cómo el agarre en su brazo empezaba a apretarse cada vez más— ¿Un sangre sucia?

—Edina, ahora no es el mejor momento… —susurró entre dientes.

Los alumnos se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron la campana que daba por finalizada la clase. Andrómeda no perdió un segundo y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas. Sin embargo, se congeló cuando vio que Amycus seguía sin apartar su mirada enloquecida de Ted. Cuando vio a éste salir de clase seguido por Carrow, Andrómeda cogió del brazo a Edina.

—¡Vamos!

En cuanto salieron de clase, vieron cómo Amycus se abalanzaba sobre Ted y, cogiéndole por la solapa del cuello, le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, aprisionándolo contra la pared.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Cuánto tiempo, sanguijuela! Dime, ¿qué ha sido de ti desde la última vez?

Amycus apretaba el cuello de Ted con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le tenía bien agarrado a la pared. Ted intentó alcanzar su varita, pero Mcnair le sujeto por las muñecas. Andrómeda miraba con impotencia la escena, sabiendo que si intervenía supondría destapar su secreto. Pero no podía quedarse allí de pie sin hacer nada.

—¿No quieres hablar? —preguntó Amycus con voz melosa— Pero yo quiero que hablemos, sangre sucia. Verás, me preguntaba… ¿por qué tu patronus se ha puesto a jugar con mi prometida?

Fue en ese momento en el que Andrómeda vio cómo todo se hacía añicos. Vio la expresión de Ted evolucionar desde la sorpresa, pasando por la confusión, hasta terminar en una de dolor. Andrómeda dio unos pasos hacia él, pero Edina la cogió del brazo.

—Déjamelo a mí.

—Pero…

—¡Quédate aquí y no hagas ni digas nada! —la ordenó.

Amycus seguía apretando el agarre del cuello de Ted. Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría hablar. Andrómeda se asustó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que a Ted le estaba costando respirar, y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la varita.

—¡Suéltalo, Amycus! —gritó autoritaria Edina.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Tenemos clase con Mcgonagall en seguida, ¿qué crees que dirá cuando vea todo esto?

—El mierdecilla no va a decir nada. Nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará, ¿verdad? —preguntó a Ted.

Empezaban a formarse lágrimas en los ojos de Ted. Respiraba con dificultad y el color de su cara se había tornado en un rojo brillante. Andrómeda no pudo soportarlo más.

—Amycus, como no le sueltes ahora mismo te quitaré 10 puntos por cada segundo que le tengas agarrado.

Su tono fue más serio, frío y autoritario de lo esperado, como el de alguien que intenta proteger a un ser querido. Y Amycus se dio cuenta. Se miraron unos instantes con puro desafío, hasta que de pronto, Amycus soltó a Ted, y éste se desplomó al suelo, intentando coger aire y tosiendo. Edina se arrodilló para ayudarle. Andrómeda se esforzó en no mirarle ni una sola vez y seguir fijamente observando a Amycus.

—Vamos, ven conmigo —susurró Edina ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

Cuando ambos abandonaron el pasillo, Amycus ordenó a sus amigos irse también. Eso le dejaba a solas con Andrómeda. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se apoyó en la pared, fingiendo indiferencia. Su cambio de actitud le confundió.

—No me lo pongas más difícil, Carrow.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Tengo que cumplir mi papel como Delegada y tus rabietas de niño pequeño me lo ponen muy difícil —Andrómeda rezaba para que aquella pantomima saliera bien— ¿Crees que me gusta quitar puntos a nuestra casa?

Amycus ladeó la cabeza cuando llegó a su altura. Apoyó su mano derecha sobre la pared, de manera que Andrómeda quedaba atrapada entre ésta y él. Ella se esforzó por no temblar y alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te has puesto así por unos puntos de mierda? ¿Qué has defendido a un “sangre sucia” cuyo patronus ha ido detras de ti meneando la colita, antes que al honor de nuestra casa?

—He defendido con orgullo mi puesto como Delegada y Prefecta de una pataleta sin sentido. Su patronus se ha aparecido justo delante de mí. Era un cachorro, ¿qué esperabas? —contestó con indiferencia poniendo los ojos en blanco— Pensaba que eras más inteligente, Carrow. Arriesgarte así a que te pille Mcgonagall o cualquier otro profesor…

Sabía que Amycus no le estaba creyendo del todo, pero tenía que jugar su papel hasta el final.

—Nunca me han pillado con esa sanguijuela… —susurró.

Andrómeda se tensó, pero no se apartó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —su tono volvía a delatarla.

—Siempre nos hemos encargado de que ese asqueroso muggle supiera cuál es su sitio desde el principio… Hasta que Dumbledore le nombró prefecto. Pero hasta entonces, fueron unos años divertidos.

Amycus se fue acercando poco a poco su boca a la suya. Podía oler perfectamente su perfume a esa distancia, una fragancia que le daban ganas de vomitar. Andrómeda hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no moverse y delatarse a sí misma, pero sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

—Tú nunca participaste de nuestros… encuentros. Pero tu hermana, sí. Bellatrix… Se la echa de menos, ¿sabes? A veces incluso era la más…estricta de nosotros, por así decirlo —había un escaso centímetro entre sus labios. Andrómeda permaneció mirándole a los ojos— Tú y ella sois hermanas—constató— Tienes potencial, Andrómeda. Me pregunto hasta donde serías capaz de llegar si te lo propusieras…

Su voz apenas era un susurro. Estaba demasiado cerca y Andrómeda hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas por ocultar su pánico. Intuyó que el comportamiento de Amycus se debía a que sospechaba algo y todo aquello no eran más que provocaciones para tentarla y que se descubriera sola. En cualquier momento se apartaría, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, aterrada, se pegó aún más a la pared cuando vio que Amycus comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos ahí?

La voz del profesor Flitwick los sobresaltó y Amycus se apartó de ella en seguida.

—Vuestra siguiente clase ya ha comenzado. Salid de aquí antes de que empiece a restaros puntos.

En ese instante, Andrómeda salió corriendo escapando de los brazos de Amycus y se dirigió a clase de Transformaciones. Amycus la seguía muy de cerca pero no le dio tiempo de alcanzarla antes de que ésta entrara por la puerta.

—Carrow y Black —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall al verlos entrar— Sabéis muy bien lo que opino de la impuntualidad. Tenéis cinco puntos menos cada uno.

Ella apenas la estaba escuchando. Tras un vistazo rápido se dio cuenta de que Edina no estaba en clase. Se preguntó si había acompañado a la enfermería a Ted, pero su amiga no volvió en las dos horas de clase. No pudo concentrarse en la lección que explicaba la profesora Mcgonagall. Su mente no dejaba de recordar la expresión de Ted cuando éste había escuchado a Amycus decir que estaban prometidos. ¿Le había creído? ¿Edina le había explicado algo? ¿La odiaba? Sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Y qué era eso que le había dicho Amycus sobre Ted? ¿Le habían agredido en el pasado? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Y por qué Ted nunca le había dicho nada sobre aquello?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando su mente rememoró lo cerca que había estado Amycus de ella. La había puesto a prueba, arrinconándola contra la pared, literalmente, y exigiéndola que le hiciera creer que todas sus palabras y su actitud eran ciertas. Sin embargo, justo antes de ser interrumpidos parecía que Amycus había estado a punto de… Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa idea de su cabeza. No quería ni pensarlo.

Al sonar al timbre, Andrómeda volvió a salir corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Se relajó de inmediato al ver a su amiga sentada en uno de los bancos, pero supo que algo iba mal cuando ésta levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Andrómeda preocupada— ¿Y Ted? ¿Cómo está?

—Está bien —dijo Edina alicaída— Insistí en llevarle a la enfermería, pero no quiso. Hemos estado… hablando. Por eso nos hemos saltado las clases.

Andrómeda no se atrevía a preguntar y miraba a Edina con ansiedad, esperando que ésta le diera más detalles. Edina suspiró.

—Tienes que hablar con él, Drómeda… —susurró— Me ha dicho que te esperará en el lugar de siempre esta noche.

—Pero, ¿de qué habéis hablado? ¿Qué le has dicho? –—preguntó angustiada.

—Es mejor que te lo explique él…

—¡Edina! —gritó enfadada.

—Está dolido —cedió. Parecía que le costaba pronunciar cada palabra que salía de su boca— No se esperaba que le estuvieras ocultando algo así...

Andrómeda se miró las manos con impotencia.

—Tiene todo el derecho de estar enfadado conmigo— tragó saliva y cerró los ojos angustiada— ¿Me odia?

—No, no te odia —contestó con dulzura— Pero tenéis que sinceraros el uno con el otro.

Agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando su plato vacío. Era incapaz de probar bocado.

—¿No vas a decir nada sobre haberte mentido respecto a él? —preguntó en un susurró.

Edina torció el gesto y suspiró.

—Créeme, cuando os he visto en clase estaba realmente enfadada… Pero después de ver cómo Amycus se abalanzó sobre él… Y después de haber estado hablando tanto tiempo con él, comprendo que tuvieras miedo.

Enterró el rostro con sus manos.

—Lo siento tanto…

—Parece un buen chico —susurró con dulzura cogiendo una de sus manos— Creo que entiendo por qué te has enamorado de él.

***

El día se le hizo eterno. A penas pudo concentrarse en las clases de después del almuerzo, y por la tarde permaneció en la sala común, contando las horas para que llegara el momento de su encuentro con Ted.

Esa noche, él fue puntual. Cuando le vio doblar la esquina su corazón ya latía con fuerza, pero sus rodillas empezaron a temblar. Tragó saliva cuando Ted llegó hasta ella. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y Andrómeda se temía lo peor.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Estoy bien —contestó en un hilo de voz. Su voz sonaba abatida.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al final, fue ella quien dio el primer paso.

—Ted… lo siento tanto.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó de pronto. Seguía sin mirarla a la cara.

—Porque tenía miedo —confesó— De cómo reaccionarías. Y porque no pienso hacerlo. Ese compromiso no tiene ningún valor para mí. No voy a casarme —aseguró.

Él asintió lentamente.

—Eso me ha dicho Edina —su voz seguía siendo monótona, sin mostrar ninguna reacción.

—¿Qué te ha contado?

—No mucho más en realidad… Que lo hiciste por obligación, que no sientes nada por él, todo lo contrario…

—Sabes que es así —insistió. Quería cogerle de las manos, pero no se atrevía— Carrow me da asco. Siempre me lo ha dado. No pasaría el resto de mi vida con él ni aunque me obligaran. Acepté para contentar a mis padres, para que dejaran el tema en paz… La ceremonia no se celebraría hasta dentro de mucho y eso me da tiempo. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, ni pasará. ¿Me crees?

—Te creo, Andrómeda—contestó encogiéndose de hombros— Sé que me estás diciendo la verdad.

Pese a sus palabras, ella no se tranquilizó, sino todo lo contrario. No la había llamado por su diminutivo.

—Ted, necesito saberlo. ¿Carrow te ha hecho alguna vez algo como lo de hoy otras veces?

Ted sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Eso te ha dicho?

—No entró en detalles. Ted, ¿qué ocurrió?

Se apartó para sentarse en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared y protegido por la estatua. Andrómeda le imitó sin apartar la vista de él. Ted a penas le había mirado a la cara y eso hacia incrementar su ansiedad.

—Es algo largo de explicar —susurró mientras se abrazaba a una de sus rodillas— Empezaré por el principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Sangre
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo:  
> The archer - Taylor Swift


	22. Sangre

En realidad, Ted no recordaba exactamente cuándo había comenzado. Pero sí cómo. Los alumnos de su curso averiguaron rápidamente y de alguna forma que sus padres no eran magos. Tal vez le delatara su apellido o puede que alguna vez, algún compañero le preguntara algo sobre sus padres y Ted hubiera confesado desde el principio que eran muggles.

El caso es que de vez en cuando, algunos alumnos, sobre todo los que tenían corbatas verdes, empezaron a insultarle. Al principio era algo sutil. Algún comentario algo desafortunado en los pasillos cuando se cruzaban. Miradas de desprecio. Risas. Ted no sabía exactamente qué ocurría. En principio, él no había hecho nada malo. Tal vez hubiera hecho algo sin querer a alguien, sin darse cuenta. Así que un día, con toda la inocencia que un alumno hijo de muggles recién llegado a Hogwarts tenía, se lo preguntó directamente al cabecilla del grupo que solía meterse con él. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Qué si has hecho algo? —preguntó Carrow casi ahogado de la risa— Tu mera existencia ya me molesta, sangre sucia. Vuelve al sitio de dónde has salido y lárgate de una vez. Apestas.

Esa noche, su compañero de habitación que había presenciado el altercado, le explicó qué significaba ser un “sangre sucia”. Era alguien proveniente de una familia que había manchado el honor y la pureza de sangre mágica mezclándose con simples muggles. Alguien que, por ende, no se merecía el don de la magia. Alguien como él.

Ted se sentía muy confundido. El sombrero Seleccionador le había dicho que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Que aquel era su sitio. Que era un Hufflepuff y que se merecía estar en Hogwarts. Nadie le había explicado que hubiera diferentes tipos de magos y que, al parecer, él pertenecía a los de la más baja clase.

Los ataques fueron incrementándose poco a poco. En segundo curso, a los insultos se les sumó empujones y zancadillas por los pasillos. Ted tenía demasiado miedo para denunciarlo ante los profesores o defenderse. Ellos eran cinco y él estaba solo. Se llevaba bien con la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, todos le trataban con amabilidad. Pero aún no tenía a nadie al que pudiera llamarle amigo de verdad.

En tercero, la cosa empeoró. Empezó a evitar deliberadamente a Carrow y a su pandilla cuando los veía por los pasillos. Al grupo se le había unido una chica de pelo oscuro y rizado. No le había dicho nada por el momento, pero una sola mirada suya le hacía temblar de miedo.

Entonces ocurrió. La primera vez que le agredieron. Fue justo después de hacerle una zancadilla. Aprovechando que Ted estaba en el suelo, la chica de pelo rizado le hechizó las piernas para que no pudiera levantarse. Fue entonces cuando le llegó la primera patada, justo en las costillas. El resto del grupo imitó al primero y Ted sólo veía zapatos que le pisaban diferentes partes del cuerpo. Al principio intentó no gritar, ni llorar, pero después de un rato, se le hizo imposible seguir aguantando. Eso pareció motivar aún más a sus agresores, pues Ted escuchó sus risas mezcladas con insultos.

Fue la primera paliza que recibió, pero por desgracia, no fue la última. Le pegaban o hechizaban de forma ocasional, pero la última siempre era peor que la anterior.

Hasta que llegó un punto en que todo aquello se hizo insostenible. A lo largo de cuatro años, le habían roto alguna costilla, la nariz en numerosas ocasiones y un gran número de contusiones por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, un día fueron demasiado lejos. Le habían arrinconado a la salida de la clase de por la tarde. A Russell Avery, el mejor amigo de Amycus Carrow, no le había gustado que Ted hiciera mejor que él su poción y que el profesor Slughorn le hubiera otorgado a él los diez puntos. Empezaron por inmovilizarle, como siempre, y después llegaron los puñetazos. Carrow decía que se merecía que le pegaran sin magia, como el sucio muggle que era.

Aquel día se cebaron con él. Ted yacía en el suelo cubierto de sangre. Le habían roto la nariz y el labio. Su rostro estaba completamente manchado, al igual que su camisa. Le habían retorcido el brazo izquierdo y Ted se temía que estuviera roto también. Por no hablar de sus piernas. Al hechizo paralizante se le había sumado uno punzante. Era como si miles de agujas se le clavaran a fuego en la piel y él ni siquiera podía moverlas. La encargada de ese maleficio solía ser la chica de pelo rizado, Bellatrix Black. De todos, era siempre la que más se reía. Ted odiaba con todas sus fuerzas su risa, que se le taladraba en el cerebro y le hacía echarse a temblar de miedo. Pero aquel día, por fortuna, ella no estaba. Aunque al final, había dado igual. Russell Avery había ocupado su puesto con gusto.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. Hacía rato en el que se había echado a llorar. Había gritado, suplicado que pararan, pero sus lamentos, de nuevo, no habían hecho más que empeorarlo. Supo que no faltaba mucho para que perdiera del todo la consciencia.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Vio a Bellatrix Black aparecer en mitad del pasillo. Estaba a contra luz, y sólo distinguía la mata de pelo rizado que tanto la caracterizaba, aunque le extrañó ver que aquel día lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Pensó que iba a morir. Si ella llegaba y se sumaba a la paliza, era muy seguro que no pudiera salir vivo de ahí.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Una voz femenina interrumpió la labor de sus agresores. Ted apenas podía levantar la cabeza, pero supo que era la recién llegada quien había formulado la pregunta. Sin embargo, no le parecía que fuera la voz de Bellatrix.

—Darle la lección que se merece —respondió con esfuerzo Carrow. Estaba agotado después de haberle propinado tantas patadas seguidas.

—¿Os habéis vuelto locos? —preguntó escandalizada la recién llegada— ¡¿Es que no veis cómo está?!

—Un “sangre sucia” no se merece menos —respondió Avery con naturalidad.

Ted logró ver a la chica con más claridad y se asustó. Era clavada a Bellatrix. Por un momento había creído que era ella, pero si se fijaba bien, había sutiles diferencias. Su pelo no era tan oscuro. Sus ojos eran más grandes y redondos y no destilaban odio. Al contrario, parecía estar realmente preocupada por él.

—Mcgonagall está haciendo su ronda —dijo ella de repente— La he visto cuando venía hacia aquí. No debe de tardar más de cinco minutos.

—Me da exactamente igual —contestó Carrow, aunque ya no sonaba tan seguro como antes.

—¡Pues a mí no! —exclamó— Ya nos hicisteis perder cincuenta puntos la semana pasada. No os quejéis cuando los leones nos ganen la Copa de las Casas el mes que viene.

—¡Eso no va a suceder! —respondió Carrow cerrando las distancias y encarándose a ella.

La chica ni siquiera se inmutó y alzó la barbilla.

—Pues entonces será mejor largarse.

Apenas podía pensar con claridad, pero Ted dedujo que Bellatrix y ella tenían que ser familia. El parecido era más que evidente.

Carrow y ella se midieron con la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que éste cedió, llevándose a sus amigos consigo. La chica se quedó allí de pie, mirándole dubitativa. Cuando se quedaron solos, ella recogió su varita del suelo y se la acercó sin decir nada. Ted no podía moverse ni, aunque hubiese querido, así que se limitó a mirarla. Debía de tener un aspecto lamentable, pues ella, a pesar de ser de Slytherin, le miraba con una pena realmente sentida. Sacó un pañuelo de su camisa y sin articular palabra, le limpió la sangre de alrededor de los ojos. Ted cerró los ojos a su toque y se aguantó las ganas de volver a echarse a llorar.

—¡Andrómeda! ¿Vienes o qué? —oyeron gritar a Carrow desde el final del pasillo.

Ella dio un respingo.

—¡Voy!

Cuando volvió a mirar a Ted, su rostro enrojeció. Suspiro, algo abatida y puso el pañuelo en la mano de él.

—Esta vez se han pasado… —susurró— ¿Crees que puedes andar?

Ted negó con dificultad.

—Le diré a alguien que estás aquí, te lo prometo —aseguró poniéndose de pie— Tengo que irme.

La vio echar a correr y desaparecer por el pasillo. No estaba seguro de que acababa de pasar. ¿Una Slytherin le había ayudado? ¿Una chica idéntica a Bellatrix Black? Tenía que estar delirando. No tuvo mucho tiempo más para procesarlo y unos segundos después, se desmayó.

El profesor Flitwick le encontró diez minutos después en medio de un charco de sangre. Estuvo cinco días ingresado en la enfermería. Le habían roto la nariz, el labio, tres costillas y la tibia de la pierna izquierda. Además, tenía un esguince de muñeca y numerosas contusiones en el abdomen y en la cabeza. Por mucho que los profesores insistieron preguntándole quienes le habían hecho todo eso, Ted no cedió y guardó silencio.

En su cuarto día en la enfermería, después de otro interrogatorio fallido del profesor Flitwick, Ted se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Cómo supo dónde estaba, profesor?

—Una estudiante me dijo en el pasillo que había oído gritos en el lugar donde te encontramos. Dijo que no se había atrevido a asomarse y que había ido corriendo a buscarme pensando que a lo mejor se trataba de alguien que estaba en problemas.

Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato.

—¿De qué casa era esa estudiante, profesor?

—Mm… Creo recordar que de Slytherin —respondió pensativo— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, muchacho?

Tenía que ser ella.

—Oh, por nada —contestó sonrojándose— Pensé que había sido la profesora Mcgonagall quien me había encontrado.

—Oh, no. Ella ni siquiera estaba de guardia. Estaba en su despacho.

Ted se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Acaso sabía la chica que Mcgonagall ni siquiera estaba patrullando los pasillos? ¿Había mentido a sus propios compañeros para salvarle? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué un Slytherin querría ayudar a un “sangre sucia” como él?

Unos días después, el profesor Dumbledore le convocó en su despacho. Quedaba muy poco para el final del curso, pero el director no quiso esperar. Le informó a Ted que el año siguiente sería prefecto. Nadie podría volver a insultarle, ni amenazarle y mucho menos agredirle. Su deber sería velar y proteger a los alumnos, pero gracias al cargo, también podría protegerse a sí mismo. El director le aseguró que le otorgaban ese título no sólo por lo acontecido recientemente, sino porque era un alumno ejemplar y brillante, que se esforzaba y cumplía todas las normas. Era el candidato perfecto, al parecer. Pero para Ted, aquello fueron palabras vacías. No sintió que fuera un alumno tan importante como para merecer esa insignia y supo que al nombrarle prefecto el colegio podría cubrirse las espaldas ante posibles agresiones. Porque todo el mundo sabía quiénes habían sido. Incluido el profesor Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, no todo fue malo. Sus compañeros de casa se volcaron en él en cuanto salió de la enfermería. Hubo en especial tres chicos que, desde entonces, no le dieron nunca de lado. Eric Mcmillian, Sam Smith y Fred Bones se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos y fueron un apoyo fundamental en aquellos tiempos tan duros para él.

Cuando comenzó quinto curso, la situación había cambiado radicalmente. Los Slytherin no volvieron a tocarle. De vez en cuando le dedicaban algún que otro insulto, pero para él era insignificante en comparación con todo lo que había pasado. Y, además, tenía el apoyo de sus amigos. A partir de entonces, se involucró de lleno en su labor como prefecto, vigilando los pasillos en busca de alumnos que necesitaran su ayuda.

Tiempo después, una noche mientras patrullaba oyó voces al final de un pasillo. Cuando se acercó al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, vio que una chica separaba a dos niños que se estaban pegando. Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando la reconoció. Era la prefecta de quinto de Slytherin, Andrómeda Black. La chica que le había salvado el año anterior.

—¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? ¿Pegándoos a puñetazo limpio? ¿Sois acaso animales? —gritó a los niños completamente enfadada.

—¡Ha empezado él! —respondió a gritos el niño de la derecha. Ted observó que era de Slytherin y el otro niño, era de Gryffindor.

—¡Serás mentiroso, asquerosa serpiente!

—¡Eh! ¡No te permito que uses ese lenguaje y menos con un alumno! —gritó Andrómeda.

—¡Le defiendes porque es Slytherin como tú! —contestó— Si supieras lo que me ha hecho…

Mientras Andrómeda ponía orden entre los dos alumnos, Ted se quedó escondido tras la esquina del corredor sin intervenir. Ninguno de los tres le había visto y observó con detenimiento a Black. Observó cómo ésta logró calmar a los chicos, hablaron del pequeño e incluso consiguió que se pidieran perdón mutuamente. Ted vio con ternura cómo se marchaban después de estrecharse la mano, seguidos muy de cerca de Black.

Había sido a principio de curso se había enterado de que ella y Bellatrix eran hermanas. Tan sólo se llevaban un año. Y aunque físicamente eran realmente parecidas, Ted se había dado cuenta con el tiempo de que el físico era en lo único que compartían.

Fue en ese momento, mientras la vio marcharse por el corredor, cuando reparó en la de veces que no había podido evitar fijarse en ella. Por ejemplo, durante las reuniones de prefectos o en clase cuando respondía correctamente a las preguntas de los profesores. La veía en el Gran Comedor, siempre acompañada de una chica rubia de su misma casa. Al principio le extrañó que nunca se juntara con el grupo de matones de Carrow y su hermana. Pero agradeció enormemente que pareciera que en realidad los detestara.

Lo cierto es que la chica le intrigaba y se preguntaba qué le había motivado a mentir a sus compañeros esa tarde y haberle ayudado. Sin embargo, nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo. Pese a no ser de la clase de sangre pura que agredía o amenazaba a otros alumnos, Ted se dio cuenta de que miraba con asco a los que era como él. En las reuniones de prefectos obviaba completamente las opiniones y comentarios de los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Durante ese año y el siguiente nunca le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada. Pero Ted, sin saber muy bien porqué, se sentía fascinado por ella.

Fue por eso, cuando aquel día en sexto curso, el profesor Slughorn los juntó para hacer la poción, creyó que podría saber de qué palo iba realmente Black. Y lo supo en cuanto hablaron por primera vez. Pese a parecer que le estaba amenazando, Ted se dio cuenta de que era algo que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer. No sonaba tan aterradora ni decidida como su hermana. Se veía claramente que se estaba esforzando por cumplir un papel. Por eso Ted se limitó a asentir y a fingir que se había creído su actuación. Pero por dentro sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

Aquel día supo que ella no era como el resto de su casa. No le había llamado sangre sucia ni una sola vez durante la clase. Ni en la enfermería. Y mucho menos durante el castigo. Se preguntó si ella era consciente de ello y más tarde pudo comprobar que no. Trató de hacerla rabiar en varias ocasiones, pero más allá de ver el orgullo y el cinismo tan característico de los Slytherin, no vio maldad en ella. Al contrario, sólo podía ver cosas buenas. Y cuanto más la conocía, cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más atraído se sentía por ella.

Aquel día, en el rincón del lago, cuando Andrómeda abrió su corazón con aquel recorte de periódico y le contó todo el plan de los “sangre pura”, supo hasta qué punto estaba arriesgándolo todo.

Para ella, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, olvidarlo todo y seguir con su vida como si nada. Para él, era demasiado tarde para no admitir que se estaba enamorando de una Slytherin.

Cuando Ted terminó de hablar, se instauró un gran silencio entre los dos. Éste había permanecido casi impasible mientras relataba los hechos más dolorosos de su vida. Los había rememorado con una voz monótona e indiferente, como si hubiese sido a otro a quien le hubiera ocurrido todo aquello. Andrómeda, en cambio, había agachado la cabeza con la esperanza de poder así disimular sus lágrimas. Había cogido las manos a Ted y con los hombros, se había ido secando las lágrimas en silencio.

No tenía ni idea. No había tenido idea por todo lo que había pasado.

—Ted… —susurró entre lágrimas— Yo… yo no lo sabía.

—¿No sabías lo que les pasaba a las personas como yo? —preguntó con la misma indiferencia de antes— ¿No sabías lo que Carrow, tu hermana y los demás hacían?

Sí lo sabía. Pero no sabía que se lo habían hecho a _él._

—No te reconocí después… No sabía que aquel chico eras tú.

Ted torció el gesto.

—Ya… Supongo que tenía la cara demasiado hinchada y cubierta de sangre para que pudieras darte cuenta —suspiró— Pero ahora puedo preguntártelo, ¿sabías que Mcgonagall no estaba de guardia ese día? ¿Me salvaste… o fue todo casualidad?

Fragmentos de aquella tarde volvieron una vez más a la mente de Andrómeda. La sangre, las risas. Aquel chico inmóvil e indefenso en el suelo.

—Cuando os encontré…supe que no iban a parar —confesó— En ese momento no vi a un “sangre sucia”. Vi a alguien que necesitaba desesperadamente ayuda. No podía no hacer nada por ayudarle… Por ayudarte —matizó.

Otro pequeño silencio.

—En ese caso, querría darte las gracias apropiadamente —dijo de repente Ted— Gracias. Por salvarme.

—Ted, no…

—Era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho.

Su tono, tan impersonal, empezaba a sacarla de quicio.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hoy me has salvado de la misma forma en la que lo hiciste hace tres años —Andrómeda sintió cómo su corazón se hundía al ver a Ted sonreír de aquella forma tan triste— Te lo he dicho más de una vez, aunque tú no sabías a qué me refería… Desde el momento en el que te conocí, supe que no eras como ellos.

Era cierto, se lo había dicho varias veces durante los días de castigo. Por eso Ted se había acercado a ella con tanta tranquilidad en clase, por eso no parecía temerla. Y ella…

—Ted, soy tan culpable como ellos —dijo Andrómeda— Sabía lo que hacían de vez en cuando a determinados alumnos. Y nunca hice nada para evitarlo. Al igual que hoy no he hecho nada por evitar que te hicieran daño. Ha sido Edina la que ha intervenido primero. Y yo me he quedado a un lado, enfadada y asustada cuando lo único que quería hacer era lanzarle una maldición imperdonable a Amycus.

—Sé por qué no interviniste desde el primer momento… —susurró Ted— Lo que no sé es porque no me dijiste que estabais prometidos.

Ahí estaba, el gran elefante en medio del pasillo del cual ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a comentar. Ella suspiró frustrada.

—¿Tres meses, Andrómeda? —preguntó dolido Ted.

—Quería decírtelo, créeme. Pero no sabía cómo —contestó desesperada.

—¿Y durante todo este tiempo no pensaste en cómo me iba a sentir si me enteraba por otras personas? ¿Si me enteraba por Amycus, por ejemplo? ¿O por alguna de tus hermanas? ¿No pensaste que sería peor cuanto más tiempo pasara?

—¡No pienso casarme con él, Ted! —aseguró cogiéndole el rostro con las manos— ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás! Por eso no te lo conté. Porque no va a ocurrir, nunca.

—Pero no quita el hecho de que le hayas aceptado —puntualizó con dulzura mientras apartaba sus manos— No quita el hecho de que Amycus Carrow, la persona que más daño me ha hecho en toda mi vida, se haya arrodillado ante ti y te haya puesto un anillo en el dedo. No quita el hecho de que le dijeras que sí. Y que me lo hayas ocultado todo este tiempo.

—Quería encontrar la manera… —dijo hipando sin parar de llorar— La manera de poder salir de este lío sin hacerte daño. Pero al no ser inminente la boda, dejé que el tiempo fuera pasando y…

Ted depositó con suavidad sus manos en el regazo de ella.

—La forma en la que más me podías hacer daño era traicionando mi confianza.

Andrómeda se secó las lágrimas del rostro.

—Ted… por favor, perdóname. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

Le oyó suspirar, y después salieron de sus labios una palabra que no esperaba escuchar.

—Te perdono.

Ella alzó el rostro, esperanzada.

—¿D-de verdad?

—Sí —contestó mientras asentía— Sé que lo lamentas y en el fondo sé por qué lo hiciste… Pero necesito tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando algo se rompió en Andrómeda. Esas últimas palabras se quedaron congeladas en el aire, junto a su respiración y a los latidos de su corazón. Andrómeda abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Sólo podía mirar atónita a Ted, que no se atrevía a alzar la cabeza.

—¿Tiempo? —susurró Andrómeda después de unos segundos larguísimos— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que no estoy seguro de cómo continuar con esto… con lo nuestro.

—¿Por qué? No…

Lo que realmente quería decir era que el resto no importaba mientras se quisieran. Pero sólo era capaz de balbucear sin sentido.

—Tal vez fuimos demasiados optimistas pensando que de alguna forma nuestros mundos encajarían. Tal vez merezcamos algo más que vivir escondidos en las sombras…

—Ted, no, por favor… —suplicó.

—No lo sé, Drómeda —susurró.

Al escucharle llamándola así, la esperanza reavivó su corazón. Pensó que no todo podía estar perdido.

—Necesito pensar… Necesito saber si puedo volver a confiar en ti.

No confiaba en ella. Lógico, pensó. Pero aún tenía que hacerle una pregunta cuya respuesta temía más que a nada.

—¿Aún me quieres? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Si dudaba de aquello, estaba perdida.

—Por supuesto que te quiero —aseguró. Andrómeda dejó caer una lágrima más al oír aquello— No podría dejar de quererte de la noche a la mañana. Estoy demasiado enamorado de ti —confesó con tranquilidad— Pero puede que con querernos no sea suficiente…

Ted se levantó mientras Andrómeda dejaba caer todo su peso en la pared. Entendía perfectamente lo que le quería decir. Pero en aquel momento era incapaz de retener nada. Sólo sabía que él se iba de su lado, no sabía si para siempre. Y que la culpa había sido sólo suya.

—Te esperaré —susurró Andrómeda antes de que Ted se marchara— Decidas lo que decidas, esperaré tu respuesta.

Se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su frente.

Andrómeda sintió que su interior se rompía en mil pedazos con cada paso que Ted se alejaba de ella. Sabía que sus lágrimas y sollozos no servían de nada. Ni siquiera aliviaban la pena de su corazón.

Sólo podía esperar.

**FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Champagne
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo: Baby mine - Arcade Fire


	23. Champagne

**QUINTA PARTE: DOCTOR JEKYLL Y MÍSTER HYDE**

**Capitulo 23: Champagne**

Como cada invierno, Hogwarts se vistió de gala con los colores de la temporada festiva y el castillo se llenó de espumillón, muérdago y montones de árboles de Navidad, casi cada uno por habitación. Aunque ninguno podía competir con el majestuoso y enorme árbol del Gran Comedor que habían colocado a un lado de la estancia.

A esas alturas del mes, a sólo un día del gran Baile de Navidad, casi todos los alumnos de cuarto curso en adelante habían conseguido pareja para el evento. Se habían impartido clases optativas para los alumnos que quisieran aprender a bailar vals que, por tradición, era el estilo de baile con el que empezaría la velada. Sin embargo, esas clases eran obligatorias para los delegados y prefectos que serían los encargados de abrir el baile. Andrómeda y Amycus se saltaron todas aquellas clases después de alegar que llevaban recibiendo clases de danza desde que ambos eran pequeños. Y un breve examen a ojos de Mcgonagall, pudo ser corroborado.

Días más tarde, Andrómeda se enteró por Edina que la pareja de baile de Ted no sería otra que Meredith Abbott. Cuando se lo contó, no sin temor a cómo reaccionaría su amiga, vio cómo la varita de ésta que tenía en ese momento en su mano, empezaba a echar chispas rojas, con el riesgo de incendiar las cortinas que tenía justo al lado. Edina bajó la mano de Andrómeda poco a poco, apartándola del tejido. Sin embargo, ésta se había quedado quieta, mirando al infinito con una expresión indescifrable, ajena completamente al peligro. Finalmente, dejó la varita en la mesa y se levantó con una calma absoluta. Volvió con pergamino y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir una carta larguísima. Edina sintió escalofríos cuando vio la sonrisa perversa de satisfacción de Andrómeda al firmar y enviar la carta.

La noche del Baile, las habitaciones de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts eran un caos de alumnos corriendo de un lado para otro, baños atestados, música, risas y algún que otro llanto desesperado.

Andrómeda llevaba dos horas encerradas en el baño y Edina había acabado por impacientarse. Ya se había puesto el vestido, maquillado y arreglado el pelo gracias al enorme espejo que tenían en su habitación. Para esa noche, se había decantado por un vestido azul oscuro con finos tirantes, a juego con sus ojos, que había encantado ella misma para que brillara cada vez que se moviera. Había dejado suelta su cabellera rubia y se lo había peinado hacia un lado, para que dejara su espalda al descubierto.

Miró la hora con impaciencia. Sus parejas debían de estar esperándolas a la salida de las mazmorras.

—¡Andrómeda! ¡Como no salgas en menos de un minuto pienso tirar la puerta abajo! — gritó mientras comprobaba que tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su bolso.

Unos segundos después, Andrómeda emergió del baño rodeada de un intenso vaho. Edina dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó boquiabierta al verla. Costaba reconocerla. Llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro atado al cuello con un hilo finísimo. La espalda, completamente descubierta daba paso a una falda de seda con vuelo. Edina imaginó que el vestido estaba encantado pues cuando Andrómeda andaba, parecía que éste ardía en llamas a su paso. Sus rizos estaban recogidos en una elegante y larga cola de caballo, adornados con unas pequeñas rosas rojas que hacían juego con el color que tenían sus mejillas.

—Dime que no es demasiado —susurró Andrómeda.

—Santa Circe —contestó Edina sin dejar de mirarla de arriba a abajo.

—Es demasiado —no sabía ni dónde podía poner las manos para no estropear ni su maquillaje ni su peinado— He tenido que encantar yo misma el escote para que se quedara quieto porque no dejaba de abrirse…

Edina se fijó en que, efectivamente, había una pequeña apertura entre sus pechos. Se aguantó la risa y con un gesto, hizo que se volviera para poder verla desde todos los ángulos.

—Estás impresionante —reconoció Edina— Estás…magnífica.

—Pero no parezco yo…

—Sí pareces tú —dijo cruzándose de brazos— Es tu versión de: “voy a dar celos al tío que me pidió un tiempo hace un mes y que va con una chica al baile que no soy yo”

—¡Edina!

—Confiesa que este vestido no era tu primera opción.

Ni por asomo. Pensaba llevar de nuevo un vestido negro, más sobrio y elegante acorde a su estado de ánimo. Pero los celos y la venganza se habían acabado apoderado de ella y había acabado por escribir una carta con todo lujo de detalles a su modista cuando se enteró de que Meredith sería la pareja de Ted para el Baile.

—Puede ser… —reconoció finalmente.

—Pues habrá que seguir con tu plan hasta el final —le cogió de la mano y la guió hasta el espejo. La hizo mirarse— Y este vestido no luciría igual si la actitud de la persona que lo lleva no es la adecuada. Espalda recta, hombros atrás, barbilla alzada —ordenó— Y ahora saca esa mirada de orgullo Black que sé que tienes.

Andrómeda se echó a reír después de seguir todas indicaciones de su amiga. Edina la abrazó por detrás cuando vio su sonrisa. Andrómeda llevaba demasiado tiempo hundida en la miseria y se alegraba de que por fin expresara algo parecido a la felicidad.

—Ahora estamos listas para la fiesta.

Aunque no se refería al Baile en sí. Edina no quería perderse por nada del mundo la reacción de Ted y Meredith cuando vieran a Andrómeda así.

***

Y no se hizo esperar. La mayoría de prefectos y delegados ya estaban esperando en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Edina pasó de largo del brazo de Jonas Jackson, no sin antes desearle buena suerte a su amiga.

Amycus Carrow y ella se dirigieron con tranquilidad y elegancia hasta el pequeño grupo que ya los observaba desde lejos. Recordó las palabras de su amiga y alzó la cabeza casi con el mismo orgullo que su acompañante. Sintió todas las miradas posarse en ella y sintió una gran satisfacción cuando vio cómo la mandíbula de Meredith Abbott se desencajaba. Apretó sin darse cuenta su agarre en Amycus al fijarse en Ted. Evitó mirarle más de dos segundos seguidos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba tan asombrado como los demás. Una oleada de orgullo mezclada con la adrenalina del momento hizo que todo su cuerpo se electrizara y temblara. Se sentía poderosa, orgullosa y altiva.

Sin embargo, torció el gesto cuando recordó que era con Amycus con quien iba a pasar toda la noche. Desde que Ted se había sincerado con ella y le había contado su historia de abuso, el odio que sentía por Amycus Carrow se había intensificado aún más, hasta tal punto de querer vengarse por todo el dolor que había causado a Ted. Aún no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que lo pagaría bien caro.

Mientras tanto, tenía que proseguir con el papel de hija obediente. De no haber acudido con Amycus al baile habría sido todo un escándalo para ambas familias, así que no tuvo más remedio que ceder y aceptar.

Éste la había esperado a la salida de la sala común, junto a las mazmorras. No había pasado por alto la mirada llena de deseo y lujuria que le había dedicado cuando se habían encontrado a la salida de la sala común. Había rodeado sus hombros desnudos con el brazo y Andrómeda no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de repugnancia por su espalda. Había conseguido apartarse con delicadeza para, en su lugar, agarrarse a su brazo. Era consciente de que iba a tener que controlar los límites de Carrow durante el Baile. Y más si éste bebía.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos, colocaos en fila, por favor —pidió la profesora Mcgonagall— Primero los de quinto, después sexto y por último séptimo.

El corazón de Andrómeda se desbocó cuando se dio cuenta de que la pareja que tenía justo detrás eran Ted y Meredith. No pudo evitar voltearse ligeramente. Deseó no haberlo hecho pues la mirada de él estaba cargada de reproche.

—“¿Qué esperabas?” —deseó poder decirle.

Sabía que a Ted debía dolerle verla allí con Amycus. Y sin embargo, se limitó a mirarle de la misma forma y miró hacia adelante.

Un mes sin una sola palabra, ni una sola mirada. Durante la primera semana había llorado todas las noches hasta quedarse dormida. Había deambulado como un fantasma más del castillo durante las siguientes, sin que hubiera nada que la motivara o la sacara de ese pozo lleno de angustia en el que se había hundido desde la conversación con Ted en el pasillo. Y luego la noticia de que iba con Meredith al Baile… Andrómeda llevaba planeando con todo lujo de detalles su particular venganza por haberla ignorado todo ese tiempo. Aunque en el fondo, creía que tal vez se lo merecía.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par. Andrómeda respiró hondo y volvió a elevar la barbilla. Poco a poco, las parejas fueron colocándose de manera uniforme en el centro del Salón. Pudo ver algunas miradas de asombro e incluso indignación entre los alumnos que ya esperaban dentro, sobre todo de las alumnas, para qué mentir. Pero no le importó. Sonrió con orgullo, sin bajar la cabeza y se agarró a los hombros de Amycus mientras esperaba a que comenzara la música. Vio a su hermana Narcissa, que pese a estar en tercero, había podido ir al Baile al ser la pareja de Lucius Malfoy. Cuando ésta vio a su hermana, le dirigió una mirada que parecía decir: “te has vuelto completamente loca.”

—Demostrémosles a todos de qué estamos hechos los sangre pura —susurró Carrow.

Amycus era plenamente consciente de la atención que ambos habían recibido desde su entrada en el Gran Comedor y cómo todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre ellos. Andrómeda alzó una ceja.

—Más vale que te emplees a fondo, Carrow —contestó con una sonrisa torcida. Se arrepintió en seguida de aquellas palabras. No quería que Amycus lo tomara como un flirteo.

—Yo siempre estoy a la altura de las expectativas, Black —susurró acercándose a ella.

Tragó saliva. Demasiado tarde.

Sobra decir, que Amycus y ella destacaban sobre todos los demás al ser los que se movían con más gracia y elegancia. No tardaron en ocupar el centro del Comedor, con las demás parejas rodeándoles. Bailaban con una facilidad deslumbrante, ambos mirándose a los ojos y con una seguridad envidiable. La falda de Andrómeda había dibujado un círculo de fuego a su alrededor, y las llamas resplandecían con cada nota. Algunas parejas habían bajado el ritmo inconscientemente y los miraban sin mucho disimulo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Andrómeda vio que Meredith era una de las personas que los miraba con más descaro. Y eso no hizo otra cosa que motivarla más. Dejó incluso que Amycus la cogiera en brazos y la elevara en el aire.

Edina observaba toda la escena desde su sitio, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. De brazos cruzados, vio a su amiga sonreír y divertirse como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Aunque fuera en los brazos del detestable de Carrow. Pero también vio cómo Ted volteaba a veces la cabeza para verla, no sin una expresión de preocupación y ansiedad en el rostro. Y Meredith se estaba dando cuenta de todo.

Edina cogió las manos de Jackson y le arrastró hacia la zona de baile. Éste la siguió de buena gana.

Prometía ser una gran noche.

***

Cinco valses después, Amycus fue a por bebidas para ambos y Andrómeda aprovechó para descansar en una silla junto a su hermana.

—¿Madre sabe de la existencia de ese vestido? —preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Preferirías que hubiese sido negro? —inquirió Andrómeda sin darle importancia.

—No me refería precisamente al color. Aunque ya puestos, podrías haber escogido también uno más discreto.

Narcissa estaba, como siempre, deslumbrante con elegante vestido blanco. Con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, Andrómeda no estaba segura si parecía más una novia a punto de casarse o un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo.

Decidió ignorarla y mirar hacia la pista de baile.

Amycus no tardó en volver con sus copas. Champagne para ella y refresco de naranja para él. Sin embargo, observó cómo sacaba una petaca del bolsillo y llenaba su vaso con lo que seguramente era alcohol.

—¿Ya empiezas? —preguntó mientras le juzgaba con la mirada.

—Esta fiesta es un muermo —contestó antes de beber un sorbo directamente de la petaca— ¿Alguien quiere?

Tanto Narcissa como Lucius declinaron con la cabeza amablemente. Andrómeda ni siquiera contestó.

***

Los bailes fueron sucediéndose, al igual que los tragos clandestinos de Amycus a su petaca. Andrómeda bailó unos cuantos más valses con él pero llegó un punto en el que comenzaba a ser evidente de que Amycus no estaba en condiciones para seguir bailando, y ante la negativa de Andrómeda a continuar recorriendo la pista de baile, se fue de malas maneras con sus amigos.

—Carrow sigue en su línea por lo que veo —dijo Edina cuando le vio marchar.

—Viniendo de él, no podía esperarme otra cosa —susurró Andrómeda

Y pensar que a semejante mamarracho querían sus padres encadenarla de por vida.

En ese momento, la orquesta acabó su última canción y se retiró para dar paso a una famosa cantante del mundo mágico. Subió al escenario una bruja de pelo castaño rojizo. Sus ojos grandes y penetrantes, destacaban además por llevar un gran delineado y unas larguísimas pestañas postizas. Sobre su pelo, un elaborado cardado acompañado de una corona de flores rojas. Se colocó junto al micrófono y bajo la atenta mirada de los asistentes, comenzó a cantar con una voz muy dulce. El piano y algunos violines la acompañaban. Era una melodía lenta y romántica, y las parejas se apresuraron a ocupar la pista de baile.

Edina prefirió quedarse a acompañar a Andrómeda, y más cuando ambas vieron que Meredith agarrada de la mano de Ted, se dirigía al centro de la pista. Andrómeda agarró con fuerza su copa mientras los observaba sin apartar la vista. Vieron cómo Meredith colocaba las manos en la nuca de Ted y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. No podía ver la expresión de él desde ese ángulo, pero casi prefería no hacerlo.

_—Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will…_

Andrómeda hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar la letra. Definitivamente la canción no ayudaba para nada. De pronto, Meredith se apartó un poco para poder mirar a Ted, y cogiéndole el rostro con las manos, le besó. Edina ahogó un grito y se giró para ver a su amiga. Andrómeda había dejado caer los brazos, completamente abatida, y se dio la vuelta para no seguir viéndolos. Su amiga se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos.

—Necesito salir de aquí —dijo en un hilo de voz— Edina sácame de aquí, por favor —susurró completamente angustiada.

Edina la abrazó y notó que estaba temblando. Sin embargo, la soltó y la hizo girarse cuando vio que Ted se apartaba con brusquedad de Meredith.

—¡Espera Drómeda, mira!

Andrómeda miró el rostro de su amiga y luego dirigió la vista hacia la pista lentamente. Ted parecía negar con la cabeza mientras le explicaba algo a Meredith. Lo hacía con calma, sujetándole las manos con delicadeza. Ésta abrió mucho los ojos y miró hacia el suelo avergonzada, antes de marcharse de allí corriendo. Ted suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Al cabo de un instante, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Edina, que aún tenía sujeta por los brazos a su amiga, le miraba con evidente enfado. Andrómeda por su parte, luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Entendió en seguida que ambas lo habían visto todo.

—Viene hacia aquí —susurró Andrómeda— No puedo hablar con él. No ahora...

—Black, ¿podemos hablar mientras bailamos?

Aquella voz sobresaltó a ambas. Andrómeda se giró y vio que Avery, tras ella, esperaba una respuesta. Edina la empujó suavemente por los hombros hacia él.

—Por supuesto —contestó por ella— Llevas haciéndome compañía demasiado rato, Drómeda. Ve y diviértete —mintió.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Hablamos más tarde —zanjó Edina.

Los dejó ahí, a una Andrómeda completamente confundida, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Avery aún tenía la mano en el aire, esperando a que ella la atrapara.

—Vamos —contestó cogiéndole de la mano.

Edina, por su parte, se dirigió con decisión hacia Ted y le agarró del brazo, cambiando bruscamente de dirección y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Él había visto cómo Andrómeda se marchaba con Avery mientras que Edina le arrastraba lejos de ella.

—¡Tú! ¡Conmigo! —bramó Edina— ¡Que me tienes contenta esta noche!

—Pero, ¿qué haces? ¡Tengo que hablar con Drómeda! —gritó intentando zafarse de ella.

—¡Ahora no! Tienes que venir conmigo.

—¡Fue ella la que me besó, Edina! —gritó excusándose— ¡Yo me aparté y le dije que ya estaba enamorado de otra persona!

Edina no contestó y siguió tirando de él .

—¡¿Se puede saber adónde vamos?!

—Vamos a arreglar este asunto de una vez por todas —contestó con una sonrisa inquietante— Vamos a buscar a Amycus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os preguntáis si me he tomado la licencia de incluir a Lana del Rey como una bruja atemporal que se hizo famosa en el mundo mágico en la década de los 60 y posteriormente en el mundo muggle, la respuesta es evidentemente.
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Hortensias
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> A princess without a voice - Alexandre Desplat  
> Neville's Waltz + Potter Waltz - Patrick Doyle  
> Young and Beautiful - Lana del Rey


	24. Hortensias

—¡¿Disculpa?! —gritó Ted completamente atónico— ¿A Amycus? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Aunque no te lo creas, ahora mismo es la solución a todos tus problemas.

Ted se dejó guiar hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor. Una vez fuera, Edina se paró en seco y comenzó a buscar entre los grupos de personas que habían salido a tomar el aire o a descansar. Chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. Aún no le había soltado del brazo.

—Seguramente esté en los jardines… —susurró para sí— Estoy segura de haberle visto salir hace un minuto.

—¿Vas a explicarme qué es lo que te propones hacer?

—¡Ni una sola palabra, Tonks! ¡Aún sigo enfadada contigo! —gritó mientras reanudaban la marcha— ¿Cómo has podido consentir que esa mojigata te besara?

—¡L-la he apartado! —se excusó nervioso.

—En mi opinión, has tardado bastante en hacerlo. ¿Estás seguro de que no querías que te besara? —preguntó socarrona.

Se adentraron en los Jardines del colegio mientras Ted tartamudeaba excusas. Por el camino, se encontraban parejas que habían aprovechado la oscuridad que les brindaba los jardines para intercambiar algo más que besos. Ted enrojeció cuando se toparon con un par que habían decidido no ser muy discretos y se habían tumbado directamente en mitad del césped.

—Oh, por Merlín – susurró Edina poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¡Por lo menos meteros en unos matorrales! —les gritó.

—¡Edina, calla!

Siguió tirando de Ted hasta dar con el objetivo de su misión

—¡Genial, ahí está!

Encontraron a Amycus, de espaldas a ellos, orinando sobre unas pobres hortensias. Se escondieron tras unos arbustos, manteniendo la distancia.

—Tal y como pensaba —susurró con alegría Edina— ¡Ja! ¡Soy un genio! —se felicitó a sí misma mientras sacaba la varita.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó preocupado Ted.

Edina se aseguró de que no hubiera testigos. Se acercó con sumo cuidado, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Con la mano, señaló a Ted que se quedara quieto y en su sitio. Cuando estuvo a menos de tres metros de Amycus, levantó su varita. Éste seguía de espaldas, ajeno a todo, tambaleándose ligeramente, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

_—¡Desmaius!_

Amycus cayó redondo al suelo. Edina sonrió satisfecha y se guardó la varita en el bolso.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

—Tranquilo —dijo Edina acercándose al desmayado Amycus— Está tan borracho que no se acordará de nada. Cuando despierte mañana pensará que simplemente se desmayó.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—¡Bueno, aunque se acordara, no nos ha visto! No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Ayúdame a esconderlo entre los arbustos.

Ted se había quedado tan sorprendido que seguía anclado al suelo.

—¡Vamos, muévete, no tenemos toda la noche! —exclamó con impaciencia— Yo le agarro de las piernas y tú de los hombros.

Acabó por obedecerla y escondieron el cuerpo detrás de los arbustos. Cuando estuvo hecho, Ted volvió a preguntar el porqué de todo aquello. Edina sacó entonces de su bolso un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido grumoso y marrón, parecido al barro. Se acercó a Amycus y le arrancó unos pelos de la cabeza, y agregándolos al frasco, lo agitó. Ted entonces lo comprendió todo.

—Es poción multijugos… —susurró asombrado— ¿Cómo… cómo la has conseguido?

—Ni te imaginas las cosas que puedes encontrar en el callejón Knockturn por un buen precio… —contestó mientras se acercaba a él. Alzó el brazo ofreciéndole el frasco mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida— Feliz Navidad, Ted.

Cogió el frasco con cuidado, como si quemara. Lo miró con desconfianza unos segundos, antes de dirigirse hacia Edina:

—Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió mientras se colocaba unos mechones rebeldes que se habían escapado de su peinado.

—Conociendo a Amycus, sabía que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de emborracharse esta noche. Supuse que en algún momento de la velada saldría a tomar el aire y… a hacer sus necesidades, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, no ha sido él quien me lo ha puesto difícil esta noche —añadió poniendo los brazos en jarra— Meredith con su beso, Andrómeda viéndoos y queriendo marcharse… Menos mal que Avery le propuso un baile antes de hacerlo. Con eso hemos ganado tiempo…

—¿Avery? —preguntó extrañado Ted.

—Hay que darse prisa —apremió Edina señalando el bote— Vamos, ¿a qué estás esperando?

Ted miró la poción y comenzó a desenroscarlo con cuidado. Antes de llevarse el frasco a los labios, se volvió hacia la bruja.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó— ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

Ella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque os merecéis una oportunidad —respondió— Ya tenéis a todo el mundo en contra. No necesitáis poneros las cosas más difíciles.

Se dio cuenta de que Edina desviaba la mirada, visiblemente incómoda. Ted intentó disimular una sonrisa antes de beberse de un trago todo el frasco.

—Está asqueroso —casi no podía hablar. La poción estaba tan amarga que le costaba hasta respirar.

—No esperaba menos —contestó Edina sacando la varita— Bien, ahora tienes que escucharme muy atentamente. Y hacer todo lo que yo te diga.

***

—Es admirable que hayas aguantado a Amycus tan estoicamente toda la velada —confesó Avery mientras bailaban— Somos amigos desde que tengo memoria y le tengo mucho aprecio pero tengo que reconocer que se vuelve insoportable cuando bebe.

Afortunadamente, Andrómeda no había tenido que aguantarle en ese estado demasiado. Él mismo se había largado cuando ella se había cansado de reírle las gracias y había comenzado a descargar sobre él miradas llenas de desaprobación.

—¿Bebe a menudo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Siempre que la ocasión lo merezca —contestó— Me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Ella no añadió nada más. Llevaban con esa extraña conversación desde hacía un rato. Russell Avery era una persona de pocas palabras, pero cuando hablaba, las elegía con sumo cuidado. No sabía muy bien qué pretendía con toda esa charla, pero comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Sabes? Cuando Amycus me habló de vuestro compromiso tuve mis dudas —Andrómeda le escuchaba con atención— No creía que fueras la indicada para él. Siempre he pensado que eras una niña tonta, que te limitabas a dejarte llevar por los que te rodeaban. Sin motivación, sin carácter. No como Amycus. Pero me equivocaba. Creo que por eso precisamente hacéis tan buena pareja.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. No le convenía contestarle, no valía la pena encararse a él.

—Siempre me preocupó el hecho de que no te involucraras tanto como tu hermana en nuestros deberes como sangre pura. Hace un mes, por ejemplo, cuando evitaste que Amycus terminara con aquel “sangre sucia” … Sé que lo hiciste por los puntos, lo sé. Soy el primero que quiere ganar la Copa de las Casas, créeme. Pero dejar escapar a un “sangre sucia” por unos míseros puntos no entra en mi lista de prioridades —susurró a su oído.

Andrómeda tragó saliva. Tenerle tan cerca de ella le crispaba los nervios.

—Hay una reunión —prosiguió— El día de Navidad, en la mansión de los Malfoy. Seguramente tus padres y Bellatrix ya estén informados. Si quieres realmente tener tu sitio en esta comunidad, más vale que vengas. Y presentarte ante Él.

Se apartó con brusquedad para mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos revelaban tanto sorpresa como miedo.

—¿Él? ¿Ya ha regresado?

—Así es. ¿Qué me dices?

No había nada que pensar. Tenía que asistir y parecer lo más interesada posible. Tanto para guardar las apariencias como para reunir información. Nadie sabía de su conversación con Dumbledore. Nadie sabía de su traición a la sangre por estar con Ted. Era una oportunidad única y no podía desaprovecharla.

—Allí estaré —contestó con decisión.

Su respuesta y su seguridad sorprendieron a Avery.

—Perfecto.

No le dio tiempo a añadir nada más. Una mano firme se había posado en el hombro de Russell y éste se giró sorprendido. Un Amycus aparentemente sobrio le estaba taladrando con la mirada. Avery retrocedió unos pasos, intimidado.

—Amycus, ¿te encuentras mejor?

—¿Tan poco aguante crees que tengo? —preguntó elevando una ceja— Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco —dirigió su mirada hacia Andrómeda— Veo que has cuidado muy bien de mi prometida. Gracias, pero a partir de aquí ya me hago cargo.

—Por supuesto —contestó Avery separándose de Andrómeda al instante.

Pese a que Russell le sacaba una cabeza a Amycus, éste era un año mayor que él y siempre le había tratado con respeto y absoluta devoción. Ambos habían sido uña y carne desde pequeños. Sin embargo, Russell nunca le había levantado la voz a Amycus, desobedecido o cuestionado siquiera. Andrómeda le consideraba algo así como su perro guardián. Y en momentos como aquel, se daba cuenta del poder e influencia que Amycus tenía sobre él.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —preguntó algo preocupado Avery— Tienes la voz algo rara.

Amycus asintió sin siquiera mirarle. Sólo tenía ojos para Andrómeda. Cogió su mano y se la llevó hacia el centro de la pista sin decir nada más.

Ella estaba muy confundida. Habría jurado que unos veinte minutos antes Amycus estaba borracho como una cuba. Y su forma de hablar con Avery también la desconcertaba. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba demasiado cansada y desanimada para seguirle el juego. Había perdido de vista a Ted después de ver cómo había rechazado a Meredith. Intuyó que se habría marchado cuando vio que Avery la había sacado a bailar. Todo había salido horriblemente mal aquella noche. Edina también había desaparecido de repente.

No tenía razones para quedarse durante más tiempo. Ya había jugado suficiente a ser la prometida ideal.

—Estoy cansada, Amycus —dijo soltándose de su agarre— Me gustaría marcharme ya.

—Sólo un baile más, por favor —pidió.

¿ _Por favor_? Amycus no pedía absolutamente nada. Exigía. Andrómeda arrugó el entrecejo.

—No tengo ganas. Hemos bailado mucho esta noche. Además, ya es tarde

No quedaba casi nadie en la pista. La mayoría se habían marchado o se habían sentado agotados después de tantas horas de pie.

—Confía en mí —susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Andrómeda se sobresaltó por su gesto. Él nunca la había tratado con tanta dulzura. Ahora más que nunca, le era imposible confiar en él. ¿Qué se proponía? Sin dejar de sonreír, colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, a una distancia bastante más arriba de donde las había colocado durante la noche. Comenzaron a bailar muy lentamente. Su sonrisa era extraña. Era amable. Podría decir incluso dulce.

—¿Qué escorbato te ha picado? —preguntó Andrómeda— No pareces tú mismo.

Por no hablar de su voz. Parecía que la estuviera forzando, como si estuviera acatarrado o afónico.

—Eso es porque no soy yo.

Andrómeda paró de bailar inmediatamente. Observó al Amycus que tenía delante con los ojos desorbitados. No sólo por lo que había dicho, sino por la voz, ahora perfectamente clara, que había salido de sus labios. Definitivamente, no era la de Amycus. Era la de alguien que conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó estupefacta.

Amycus arqueó una ceja y con una sonrisa torcida, contestó lentamente:

—He dicho que no soy Amycus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Cera
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Don Qixote: Act IV Coda - Ludwing Minkus


	25. Cera

No se atrevía. No se atrevía a desvelar el nombre que le estaba quemando en la lengua. ¿Y si se trataba de una trampa?

—No puede ser… —susurró.

Como si le leyera la mente, Amycus o su impostor, señaló con la cabeza a alguien que los observaba desde la multitud. Edina los saludó suavemente con la mano, con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Todo ha sido idea suya —contestó el impostor con suma tranquilidad— Es su regalo de Navidad para ambos. Poción multijugos.

Todas sus dudas se disiparon de un plumazo. Cogió el rostro de Amycus y se acercó a él para verlo más de cerca. Sus cabellos negros engominados, sus pómulos altos, la nariz larga y fina. Todo era exactamente igual a Amycus. Pero no su mirada. El verdadero no podría haberla mirado con tal cariño jamás. Porque aunque sus ojos eran negros como la noche, sabía que tras ellos se escondían los tiernos ojos marrones de los que se había enamorado meses atrás.

—¿Ted? —susurró por fin— Pero, ¿cómo…? ¿Dónde está el verdadero Amycus?

—Inconsciente tras un arbusto de flores, gracias a tu amiga —confesó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le habéis hecho? No es que me preocupe por él —se apresuró a aclarar cuando vio la expresión confusa de Ted —Lo que me inquieta es que será de vosotros cuando despierte.

—No pasará nada porque no se ha enterado de nada. Estaba demasiado borracho…

—¿Y la ropa? —preguntó. Ted iba vestido justamente igual que Amycus esa noche. ¿Le habrían desnudado?

—Edina es un hacha encantando ropa. Sigue siendo mi túnica de gala. Y Amycus sigue llevando la suya.

Andrómeda ahogó una risa y se echó a sus brazos completamente emocionada. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Tenía razón. Olía a él, a su perfume, a su Ted. Así, con los ojos cerrados era más fácil pretender que estaba bailando con él, en mitad del Gran Comedor, rodeados de gente. Sin que tuvieran que aparentar, sin esconderse. Siendo ellos mismos. O casi. Era el mejor regalo que podía desear.

Siguió estrechando a Ted entre sus brazos mientras se dejaba llevar por la música. No quería abrir los ojos. No quería ver la cara de Amycus mientras disfrutaba de ese momento. Ese tiempo les pertenecía a Ted y a ella, a nadie más. Él acarició sus rizos y la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que has visto antes.

Oh. El beso de Meredith. Casi lo había olvidado después de la conversación con Avery. Y casi hubiera preferido que Ted lo hubiera sacado el tema en un momento tan perfecto como aquel.

—Te avisé —dijo con frialdad— Te avisé de que Meredith sentía algo por ti…

—Yo no pensé… Ni siquiera quería venir al Baile, ¿sabes? —confesó angustiado— No quería venir con nadie que no fueras tú. Pero la profesora Mcgonagall insistió en que los Delegados debíamos dar ejemplo. Meredith estaba también allí, escuchó la conversación. Ella se ofreció… Pensé que no estaría mal venir con una amiga.

Salvo que Meredith nunca quiso ser sólo su amiga. Andrómeda siguió abrazada a él con los ojos cerrados, meciéndose poco a poco.

—¿Y no pensaste que verte con ella, después de advertirte que sentía algo más que amistad por ti, y después de haberme ignorado durante todo un mes no me dolería?

—¿Y tú crees que no me dolería verte a ti acompañada de Carrow? —contestó en el mismo tono— Te he visto bailando esta noche con él. Parecía que os lo estabais pasando muy bien.

—Estaba fingiendo, Ted —contestó— Y no tenía otra opción que venir con él, lo sabes.

—Siempre tenemos opción de elegir, Drómeda.

—No, no siempre —contestó con brusquedad. Se apartó un poco para mirarle a la cara— ¡Mírate! Disfrazado de la persona que te ha hecho la vida imposible para poder estar aquí conmigo. Si pudieras elegir, si realmente pudieras, no habría hecho falta armar todo esto para poder bailar juntos delante de todos. Si hubieras podido elegir libremente, sabes qué consecuencias hubiera tenido tu elección. Nos habrías puesto a ambos en peligro. No tenemos la libertad de ser nosotros mismos. Aún no…

Ted permaneció callado y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Entonces no has venido al baile con Amycus para darme celos? —susurró inseguro.

Ella le cogió con dulzura la cara. La de Amycus, en realidad. Todo aquello era realmente confuso.

—No, no ha sido por eso, te lo aseguro —ya puestos, prefería ser sincera del todo— En cambio el vestido… Puede y sólo puede, que sí lo haya usado para… darte celos —cómo le había costado decir esa última palabra.

Él alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí…

No pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. Andrómeda carraspeó cuando él se detuvo en cierta zona de su vestido y se sonrojó.

—Pues déjame decirte que ha funcionado.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ha sido una estupidez —confesó— La forma en la que me he portado esta noche. No ha sido la adecuada.

—Yo tampoco he estado muy acertado —susurró él.

Siguieron meciéndose al ritmo lento de la música. Ella volvió a echarse a sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

—Hay que ser más listos que ellos, Ted —susurró Andrómeda, esta vez con más dulzura— Jugar el papel que han creado para nosotros. Cuando todo esto acabe, cuando nos graduemos y nos marchemos de Hogwarts… Entonces no habrá nadie que pueda con nosotros.

—¿Así que seguirás jugando a ser la hija sangre pura perfecta? —preguntó con resignación.

—Sí —contestó con seguridad— Siento haberte mentido y haberte ocultado lo de Carrow. Pensé que te protegía al hacerlo… pero me estaba protegiendo a mí misma. Y eso se acabó, Ted. Si vamos a estar juntos tengo que ser sincera contigo —se abrazó una vez más a él y susurró— Avery quería bailar conmigo antes para advertirme. El Señor Tenebroso ya está aquí.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Habrá una reunión, el día de Navidad, en casa de los Malfoy. Y voy a ir.

—¿Qué piensas ir? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

—Tengo que ir, Ted…

—¿Eres consciente de que ir a esa reunión sería como meterse en la boca del lobo? Si ese mago es tan poderoso como todos dicen, ¿no crees que pueda saber que no le eres fiel de alguna forma, Drómeda? ¿Y si te descubren?

—Y si no voy, sería declarar abiertamente que no estoy a favor de ellos —rebatió— Ya no soy una niña, cumplí la mayoría de edad hace casi un año. Soy tan válida de pertenecer de forma activa a la causa como cualquier otro mago o bruja de sangre pura. Lo mejor será presentar mis respetos, hacer un poco el paripé y dejar que crean que estoy de su lado. Así me dejarán en paz…

Ted tenía los labios apretados y miraba con gran preocupación a Andrómeda.

—Quisiera ir contigo…

—Y caer fulminado ante un _Avada Kedavra_ de paso, ¿no?

—Podría ir disfrazado, como ahora.

—No digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías, no quiero que vayas sola a ese sitio.

Andrómeda paró de bailar de forma inmediata y cogió el rostro de un Amycus asustado y preocupado.

—Escúchame bien, Ted. No estaré sola. Mi familia estará conmigo. A sus ojos, aún sigo siendo una de ellos y no tolerarán que me ocurra nada malo. Además, te recuerdo que soy una Black. Mis padres llevan años formándonos a mis hermanas y a mí en las Artes Oscuras. Sé hacer cosas que ni te podrías imaginar y conozco varias maneras de protegerme. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Son ellos los que tendrían que tenerme miedo.

E inclinándose sobre él, depositó sus labios sobre los suyos. Le abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo sus manos en su pelo. Ted le correspondió, alargando el beso y estrechándola junto a él. Ambos se habían echado demasiado de menos durante el último mes y aquel beso fue como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto.

Permanecieron juntos, bailando y robándose besos el uno al otro hasta que casi una hora después algunos mechones del cabello de Ted comenzaron a aclararse. Andrómeda le sacó de allí sin darse cuenta de que la mirada de su hermana Narcissa los estudiaba mientras seguía bailando con Lucius.

Una vez fuera del Gran Comedor, Ted cogió la mano de Andrómeda y echaron a correr, en dirección a las mazmorras. Mientras corrían, no pudo evitar fijarse que el pelo de Ted volvía a ser rubio. Sin embargo, su rostro era una combinación entre Amycus y él bastante escalofriante.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó mientras ambos corrían por los pasillos.

Ted, sin dejar de sonreír, siguió corriendo hasta detenerse delante de la clase de Pociones. Con un gesto, invitó a Andrómeda a entrar. Cuando giró el pomo, le extrañó que la puerta no estuviera cerrada con llave, pero se quedó completamente sin habla cuando al entrar, vio que el aula estaba iluminada y decorada con decenas de velas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Habían movido las mesas y las sillas, dando lugar a un espacio bastante amplio. Ted cerró la puerta tras ella y la condujo hacia el centro de la clase.

—¿Cuándo has preparado esto? —susurró aún sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

—No he sido yo… —contestó. Su rostro volvía a ser el suyo y no quedaba ningún rastro de la apariencia de Amycus— Ha sido nuestra hada madrina particular.

—¡¿Edina?! —preguntó elevando su voz una octava.

Ted sonrió y le cogió las manos.

—Se ha tomado muchas molestias para que tú y yo esta noche pudiéramos estar juntos. Me contó que lo habías pasado mal este mes…

Andrómeda bajó la cabeza y consideró que no se merecía tener una amiga como Edina. Tenía que pensar en algo para poder devolverle el favor.

—Digamos que he tenido momentos mejores.

—No era mi intención hacerte daño —dijo con pesar— Yo sólo… Creía que necesitaba tiempo para pensar si era lo correcto, si todo esto valía la pena…

Andrómeda alzó la cabeza, asustada. Había sido una ilusa al haber creído que tan sólo con unas palabras y unos besos todo se arreglaría.

—Fui un estúpido —dijo Ted para su sorpresa— No tendría ni que habérmelo cuestionado. Me arrepentí en seguida de todo lo que te había dicho. Estaba enfadado. Con Carrow, contigo, e incluso conmigo mismo. Pensaba que alejándome de ti nos evitaría complicarnos aún más la vida… Pero fui un cobarde, Drómeda. Separarme de ti no evitaría ninguno de los problemas de los que queremos escapar. Dumbledore tenía razón, sólo juntos podemos enfrentarnos a lo que está por venir. Y yo, te quiero a mi lado. Te necesito, Drómeda…

Ella suavizó el rostro y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza.

—Yo también te quiero conmigo, Ted —susurró— Se acabaron los secretos, te lo juro. Sólo tenemos que aguantar hasta que nos graduemos en junio. Entonces les contaré todo.

—¿Te refieres a tu familia? Drómeda, ¿estás segura?

—Sinceramente, ahora mismo, estoy segura de muy pocas cosas en mi vida. Pero una de ellas es que no quiero participar en la guerra que está por venir, y en que quiero estar contigo. Y si mis padres no pueden aceptarlo… Bueno, en ese caso me iré.

—¿Y te dejarán marchar? ¿Así, sin más?

Honestamente, lo dudaba.

—No he dicho que vaya a ser fácil… Pero no me harán daño. Al fin y al cabo, soy su hija.

Ted soltó un largo suspiro y abrazó a Andrómeda.

—Y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, Drómeda.

—Te lo agradezco. Pero ese día será mejor que no estés presente —se retiró un poco para darle un beso en la barbilla— Déjamelos mejor a mí.

Comenzó a balancearse, casi sin darse cuenta, con las manos apoyadas en la espalda de Ted. Él sonrió con dulzura y bajó las manos hasta su cintura, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que ella había marcado.

—¿Aún tienes ganas de bailar?

—He bailado la mitad de la noche con Amycus y la otra mitad contigo disfrazado de él —contestó— Me gustaría bailar, aunque sea una sola canción, contigo. El de verdad. Aunque me temo que no tenemos música…

Él asintió. Acercó su rostro al suyo, hasta apoyar su frente en la de ella. Deslizó suavemente la yema de sus dedos por su espalda desnuda, lo que provocó un escalofrío a Andrómeda. Ella enterró su rostro en el cuello de Ted y depositó allí un beso suave. Y él, sin abrir los ojos, susurró junto a su oído:

 _—Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand_. _In other words, baby, kiss me._

Andrómeda sonrió de inmediato y volvió a besarle en el cuello.

 _—Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more_ — continuó cantando ella— _You are all I long for all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you…_

Y siguieron bailando, hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando todos los alumnos se habían retirado a descansar después de horas sin parar de bailar, con los pies doloridos, los zapatos quitados y las corbatas desaflojadas. Siguieron abrazados cuando tan sólo el ulular de las lechuzas interrumpía la quietud de la noche. Y siguieron prometiéndose con la luna como testigo, que permanecerían juntos.

Pasase lo que pasase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Espino
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Magic works - Jason Buckle  
> The greatest - Lana del rey  
> Fly me to the moon - Chris Mann


	26. Espino

En la medianoche del veinticinco de diciembre, los cinco miembros de la familia Black, abandonaron la calidez de su hogar para acudir a la gran reunión de los “sangre pura” en la mansión Malfoy. Se había pedido a los asistentes que fueran envueltos en capuchas negras que ocultaran el rostro, así como procurar mantener la máxima discreción posible.

La familia se apareció cerca de la mansión, en un caminito rural que estaba a unos diez minutos a pie de la residencia de los Malfoy. El sitio había sido escogido tanto por la capacidad para acoger a un gran número de personas entre sus paredes, como el hecho de que el pueblo más cercano a ellos estuviera a unos quince kilómetros. Era el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo una reunión de tal envergadura.

Al llegar a la casa, se encontraron una gran verja negra que les cerraba el paso. Cygnus, al llamar al portón, se sorprendió al ver que uno de los hierros de la valla cobraba vida y se enrollaba lentamente en su mano:

 _—Manifiesta tus intenciones_ —dijo una voz metálica procedente de la verja.

—Somos la familia Black. Venimos a presentar nuestros respetos al Señor Tenebroso —anunció Cygnus.

_—Hay dos familias Black, ¿cuál sois de ellos?_

—Cygnus III, esposa e hijas —respondió de mala manera.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse. Atravesaron las puertas y entraron en un amplio jardín decorado con numerosos setos, flores y diversos árboles de diferentes tamaños. Un camino de piedra, unía la verja de hierro a las escalinatas de mármol blanco de la entrada a la casa. Durante el trayecto, Narcissa, emocionada, señaló con el dedo a un par de pavos reales albinos que descansaban junto al camino, pero Cygnus la mandó callar al segundo.

Al franquear la puerta principal, hallaron al señor Abraxas Malfoy esperándolos en el vestíbulo. Él también llevaba una capa negra con capucha, pero Andrómeda vislumbró bajo ella una túnica de gala blanca como la nieve. Su cabello rubio platino, al igual que el de Lucius, estaba recogido en un moño bajo y una incipiente barba asomaba por su barbilla y sus mejillas.

Cygnus se adelantó a su familia y abrazó a su viejo amigo que le recibió con una sonrisa.

—Cygnus —dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda— Me alegro mucho de que hayáis venido todos.

—No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo —contestó Cygnus.

—Entrad —dijo Abraxas a Druella y sus hijas que aún permanecían cerca de la puerta de entrada— Aún faltan familias por venir, pero los Lestrange y los Carrow ya están dentro.

—Excelente —contestó su madre con una sonrisa.

—Pero antes… —un duende emergió entre las sombras y se colocó a la derecha del señor Malfoy— Me temo que, por seguridad, debéis de entregar vuestras varitas a Targog. ¡Sólo será un momento! —dijo alzando las manos con gesto amable— En cuanto estén debidamente identificadas, se os devolverán y podréis pasar.

—Lo comprendemos perfectamente, Abraxas —contestó Cygnus asintiendo levemente.

Andrómeda entrecerró los ojos. ¿Un duende? ¿Los infiltrados del Señor Tenebroso habían llegado hasta Gringotts? El banco de los magos era completamente independiente al Ministerio, pero no podía negar que el hecho de tener aliados en Gringotts era señal de un inmenso poder.

Andrómeda empalideció. Su ansiedad había ido aumentando según habían pasado los días. Sin embargo, había hecho acopio de todas sus fuerzas para aparentar calma y tranquilidad absoluta, incluso se había esforzado mostrando algo de entusiasmo por poder participar en un acontecimiento así.

Sus padres se habían mostrado encantados desde que su hija había vuelto de Hogwarts, animados en parte por las declaraciones que Narcissa había hecho sobre ella respecto al baile de Navidad. Lo que había visto o, mejor dicho, lo que había creído ver, fue a su hermana bailando durante toda la noche con su prometido y de forma muy acaramelada hacia el final de la velada. Andrómeda no se molestó en corregirla, por supuesto, y se limitó a dejar que hablaran y especularan todo lo que quisieran sobre ella y Amycus.

Su familia no se hizo esperar. Targog fue recogiendo cada varita con sumo cuidado y analizándolas en voz alta. Al devolverlas a su legítimo dueño, una luz dorada emanaba de la varita.

—Nogal —dijo Targog al coger la varita de Bellatrix— Núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón. Treinta y dos centímetros, inflexible… Una varita interesante, señorita Black.

—Destinada a hacer grandes cosas —contestó con altanería ella cuando se la devolvió.

Andrómeda fue la siguiente. Contuvo el aliento cuando el duende pasó sus largos y huesudos dedos por la suya. La miró pensativo antes de recitar las características de ésta:

—Espino blanco, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón. Veintiocho centímetros, razonablemente flexible.

Una suave luz dorada emergió de su varita cuando la cogió. Andrómeda no estaba segura de sí eran imaginaciones suyas, pero parecía que Targog quería añadir algo más, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Cuando terminaron, un par de elfos domésticos los hicieron pasar al salón. Andrómeda se fijó en que su padre se quedaba en el vestíbulo murmurando en voz baja con Abraxas. Su madre la agarró suavemente del brazo y la empujó hacia la estancia.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada? Vamos, tu padre vendrá más tarde.

Cuando entró en el salón, Andrómeda se quedó boquiabierta. Había muchas, muchas personas en la sala, más de las que se había imaginado. Decenas de magos y brujas con capas negras bebían y comían de las bandejas que los elfos domésticos les ofrecían por todo el salón. La mayoría se habían bajado las capuchas y hablaban distendidamente con el resto de invitados. La luz era tenue, sólo unas pocas velas de las enormes arañas de cristal estaban encendidas, otorgando un ambiente un poco lúgubre pero íntimo a la vez. Después de pasar su mirada por toda la sala, dedujo que podría haber perfectamente cerca de cien personas.

Andrómeda vio cómo su hermana Bellatrix se dirigía inmediatamente hacia los Lestrange, que estaban cómodamente sentados en un largo sofá. También vio a lo lejos a los Carrow, a los Avery, Dolohov, Mulciber, Flint y Parkinson. Se atrevería a jurar que todas las familias de los Sagrados Veintiocho que aún permanecían puros y a favor de la causa del Señor Tenebroso se encontraban allí. Pero no eran los únicos. La familia Wilkes, que por mucho que insistieran, la sangre que corría por sus venas no era completamente pura, también estaban allí, junto a los Snyde, a los Jugson y otros tantos más.

Se sorprendió al ver que la gran mayoría de compañeros Slytherin del colegio, habían asistido con sus padres. Lorcan la saludó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza mientras hablaba con Prudence. Vio a Amycus y Alecto charlando, cómo no, con Russell junto a la chimenea. Definitivamente, eran las personas que más quería evitar saludar. Iba a darse media vuelta cuando alguien gritó su nombre:

—¡Drómeda!

Se sobresaltó cuando un niño de pelo oscuro largo y ondulado se abalanzaba sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura.

—¡Sirius! —exclamaron a la vez Andrómeda y Walburga, aunque ésta última en un tono mucho más autoritario y frío.

Éste se escondió detrás de Andrómeda, aunque fue en vano. Su madre le agarró por el brazo con fuerza y con su mano libre, le obligó a mirarla a la cara.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes comportarte como un animal? Eres la vergüenza de esta familia, no te cansas de ponernos a todos en ridículo, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Sirius se esfumó y bajó la mirada, completamente sumiso.

—Sí, madre —murmuró— Lo siento, madre.

—Pide perdón a tu prima ahora mismo —añadió Walburga sin tan siquiera mirar a Andrómeda y sujetando con fuerza la mandíbula de su hijo.

—Lo siento, prima…

—Eso está mejor —y soltándole de golpe, se cruzó de brazos, altiva— Esperemos que la próxima persona a la que saludes sea de una forma civilizada y no como la de un vulgar perro callejero.

Desde que Andrómeda era pequeña su tía le había dado siempre cierto miedo. No sin razón. Se le encogió el corazón al ver a su primo tan desvalido. No era la primera vez que veía a su tía tratar a su hijo de tal manera, ni sería la última. Muchas veces se había preguntado hasta qué punto había llegado Walburga en la forma de educar a sus primos, sobre todo con Sirius, para que éste la tuviera tanto temor.

De todas formas, ¿qué hacían ellos allí? Su tía nunca se había molestado en ocultar su odio hacia los “sangre sucia” y los muggles, así que era de esperar verla allí esa noche. Pero, ¿sus hijos? Sirius apenas tenía diez años y Regulus, ocho. Eran demasiado pequeños.

—Discúlpame, querida —dijo Walburga sonriéndola dulcemente mientras le besaba en la mejilla— Por culpa de este esperpento no he podido saludarte como es debido.

Andrómeda tragó saliva e intentó sonreír. Se estremeció al notar cómo Sirius, a su espalda, se agarraba a las faldas de su vestido.

—Sinceramente, ya no sabemos qué hacer con él —dijo lamentándose su tía— Los castigos físicos ya no surgen efecto. Su padre y yo tenemos unas ganas enormes de que se vaya de una vez a Hogwarts… Que se ocupen allí de él —añadió con asco.

—Creo que mi madre te estaba buscando antes, querida tía —dijo Andrómeda de repente cogiéndola de la mano— Puede que estén con los Lestrange o los Carrow.

Walburga puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió con autosuficiencia. Entre las dos mujeres siempre había habido una rivalidad y una competitividad en cuanto a los hijos de cada una. Druella había intentado por todos los medios tener un varón y había fracasado trayendo al mundo tres hijas. Sin embargo, Walburga había tenido dos hijos, pero su heredero sólo había ocasionado problemas desde su nacimiento. Ambos hechos eran temas recurrentes en las conversaciones pasivo-agresivas de las dos mujeres y Andrómeda prefería no estar presente en ninguna de ellas.

Cuando su tía se marchó, Sirius se asomó poco a poco y le hizo un corte de mangas a su madre. Andrómeda reprimió una risa.

—Sirius, por favor. No quiero que tengas más problemas.

—Está de espaldas, no puede verme.

—Aun así…

Se agachó para abrazarle con fuerza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurró— ¿Sabes para qué es esta reunión?

—Madre dice que hay un mago muy importante y poderoso al que teníamos que conocer —contestó— Ha insistido mucho en que Regulus y yo tenemos que portarnos como es debido y presentar nuestros respetos.

—Querrás decir que el que tiene que comportarse eres tú. Tu hermano siempre se porta bien —dijo Andrómeda arqueando la ceja.

—Bueno, sí —sonrió Sirius con malicia— La verdad es que no me importa mucho. Yo ni siquiera quería venir, pero madre amenazó con encadenarme a la buhardilla y dejarme sin comer durante una semana si no accedía a venir.

—Supongo que no lo decía en serio…

—Madre no bromea —contestó Sirius con tranquilidad— Incluso me enseñó las cadenas.

Andrómeda pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Sirius con dulzura intentando no parecer preocupada. Él se abrazó a ella.

—Siempre has sido mi prima favorita, ¿sabes?

—Y tú el mío…

De pronto, todas las luces se apagaron.

La sala se llenó de algunos gritos ahogados y murmullos. Los brazos de Andrómeda rodearon a Sirius por puro instinto y ambos miraron alrededor, intentando comprender qué ocurría. No tardaron en aparecer sus madres, ambas reclamando a su hijo correspondiente.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Druella— Vamos, es la hora.

La señora Malfoy escoltó a todos los invitados hacia el jardín trasero. Dos grandes puertas de cristal daban a un gran porche de piedra. Estaba escasamente iluminado por algunas velas flotantes, similares a las que se usaban en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Al final del porche, había una pequeña escalinata de piedra que daba a una gran tarima. Paralela a ésta, un riachuelo descendía y continuaba su camino hacia el jardín delantero. Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que pese a ser invierno, en el porche no hacía ningún frío. Observó las filas que los magos y brujas habían formado de cara a la tarima y respiró hondo.

Vio que sus padres que, con gesto serio, miraban fijamente hacia delante. Su hermana Bellatrix, a su izquierda, estaba visiblemente emocionada. Narcissa, situada a su derecha, temerosa. Cogió la mano de su hermana pequeña y ésta, miró al suelo cohibida.

—No tenemos por qué tener miedo —susurró Narcissa— No somos nosotros los que deberíamos temerle.

Andrómeda prefirió no hacer ningún comentario y apretó su mano.

El Señor Tenebroso hizo su aparición sobre la tarima de repente, sin previo aviso. Las primeras personas que se percataron de su presencia, se apresuraron a gritar _¡Mi Señor!_ y hacer una pequeña reverencia. Las hermanas Black imitaron a sus padres sin soltarse de la mano y Andrómeda casi no se atrevía a levantar la vista. La figura que los observaba desde la tarima estaba envuelta en una túnica negra y una capucha le tapaba el rostro. A simple vista, para ser alguien tan poderoso, parecía tener un aspecto normal. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante, colocándose casi al borde de la plataforma. Cuando alzó los brazos, todos enmudecieron:

—Amigos, amigas, os doy la bienvenida en esta fría noche de invierno —su voz sonaba alta y clara— En primer lugar, quería dar las gracias a mi viejo amigo Abraxas Malfoy y a su familia, por su hospitalidad y el haberme ofrecido su hogar para que esta noche pudiéramos conocernos todos. Pero primero…

El Señor Tenebroso se paseó por la tarima, evaluando a la muchedumbre que tenía a sus pies.

—Veo que algunos todavía lleváis puestas vuestras capuchas. No tenéis nada que temer, os lo aseguro —dijo con tono conciliador— Estamos entre amigos. Todos los aquí presentes estamos aquí con un mismo objetivo.

Algunos de los asistentes se miraron confusos entre sí. Algunos incluso alzaron las cabezas para detectar a los que aún no habían descubierto su rostro. Los pocos que aún se escondían, se apresuraron a quitarse las capuchas. Andrómeda se fijó en que la familia Rookwood era una de ellos. Miraban al suelo algo avergonzados y los magos más próximos a ellos, los observaban con cierto desdén.

Se dio cuenta de que con esas pocas palabras, el Señor Tenebroso había conseguido dirigir el foco de la atención hacia aquellos que pudieran tener aún dudas o miedo a ser reconocidos. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

—Espléndido —celebró el Señor Tenebroso, y con un gesto de su varita, su capucha desapareció.

Muchos de entre la multitud ahogaron un grito. Narcissa se tapó la boca para no chillar y Andrómeda observó con los ojos desorbitados el rostro que los miraba desafiantes desde arriba. Su piel era tan pálida como la de un cadáver. Unos ojos pequeños y rasgados de color rojo brillante taladraban a la gente que le observaba boquiabierta. Quizá lo que más le llamó la atención a Andrómeda, era el hecho de que, en vez de tener nariz, dos finas rendijas asomaban por su piel. Tampoco tenía pelo. Su apariencia recordaba más a la de una serpiente que a la de un ser humano. Cómo había llegado aquel mago a aquel estado, era un misterio para Andrómeda. Pero si había tenido dudas sobre su poder, éstas habían quedado disipadas.

—Permitidme presentarme. Algunos ya me conoceréis como Señor Oscuro o Señor Tenebroso —una hilera de dientes afilados asomó tras su sonrisa maquiavélica— Pero mi nombre es Lord Voldemort.

Un estremecimiento general sacudió a la audiencia que no apartaba la vista del mago.

—Fue hace varios años cuando mi grupo de fieles amigos y yo comenzamos a cuestionarnos de qué sirve poseer un don tan extraordinario como es la magia si no podemos ser libres para ejercerla a nuestra voluntad —prosiguió— En aquellos tiempos éramos apenas unos estudiantes con inquietudes que no sabían cómo expresar su disconformidad con el orden que el Ministerio había establecido para nosotros, los magos. Antes éramos a penas un guijarro —dijo señalándose a sí mismo— Hoy somos una avalancha —añadió dirigiéndose al público.

Andrómeda notó cómo el ambiente entre los asistentes cambiaba de miedo y asombro a profundo interés.

—Esta noche estamos aquí reunidos porque compartimos un objetivo común: el reconocimiento del poder y la dignidad que los sangre pura nos hemos esforzado en mantener. Tristemente, hemos sido testigos desde tiempos inmemoriales cómo los magos nos hemos tenido que esconder, como sucias e inmundas ratas, en favor a los muggles. ¡Sobrevivir de forma paralela a ellos, como si tuviéramos que avergonzarnos del regalo que se nos ha otorgado! ¡¡Y yo digo que ya ha sido más que suficiente!!

Los primeros gritos y aplausos de apoyo no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Nuestro objetivo es acabar con los enemigos de la magia! ¡Aquellos traidores a la sangre que decidieron mezclarse con aquellos que desde siempre nos han perseguido e intentado acabar con nosotros! ¡Los “sangre sucia”, los nacidos de muggles, son una aberración para el mundo mágico! ¡¡Son ellos los que quieren hacer desaparecer y disolver algo tan excepcional como la magia!! ¡¡Nosotros somos los protectores de la sangre!!

Más aplausos. Andrómeda notó que un sudor frío empezaba a caerle por la nuca. La mano de su hermana le recordaba que debía seguir en pie, aguantando y fingiendo estar de acuerdo con todo lo que su Lord estaba diciendo, pero cada vez que éste abría la boca le entraban ganas de vomitar.

—Ha llegado la hora de actuar, mis queridos amigos —la voz del Señor Tenebroso volvió a adquirir el tono pausado con el que había comenzado su discurso— En mi ausencia, mientras me preparaba para volver más fuerte y poderoso que ningún mago en la Historia haya sido jamás, me han llegado informes del trabajo que habéis comenzado a hacer en mi nombre. No podría estar más orgulloso de comprobar hasta qué puntos estáis comprometidos…

El Seño Tenebroso dio dos pasos hacia atrás y señaló a alguien de entre el público. Abraxas Malfoy emergió de entre ellos y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban hacia su Señor. Cuando llegó hasta él, hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se subió la manga de su brazo izquierdo, ofreciéndoselo al Lord.

—Quiero presentaros a aquellos que me han acompañado en este largo camino. A aquellos que creyeron en mí y han entregado su vida tanto a la causa como a su Señor. Es hora de hacerlos llamar…

Con la punta de su varita presionó el brazo de Malfoy. Un grito rompió la quietud de la reunión.

—¡Mirad, arriba!

Unas nubes negras habían aparecido sobre el cielo. Poco a poco, fueron moviéndose hasta dar forma a una enorme calavera. De su boca, una gran serpiente emergía enseñando los colmillos. De repente, unas columnas de humo negro salieron de la serpiente y cayeron a gran velocidad, como estrellas fugaces, sobre la tarima, junto al Señor Tenebroso. Hubo algunos gritos de sorpresa, pero nadie se movió. Siete figuras encapuchadas y con máscaras cadavéricas estaban arrodilladas frente al Señor Tenebroso.

—Éstos son mis queridos amigos: Avery —el padre de Russel se levantó y se quitó la capucha y la máscara— Lestrange —el padre de Rodolphus y Rebastan, futuro suegro de Bellatrix, era idéntico a su primogénito. La hermana mayor de Andrómeda juntó las manos con gran satisfacción— Dolohov —su hijo apenas tenía ocho años y estaba en primera fila para ver a su padre— Rosier —Andrómeda levantó la vista estupefacta. ¡¿Desde cuándo su tío era uno de ellos?!

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó Andrómeda a Narcissa. Ésta negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la tarima.

—Nott, Mulciber —siguió enumerando el Señor Tenebroso— Y finalmente, Malfoy.

Andrómeda contempló la estampa. Siete hombres representantes de las siete familias de sangre limpia más importantes de la comunidad mágica. La mayoría con cargos en el Ministerio de Magia, con contactos en las altas esferas y la capacidad en influir en mucha, mucha gente. Grandes magos y duelistas, expertos además en Artes Oscuras, todos ellos junto con sus familias al servicio de su señor. Y a cada lado de Andrómeda, una hermana. Dos de ellas prometidas a los primogénitos de esas familias.

—Os presento a mis mortífagos.

El mundo no estaba preparado para lo que estaba por venir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Tabaco
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo:  
> The Leftovers Main Titles Season 1 (Small Ensemble Version) - Max Ritcher  
> The night king - Ramin Djawadi


	27. Tabaco

El Señor Tenebroso insistió en conocer personalmente a todas las familias que habían acudido aquella noche a la reunión, sin excepciones. Después de alabar y ensalzar las habilidades mágicas de sus mortífagos, añadió que aquellos que quisieran unírsele serían gratamente recompensados. Sin embargo, no todos podían optar a ocupar tal cargo. Tendrían que demostrar primero hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar, pues un mortífago estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, tanto por su Señor, como por la causa.

Fueron varios los que se acercaron a hablar con él tras su discurso. La mayoría eran jóvenes, como Rodolphus, Amycus y Russell. Incluso Lucius, que apenas tenía quince años, ya se mostraba dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de aquel mago oscuro. La familia Black al completo, incluyendo a Orión, Walburga y sus dos hijos, aguardaron pacientemente su turno. Narcissa vio a lo lejos cómo su querido Lucius se arrodillaba ante el Lord, y aunque no podía escuchar las palabras que salían de sus labios, podía imaginar perfectamente sus intenciones.

Andrómeda observaba con cierta ansiedad a su hermana, sin tener muy claro qué decirle. No hizo falta, Narcissa siempre había sido muy perspicaz y era consciente de la preocupación que su hermana sentía por ella.

—Es tan valiente… —susurró. Había algo de temblor en su voz— No todos estarían dispuestos a dar su vida por el bien común. Fíjate, de los magos y brujas aquí presentes, muy pocos se han ofrecido…

 _—“_ Los más jóvenes sí” —pensó Andrómeda— _“_ Y, por lo tanto, los más inconscientes…”

—Sé sincera, Cissy. ¿Esto… esto te parece bien?

Aunque lo que quería realmente preguntar era si llevaba bien el hecho de que su prometido iba a convertirse en un potencial asesino. Y en qué posición eso la dejaba a ella. Iba a unirse a una de las familias más fervientes y dedicadas a la misión que tenía el Señor Oscuro.

—¡P-por supuesto que me parece bien! —dijo a la defensiva— ¡Ya has oído a nuestro Lord! ¡Somos los responsables de hacer permanecer y perpetuar la más sagrada de las magias! ¡Nos estamos extinguiendo y todo por culpa de esos asquerosos sangre sucia!

Fue como si la dieran una bofetada. De Bellatrix se lo hubiera esperado completamente, pero… ¿Narcissa?

—¿Desde cuándo compartes con tanto fervor las ideas de nuestro Señor? —preguntó secamente Andrómeda— ¿Desde qué sales con Lucius?

—¡No le metas en esto! —gritó. Y mirándola de arriba abajo, preguntó —¿A sí que sigues igual? Y yo que pensaba que Bella te lo había dejado bien claro en vuestra conversación en verano… —al ver el asombro de su hermana, añadió— Si, nos lo contó. A padre, madre y a mí. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Le sugeriste anular su matrimonio! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, no entendíamos de dónde salían todas aquellas dudas y objeciones…

—¡¿Habéis estado hablando de mí a mis espaldas?! —preguntó Andrómeda escandalizada.

—¡Estabas… cambiando! —se excusó— No hacías más que encerrarte en ti misma. Apenas nos hablabas. Sólo lo hacías con Edina a través de todas aquellas cartas… Pero cuando te prometiste a Amycus y después de veros juntos en el Baile de Navidad… —suspiró y se cruzó de brazos— Podía entender que tuvieras dudas. Les pedí que te dieran tiempo… Pensaba que ahora lo verías todo mucho más claro.

—Lo hago —enfatizó con amargura— Créeme que lo hago...

—¿Qué ha cambiado? —preguntó Narcissa entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Que ahora es todo mucho más real? Puedo entender que lo tuyo con Amycus no haya nacido del amor como lo mío con Lucius —Andrómeda no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. El que Narcissa creyera que el principal problema era su matrimonio con Carrow le sacaba de sus casillas— Pero no esa no es razón para empezar a cuestionar todo lo que se te ha inculcado. No te entiendo, Drómeda. ¿Qué es lo que está mal?

Andrómeda se mordió los labios con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Porque sabía, no, estaba completamente convencida de que si los abría y decía todo lo que estaba mal, todo lo que había cambiado en ella desde que había conocido a Ted, no saldría con vida de aquella casa.

Pese a su negativa de seguir hablando con ella, Narcissa seguía aguardando una respuesta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desafiante Andrómeda.

Narcissa cogió aire y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sea lo que sea lo que te perturba…Todo sería mucho más sencillo si fueras un poquito inteligente y siguieras los pasos que padre y madre han dejado marcados para ti. No tienes porqué ser mortífago como Amycus, Lucius o incluso Bellatrix si eso es lo que te da miedo. Puedes llegar a ser igual de útil permaneciendo en tu sitio, escuchando y estando atenta a tu alrededor, créeme.

—¿Y si no quiero? —preguntó de forma impulsiva— ¿Y si no quiero ser ni mortífago ni la esposa de uno?

Su hermana la miró boquiabierta. Andrómeda sabía que se estaba pasando. Que se estaba acercando a una línea que una vez que la cruzara, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—Entonces pasarás a ser una traidora de sangre —contestó con convicción —¿No has estado prestando atención? O estás con nosotros o estás con… _ellos_ —dijo con desprecio.

De una forma brusca, se dio la vuelta para marcharse junto a sus padres, pero antes de irse definitivamente, se giró parcialmente para mirar a su hermana una última vez:

—Acepta mi consejo, Drómeda. No te desvíes. Esta vez no diré nada sobre esta conversación a nadie. Pero espero que a cambio pienses muy bien en las palabras que has escuchado esta noche. Tanto las mías como las de nuestro Señor.

Andrómeda la vio marchar con el corazón en un puño. Siguió sus pasos, a cierta distancia, con la cabeza gacha. Sabía de antemano que estaba sola, que ningún miembro de su familia la apoyaría o entendería nunca su decisión. Pero Narcissa… Era tan joven. Tan influenciable. Siempre había vivido apartada de las ideas extremistas de su familia, como si todo aquello no fuera con ella. Pero desde que Lucius había entrado en su vida, todo había cambiado.

Irónicamente, el amor las había cambiado a ambas.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en toda la noche. Andrómeda esperó junto a su familia pacientemente a que el Señor Tenebroso se acercara por fin a conocerlos. Con un poco de suerte se limitaría a arrodillarse, decir muchas veces _sí, mi Señor_ , y después podría marcharse a casa. Pero no estaba siendo sincera consigo misma. Porque cuando le vio aproximarse hacia ellos, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia, al igual que el resto. En ningún momento despegó la vista del suelo.

—Mi Lord, quisiéramos presentarles a nuestra hija mayor, Bellatrix —dijo Cygnus.

—Mi Señor —su voz era de absoluta veneración— Soy vuestra más leal sierva. Deseaba que supierais que estoy a vuestra completa disposición. Quiero demostraros hasta qué punto estoy comprometida con vuestra visión, mi Lord. Espero ser de ayuda en un futuro próximo y, si vuestra Excelencia me lo permite, poder llegar a formar parte de los mortífagos.

Andrómeda vio de reojo cómo el Señor Tenebroso depositaba una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Bellatrix. Ésta ahogó un grito cuando sintió su contacto. Tras un breve silencio, el Lord rió.

—Ya lo veo… —susurró— Me han hablado maravillas sobre ti, Bellatrix. Tengo entendido que vas a casarte con el hijo de uno de mis fieles amigos…

—Así es, mi Señor —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Bien, no tenemos que olvidar que también forma parte de nuestra misión seguir postergando la pureza de la sangre.

Bellatrix vaciló. Levantó la cabeza de improviso, pero se mordió la lengua y contuvo sus palabras.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo el Señor Tenebroso— Quieres luchar. Quieres librar por ti misma la batalla por el orgullo de restaurar el poder de los sangre limpia. Podrás hacer ambas cosas, hija mía. Tienes la ambición, la fuerza y la determinación que busco para librar esta causa. Sin duda nos serás útil.

Al oír sus palabras, Bellatrix volvió a arrodillarse, esta vez incluso con más fervor.

—Gracias, mi Señor —exclamó— Le aseguro que no le defraudaré.

El Lord asintió y se giró para conocer a la siguiente hija de los Black. Encontró a Andrómeda, que durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido con la cabeza gacha. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió mirando al suelo.

—Ésta es nuestra segunda hija, Andrómeda —anunció su padre.

—Es todo un honor conoceros al fin, mi Señor —respondió cortésmente.

Pero a él, su pasividad no le valía.

—Alza la cabeza, niña —dijo con suavidad— Deja que admire tu bello rostro.

Andrómeda levantó la cabeza poco a poco. Estaba temblando, muerta de miedo. No dejaba de repetirse a sí misma que no tenía nada que temer, que sólo era una formalidad. La vería, hablarían y se marcharía. Pero la intención del Señor Tenebroso y de sus seguidores de acabar con los que eran como Ted, la idea de que su familia estaba a punto de convertirse en asesinos, su hermana pequeña corrompida, el futuro incierto que los esperaba. Su traición. Su amor por Ted. Las pequeñas decisiones que había ido tomando a lo largo de los meses. Su cambio paulatino de bando, el rechazo a la violencia, al miedo y al odio. El haberse desvinculado de todo aquello, de su familia, de sus raíces.

Su decisión final.

Todo aquello se arremolinó en su cabeza y estalló como una bomba de relojería. Todas las mentiras y todo lo que llevaba meses ocultando empezó a gritar en su interior. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos rojos de reptil del Lord, supo que él no tendría ningún problema en leer en ellos el miedo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que el Señor Tenebroso entraba en su mente.

***

Tenía trece años cuando Bellatrix accedió a la mente de Andrómeda por primera vez. Ésta cayó fulminante al suelo, indefensa, mientras su hermana tomaba ventaja y buceaba entre los recónditos rincones de su memoria, robando recuerdos sin su permiso. Sus padres, que aprovechaban las vacaciones de sus hijas para impartirles clases privadas sobre hechizos, maldiciones y pociones que ellas nunca estudiarían en Hogwarts, se limitaron a observar, impasibles mientras su hija mayor se reía como una maníaca al ver a su hermana completamente a su merced.

Bellatrix estuvo burlándose de ella toda una semana porque había tenido acceso a uno de los recuerdos más vergonzosos de su vida: cuando en una de sus primeras clases de vuelo, había perdido el control de su escoba y se había roto la nariz estampándose contra una pared. Sus compañeros de clase la habían llamado “pato mareado” durante una buena temporada y Bellatrix se había encargado de hacer resurgir aquel horrible mote.

Cuando Andrómeda se quejó a sus padres del comportamiento de su hermana mayor, ambos la miraron con desdén y contestaron:

—Si quieres que tu hermana vuelva a tratarte con respeto, tendrás que ganártelo. Esfuérzate más en la próxima clase.

Y eso hizo. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Andrómeda, era su determinación a la hora de tomar sus decisiones. Estuvo toda la semana practicando en solitario sesiones de Oclumancia. Repasó los consejos que sus padres le habían enseñado: cerrar su mente, dejarla completamente en blanco, no consentir que los estímulos que recibiera del exterior perturbaran su paz interior. Y, sobre todo, no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones.

Cuando volvió a enfrentarse a Bellatrix a la semana siguiente, ésta se encontró con un muro infranqueable cuando trató de entrar en la mente de su hermana, y ésta, aprovechando la confusión y la ira de ella, revertió el hechizo y accedió con violencia en su mente, sin compasión.

Por fortuna o por desgracia, vio más de lo que hubiera querido. No fue hasta que sus padres interrumpieron su conexión con Bellatrix, cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba tirada en el suelo, chillando y llorando a lágrima viva. La había hecho daño. Nunca había sido realmente su intención. Sólo quería vengarse y demostrar a todos lo poderosa que podía llegar a ser. Pero había cruzado la línea y tal vez, se había dejado llevar por la oscuridad y el odio procedente de la sangre Black que corría por sus venas. Nunca quiso admitirlo del todo, pero había disfrutado al ver a su hermana siendo humillada, tal y como había hecho con ella la semana anterior.

Bellatrix estuvo varios días sin hablarla. En parte, por el enfado que le producía ver que su hermana la había derrotado, y por otra, porque ésta había visto sus mayores miedos e inseguridades. Ver tan indefensa a su hermana, y con la culpabilidad de haberla hecho daño pesándole en el pecho, hizo que Andrómeda tomara la decisión de desarrollar sus habilidades en Oclumancia, no en Legeremancia. Creyó que el poder protegerse sin dañar a otros sería lo más sabio y responsable.

Quién iba a decirla, que unos años más adelante, esa decisión iba a salvarle la vida.

Porque cuando el Señor Tenebroso accedió a su mente aquella noche de diciembre, encontró una muralla invisible, fuerte e inaccesible, negándole el acceso. Ninguno de los allí presentes se había atrevido a vetarle cuando él se había introducido en sus cabezas, ninguno había osado a plantarle cara de esa manera.

Entrecerró los ojos y el odio en su mirada fue aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba. La chica parecía aterrorizada y cerró los ojos.

Iba a reprenderla cuando de repente, notó que las murallas de su mente caían a la vez que volvía a abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, parecía una persona distinta. Ya no parecía asustada, sino completamente dueña de su ser. El Lord se apresuró a entrar en su cabeza. Encontró más de lo mismo que había visto aquella noche: obediencia, compromiso y devoción hacia su Lord. No vio ni un atisbo de duda en ella, ninguna inseguridad. Pero tampoco ningún miedo, no más del respeto que le tenía, por supuesto. No había ningún secreto inconfesable, no como había visto en la mayoría de personas aquella noche. Aquello era extraño. Sin embargo, no tenía demasiado tiempo como para profundizar durante más tiempo en aquella chiquilla. De todas formas, sólo era una adolescente. Sus padres, y posteriormente su marido, serían los encargados de mantenerla controlada. No tenía de qué preocuparse. No representaba ningún peligro.

Y tras este pensamiento, avanzó hacia la siguiente hermana.

***

No muy lejos de allí, Russel Avery no quitaba ojo de la escena. Una parte de él estaba deseando que el Señor Tenebroso sacara su varita y fulminara a la mediana de los Black. Por supuesto, era consciente de que aquello no sucedería. Pero un hombre podía soñar.

De lo que estaba seguro, era de que su Señor se daría cuenta de lo poco involucrada que había estado Black durante los años en los que él y sus amigos se habían esforzado por mantener el orden correcto en el colegio. Ella no era como su hermana, no la llegaba ni a la altura de los zapatos. Siempre mirándolos con desprecio, sintiéndose superior a todos ellos porque había decidido no mancharse las manos y dejar que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio. No la soportaba. Para él, aquellos que no se implicaban de manera activa en la lucha, eran iguales de traidores que los “sangre sucia.”

Sintió de repente una presencia a su lado. No necesitó girarse para comprobar de quién se trataba. Cuando aspiró el humo procedente de la pipa de fumar de Amycus, cerró los ojos, embriagándose del olor. No había muchos olores que le agradaran más que el de su tabaco. El perfume de su amigo era sin duda uno de ellos.

—¿Ha superado la prueba? —preguntó con cierta ansiedad Amycus.

Estaba nervioso. Por ella. Se le revolvieron las tripas.

—Eso parece —dijo con sequedad cuando Andrómeda volvió a inclinarse ante el Lord y éste se dirigió a Narcissa.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que habrá visto…

El Señor Tenebroso había entrado en las mentes de ambos. Russell no se había resistido cuando había sentido la intromisión de su Señor. De todas formas, no habría sabido cómo negarse. Había sido testigo de cómo había recorrido con rapidez los entresijos de su mente. Y cuando él había encontrado aquel oscuro secreto que le reconcomía desde hacía años, creyó que había llegado su fin. Su mente comenzó a gritar aterrorizada, negando el sucio pensamiento que su Señor había hallado en su interior. Sus ojos desorbitados rogaron clemencia en silencio cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

El Señor Tenebroso había sonreído con malicia y dirigiéndose al padre de Avery, proclamó:

—Lo has hecho muy bien, amigo mío. Tu hijo y tú ocuparéis los más altos rangos de honor. Estoy seguro de que Russell dará lo mejor de sí en nuestra lucha, ¿no es así?

La voz de su Señor aún resonaba en su cabeza. Ahora que era conocedor de su secreto, no podría negarse a nada. Él lo había visto todo. Cuando habían comenzado sus dudas y su confusión respecto a su amigo, cómo su mente se había ido llenando poco a poco de pensamientos e ideas impuras. Era una vergüenza, una aberración. Había tratado de acallar las voces de su mente durante mucho tiempo. Pero bastaba con que Amycus se le acercara un poco más de debido, un roce, una palmada en su espalda, una sonrisa de medio lado para que el mundo tal y como lo conocía desapareciera bajo sus pies. Sabía que Amycus no sentía, ni sentiría jamás lo mismo por él, era una batalla en la que había perdido antes de siquiera intentarlo. Se conformaba con permanecer a su lado, o eso se repetía a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando éste le confesó que iba a casarse con la atontada de Andrómeda Black… Definitivamente, Amycus se merecía algo mejor que esa idiota. Aunque lo más seguro es que no encontrara nunca una mujer lo suficientemente válida para su amigo.

Russell suspiró decepcionado. El Señor Tenebroso no había manifestado haber encontrado nada interesante en ella. Tendría que contentarse con eso.

—Vámonos, ya no hay nada interesante que ver aquí —dijo Russell con brusquedad.

—¿Ya te has cansado de vigilar a mi prometida? —preguntó Amycus arqueando una ceja.

—¡Yo… yo no la estaba vigilando!

—Me apuesto a que sí —susurró. Cuando se acercó a Russell, éste dio un paso atrás, intentando poner distancia entre ambos. Cuando Amycus se acercaba a él de improvisto, sus nervios eran muy evidentes— Siempre estás quejándote de Andrómeda, pero me he dado cuenta de que no pierdes oportunidad en mirarla o hablar de ella. ¿No será que te pone? —preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? A Russell le había frustrado muchas veces lo ciego que podía llegar a estar Amycus respecto a sus sentimientos por él. Cosa que, a su vez, agradecía enormemente. Que su amigo pudiera llegar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos era el peor escenario de todos los posibles.

Y que ahora él insinuara tener algún tipo de atracción ante esa Black, era cuanto menos, irrisorio.

—Black no está en mi lista de personas a las que me quiero tirar, eso te lo aseguro —dijo con voz grave. Acalló la voz de su interior que le recordaba que Amycus sería el primero en aquella lista— Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Eras tú el que no paraba de lamentarse por tu matrimonio de conveniencia y hace dos semanas te vi metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta. Confiésalo, estás celoso. Al final te has dejado embaucar por ella.

Amycus dejó caer la mandíbula completamente anonadado.

—Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó confundido— ¿Cuándo la he besado?

—En el Baile de Navidad… —contestó con naturalidad. Pero al ver que su amigo se quedaba mirando al vacío, preguntó— ¿No te acuerdas…?

—Em… ¿no?

Russel arrugó el entrecejo mientras volvía a observar a Andrómeda, que estaba hablando con su primo pequeño.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? —preguntó Russell con cuidado.

—La verdad, no estoy seguro —dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca— Recuerdo haber bailado con ella al principio de la noche, y te puedo asegurar que no hubo ningún beso. Luego empezó a ponerse pesada, le di esquinazo y me fui con vosotros. Después… —Russell vio cómo su amigo vacilaba— Después, no lo sé. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente en los jardines del colegio. Supongo que me desmayaría…

—¿No recuerdas haberme visto bailar con Andrómeda?

—¡¿Bailaste con ella?! —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sólo quería aprovechar la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella y ponerla contra las cuerdas —contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco— Le hablé de esta noche y le pregunté si estaba dispuesta a venir. Después viniste tú… Lo cierto es que te encontré raro, pero lo achaqué al alcohol. Estuvisteis como una hora bailando y besándoos. Después os fuisteis y no os volví a ver…

Había observado impotente la escena desde un rincón. Al principio, casi no podía creerlo. Cuando Andrómeda había empezado a acariciar las mejillas de Amycus con tanta dulzura, y más tarde cómo se había abalanzado sobre él… No había visto a Amycus más feliz en toda su vida. No pudo soportarlo y acabó marchándose de allí. Nunca lo reconocería, pero ver aquello le había dolido más de lo esperado.

Amycus dio otra calada a su pipa, pensativo.

—¿Ella no te ha dicho nada respecto a lo que pasó? —preguntó cada vez más extrañado Russell.

—Ni siquiera se ha acercado esta noche a saludarme —contestó con desprecio— Quizá ella también iba borracha y se avergüence de lo que pasó.

Sinceramente, conociéndola, lo dudaba.

—Es posible —mintió.

Los hechos no cuadraban. Había algo que se le escapaba, estaba seguro. Durante el periodo en el que Amycus se había ausentado del Gran Comedor, algo había ocurrido. Y de alguna forma, sabía que Andrómeda había tenido algo que ver en eso.

Decidió que, temiendo por la seguridad de su mejor amigo, no le quitaría el ojo de encima a Black.

Y si por algún casual, Andrómeda estuviera escondiendo algo, lo averiguaría.

**FIN DE LA QUINTA PARTE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Pergamino
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo: Me and the devil - Soap&Skin


	28. Pergamino

**SEXTA PARTE: DON ÁLVARO O LA FUERZA DEL SINO**

**Capítulo 28: Pergamino**

_“Sé que me pediste que no me pusiera en contacto contigo de ninguna de las maneras. Pero necesito saber que estás bien. Que todo ha salido bien. Contéstame en cuanto puedas, por favor.”_

Una nota simple, corta pero también arriesgada.

Winny esperaba pacientemente sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de la habitación de Andrómeda cuando la familia Black llegó a casa después de la reunión.

Andrómeda se excusó diciendo que se había mareado un poco durante el viaje y dio las buenas noches a su familia sin muchos miramientos. Se apresuró a meterse en el cuarto de baño y ejecutó el hechizo _Muffiato_ antes de empezar a vomitar sobre el váter. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer junto a sus sollozos. Cuando terminó, tiró de la cadena y abrazándose sobre sí misma siguió llorando un rato más.

Había sido una ingenua, una inconsciente. ¿Acaso no se lo habían advertido? El mago más poderoso que jamás había existido. Así lo había calificado su hermana, sus padres y otros tantos mucho antes de aquella noche. Tendría que haber sabido que aquel concilio iba mucho más allá de ser una simple reunión. Los habían puesto a prueba. A todos. Y ella había escapado por los pelos.

¿Qué hubiera pasado de no haber tenido la sangre fría de pararle los pies al Señor Tenebroso cuando éste había intentado entrar en su cabeza? Sólo unos segundos habían bastado para que sus barreras cedieran ante su poder. Andrómeda había gastado todas sus energías en vaciar su mente para poder ocultar así todos sus secretos. Que no eran pocos. El Señor Tenebroso tenía que indagar en las cabezas de todos los allí presentes, por eso no se había entretenido mucho con la suya. Sabía que, si éste hubiera profundizado sólo un poco más, habría cedido del todo exponiendo así su traición. Poniendo en peligro no sólo a sí misma, sino a Ted y a Edina. Después de aquello, todas sus fuerzas la habían abandonado.

Cuando entró en su habitación y vio a Winny un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta tras de sí y se abalanzó sobre la pequeña lechuza. Cuando leyó la nota soltó un suspiro de exasperación. Si no contestaba a su carta, Ted se preocuparía. Pero si se arriesgaba a mandarle una nota…

Después de su conversación con Narcissa, era evidente que su familia estaba atenta a los movimientos que ella hacía. Y era muy posible que levantara sospechas si alguien la viera mandar una carta con una lechuza extraña la misma noche de volver de la reunión del Señor Tenebroso.

Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza. No, estaba siendo una paranoica. Había superado la prueba. Nadie sospechaba de ella. Sus padres no tenían por qué desconfiar. Había hecho todo lo que se le había pedido. Había accedido a casarse con Amycus, había celebrado la venida del Señor Tenebroso. Y, sin embargo, las palabras de su hermana aún resonaban en su cabeza: _esta vez no diré nada_. ¿Podía fiarse realmente de Narcissa?

Miró de nuevo la carta que tenía en su mano. Sus padres y sus hermanas estarían ya dormidos. Era prácticamente imposible que alguno de ellos viera a Winny abandonar la casa con una carta en el pico. Pero aun así… Era un riesgo. Otro más, como todos los que había corrido desde el momento en el que había seguido acercándose a Ted después del castigo. Siempre había sabido que era peligroso y que las consecuencias si los pillaban serían catastróficas. Pero ahora, además de terribles, eran más reales que nunca. Esa noche se había hablado de asesinato. De asesinar en masa a los sangre sucia y a los muggles. Y no era algo que iban a postergar más.

Andrómeda se sentó en la cama mientras meditaba. Podía encantar la carta. Podía poner en el sobre que era para Edina, aunque luego decirle a Winny que volviera con su amo, como había hecho en verano. Había mandado muchas cartas como esa durante las vacaciones y no la habían descubierto. Aunque sí que había levantado sospechas. Sin embargo, Winny iba siempre directa a su habitación. Era cierto que habían visto a Andrómeda escribir a menudo cartas para Edina supuestamente, pero, ¿al punto de convertirse en un problema?

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. No podía arriesgarse. Y, sin embargo, cada vez que se pusiera en contacto con Ted, ambos lo hacían. Se levantó de improviso de la cama y cogiendo un rollo de pergamino y tinta, escribió:

_Querida Edina,_

_Todo ha salido bien. El Señor Tenebroso es aún más impresionante cara a cara. ¡Ojalá hubieras podido escucharle! Estaba tan emocionada de poder conocerle al fin… Te contaré en más detalle cuando nos veamos. Creo que te va a interesar todo lo que tengo que decirte. Su visión va mucho más allá de lo que nos habíamos imaginado. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verte!_

_Por cierto, ¿podemos quedar en la biblioteca el domingo que regresemos a Hogwarts? Aún tenemos que terminar la redacción de Pociones._

_Feliz Navidad._

_Drómeda._

Cerró el sobre y escribió el nombre de su amiga en él. No encantó la carta. Sabía que Ted entendería perfectamente el contenido de ésta. Y esperaba también, que llegara a comprender la gravedad de la situación al ni siquiera confiar en escribirle directamente a él.

Después de explicarle a Winny lo que tenía que hacer, la vio marchar. Si interceptaban la carta, no podrían culparla realmente. El Señor Tenebroso les había pedido ganar adeptos. Andrómeda sabía que los “sangre pura” no eran lo suficientemente numerosos para ganar por sí solos la guerra. Edina era mestiza, sí, pero ella y su familia, llevaban generaciones en Slytherin. Eran mucho más confiables que algunos sangre pura, como los Potter o los Prewett que ni siquiera habían sido invitados esa noche. Evitó hacer caso al comentario fugaz de su mente que le susurró que había vuelto a usar el nombre de su amiga sin su consentimiento.

Se metió en la cama sin dejar de darle vueltas a todo. Sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, ya era demasiado tarde.

***

La sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts era un área de uso restringido al alumnado en general, a excepción de los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo curso. Un cordón con un hechizo de edad, separaba el espacio del resto de la biblioteca. En ella, estaban recogidos los libros y enciclopedias especializados tanto en Artes Oscuras, como en la Defensa contra ellas.

Fue allí donde Ted encontró a Andrómeda. Había tardado bastante en hallarla, pero las instrucciones de su carta habían sido claras. No contestes a esta nota, espérame en la biblioteca. Se había sorprendido mucho al ver de qué forma había redactado su respuesta y dedujo, de forma acertada, que estaban observando sus movimientos.

Recorrió la estancia a grandes zancadas. No había ni un alma, aunque era de esperar. ¿Quién pasaría la tarde del domingo de regreso de las vacaciones entre libros viejos? Aunque esa nunca sería la perspectiva que ni ella ni él tendrían de aquel sitio jamás.

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó llegar a Ted. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la sección prohibida, rodeada de varios libros abiertos. Se apresuró a levantarse y rodearle con sus brazos en un afán protector. Ted acarició su melena llena de rizos con preocupación.

—Drómeda, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

No hacía falta preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Tan sólo con verla era obvio que no lo estaba. Sin dejar de abrazarla, echó un vistazo a los libros abiertos. Por las ilustraciones y los títulos de las páginas dedujo que eran sobre magia negra avanzada.

—Por Merlín, Drómeda, ¿qué es todo esto?

—Yo… No lo sé —contestó— Después de lo que oí en aquella reunión se me ocurrió que sería útil recabar la máxima información posible y anticiparnos a ellos. Aunque no sé muy bien cómo…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó aún más preocupado Ted— ¿Qué pasó esa noche, Drómeda?

Ella le indicó que tomara asiento. Mientras contaba con todo lujo de detalles su historia fue cerrando uno a uno los libros que había ido consultando. El horror fue incrementándose en la expresión de Ted, a la vez que el color iba abandonando poco a poco su piel. Cuando llegó al momento en el que más peligro había corrido, Ted no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Te dije que era peligroso! —gritó. Andrómeda hizo un gesto con las manos para que bajara el volumen de su voz— ¡Por Circe, Drómeda! ¿Qué hubiera pasado…? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?

La voz de Ted se rompió. Probablemente estaría muerta, eso era lo que quería decir, pero era incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

—Y yo ya te dije que sabría defenderme —contestó estoica.

—¡Tuviste suerte! —respondió enfadado— ¡Tuviste la suerte de que había demasiada gente a la que atender, porque si no…!

—Le subestimé, sí, es cierto, lo sé —dijo finalmente— Pero no volverá a suceder.

—¿Es por eso que has decidido leerte la mitad de los libros la sección prohibida? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Para la _próxima vez_? La próxima vez que te encuentres al Señor Tenebroso puede que sea tu última vez, Drómeda.

Ella desvío la vista, sabiendo perfectamente que tenía razón.

—Esto se nos queda grande —susurró Ted— Nosotros dos no podemos hacer nada frente a esto… Habría que hablar con Dumbledore de nuevo.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Andrómeda se miró las manos, dubitativa.

—Él nos dijo que no nos metiéramos, que ya estaba al corriente de la situación…

—¡Pero la situación ha cambiado! Drómeda, has sido testigo de un acontecimiento sin precedentes. El prólogo de una guerra que está a punto de gestarse. Estoy seguro de que ni Dumbledore posee tanta información como de la que dispones tú ahora mismo.

—Lo dije entonces y lo repetiré ahora —dijo a la defensiva— Se trata de mi familia. No comparto sus ideales, ni sus creencias y por supuesto, tampoco comparto su idolatría hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Pero jamás, _jamás_ me perdonaría que les llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa. Mis padres no participarán de forma activa, Narcissa sólo tiene catorce años… —suspiró— Somos responsables de nuestros actos. Nunca los excusaré, ni perdonaré lo que están a punto de hacer… Pero sólo puedo responder por mis propias acciones. Y entregarlos no está entre mis prioridades.

Ted la miró con lástima y asintió débilmente. Sabía que era una batalla perdida. Sabía lo protectora que era Andrómeda con todo lo que consideraba suyo, no sólo su familia. Edina y él también entraban en ese círculo selecto. Pero sabía también que no era justo. Ellos nunca ampararían a su hija de la forma que ella lo haría con ellos. Se apoyó en la mesa con los hombros hundidos y la vista hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? —susurró.

—Mientras estemos en el colegio, más bien poco —contestó ella— Mientras estemos aquí, tenemos que procurar tener aún más cuidado cuando estemos juntos. Una vez fuera, bueno…

Estarían solos y desprotegidos. Los muros del castillo los mantenían aislados con respecto a la realidad de ahí fuera. El único peligro realmente para ellos eran Carrow y sus secuaces. Algo que Andrómeda esperaba seguir sabiendo manejar. Pero después de la graduación… Ted se convertiría en un blanco fácil. Para ellos, él no sería más que un “sangre sucia”, un joven, inexperto en ejecutar los hechizos que había aprendido a lo largo de los años. Porque una cosa era practicar entre los compañeros en un aula de clase y otra muy diferente intentar salvar el pellejo en un duelo ante un mago oscuro.

—¿Aún pretendes contarle la verdad a tu familia después de la graduación?

Andrómeda dio un respingo. Su pregunta la había sacado del abismo de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto —contestó de inmediato.

Ted cerró los ojos en una expresión de dolor.

—Aún estás a tiempo, ¿sabes? —susurró— Aún puedes mantenerte al margen de todo esto, como siempre habías planeado. Una vez que les digas que te has enamorado de un “sangre sucia” te convertirás en un objetivo para ellos. Te perseguirán e intentarán darte caza. Serás…

—Una traidora a la sangre —le interrumpió acariciándole la mejilla— Lo sé. Pero es eso justamente lo que soy. Tenías razón, nunca he sido como ellos. Ni pretendo serlo. Y si deciden que mi lugar está junto al resto de seres humanos que ellos consideran inferiores, que así sea. Los estaré esperando para demostrarles que se equivocan.

Él negó con la cabeza, aún con la cabeza gacha sin querer mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con suavidad Andrómeda.

—A veces pienso que es por mi culpa. Que estés en esta tesitura. Si te hubiera dejado en paz, si me hubiera limitado a cumplir el castigo contigo no estarías en esta situación…

—Te equivocas —rebatió— Yo ya tenía dudas mucho antes de conocerte. Lo único que hiciste fue enseñarme que había otra realidad que mis padres se habían esforzado por ocultarme. Pero fue decisión mía decantarme por una de ellas. Y siempre estaré agradecida a las estrellas, a la providencia o a lo que Circe sepa que hizo que nos encontráramos —alzó la cabeza de Ted con suavidad para que sus miradas se cruzaran— Pase lo que nos pase, Ted, nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido.

Andrómeda se agarró a la túnica de Ted y besó con decisión sus labios. Al principio, él seguía aún reticente por sus palabras, pero poco a poco fue abandonándose a su beso y envolvió a Andrómeda en un cálido abrazo.

Un rato, y unos besos después, Ted ayudó a Andrómeda a colocar de vuelta los libros que había estado consultando. Algunos no tenían título, otros tenían cadenas colgando de sus tapas y otros tenían un aspecto tan deteriorado que parecía que en cualquier momento se convertirían en polvo.

A Ted le llamó la atención uno de los libros que parecía tener un aspecto más normal que los anteriores. En la portada leyó: “ _Nociones básicas de maderas para varitas._ ” Ted arrugó el ceño, aquel libro no pintaba nada allí.

—¿Qué es esto? – preguntó curioso.

Andrómeda se inclinó para ver mejor el tomo que Ted le señalaba.

—Oh, bueno, verás —dijo con cierta vergüenza— El duende que nos requisó las varitas hizo algunos comentarios sobre éstas. Pero de la mía… —se encogió de hombros— No dijo absolutamente nada. Y después me miró de una forma… —Ted alzó las cejas, esperando a que continuara— Me taladró con la mirada. Pensé que podría ser por mi varita y sentí curiosidad…

Andrómeda abrió el libro hasta la página en la que se hablaba del espino y se lo tendió. Ted alzó el libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

 _—Las varitas de espino pueden ser particularmente adecuadas para los hechizos sanadores, pero también son expertas en maldiciones—_ Ted se detuvo y arqueó una ceja.

—Soy Slytherin y una Black. Tiene sentido —dijo ella divertida.

 _—Y se ha observado generalmente que la varita de espino parece estar con una naturaleza conflictiva, o con una bruja o mago que pasa por un período de confusión..._ —volvió a parar para observar a Andrómeda. Ésta ya no parecía estar tan alegre— _El espino no es fácil de dominar, sin embargo, y uno solo debería considerar colocar una varita de espino en manos de una bruja o un mago de talento comprobado_.

Hubo un breve silencio y Andrómeda cogió el libro con suavidad de las manos de Ted.

—Naturaleza conflictiva —susurró— La varita escoge al mago, y la mía ya me conocía antes que yo a mí misma…

—Te has olvidado de la parte de “bruja de talento comprobado” —puntualizó él— Y la capacidad tanto de curar como de defenderse si cree que es necesario.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Ted vio un atisbo de sonrisa mientras ojeaba las páginas del libro.

—¿Cuál es tu varita?

—Alerce con núcleo de cola de unicornio. Veintinueve centímetros, creo recordar, y flexible.

—Me temo que sólo puedo leer las características de la madera —rió— Aquí está: _Las varitas de alerce tienen la reputación de infundir confianza y valor en el mago_ —leyó— _Se cree que el alerce siempre crea varitas de talentos ocultos y efectos inesperados, que también describen al maestro que lo merece. A menudo ocurre, que el poseedor de la varita, puede que nunca se dé cuenta del alcance de sus considerables talentos hasta emparejarse con ella, pero que luego lograrán una compatibilidad excepcional._ Vaya, espero que por tu parte ya seas consciente de lo excepcional que eres.

—Si ya has acabado de devolverme los cumplidos… —dijo quitándole el libro de las manos y devolviéndolo a la estantería— Será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya hemos tentado bastante a la suerte por hoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Sudor
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo: Chronos - Kirill Richter


	29. Sudor

Los días entre los muros del castillo de Hogwarts se sucedieron como si absolutamente nada hubiera cambiado. Andrómeda siguió acudiendo y atendiendo a clase tal y como siempre había hecho. Estudiaba además por las tardes y seguía reuniéndose en secreto con Ted por las noches. Nada parecía indicar que algo hubiera cambiado desde la reunión con los “sangre pura”. No había visto indicios de que sus compañeros de casa estuvieran haciendo algo diferente o que se estuvieran preparando para algo. Había permanecido muy atenta desde el regreso de las vacaciones ante cualquier indicio de que algo no marchara bien, pero poco a poco había acabado por relajarse. En realidad, el peligro estaba ahí fuera. Los hijos de los mortífagos poco podían hacer dentro del colegio. Aun así, se esforzaba por mantener los ojos bien abiertos durante sus guardias. Temía que los ataques hacia los hijos de muggles volvieran a resurgir, alimentados por el discurso de odio del Señor Tenebroso. Pero por ahora, todo parecía estar en calma.

Andrómeda dio un último vistazo a la segunda planta antes de finalizar su turno de vigilancia. Había sido una guardia tranquila, sólo se había encontrado a un par de alumnos fuera de sus dormitorios y éstos la habían obedecido de buena gana cuando les pidió que regresaran a sus salas comunes. Miró la hora en su reloj con entusiasmo y se encaminó decidida hacia el pasillo del tercer piso.

Aún era un poco pronto, y conociendo a Ted, tocaría esperarle. Pero cuando descendió las escaleras móviles que la llevaban hasta la tercera planta, oyó unas pisadas detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, asustada y alerta, pero en las escaleras no había nadie. Miró a su alrededor, pero éstas estaban desiertas. En principio, parecía estar completamente sola. Dio media vuelta, pensando que tal vez se lo habría imaginado, pero por si acaso, aminoró la marcha. Se concentró en el ruido que hacían sus pisadas contra el suelo. Era el único sonido que retumbaba contra las paredes del pasillo. Contuvo el aliento y volvió a girarse sin dejar de caminar. Nadie, seguía sola.

Iba a doblar la esquina cuando de repente alguien la empujó contra la pared con fuerza y le tapó la boca. Andrómeda ahogó un grito. Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio que Ted la abrazaba y la aprisionaba contra a la pared. Se había llevado su mano libre a sus labios, con un gesto que rogaba silencio. Andrómeda agudizó el oído. No se oía nada más que su respiración agitada.

—Te están siguiendo —susurró Ted. Agarró la mano de Andrómeda y tiró de ella— Vamos.

Andrómeda arrugó el entrecejo mientras se dejaba llevar por Ted. Volteó de nuevo la cabeza para corroborar las palabras de él, pero no vio a nadie en el pasillo. Sin embargo, cuando éste aceleró el ritmo de sus pisadas, Andrómeda empezó a escuchar a lo lejos pisadas. Fue entonces cuando sintió verdadero pánico.

—¡Corre! —gritó Andrómeda a Ted.

Dieron la vuelta a la planta a lo largo de los diferentes corredores. Ted cambiaba a menudo de dirección. Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, de nuevo derecha, pero Andrómeda seguía escuchando los pasos acelerados justo detrás de ellos. Aún no había visto el rostro de la persona, o personas, que los estaban acechando, pero estaba segura de que se trataba de alguien que había acudido a la reunión del Señor Tenebroso.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Andrómeda empujó a Ted a una de las que se estaban moviendo hacia el primer piso. Ella se quedó al pie de éstas viendo como él la miraba desde abajo con terror.

—¡Pero, ¿qué haces?! ¡Ven! —gritó él.

—¡No nos pueden ver juntos, es mejor separarse!

—¡No digas tonterías, no pienso abandonarte!

Andrómeda escuchó con ansiedad cómo los pasos se acercaban más y más.

—¡Vete, ya te alcanzaré!

No estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió a continuación. Ted cogió carrerilla y saltó desde el último escalón. Andrómeda gritó y se apresuró a ayudar a Ted para que no cayera por el hueco que las escaleras habían dejado tras de sí.

—¡Estás completamente loco! —gritó hastiada Andrómeda.

—¡Vamos!

Unas segundas escaleras con dirección única hacia arriba aparecieron ante ellos. Ted tiró de Andrómeda enfadado y subieron los escalones con rapidez. No vieron cómo sus perseguidores lograban ver por muy poco cómo Andrómeda se metía por el hueco del pasillo de la quinta planta. Uno de ellos juraría que estaba con alguien más.

Andrómeda y Ted siguieron corriendo por los pasillos, sin saber muy bien adónde se dirigían. Subieron aún más escalinatas cuando todo lo que querían hacer era regresar a sus salas comunes o al menos encontrar algún sitio donde pudieran esconderse. Pero no encontraron ninguna habitación donde pudieran ocultarse, sólo pasillos infinitos, corredores laberínticos y el ruido de las pisadas de aquellos que los seguían de cerca.

Todo se complicó aún más cuando terminaron en un corredor sin salida. Andrómeda, aún de la mano de Ted, miró hacia los lados, presa del pánico, esperando encontrar algún recoveco, alguna habitación, cualquier cosa donde pudieran esconderse. Pero no había absolutamente nada. Y los pasos se acercaban.

—Tendríamos que habernos separado —susurró desesperada.

Ted no dijo nada, sólo sacó su varita. Andrómeda siguió dando vueltas, de pared en pared, rogando, suplicando poder encontrar una salida. Sólo necesitaban un lugar para esconderse. Sólo eso. Un lugar donde pudieran huir de los que los perseguían. Necesitaban un refugio y lo necesitaban _ya_.

Se sobresaltó al oír a su izquierda un ruido extraño. Asombrada, vio cómo una puerta de madera pequeña aparecía en mitad del muro de piedra. Estaba completamente segura de que hacía unos segundos esa puerta no estaba ahí. Ted se volvió para mirarla y al ver la puerta, se quedó sin habla. Los dos se miraron estupefactos, pero el ruido de las pisadas los devolvió a la realidad. Sin decirse nada, la abrieron y entraron. Parecía tratarse de un pequeño cuarto de la limpieza, con cubos de agua, fregonas y escobas. Dentro no había ninguna luz. Ted cerró la puerta y ambos, sacando sus varitas, las empuñaron en dirección a ésta con decisión.

—En cuanto se abra, los desarmaremos sin dudar. No esperaremos a ver quiénes son, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró Andrómeda.

Figuró que Ted asintió en la oscuridad porque no contestó. Su respiración se aceleraba al ritmo que lo hacía el ruido que hacían los zapatos de los que los perseguían. Pudo deducir que se trataban de al menos dos personas. Su corazón latía desbocado. Estaban cerca. Cinco metros. Tres metros. Estaban ahí. Verían la puerta. La abrirían y…

Pasaron de largo.

Andrómeda entrecerró los ojos con duda. ¿Qué había pasado? Los pasos se habían detenido. Oyó cómo volvían hacia atrás. Su mano temblaba ligeramente. Estaba más que preparada para lanzar un _Expelliarmus_ en cuanto la puerta se abriera. Pero no se abría. Sólo oía pasos confusos dar vueltas justo como habían hecho Ted y ella un minuto antes.

—¿Dónde se han metido? —preguntó una voz.

¡¿Russell?!

—Estoy seguro de que han venido por aquí —dijo la segunda voz.

Y Rebastan. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la estaban siguiendo?

—Es imposible, aquí no hay salida —dijo frustrado Russell.

¿Acaso no veían la puerta? Andrómeda se giró hacia Ted, pero sólo vio oscuridad. Bajó sin darse cuenta un poco su varita y siguió agudizando el oído.

—¡Te juro que han venido por aquí!

—Inútil —contestó Russell— Es obvio que te has confundido. Volvamos, tal vez aún estén por ahí.

Ambos oyeron cómo ambos Slytherin se alejaban por el corredor. Sólo cuando hubo un silencio absoluto, Ted soltó todo el aire que llevaba tiempo conteniendo. Andrómeda dio un paso atrás y se sorprendió darse cuenta de que había una pared. Se apoyó en ella, intentando controlar el ritmo de su respiración. Con un movimiento de varita, una luz emergió de ésta, iluminando el cuarto.

—Ha estado cerca… —susurró Ted.

—Tendríamos que habernos separado —repitió Andrómeda— A mí no me harán nada, pero no pueden verte a ti bajo ninguna circunstancia —dijo apretando los dientes.

—¡Era a ti a quién estaban persiguiendo! —contestó Ted— No iba a dejarte sola con ellos.

—No creo que fueran a hacerme daño —dijo recordando las palabras de Narcissa— Creo que sólo me estaban vigilando…

—¿Sospechan de ti? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé… —respondió confusa— Lo hubiera esperado de Narcissa, pero… ¿Russel y Rebastan? No tiene ningún sentido…

—¿Puede que vieran algo en la reunión? Algo que les hiciera sospechar…

—Ni siquiera me acerqué a ellos esa noche —respondió ella— No me acuerdo ni de la última vez que hablé con Rebastan, y con Russell… —fue entonces cuando lo entendió— El baile. Fue la última vez que hablé con él… Me vio contigo. Bueno, contigo creyendo que eras Amycus.

—¿Es posible que ambos hayan hablado y…? —aventuró Ted

—Y que se hayan dado cuenta de que algo no encaja —completó Andrómeda.

—Pero no era Amycus quien te estaba persiguiendo hoy…

—Puede que sólo sea Russell quién desconfíe de mí —opinó ella— Y haya convencido a Rebastan para venir hoy. O que Amycus los haya mandado a ambos, no lo sé…

Andrómeda se apartó el pelo de la cara con impaciencia. Primero Bellatrix, luego Narcissa y ahora Russell y Rebastan. Demasiadas personas sospechando de ella. Demasiadas con un ojo atento a todos sus movimientos. A ese paso, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que descubrieran todo…

—¿Cómo supiste que me estaban siguiendo? —susurró Andrómeda.

—Te vi en un pasillo, a lo lejos —contestó— Iba a acercarme a saludarte... Pero entonces vi cómo salían de un corredor dos alumnos y se quedaban esperando a que doblaras la esquina. Me escondí detrás de una columna por si acaso. Sólo pude verlos de espaldas. No estaba seguro de que estuvieran vigilándote, pero cuando comenzaron a esconderse y a esperar a que te alejaras un poco para después seguirte, lo tuve claro. Eché a correr dando la vuelta a la planta. Sabía que ibas a nuestro punto de encuentro. Esperaba poder dar contigo antes de que me vieran o pudieran hacerte algo…

—Si no los hubieras visto…

—Nos habrían pillado, definitivamente.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Nuestro punto de encuentro ya no es un lugar seguro.

—Puede que lo hayamos perdido. Pero hemos ganado éste… —dijo Ted— Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? Juraría que no había ninguna puerta en el pasillo

—¡Es que no la había! —aseguró Andrómeda— Apareció de repente, ante mis ojos… No lo entiendo, sólo ese un cuarto de la limpieza.

Era una estancia muy pequeña, apenas podían caber tres o cuatro personas como mucho. A la derecha había una pila de escobas viejas, diversos cubos y fregonas, trapos sucios y una estantería con botellitas que Andrómeda dedujo que servirían para limpiar. Aquel sitio no tenía nada de especial. Sin embargo…

—Ellos no lo han visto —dijo Andrómeda— No vieron la puerta. De haberlo hecho, hubieran entrado sin dudar. Era la única salida que había.

—Puede que el castillo haya querido ayudarnos —bromeó Ted— He oído algunas historias en las que Hogwarts en sí está vivo y a veces ayuda a los estudiantes en peligro.

Andrómeda sonrió ante la inocencia de Ted.

—No creo que haya sido el castillo. Tal vez accionamos sin querer algún mecanismo o algo que mantenía este cuarto escondido.

—Pues es el lugar perfecto para que podamos seguir viéndonos en un futuro —dijo Ted mientras le cogía las manos a Andrómeda. Ella hizo un mohín y apartó su mirada de la de él— ¿No irás a decirme ahora que no quieres? —preguntó con duda.

—Ted… es demasiado…

—¿Arriesgado? ¿No te cansas de decir siempre lo mismo? —preguntó con dulzura.

—¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Entre el Baile, la reunión…y ahora esto! Cada vez son más las personas que sospechan de que algo no va bien conmigo. Ni creas por un momento que Russell se dará por vencido después de lo de hoy. Seguirá acechándome hasta descubrir porqué huía y con _quién_. 

—Drómeda, lo resolveremos. Como hemos hecho hasta ahora —dijo con suavidad Ted cogiéndole el rostro con las manos— Estamos a salvo. Sea por la razón que sea, aquí no nos pueden encontrar. Ya pensaremos en algo. Sólo faltan cinco meses para nuestra graduación. Llevamos casi un año escondiéndonos y por ahora todo ha salido bien —apoyó su frente en la suya y cerró los ojos— Así que, trata de mantener la calma. No nos precipitemos. Ellos no saben que sabemos quiénes son. Podemos anticiparnos a ellos y darle la vuelta a la situación. Ahora que sabemos quiénes nos vigilan, seremos nosotros quienes los vigilaremos a ellos.

Andrómeda se dio cuenta entonces de que Ted la había ido calmando poco a poco con su voz. Había acabado acunándola entre sus brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sintió que el peso que llevaba un rato aprisionándola sobre el pecho se había ido quitando lentamente. Su mente, que había corrido acelerada imaginando todos los escenarios posibles, se había quedado relajada, en calma y silenciosa. Escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y respiró profundamente, embriagándose de su aroma. Ted siguió acunándola, pasando suavemente su mano por su pelo. Andrómeda sonrió para sí. Siempre había sido así, desde que se habían conocido. Ella era el agua, el mar embravecido, la tempestad, la tormenta que arrasaba todo a su paso. Y él era la calma, la tierra firme y segura, un refugio para protegerse de la tormenta. Sonrió un poco más y agitó la varita que aún tenía en la mano.

 _—Nox_ —susurró ella.

La oscuridad más absoluta los engulló de nuevo. Ted dejó de mecerla, sorprendido, y Andrómeda aprovechó para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y besarle. Él tenía razón. En ese momento tenían el sitio y el tiempo para estar juntos. No sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que pudieran estar así, siendo ellos mismos. Ocasiones como el Baile de Navidad o ésta misma eran raras y excepcionales. Y había que aprovecharlas.

Se puso de puntillas mientras, sin dejar de besarlo, se agarraba a su pelo. Él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, aún algo confundido por la impulsividad de ella. Andrómeda dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Cada vez había más urgencia en sus besos y en sus caricias. Siempre que se habían encontrado a escondidas, una parte de ella había actuado con calma y cautela, atenta por si alguien aparecía de improviso. Pero aquella vez no había nadie ni nada que pudiera detenerla. Se separó de Ted sólo para enterrar su rostro en su cuello. Comenzó a besarlo hasta llegar a la línea de su mandíbula y después siguió ascendiendo más y más. Sonrió cuando su lengua rozó su oído y oyó a Ted suspirar. Pero no se esperaba que él atrapara su cara entre sus manos y la besara con fuerza. Aprisionada entre él y la pared, se abandonó completamente a sus besos, agarrándose con fuerza a su jersey. Cuando Ted comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella metió las manos por debajo de su camisa, ascendiendo lentamente por su espalda. Ahogó un gemido cuando sintió los dientes de él sobre su piel, y él, asombrado se retiró para mirarla a la cara, aunque sólo encontró oscuridad.

—¿Estás b…?

—Hazlo otra vez —susurró antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ahora era él el que ahogaba un gemido. Andrómeda le quitó con impaciencia el jersey y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Nunca habían ido tan lejos hasta aquel momento, pero supo que si no continuaba moriría por combustión espontánea. Pasó con suavidad los dedos por el torso de él y fue bajándolos poco a poco hasta su ombligo. Ted la estrechó contra sí en un arranque de impulsividad. Fue ahí, cuando Andrómeda se dio cuenta. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se apartó algo cohibida. No fue la única, Ted reparó en lo mismo y enrojeció con violencia. Dio gracias a que, por lo menos, ella no pudiera verle la cara.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó atropelladamente— Y-yo no…

—Lo sé —le acalló ella con dulzura— Tranquilo, está bien…

Dio un paso hacia adelante y volvió a besarle con suavidad. Al principio, parecía que Ted aún estaba algo reticente a volverse a acercar tanto a ella, pero finalmente se rindió ante sus caricias. Cuando volvieron a coger el mismo ritmo urgente e impaciente, Andrómeda comenzó a desabrocharse también la camisa. Animó a Ted a que la acariciara cómo ella había hecho con él, a que la tocara sin vergüenza, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con la yema de sus dedos. Ella volvió a sentir su presión y cerró los ojos, esta vez sin miedo. Levantó casi sin darse cuenta una de sus piernas, y ambos comenzaron a moverse, hasta que el cuerpo de Ted y el suyo estaban en perfecta sincronía. Supo que no podía parar, que no quería parar. No había necesitado algo con tanta premura en su vida. Los labios de Ted sobre los suyos, sus manos por todo su cuerpo, su olor volviéndola completamente loca. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que le estaba haciendo a Ted, y él a ella, se estuviera haciendo de la forma correcta. Pero le hacía sentir bien, más que bien. Y él parecía estar disfrutándolo tanto como ella. El cuarto se había llenado de gemidos y suspiros de ambos que fueron incrementándose hasta alcanzar su punto más álgido. La habitación se quedó completamente en silencio, sólo interrumpido por las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos, que poco a poco fueron calmándose.

Ted abrazó a Andrómeda con fuerza, como si quisiera protegerla de todo mal. Ella se quedó quieta, apenas con fuerzas para seguir manteniéndose en pie. Ambos empapados en sudor, medio desnudos y en la más completa oscuridad.

En ese momento, se sintieron vencedores. Juntos, creyeron ser invencibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Hogar
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Dark Conscience (Instrumental) - Tommee Profitt  
> Everyday Life - Coldplay  
> Fuck it I love you - Lana del Rey


	30. Hogar

Al día siguiente, Andrómeda volvió al pasillo sin salida de la séptima planta. Esta vez tuvo mucho más cuidado, deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo en las esquinas de los corredores para comprobar si la seguían y cambiando de dirección a menudo, sólo por si acaso.

Se detuvo de nuevo frente al muro en que finalizaba el pasillo y resopló. La puerta había aparecido a su derecha, pero como había ocurrido el día anterior, no estaba ahí. Dio unos pasos atrás intentando recordar exactamente su posición. ¿Era posible que hubieran pisado alguna baldosa que activaba algún mecanismo? Miró al suelo, pero no vio nada anormal. Probó a pisar en diferente orden las distintas baldosas de piedra, pero nada sucedió. No habían llegado a tocar la pared. Ya puestos, deslizó sus manos por la superficie lisa del muro. Tampoco encontró nada especial, ninguna grieta o recoveco. Estaba completamente pulido.

Salió del pasillo para volver a entrar y trató de repetir todo lo que había hecho el día anterior. Había comenzado a dar vueltas, de izquierda a derecha. Imitó sus pasos, sin resultado alguno. El cuarto seguía sin aparecer. ¿Qué estaba fallando?

Se sentó en el frío suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mirando con desafío la pared. No pensaba moverse de allí hasta haber resuelto el enigma. Si la habitación no había aparecido gracias a algún mecanismo, ¿se trataba de magia? ¿Era posible que Ted tuviera razón? ¿El castillo había decidido ayudarlos?

¿Qué habían hecho para merecer tal obsequio?

Andrómeda recordó que estaban asustados. Desesperados por encontrar refugio. Tal vez sentir ese tipo de necesidad era indispensable para que el castillo los ayudara. Pero no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué entonces éste no había hecho nada ninguna de las veces en las que Ted había sido agredido años atrás? Estaba segura de que el miedo y la desesperación que él había sentido entonces, superaba a las emociones del día anterior. Dedujo que no bastaba con desearlo con todo tu corazón, tenía que haber algo más.

Se levantó y probó de nuevo. Tenía claro qué era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, pero no estaba segura de que su anhelo fuera suficiente para que Hogwarts volviera a ofrecerles tal regalo. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Deseó, pidió y rogó poder disponer de un lugar para Ted y para ella. Donde pudieran estar a salvo y juntos. Sin que nadie los descubriera, sin tener que preocuparse o tener miedo por ser descubiertos. Un lugar donde pudieran ser felices.

Abrió los ojos. Con decepción, vio que la pared seguía exactamente igual. Trató de reprimir su enfado y se cruzó de brazos mientras comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos. ¿Por qué no estaba dando resultado? ¿Acaso el castillo sólo daba una única oportunidad a cada alumno y ellos ya la habían gastado? O puede que, de tener vida propia como afirmaba Ted, se hubiera ofendido por lo que habían acabado haciendo en la oscuridad del cuarto. Andrómeda se detuvo de pronto, sin poder evitar recordar algunos fragmentos, y se sonrojó con violencia. No, definitivamente no era momento para rememorar eso.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? —preguntó en voz alta algo desesperada— ¡Sólo necesitamos un lugar seguro! —exclamó pasando por delante del muro.

Uno.

—Un lugar donde podamos estar juntos.

Dos.

—Y que nadie nos encuentre, ni nos moleste.

Tres.

Andrómeda soltó un gritó al escuchar el mismo ruido fuerte que había oído el día anterior. Una gran puerta doble de madera que llegaba hasta el techo se alzaba ante ella. Definitivamente, era distinta a la del día anterior. Andrómeda dudó, pero sólo durante un segundo. Agarró el pomo de la puerta con decisión y entró.

***

Una tormenta de cartas cayó como cada mañana sobre las cabezas de los alumnos que desayunaban en el Gran Comedor. Andrómeda intentó no fijarse mucho en cómo una lechuza marrón común se acercaba a Ted con su pequeña nota. Podía sentir la mirada de Avery clavada en ella sólo unos asientos más a su derecha. Ninguno de ellos había hablado al otro desde el día de la persecución. Sin embargo, Andrómeda habría jurado que, cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado en clase al día siguiente, le pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de él.

—Andrómeda, ¿has visto esto? —susurró Edina a su lado.

Le señalaba una hoja del periódico _El Profeta_. Se acercó un poco más para poder leer el artículo al que se refería su amiga.

 _—“Brutal agresión a tres familias muggles en Londres”_ —leyó— _“Cinco miembros de éstas se encuentran en estado crítico. Dos de ellas, los cabezas de familias, están en paradero desconocido”_

Las dos brujas leyeron el resto del artículo en completo silencio. La cabeza de Andrómeda estaba a punto de explotar. Era consciente de que estaba siendo vigilada, no podía sobresaltarse ni mostrarse preocupada o indignada con las palabras tan horribles que estaba leyendo. Sin embargo, no pudo controlar como el color abandonaba poco a poco su rostro.

—Al parecer los dos desaparecidos son magos —susurró Edina— Se especula que llevaban en secreto el hecho de que lo fueran, pues no hay ningún indicio de que practicaran magia. Y al parecer los hijos de éstos eran muggles… Andrómeda, ¿te encuentras bien?

Edina vio cómo su amiga seguía mirando fijamente el periódico. Temblaba ligeramente y parecía estar apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. De repente, cogió aire y trató de recomponerse.

—No es el primer ataque —susurró— Ni será el último.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó escandalizada— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Aquí no, Edina.

Ésta se dio cuenta de la advertencia en los ojos de Andrómeda.

—Mira a tu alrededor —dijo su amiga— Fíjate en las reacciones de los alumnos de esta mesa que están leyendo este mismo periódico. Y mira bien sus caras.

Edina volvió al plato de su desayuno y comenzó a cortar su tortilla con tranquilidad. Cuando se llevó el tenedor a la boca, pasó su mirada rápidamente por la mesa de Slytherin. Había varias personas leyendo el periódico, pero pudo diferenciar aquellas que leían con relativo poco interés, de las que habían juntado sus cabezas y estaban cuchicheando con el ejemplar en la mano: Amycus, Alecto, Walden, Lucius, Russell y Rebastan. Parecían estar inmersos en una conversación bastante intensa. Amycus era el que llevaba la voz cantante, y el resto los escuchaba con mucha atención. Salvo Russell.

Edina se sorprendió cuando, de repente, dirigió sus ojos rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban su amiga y ella sentadas. Andrómeda había seguido comiendo su desayuno como si nada mientras que Edina se había esforzado por mostrar una expresión despreocupada, como la de alguien que está aburrido y mira a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo que lo distrajera. Pero una alarma en su interior se había encendido cuando sus miradas se habían entrecruzado.

—Russell nos está mirando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Andrómeda con una calma absoluta mientras untaba mermelada en su tostada.

—Así es —contestó Edina sin mirar a ninguno de los dos— ¿Qué está pasando, Drómeda? ¿Por qué Russell te mira como un perro furioso que está a punto de darte caza?

—Es por lo que pasó en el Baile de Navidad —contestó mientras sorbía su té— Creo que sospecha de mí.

—Mierda… —Edina se sintió inmediatamente culpable. Al fin y al cabo, había sido su plan— ¿Y Ted? ¿Sabe que él y tú…?

—No, no lo creo. Si fuera así, mis padres ya se habrían presentado aquí hechos una furia. No, pero sabe que escondo algo…

—¿Y qué tienen que ver Russell y Ted con esto? —preguntó refiriéndose al periódico— ¿Por qué dices que no es un hecho aislado?

Andrómeda vaciló. Seguía sin mirar a la cara de su amiga. Tenía la vista fija en la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos.

—Esta noche te lo contaré todo, Edina —dijo finalmente— Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Si no lo he hecho antes, es porque había personas a las que quería proteger…

Miró deliberadamente a su hermana, que desayunaba con el resto de sus compañeras de clase. Ninguna de ellas tenía cerca un ejemplar de _El_ _Profeta_ , así que supuso que aún no se había enterado de la noticia. Aunque siendo la pareja de Lucius, no tardaría mucho más.

—Andrómeda, me estás asustando… —susurró Edina— El artículo habla de tortura. Es muy probable que hayan asesinado a los que han desaparecido. ¿Y me dices con toda tranquilidad que no es la primera vez que pasa y que no será la última?

—Edina —dijo Andrómeda entre dientes. Su amiga se asustó al ver su expresión— Por favor, nos están vigilando. Más tarde…

Dejó el tema a regañadientes. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero sus ojos buscaron a Ted Tonks en la mesa de enfrente. Él también estaba leyendo _El Profeta_ y su rostro denotaba preocupación y ansiedad. Volvió a mirar al grupito alumnos de sangre pura sentados en un extremo de su mesa.

Edina suspiró y cerró el periódico casi con violencia. Saltaba a la vista que Amycus y compañía estaban tramando algo.

***

Esa noche Andrómeda se saltó su guardia y esperó a Ted en el pasillo del séptimo piso. Él apareció doblando la esquina, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, con evidente preocupación. Ella tenía su varita en la mano, sólo por si acaso. Después de lo sucedido unos días atrás, se prometió que no volverían a pillarla con la guardia baja.

—Creo que no me han seguido —susurró Ted cuando llegó hasta ella.

—Bien —le abrazó con fuerza y depositó un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo lo has descubierto? —preguntó Ted.

En la nota que le había mandado aquella mañana, Andrómeda le había pedido reunirse con ella a la hora de la guardia, no después. Lo había citado en el pasillo de la puerta misteriosa, asegurándole que había descubierto el truco.

—Te lo mostraré —dijo mientras le colocaba junto a la pared— Tienes que quedarte aquí, quieto y con la mente en blanco. Trata de no pensar en nada, sólo observa.

Ted asintió y vio cómo Andrómeda daba unos pasos atrás. Cogió aire y la vio caminar de un lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados y completamente concentrada. Cuando pasó por tercera vez frente a él, una puerta comenzó a dibujarse en la pared. Era enorme, de madera y metal. Ted la miró con la boca abierta y Andrómeda sonrió con satisfacción.

—Vamos, entra, rápido.

Ted giró el pomo y entró en la estancia. Pensó que volvería a encontrar el pequeño y oscuro cuarto de la limpieza en el que se habían escondido días atrás, pero no. Era una sala grande e iluminada. Las paredes eran de madera oscura y el suelo de mármol negro. Una enorme y alta chimenea encendida daba calor a la estancia. Junto a ella, había diversos sillones de cuero negro y sofás de tela amarilla. Se fijó en las ventanas, algunas de vidriera verde, otras redondas con cristales transparentes. Había macetas colgando del techo y enormes alfombras negras en el suelo. Las estanterías llenas de libros rodeaban la habitación y una gran mesa de madera ocupaba el centro de la sala.

—Es… —susurró Ted— Este sitio es como…

—¿Una mezcla de tu sala común y la mía? —tanteó Andrómeda sin perder la sonrisa— Tenemos unos sillones iguales a esos en la nuestra —dijo señalando a los de cuero— Imagino que las plantas, las ventanas redondas y el color amarillo pertenecen a la tuya…

—¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! —preguntó emocionado.

—Sólo pedí un lugar para nosotros… —contestó ella cogiéndole de las manos— Hay que pasar tres veces frente a la pared, teniendo claro la habitación o el lugar que necesitas. Cuantos más detalles pienses, mejor —explicó.

—Es increíble… No creo que mucha gente sepa de la existencia de esto… —se acercó a uno de los sofás de cuero y puso la mano encima, con cuidado— Me cuesta creer que exista un lugar así.

—Aquí no nos encontrarán —aseguró ella— He pedido específicamente que nadie salvo nosotros pueda entrar aquí. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que no nos sigan. Tal vez deberíamos cambiar los días o la hora de vez en cuando, por si acaso, pero si tenemos cuidado…

Ted la abrazó de improviso y la besó. Andrómeda cerró los ojos y sonrió junto a su boca, divertida.

—¿No decías que era demasiado peligroso? —preguntó Ted arqueando la ceja.

Ella enrojeció.

—Y lo es —contestó completamente azorada— Pero… me niego a tener que sacrificar mi tiempo contigo y darle ese gusto a Avery.

—¿Sólo por esa razón? —preguntó Ted aproximándose aún más a ella.

Estaba tan cerca que las puntas de sus narices podían tocarse. Andrómeda sintió que le faltaba el aire y rogó a su corazón que dejara de latir tan deprisa. Por cómo la estaba mirando Ted, estaba segura que él también estaba rememorando lo que habían hecho unos días atrás. ¿Había influido aquello en la determinación de averiguar cómo funcionaba aquel lugar? Completamente. Pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Cállate —contestó, y agarrándole por la camisa, le atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

Ted se echó a reír y agarrándola por la cintura, la levantó en el aire, girando sobre sí mismo.

—Sea como sea, este lugar es perfecto.

—Sólo tenemos que tener cuidado de no nos sigan —dijo algo más seria Andrómeda— Como iba diciendo, nunca vendremos y saldremos de aquí al mismo tiempo. Y cambiaremos los días y los horarios, para confundirlos. Seguiremos comunicándonos por correo, con lechuzas del colegio. Si tomamos todas esas medidas… puede que nos salga bien.

Ted asintió convencido y aflojó el abrazo.

—¿Deberíamos estrenar, pues, esos magníficos sofás? —preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella, que no se esperaba eso por parte de Ted, le miró boquiabierta. Y él, al ver su expresión, se apresuró a corregirse.

—¡M-me refería a sentarnos! ¡Sentarnos y charlar! ¡S-sólo charlar!

Andrómeda intentó reprimir una sonrisa y se dirigió con la cabeza bien alta al sofá más próximo a la chimenea. Ted se sentó a su lado, algo cohibido, y Andrómeda rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

—De momento, charlar me parece bien —susurró con algo de picardía— Más tarde, ya veremos.

Después de la cena, Andrómeda subía los escalones que llevaban a las habitaciones de las alumnas de Slytherin extasiada de felicidad. Por el camino no había visto ningún indicio de que alguien la estuviera acechando, y cuando entró en la sala común y vio a Avery estudiar junto a Amycus, se relajó inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, toda su tranquilidad y felicidad estalló como un globo cuando flanqueó la puerta de su habitación y encontró a Edina, sentada en su cama y hecha una furia.

—¡¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto?!

Su amiga señalaba una hoja arrugada que tenía en la mano. Parecía ser una carta.

—¿A qué…?

—¡¿Por qué mis padres me escriben preguntándome si tengo intención de unirme a un tal Señor Tenebroso?! —preguntó completamente enloquecida— ¡¿Sabías que tus padres iban a ir a hablar con los míos para persuadirles de unirse a un mago que pretende acabar con todos los hijos de muggles?! ¡¿Y qué los tuyos estaban convencidos de que los míos ya sabían algo del tema porque, supuestamente, tú me habías informado de ello?!

Andrómeda sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies se desvanecían. Lo sabía. Leían todas sus cartas. Había usado a Edina para arreglar el desastre que era su vida y la había arrastrado a ella y a su familia hacia un callejón sin salida.

—Edina, por favor, escúchame… —susurró Andrómeda alzando los brazos lentamente.

Ella tiró con fuerza la carta al suelo, hacia sus pies. Sus ojos destilaban ira.

—Se acabaron tus mentiras y tus medias verdades, Andrómeda —su mirada llena de desafío no dejaba lugar a dudas— Esta vez te has pasado. ¡Vas a contármelo todo y va a ser ahora mismo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Tierra mojada


	31. Tierra mojada

El más tenso de los silencios se había instalado en la habitación.

Andrómeda, incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Edina, recogió la carta que su amiga había arrojado con furia al suelo. Intentó alisar, como pudo, la bola de papel y comenzó a leer. El latido de su corazón iba incrementándose a cada frase. Su padre se había presentado en casa de los Davis sin previo aviso. Expuso con elocuencia la situación en la que la comunidad mágica se hallaba, la llegada del Señor Tenebroso, su poder y el de sus aliados. Les aconsejó que se unieran a la causa cuanto antes. Aunque tal vez la palabra “amenaza” no fuera el término más adecuado si había estado acompañada de un tono amable y múltiples sonrisas.

Los cambios ya habían comenzado, los sangre pura ya habían actuado y Cygnus aseguró, que no querrían estar en el bando equivocado cuando todo estallara. Después de todo, su hija Edina ya había mostrado interés en unirse a ellos.

A los Davis les había sorprendido mucho las inclinaciones puristas de su hija. Al fin y al cabo, para ellos, los muggles y los “sangre sucia” nunca habían representado una amenaza o un problema. Tampoco es que creyeran o defendieran la igualdad en sus derechos. Para ellos, simplemente, eran magos de segunda clase. No habían criado a Edina para que los odiara, aunque tampoco para que sintiera simpatía por ellos.

Cuando preguntaron al padre de Andrómeda cómo sabía que Edina quería unirse a Señor Tenebroso, Cygnus aseguró que sus hijas llevaban meses carteándose y que la misma Andrómeda había asegurado a sus padres que los Davis eran personas de confianza, dispuesto a escuchar sus buenas palabras.

—No me equivoco… ¿cierto? —había preguntado Cygnus a los padres de Edina después de su explicación.

Puede que sus palabras fueran amables, pero no su mirada. Los padres de Edina captaron el mensaje de inmediato. Le prometieron que lo pensarían y en breves recibiría una respuesta. La madre de Edina la había escrito esa misma noche preguntándole si era consciente de dónde se había metido. Si era Andrómeda quien la había influenciado y metido esas ideas en la cabeza y que, tras el encuentro con Cygnus, en el fondo, sabían que no tenían otra opción que aceptar.

Andrómeda cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza cuando terminó de leer la carta.

Sabía que era una posibilidad. Que era probable que estuvieran controlando su correo que, al mandar aquella carta, Edina pasara a estar en el punto de mira. No sólo ella, también su familia. Por su culpa, ahora no tenían más remedio que unirse a los mortífagos. Los Davis habrían leído las noticias sobre los últimos ataques a familias muggles. Cygnus no lo había dicho directamente, pero sólo había que leer entre líneas para comprender que los aliados de ese Señor Tenebroso estaban detrás. Y oponérseles, era lo mismo que colocarse una diana en el pecho.

Los había sentenciado. Y había sido culpa suya.

—Cuéntame todo lo que sabes —dijo Edina con frialdad.

Andrómeda no trató de disculparse. Sabía de antemano que en ese momento sólo serían palabras vacías para su amiga.

Se sentó en una esquina de su cama y recordó cómo hacía casi un año le había confesado todo a Ted a orillas del lago. Rememoró y repitió casi punto por punto las palabras que había escogido para confesar lo que en aquel entonces era sólo una amenaza, una idea vaga en las mentes de los sangre pura.

Ahora, se había convertido en una realidad.

Le habló del Señor Tenebroso, de las implicaciones de su familia, de la fe ciega de Bellatrix, del compromiso de Narcissa con la causa. Confesó haber mentido y haber usado su nombre para cartearse con Ted en verano y cómo había vuelto a hacerlo escasas semanas antes. Y por supuesto, le contó con todo lujo de detalles la reunión de “los sangre pura” y los mortífagos. Quiénes se habían ofrecido voluntarios, cómo los habían alentado para buscar más adeptos. Las noticias en el Profeta sobre los ataques a muggles, las desapariciones… Todo estaba relacionado. Y todo aquello implicaba a su familia.

Escuchó con atención sin interrumpir a su amiga. Su expresión, llena de ira, no varió un solo momento. Cuando Andrómeda terminó, exhaló un profundo suspiro y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo has podido meternos en esto? —susurró Edina con rabia contenida. Andrómeda permaneció callada y eso sólo la enfureció aún más— Eres una maldita egoísta, ¿lo sabías? ¡¡No te paraste a pensar, ni por un solo momento en lo que podría pasarnos a mis padres y a mí!!

Andrómeda tragó saliva con dificultad, pero permaneció con la cabeza gacha.

—No pensé… no pensé que correríais tanto peligro.

—Sí lo sabías —la cortó Edina. El odio en sus palabras se acentuaba cada vez más— Ésta última vez, después de la reunión… lo sabías, no trates de excusarte. Y, aun así, decidiste que Ted y tú erais más importantes de lo que nos podía pasar a nosotros.

Era la verdad. Y Andrómeda era consciente de ello. Por eso era incapaz de mirar a Edina a la cara. 

—Por favor, perdóname… —intentó decir desesperada.

—No podría hacerlo ni, aunque quisiera —contestó con vehemencia Edina. Andrómeda la había visto enfadada muchas veces. Pero esta vez… Era diferente. La mirada de su amiga destilaba veneno, tenía los puños apretados y era obvio que estaba luchando por contenerse— Ya he tenido suficiente. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo jamás. No te acerques a mí y ni se te ocurra volver a meter a mi familia en tus historias, ¿me has entendido? —bramó alzando un dedo acusador.

Andrómeda apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza. De reojo vio cómo Edina cruzaba la habitación como un vendaval. Justo antes de atravesar la puerta, unas palabras se escaparon de los labios de Andrómeda.

—Os hubieran captado —susurró— Tarde o temprano habrían ido a por vosotros.

Edina apretó con fuerza el picaporte de la puerta y sin girarse, contestó.

—Puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras a ti misma si eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que me has traicionado.

El portazo resonó por las paredes de la habitación y las lágrimas que Andrómeda llevaba tiempo intentando contener, quedaron liberadas al fin. No podía hacer nada salvo lamentarse y admitir su culpa. Las palabras de Edina se habían clavado profundamente tanto en su memoria como en su corazón y no dejaban de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez.

Sabía que la había perdido, esta vez para siempre. Lo sabía, porque ella en su lugar no hubiese sido capaz de perdonarla.

***

Nubes oscuras cargadas de lluvia fueron invadiendo poco a poco los cielos de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Y parecían negarse a macharse. Junto a la lluvia, una densa niebla rodeaba día y noche el castillo. Casi nadie pareció percatarse de aquel extraño fenómeno meteorológico. Era cierto que tanto la lluvia como la niebla eran bastante comunes en aquel paisaje escocés. Sin embargo, a estas lluvias, parecía acompañarlas un viento con un matiz de advertencia, incluso peligro. Algo imperceptible para casi todos los alumnos y profesores, exceptuando el guardabosque, Hagrid, que se asomaba cada mañana a la ventana con la vista fija en el cielo, cada vez más preocupado.

La oscuridad no sólo se hacía dueña del tiempo, sino también de las páginas del Profeta, que cada día traían más noticias sobre desapariciones. No sólo de muggles. Algunas familias de magos también habían comenzado a abandonar abruptamente el país. Otros se habían esfumado sin dejar rastro.

Andrómeda seguía leyendo meticulosamente todos aquellos artículos durante el desayuno. Con la diferencia de que lo hacía completamente sola. Edina llevaba varias semanas ignorándola y negándose a hablar con ella. Había intentado hablar en un par de ocasiones, pero había sido completamente inútil. La primera vez, Edina se había levantado del asiento antes de que Andrómeda pudiera comenzar a hablar y en la segunda se había alejado corriendo, empujándola con el hombro al pasar.

Además, parecía haber encontrado nuevas amigas con las que hablar y pasar el tiempo. Siempre había tenido buenas habilidades sociales y no le resultó difícil hacerse un nuevo hueco entre sus compañeras Slytherin.

No era el caso de Andrómeda, que se limitaba a mirarlas de reojo, desde lejos en un rincón de la Sala Común. En alguna ocasión las miradas de Edina y de ella se habían cruzado fugazmente. Pero ésta siempre había apartado la mirada, las primeras veces, molesta. Las siguientes, con absoluta indiferencia.

El perder a su mejor amiga le había dolido más de lo que hubiera esperado. Había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que, con el tiempo, Edina volvería a hablarla de nuevo. Puede que su relación no volviera a ser nunca como antes. Seguramente llevaría tiempo que su amiga volviera a confiar en ella. Pero le juraría que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para proteger a sus padres. Aunque éstos se unieran a los mortífagos, no tendrían que participar de forma activa. Sus propios padres no lo hacían y al ser ellas amigas podría conseguir incluso un trato de favor hacia la familia Davis.

Pero Andrómeda no había podido explicar nada a Edina. No sabía que decisión habían tomado finalmente sus padres, pero esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes y precavidos para unirse a los mortífagos y no llamar su atención. Sabía que no serían los primeros en unirse al Señor Tenebroso bajo amenazas e impulsados por el miedo. Y, por desgracia, estaba segura de que no serían los últimos.

***

En una de aquellas tardes de lluvia y frío, arropados bajo una suave manta, Andrómeda y Ted repasaban para sus exámenes de ÉXTASIS. Ted enredaba sus dedos en los largos y rizados mechones de Andrómeda, mientras que ella, miraba con cierta preocupación el cielo encapotado.

Habían seguido usando aquella sala misteriosa que materializaba el lugar perfecto para ellos. Aunque la primavera ya había llegado, el tiempo impedía poder reunirse en su sitio especial del lago. Y aunque Andrómeda opinaba que aquella sala era mucho más segura que reunirse en un espacio abierto, en el fondo lo echaba un poco de menos.

—¿Crees que tiene alguna relación? —susurró ella sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Ted apartó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿El qué?

—El tiempo. No está… como siempre, ¿no te parece? Ya no recuerdo la última vez que vi el sol. Desde que Él llegó… —se detuvo a media frase y bajó la vista— Nada ha sido como antes.

Él cerró su libro de _Transformaciones Avanzadas_ y la abrazó, mientras juntos, observaron cómo el cristal de la ventana comenzaba a empañarse.

—No sé si el Señor Oscuro tiene poder sobre el clima. Y de ser así, si esto es obra suya, no sabría decirte cuál es su verdadero propósito con todo esto…

Andrómeda torció el gesto y se giró parcialmente para poder mirar a Ted a la cara.

—¿No crees que me haya vuelto loca? —preguntó arqueando una ceja— ¿Por pensar que el Señor Tenebroso puede hacer algo así?

—Con todo lo que está pasando últimamente… no —contestó. La seriedad de Ted hizo que Andrómeda dejara inmediatamente de sonreír— Incluso mis padres se están dando cuenta de que algo no marcha bien. A los muggles también les llegan las noticias de desaparecidos, ¿sabes? La mayoría de éstos son muggles. Está claro que el Ministerio de Magia está en contacto con el Primer Ministro muggle. Los medios, tanto los mágicos como los que no, están intentando por todos los medios camuflar y quitar importancia a todos estos sucesos. Pero creo que se les está empezando a ir de las manos…

Exhaló un largo suspiró y Andrómeda le acarició el dorso de la mano con las yemas de sus dedos.

—He pensado incluso en advertir a mis padres —susurró— Creo que cada día que pasa corren más peligro. Podrían huir ahora que pueden, antes de que las cosas se pongan más feas. A Estados Unidos, por ejemplo. Pero sé que, si les contara todo, no querrán marcharse sin mí…

Andrómeda arrugó el entrecejo y se quedó durante un tiempo mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

—En realidad… no es mala idea.

—¿Verdad? Va a ser complicado convencerles. Sobre todo, por el tema de los empleos. Mi madre podría pedir un traslado en su…

—Me refería a que te marcharas con ellos —cortó en seco Andrómeda.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

—No lo estarás diciendo en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ted elevando las cejas— ¿Qué pinto yo en Estados Unidos, Drómeda? Además, no podría irme… No sabiendo todo lo que está pasando aquí… Y no podría... irme sin ti.

—América no es mi lugar —aseguró Andrómeda.

—Tampoco el mío…

—Estaríais a salvo —susurró sin fuerza. Sabía que por mucho que insistiera, Ted no huiría. Y le arrastraría también a él, como había arrastrado a Edina y a su familia.

Andrómeda se encogió un poco en su asiento con su último pensamiento.

—Nos las arreglaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —contestó él acariciando una de sus mejillas— Juntos.

Miró preocupada el rostro apaciguado de Ted. Se había jurado meses atrás que lo protegería de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño, sin importar qué. Ya había perdido a su mejor amiga y a su familia.

No podía fallar. No podía fallarle también a él.

***

Se despidieron como era habitual. Uno se marchaba antes, asegurándose de que no había nadie por los alrededores. El otro esperaría quince minutos antes de abandonar la Sala Cambiante. Cada uno se marcharía directamente a su Sala Común, sin esperarse y estando atentos de que nadie los siguiese.

Aquella tarde, Ted se fue primero. Andrómeda esperó el cuarto de hora acordado releyendo lo que habían estudiado aquella tarde. Salió sin hacer ruido, mirando a los lados. Con sumo cuidado, como siempre.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando algo la empujó violentamente hacia atrás. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, mucho menos para sacar su varita o entender qué estaba pasando. Aterrizó unos metros más allá, golpeándose la cabeza contra el duro suelo. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero el dolor era insoportable. Oía a alguien hablar, pero no entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

Antes si quiera de intentar incorporarse, ese mismo alguien se había acercado a ella y le estaba pisando la garganta. Andrómeda trató de apartarlo mientras sentía cómo poco a poco iba quedándose sin aire. Abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista no sin esfuerzo en el rostro de su agresor. La observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, las manos en los bolsillos y una tranquilidad absoluta mientras privaba de oxígeno a su compañera Slytherin.

Andrómeda apretó los dientes y gruñó justo antes de que Russell Avery retirara por fin el zapato de su cuello. Mientras tosía y trataba de coger aire, alcanzó a escuchar:

—Ya te tengo, Black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Brisa marina
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo:  
> A storm is coming - Tommee Profitt and Liv Ash


	32. Brisa marina

Russell se apresuró a arrebatarle la varita a Andrómeda. Mientras andaba en círculos alrededor de ella, como un ave rapaz vigilando a su presa, se percató de que había un poco de sangre en el suelo, justo al lado de su cabeza. Russell sonrió al verlo. No había hecho más que empezar.

—Sabía que había algo, Black. Sabía que estabas ocultando algo. Pero, ¡¿estar liada con un “sangre sucia”?! Tengo que confesar que has superado todas mis expectativas.

Su risa taladró los tímpanos de Andrómeda. Había logrado incorporarse sobre sus codos, y cuando Russell se dio cuenta, no tardó en apuntarla con su varita.

—¡ _Crucio_!

Un intenso dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Andrómeda. Era el dolor más agonizante que había sentido en toda su vida. Parecía, no, _estaba segura_ de que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. A penas fue consciente de que, de su garganta, salía el grito más desesperado y aterrador que nunca había escuchado. A penas estuvo diez segundos sometida a ese dolor insoportable, pero a ella se le hizo interminable.

—He visto al “sangre sucia” salir justo antes de ti. Por un momento, pensé en hacerle esto a él y que al salir tú, te encontraras con esta bonita estampa… Pero prefería tener una pequeña charla contigo primero. Después de todo, con él llevo divirtiéndome durante años. A ti te tenía demasiadas ganas.

Russell volvió a usar la maldición imperdonable contra ella. Andrómeda se retorció de dolor una vez más en el suelo mientras Avery la contemplaba con gran satisfacción.

—Sin embargo, con él nunca llegamos a usar _Crucio_. Sinceramente, éramos aún demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos como para ejecutarlo debidamente. Es un hechizo que nace del odio, ¿sabes? —dijo agachándose y acercando su rostro al de Andrómeda— De un odio visceral, que surge de tus entrañas e invade todo tu cuerpo. Es una sensación… poderosa. Parece que te va a dominar completamente de un momento a otro. Es tan fácil dejarse llevar… ¡ _Crucio_!

Esa vez, Andrómeda ya estaba preparada para recibir el hechizo. Mientras Avery hablaba, había concentrado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Cuando Russell ejecutó de nuevo el hechizo, Andrómeda alzó el brazo a la vez que conjuraba _Accio_ de forma no verbal. Su varita salió disparada de la mano un confundido Avery y en cuanto la tomó, gritó:

_—¡Expelliarmus!_

_—¡Protego!_

Andrómeda volvió a atacar a Russell, pero éste era más rápido ella esperaba.

_—¡Desmaius!_

Russel había aprendido de sus errores y desvió con eficiencia el hechizo de su rival. Estuvieron batiéndose en duelo durante un buen rato. Andrómeda estaba herida y muy a su pesar, Avery era mucho más rápido y hábil que ella en los hechizos no verbales. Estaba agotada cuando perdió la concentración, y Russel la alcanzó:

—¡ _Petrificus Totalus_!

Andrómeda se congeló al instante. Volvía a estar a su merced.

¿Por qué Avery estaba disfrutando tanto con hacerla sufrir? No sólo era un castigo por haber descubierto la verdad. Todo aquello… era demasiado _personal_. Casi parecía que se alegraba de tener una excusa para poder torturarla así. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Sabía que sólo tenía una oportunidad. Un último hechizo antes de que Russell le arrebatara la varita y volviera a infringirle la maldición _Cruciatus._ Y esa vez sería mil veces peor al estar congelada y no poder moverse. 

Tenía una última oportunidad. Pero sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Andrómeda habría cerrado los ojos de haber podido. Habría apretado los puños y sonreído desde lo más profundo de su corazón antes de sumergirse con violencia en la mente de Avery.

Él no lo vio venir.

Andrómeda nunca había entrado en la mente de alguien con tanta fuerza y determinación como hasta entonces. Se vio arrastrada hacia los rincones de su cabeza. Podía oír a Russell gritar de dolor y eso la motivó más. La sensación era parecida a montar en una escoba: volaba a toda velocidad e iba esquivando los recuerdos de Avery, casi sin verlos siquiera, sólo con el objetivo de causarle el mayor daño posible. Numerosos rostros y escenarios pasaban ante sus ojos, pero no se detenía en ellos.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó su atención. Había un recuerdo que parecía intentar esconderse y huir de ella. Cada vez que Andrómeda saltaba de un pensamiento a otro, éste parecía desvanecerse y escapársele entre sus dedos. Fuera lo que fuera, Russell no quería por nada del mundo que ella lo viese. Con decisión, fue tras él. Él intentó por todos los medios esconderlo. No pensar en ello. Pero no pudo hacer nada frente a la destreza de Andrómeda.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, ya lo tenía, ya casi, ya…

***

Lo primero que sintió Andrómeda fue un calor abrasador que le quemaba la piel. Abrió los ojos, confundida y deslumbrada por la luz del sol. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una playa. No sabía exactamente dónde, pero por la temperatura estaba segura de que era verano. Ante ella, un mar azul en calma parecía fundirse con el cielo. Miró hacia el sol, cubriéndose con la mano. Por su posición, dedujo que debía de ser mediodía.

Comenzó a caminar, esperando encontrarse con Avery en algún momento, cuando una voz la sobresaltó. Alguien corría directamente hacia ella.

Y no era otro que Amycus Carrow.

Pasó a su lado sin mirarla. Se recordó a sí misma que realmente no estaba allí, que sólo estaba visitando un recuerdo del pasado. Uno muy vívido, por cierto. Con Bellatrix no había experimentado tal nivel de detalle, pero claro, ella había acabado por defenderse ante su intromisión. Russell estaba completamente indefenso ante su poder.

Aun sabiendo que no podía verla, se acercó con precaución a Amycus. Parecía un poco más joven que en la actualidad y Andrómeda supuso que tendría unos catorce o quince años. Miraba al mar con una expresión de felicidad que pocas veces había visto en él.

De repente, sintió a alguien a su lado. Russell había llegado hasta ellos casi sin hacer ruido. Andrómeda podía sentir que estaba cansado pero una especie de expectación y nerviosismo parecía dominarle por completo.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Te he vuelto a ganar —dijo Amycus con chulería.

—Ya veo… —susurró Russell.

Amycus se sentó en la arena y su amigo lo imitó. Carrow cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, dejándose calentar por el sol. Sin embargo, Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que Russell no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ella se había sentado justo enfrente y estaba poniendo atención a cada detalle. Aquel era un recuerdo preciado por Avery, podía sentirlo. Había algo en él que no quería que descubriera. Y Andrómeda estaba empezando a entender el qué.

Observó, atónita, que Russell estaba completamente concentrado en mirarle el cuello a Amycus. Su camisa blanca tenía un botón de más desabrochado y una suave brisa la hacía ondear, descubriendo una de sus clavículas. Andrómeda no sólo podía ver la escena, también podía _sentir_ lo que sentía Russell. Y definitivamente, no había nada de heterosexual en nada de aquello. Podía sentir el deseo de Avery correr por sus venas. Las ganas que tenía de besar la piel de Amycus, su cuello, sus labios… Andrómeda miró boquiabierta a Russell, aun procesando toda la información.

El viento también hizo que las mangas de la camisa de Amycus se elevaran un poco y tanto ella como Russell vieron las marcas que había debajo. Eran varios cardenales alargados y delgados, de un suave color amarillo. De repente, Andrómeda sintió cómo una furia y un odio surgían desde el corazón de Russell, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, como era habitual, su expresión no delató ninguna emoción.

—¿Lo ha vuelto a hacer?

Amycus abrió los ojos y vio cómo Russell miraba fijamente su brazo. Se apresuró a taparse y a abrocharse el botón de la camisa, pero su amigo lo detuvo y levantó con delicadeza la manga. Amycus apartó la vista, dubitativo.

Era extraño. Andrómeda nunca le había visto tan… vulnerable. Russell examinó con cuidado las marcas y Andrómeda se inclinó para poder ver mejor. Estaba segura. Los cardenales correspondían a los dedos de una mano.

—Estaba enfadado porque no ha conseguido el ascenso que llevaba semanas esperando —explicó en un hilo de voz.

—Y lo que no puede hacerle a su jefe, te lo hace a ti —contestó Russell. Bajó con cuidado la manga y le abrochó el botón. Lo había hecho con una delicadeza que había dejado pasmada a Andrómeda. Nunca se había fijado en que Amycus se dejara tratar así por Russell— ¿Cuándo te lo hizo?

—Anoche. Supongo que quería dejarme un bonito recuerdo antes de irme de vacaciones— respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Te hizo algo más? — había ansiedad en la voz de Russell.

¿Amycus no se daba cuenta? ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba su amigo por él?

—No, no. Fue lo único…

Andrómeda seguía sintiendo el odio que Russell tenía hacia el señor Carrow. Pero no sólo eso. También podía sentir preocupación ante la delicada situación de Amycus y unas inmensas ganas de querer protegerle. Quería abrazarle, pero no se atrevía. Y en su interior, residía el deseo de poder decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Que sólo tenía que pedir lo que quisiera, que él se encargaría del resto.

—Puedes contar conmigo —dijo de repente. El corazón de Andrómeda latía tan rápido como el de él. Su voz sonaba segura pese al estado de nervios en el que se encontraba— Para lo que quieras. Si quieres darle una lección a ese cabrón…

—No será necesario —le cortó nervioso. No dejaba de mirar fijamente al mar— Llegará el día… en el que yo mismo pueda hacerlo.

Su amigo asintió débilmente.

—Eres el único en el que puedo confiar, Russ —dijo Amycus.

Su corazón se sacudió con violencia. Por la mente de Andrómeda cruzaron todas las dudas de Russell.

Una parte de él quería decírselo, cogerle del brazo, besarle las heridas. Asegurarle que con él no tendría nada que temer. Quería ocuparse personalmente de su padre. Le haría daño. Así se aseguraría de que nunca más volvería a tocar a su hijo. Quería estar con Amycus a todas horas. Llevaba esperando con ansias que su amigo viniera a su casa de verano a pasar las vacaciones. Una semana era insuficiente. Tendría que esperar tres más para volver a verle en el colegio. Y allí no sería igual. Amycus no se permitía verse así de frágil delante de nadie. Salvo de él. Eso lo convertía en alguien especial. Pero no lo suficiente. Russell sabía que su amigo no sentía, ni sentiría nunca lo mismo por él. Y eso lo volvía loco. Además de entrar en conflicto con su otra mitad.

La mitad que se odiaba a sí mismo. La parte que decía que aquello era antinatural. La parte que se negaba a aceptarlo, que se repetía a voces que estaba confundido. Que tan sólo se trataba de una amistad especial.

Una excepción. Un error. Una abominación.

El recuerdo terminaba ahí y Andrómeda se vio expulsada de la mente de Russell.

***

Volvía a estar en el pasillo de la séptima planta. El hechizo que la mantenía congelada se había desvanecido. Su corazón aún latía con rapidez y se apoyó en la pared para intentar normalizar su respiración. Vio cómo Russell se secaba las lágrimas, aún en el suelo.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Porqué aquel odio hacia ella. Era una amenaza para él. Para su relación con Amycus. Se suponía que ella iba a tener todo lo que Russell ansiaba tener. Y por supuesto, según él, no se lo merecía.

Pero Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que una parte de Russell seguía sin aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Amycus. Ni su condición. No era ninguna excepción como se repetía así mismo. Andrómeda se había dado cuenta de que a Russell no le gustaban las chicas. En _general._ Lo cual planteaba un serio problema teniendo en cuenta su condición de sangre pura. Si ellos se llegaran a enterar…

—Estás enamorado de Amycus Carrow… —susurró Andrómeda.

Vio cómo Russell intentaba levantarse del suelo. No creía que la hubiera oído.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Sonaba atormentado. Trató de ponerse de pie, aun con las manos sobre su cabeza.

—He entrado en tu mente —respondió Andrómeda alejándose de la pared— Una habilidad especial de los Black. También podemos bloquear a aquellos que intentan entrar en nuestros pensamientos.

—¿Fue así como te libraste de la intromisión del Señor Tenebroso? —preguntó cada vez más enfadado Russell.

Ella asintió y él hizo un gesto cómo de querer escupir al suelo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste tú? —preguntó Andrómeda— ¿Cómo hiciste para qué Él no supiera…?

La mirada de Russell lo decía todo. No lo había hecho.

—Oh… —susurró ella. Y tras pensarlo un poco, dedujo— Supongo que si no te ha delatado es porque piensa usarlo contra ti.

—Asquerosa traidora…

—Mira quién fue a hablar —dijo sin miedo— Las cartas están sobre la mesa, Russell. Tú sabes mi secreto, yo sé el tuyo.

—Yo no tengo ningún secreto —contestó con rabia contenida.

—Estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo.

—¡RETIRA ESO! —bramó. Andrómeda dio un respingo, algo sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le veía perder la calma.

Se midieron con la mirada durante un tiempo. La sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro de Andrómeda y eso enfurecía a Russell. Eligió con cuidado sus palabras.

—Seamos francos. Si algún mortífago o seguidor del Señor Tenebroso me hiciera beber _Veritaserum_ se darían cuenta de que no estoy mintiendo. He buceado en tu mente y sé que eres gay. El propio Señor Tenebroso podría meterse en la mía y ver que no miento. Lo cual sería absurdo, Él ya lo sabe. Pero prefiere tenerte atado de pies y manos y usar esa información para su beneficio. Supongo que pretende que hagas todo lo que él quiere, desde unirte a los mortífagos, hasta asesinar a cualquier persona que elija Él a dedo…

—Cállate.

—Estás atrapado en tu propia mentira. Sabes que nunca te aceptarán. Te tacharán de traidor a la sangre, igual que a mí. Te desheredarán y te desterrarán, eso como poco. Podrían incluso matarte. Y ni siquiera Amycus podría hacer nada para evitarlo…

—¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! —bramó blandiendo la varita.

Andrómeda retrocedió algo asustada. Russell se veía como un animal salvaje, herido, pero con las garras fuera, a punto de atacar.

—Puedes elegir, Russell —dijo con un tono más conciliador— Ambos nos hemos enamorado de alguien que no deberíamos. Según ellos, claro. Pensaba que no podía elegir, pero estaba equivocada. He elegido mi propio camino. Nadie me dirá nunca qué debo pensar, cómo actuar…o a quién tengo que amar. Nunca he querido a Amycus, ni podría hacerlo.

—¡Eres una mentirosa, además de una sucia traidora!

—¿En qué miento?

—El Baile… —susurró inseguro. Parecía estar temblando— Besaste a Amycus, lo vi…

Andrómeda trató de aguantarse la risa.

—No era él…

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido— ¿Intentas engañarme, Black? ¡Os vi!

—No era él. Era Ted disfrazado de Amycus —explicó— Lo hicimos para que pudiéramos estar juntos, en un lugar público… En una noche especial como la del Baile de Navidad.

Russell miró a Andrómeda boquiabierto.

—Por eso él no se acordaba de nada… —susurró.

—Fue ahí donde empezaste a sospechar de mí, ¿verdad?

Él asintió. Poco a poco, fue bajando la varita.

—Acepté a casarme con él porque se suponía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Pero nunca ha sido mi intención hacerlo de verdad.

—Se merece algo mejor que tú, sinceramente —dijo secamente.

—¿Alguien como tú?

—Ya te he dicho…

—No importa las veces que te lo niegues, Russell —sentenció Andrómeda— Sé que estás enamorado porque yo siento lo mismo por Ted. Yo también quiero protegerlo de cualquier persona que quiera hacerle daño. Y también estaría dispuesta a herir a otras personas si fuese necesario.

—Personas como… ¿tu familia? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida

Ahora era ella quien vacilaba. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

—Porque ellos lo intentarán, no te quepa duda. En cuanto se enteren, irán a por vosotros… Eres tan traidora como él…

—Entonces ambos lo somos. Tú y yo.

—¡No, yo no soy como tú! —gritó señalándola con el dedo— ¡Dices que tengo la opción de elegir! ¡Pues elijo quedarme como estoy! ¡Yo no soy un traidor a la sangre! ¡Valoro el legado que mis antepasados me han dejado! ¡Es un orgullo el privilegio de tener corriendo por mis venas la más pura de las magias!

—Es un asco —respondió Andrómeda— Es un asco y una responsabilidad sobre nuestros hombros que deberíamos ser libres de aceptar o no. Bajo su yugo nunca serás tú mismo, Russell. Nunca. Y por Circe, deja de repetir como un loro el discursito que nuestros padres nos enseñaron a recitar como borregos desde pequeños. No me creo que sea la única razón por la que quieres seguir tal como estás…

Él bajó la mirada y tras casi un minuto de silencio, susurró:

—Él nunca me querrá, Black. Y él… se quedará. Para superar a su padre, para demostrarle que es mejor que él. Y yo me quedaré con él. Pase lo que pase.

Pase lo que pase.

Andrómeda sonrió. No eran tan distintos, al fin y al cabo. Y en el fondo, los dos habían decido proteger a la persona que más amaban.

—Te propongo un trato —dijo con calma Andrómeda— Yo no cuento tu secreto, tú no revelas el mío.

—¡Pero…!

—Ambos salimos perdiendo si todo esto saliera a la luz, Avery. De todas formas… En cuanto me gradúe confesaré todo a mi familia. Y supongo que, a partir de ese momento, Ted y yo nos convertiremos en un blanco para vosotros. Si tantas ganas tienes de atacarnos, sólo tienes que esperar dos meses. Hasta la graduación. Después serás libre de hacer lo que quieras. Sólo te pido que no nos delates ahora…

La miró de arriba abajo, sopesando los pros y los contras.

—¿Quieres hacer un trato conmigo? —preguntó desconfiado— ¿Pese a que hace diez minutos estaba usando la maldición _Cruciatus_ contigo?

—Te he propuesto una tregua momentánea. No espero, ni deseo que a partir de ahora seamos mejores amigos —explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco— Ni perdono ni olvido el daño que nos has hecho a Ted y a mí…

Él no pudo contener una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Hablando de mejores amigos… ¿qué os ha pasado a Edina y a ti?

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo entre dientes.

—Lo sabe, ¿verdad? —tanteó dando un paso hacia ella— Dime, ¿se lo dijiste tú? ¿U os persiguió y os descubrió como yo he hecho?

Andrómeda apartó la mirada airada. ¿Tenía una última oportunidad? ¿Una última oportunidad para salvar a Edina?

—Lo descubrió —susurró.

—Justo ahora que es de los _nuestros_ —susurró Russell— ¿Por qué no informó sobre ello?

—No lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí —aclaró rápidamente— Se lo rogué… por los años de amistad. Mi traición fue demasiado para ella —agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Después de todo, es último no era más que la verdad —Accedió a guardarme el secreto, pero cortó toda relación conmigo.

—Como tiene que ser…

—¿Guardarás tú también mi secreto, Avery? —preguntó volviendo a tenderle la mano.

Russell la miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿… y qué hay de mí?

—No se lo contaré nunca a nadie. Jamás.

Aún dudaba. Andrómeda siguió mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Él aguantó todo lo que pudo, rompiendo el contacto visual justo cuando cogió su mano.

—… júralo —susurró entre dientes Russell mientras le estrujaba los dedos. Andrómeda intentó reprimir una mueca de dolor.

—Lo juro —y aproximándose aún más a él, añadió— Tienes mi palabra de traidora.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó con brusquedad.

—Si tu sangre sucia hubiese estado aquí, le hubiera obligado a ser el Testigo de un Juramento Inquebrantable.

—No lo dudo —contestó con una tensa sonrisa.

Avery se dio la vuelta y alzó el brazo, despidiéndose.

—¡Hasta después de la graduación, Black! —gritó alegremente mientras se alejaba por el pasillo— Me da exactamente igual si lo confiesas todo dentro de dos meses o no. ¡Iré a por vosotros y no tendré piedad!

—Avery —le llamó.

Éste se detuvo y giró el rostro hacia ella.

—No es antinatural lo que sientes. No te conviertes en una abominación o un monstruo por amar a alguien, independientemente de su género. Por torturar y asesinar a inocentes, sí.

Él la miró fijamente, sopesando sus palabras.

—No te atrevas a darme lecciones, Black. Tú menos que nadie —y se alejó de ella, con una leve sonrisa.

Andrómeda le siguió, manteniendo la distancia.

**FIN DE LA SEXTA PARTE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Adelfa
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo:  
> Mystery of love - Sufjan Stevens


	33. Adelfa

**SÉPTIMA PARTE: CRIMEN Y CASTIGO**

**Capitulo 33: Adelfa**

Suaves ondas quedaron dibujadas en la superficie del Lago Negro cuando decenas de botes surcaron sus aguas. Los estudiantes, arropados por sus túnicas, miraban con cierta preocupación al cielo encapotado. La profesora Mcgonagall había asegurado que no llovería aquella tarde. Sin embargo, los alumnos se habían visto obligados a abrigarse más de lo que se hubiese esperado de un día como aquel, en pleno mes de junio.

Al otro lado del Lago, una enorme carpa blanca cubría numerosas hileras de sillas de madera adornadas con rosas doradas. La carpa, que todos los años se colocaba para proteger a los asistentes del calor y del sol, aquel año había servido inesperadamente para protegerlos del viento y del frío.

La mayoría de los asientos ya estaban ocupados por las familias de los estudiantes que se graduaban. Desde la entrada, Andrómeda localizó a sus padres y a su hermana mayor entre las primeras filas. Estaban sentados, cómo no, junto a los Carrow y a los Malfoy. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando pensó en Ted y en el hecho de que hubiera en la sala tantas personas con la tentativa de hacer desaparecer a los que eran como él.

El momento que había temido durante tanto tiempo había llegado por fin. Y Andrómeda mentiría si dijera que se sentía preparada para afrontarlo.

Avanzó por la larga alfombra dorada que la llevaba hasta la primera fila de asientos vacíos, aquellos reservados para los estudiantes. Lo hizo en silencio, y sola, como era ya habitual. A su lado, Lorcan Snyde repasaba en voz baja las notas de su discurso. Para sorpresa de nadie, había sido el mejor estudiante de su promoción.

Andrómeda observó con cuidado su alrededor. Edina se había acomodado un par de filas más atrás y charlaba animadamente con sus compañeras de habitación. Amycus, no muy lejos de ella, se había sentado con su hermana Alecto y Walden Mcnair. Russell, Rebastan y los demás habían tenido que conformarse con quedarse en el colegio. Sólo los graduados y sus familias podían asistir a la ceremonia. Sin embargo, todos ellos se habían reunido en la sala común para despedirse y desearles suerte. Andrómeda había visto cómo un elegante y uniformado Amycus se dejaba arreglar la corbata por su mejor amigo. Éste había estado sumamente concentrado en su tarea, hasta que vio cómo Andrómeda alzaba de forma descarada las cejas y le guiñaba un ojo al pasar. Avery la fulminó con la mirada y se alejó rápidamente de Amycus, en cuanto el nudo de su corbata estuvo perfectamente anudado. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se congeló cuando recordó sus palabras:

—“Hasta después de la graduación, Black.”

Andrómeda dirigió la vista hacia el otro lado de la carpa, en la que estaban sentados los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Al entrar, había visto cómo Ted se había alejado momentáneamente del grupo para saludar a los que seguramente eran sus padres. No había podido evitar agachar un poco la cabeza, y observar de reojo como una mujer menuda de cabello rubio abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo. A su lado, un hombre algo calvo y con gafas sonreía mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Ted. Andrómeda había tragado saliva, algo nerviosa y finalmente desvió la vista.

El murmullo dentro de la carpa fue incrementándose a la vez que lo hacia el número de asistentes.

Andrómeda juntó las manos y cogió aire, intentando librarse así de la presión que le oprimía el pecho. El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que había esperado y se le había escurrido entre los dedos. En un parpadeo los exámenes de ÉXTASIS ya habían ocurrido. Se suponía que aquellas pruebas se convertirían en uno de los momentos más agobiantes de toda su vida. Pero no era nada comparado a lo que le esperaba. Andrómeda prefería mil veces volver a examinarse por aquel estricto tribunal de funcionarios del Ministerio a tener que confesarle la verdad a su familia. A los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso.

Había decidido hacerlo justo después de graduarse, al volver del colegio, en la seguridad de su hogar. Y eso era justo mañana. Sólo quedaban veinticuatro horas más para dejar de fingir. Le esperaba un futuro incierto y seguramente, lleno de peligros. Estaba a punto de renunciar a todos sus privilegios como sangre pura y ser tachada como escoria y traidora. Iba a perder todo lo que había conocido hasta entonces… pero sabía que en su lugar iba a ganar mucho, mucho más. No había dudas en el corazón de Andrómeda. Pero sí que había miedo.

El comienzo de un aplauso la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la ceremonia ya había empezado. Los profesores habían ocupado sus lugares pertinentes en lo alto de la tarima y el profesor Dumbledore, de pie en el centro de ésta, esperaba pacientemente a que cesaran los aplausos:

—¡Buenas tardes, queridos alumnos, miembros del profesorado, familiares y amigos! –—comenzó— Es un honor para mí dirigirme hoy a vosotros, estudiantes, y daros mi más sincera enhorabuena. Sé que ha sido un curso difícil. No sólo os habéis enfrentado a uno de los mayores retos académicos que existen, sino que habéis salido airosos de ello. A ese esfuerzo titánico intelectual, os han acompañado largas horas de estudio y enormes cantidades de estrés… Pero también la ilusión por haceros con el título de magia más avanzado que existe y comenzar así la vida que habéis soñado.

—A los padres y tutores, además de darles la enhorabuena, quería darles las gracias. Gracias por la educación aportada a estos jóvenes, que con esfuerzo y perseverancia han logrado cumplir sus metas.

Un pequeño aplauso irrumpió la sala y el profesor Dumbledore inclinó suavemente la cabeza como agradecimiento.

—Y, sin embargo, ha llegado el momento —su vista paseó a lo largo entre las filas de alumnos— Es a partir de este momento en el que se rompe simbólicamente vuestra conexión con el colegio. Dejáis una parte de vuestra vida atrás y os embarcáis en una nueva y emocionante aventura que no es más que el comienzo de la vida adulta. A partir de ahora, seréis vosotros, y sólo vosotros, los autores de vuestra historia.

Andrómeda creyó por un segundo que la vista del anciano profesor se detenía en ella, pero no estaba segura. La sonrisa había abandonado poco a poco su rostro y sus palabras se ensombrecían a cada sílaba.

—Espero de todo corazón que los valores que se os han intentado inculcar aquí, tales como la valentía, la compasión, la empatía, o el respeto, os sirvan de guía en un futuro no muy lejano. Hace siete años se os asignó una casa en Hogwarts. El motivo de esta asignación no es otro que el de motivaros para llegar a ser la versión más excelente de vosotros mismos —el director carraspeó y dio un paso hacia adelante— Pero eso no significa que debáis construir muros en torno a aquellos que sean diferentes a vosotros. Allá fuera, no importa si sois valientes leones de Gryffindor —dijo mirando a tales alumnos— inteligentes cuervos de Ravenclaw, justos tejones de Hufflepuff o astutas serpientes de Slytherin. En momentos de dificultad… e incluso de oscuridad, lo más importante es que estemos todos unidos.

El murmullo resurgió. Andrómeda notó cómo la tensión crecía en el ambiente. Para muchos, era más que obvio de qué estaba hablando el director.

—Son en esas circunstancias en las que no importa de qué color sea el escudo de nuestras túnicas, el valor de nuestro apellido o la sangre que corre por nuestras venas. Lo que importa al final del día son vuestras elecciones, todas ellas: desde las más insignificantes a las que pueden cambiar el rumbo de vuestras vidas. O incluso la de los demás. No os dejéis engañar por palabras bonitas y promesas de caminos fáciles que os llevarán a lo más alto. No os dejéis embaucar por vuestra juventud. Aceptad este último consejo, no como vuestro profesor o vuestro director, sino como de alguien que ha vivido mucho y ha cometido demasiados errores por el camino. Muchas gracias a todos.

Un aplauso mucho más comedido acompañó al director mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla. Algunos Slytherin se mantuvieron de brazos cruzados. Andrómeda ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a su familia.

—Y ahora damos paso a la entrega de los diplomas —anunció la profesora Mcgonagall desenrollando un larguísimo pergamino— Cuando os nombre subiréis al atril…

Andrómeda ya no escuchaba. La mirada de Dumbledore seguía posándose entre los estudiantes. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, ésta sintió una tensión que la arrastraba hasta casi dejarla sin aire. Fueron unos pocos segundos, pero sintió cómo todo el oxígeno abandonaba sus pulmones y el sentimiento de culpa y traición crecían aún más en su interior. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos comenzaban a temblar y se agarró fuertemente a la túnica mientras intentaba por todos los medios respirar.

—¿Black? —preguntó alarmado Lorcan a su lado— ¿Qué te ocurre?

¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan lejana? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto respirar?

—Yo… no puedo…

—Black, tranquila, respira hondo —Snyde sonaba igual de calmado que siempre. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que se estaba ahogando?

—No puedo… respirar.

—Dime qué necesitas

—Necesito…salir de aquí.

Afuera, donde corriese el aire.

Aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, notó como Lorcan la cogía de un brazo y con decisión la levantó y la llevó hasta la salida. Supo que estaban fuera cuando el frío viento escocés le golpeó la cara. Se dejó caer de rodillas y siguió tomando bocanadas de aire, aunque parecía no ser suficiente.

—Estás a salvo, Andrómeda —aseguró Lorcan. Sintió una presión suave sobre sus hombros— Respira hondo conmigo, vamos. A la vez que yo.

Oyó cómo Lorcan tomaba aire e intentó imitarlo, al principio sin mucho éxito. Mientras, él no dejaba de repetirle con voz suave que se le iba a pasar, que estaba a salvo y que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Se aferró a su voz como si fuera una luz en un mar de oscuridad y poco a poco, fue calmándose hasta que fue consciente de que tenía las mejillas mojadas por sus lágrimas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—¿Qué me ha pasado? —preguntó después de varios minutos en silencio. Algo avergonzada, alzó el rostro y vio que Lorcan la miraba con absoluta impasibilidad.

—Has tenido un ataque de pánico.

—¿Un ataque…? ¿Qué?

—¿Nunca habías sufrido uno? —preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

—No… —susurró— Pensé… que me moría. Que me estaba quedando sin aire de verdad.

Lorcan asintió y sacó una botellita de cristal del interior de su túnica. Andrómeda se acercó para verla mejor. El líquido era espeso, de un rosa palo. Lo reconoció al instante.

—Es una poción calmante. ¿Por qué tienes algo así?

—Entre tú y yo, ser perfecto todo el tiempo tiene su precio —contestó mientras se la volvía a guardar— Y las crisis recurrentes de ansiedad es el mío.

—¿Las tienes? ¿A menudo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Depende de la época… pero sí. Por eso he sabido en seguida qué te ocurría —se aproximó a la entrada de la carpa y echó un vistazo a su interior— Acaban de comenzar con Gryffindor, aún tenemos algo de tiempo para que te recuperes del todo.

—Me siento… como si una manada de centauros me hubiera pisoteado.

—Sí… sé a qué te refieres —Lorcan se alejó de la entrada y miró a Andrómeda de arriba abajo— ¿Sabes qué ha desencadenado esa ansiedad?

La expresión de Andrómeda fue demasiado obvia como para intentar disimular.

—El discurso de Dumbledore te ha afectado, ¿verdad? —adivinó—. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta los… sucesos que han ocurrido recientemente y la posición de tu familia en todo esto… Puedo entender a la presión a la que estás sometida.

En realidad, no, no podía entenderlo. Pero supuso que pronto lo descubriría.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello —contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Lorcan se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica con indiferencia.

­­—Como quieras. Yo voy a entrar ya —apartó la tela de la entrada de la carpa y antes de desaparecer tras ella, añadió— No tardes demasiado. Recuerda que serás la primera de Slytherin a la que nombrarán.

—Lorcan —dijo Andrómeda en un impulso. Algo cohibida, susurró— Gracias.

Éste puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

—Corta el rollo, Black. No iba a permitir que dieras en espectáculo en plena ceremonia.

Andrómeda respiró hondo una vez más y se retiró con impaciencia los mechones de pelo de su cara. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el apacible y tranquilo Lorcan en realidad tuviera problemas para controlar su ansiedad. Hasta llegar al punto de tener que llevar una poción calmante en el bolsillo por si acaso. Se preguntó por el origen de toda aquella presión. ¿Su familia también tendría grandes expectativas en él? ¿O eran las suyas propias las que hacían desembocar en esa pérdida de control? En realidad, ya daba igual. Durante los siete años estudiando en Hogwarts, Andrómeda nunca había llegado a conocerle a fondo. Ninguno de los dos lo había intentado realmente, pero suponía que aún de haberlo hecho, Lorcan no se hubiera abierto a ella. Él también tenía secretos que guardar.

De repente, percibió que alguien salía apresuradamente de la carpa. Imaginó que se trataba otra vez de Lorcan, pero su cuerpo se congeló cuando vio a Amycus mirándola con detenimiento.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Black?

Andrómeda dejó caer la mandíbula, completamente perpleja.

—A… Amycus, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Todos hemos visto cómo Lorcan te ayudaba a salir hace un rato —contestó arrugando el entrecejo— No parecías tener buen aspecto.

Abrió los ojos, aún más sorprendida.

—¿Estabas…preocupado por mí?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —negó en seguida Amycus con repulsión— En realidad ha sido idea de mi madre —explicó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos— Considera que un buen prometido debía comprobar la situación de su futura esposa— ironizó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Andrómeda elevó las cejas, aún sorprendida.

—Claro… —contestó en el mismo tono jocoso— Pues dile a tu madre que puede relajarse. Sólo ha sido un pequeño mareo.

—Sí, es obvio que estás en plena forma…

Sonaba… ¿frustrado? Andrómeda ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Amycus miraba al suelo, aún con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y unas pequeñas arrugas surcaban su frente. Algo no iba bien.

— ¿Y qué te pasa a ti?

Amycus dirigió una de sus miradas envenenadas, de esas en las que no hacía falta mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo para intimidar a la otra persona. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella como dos dagas afiladas. Andrómeda, lejos de atemorizarse, siguió mirándole desconcertada. Finalmente, Amycus resopló y una sonrisa triste asomó por su rostro.

—No importa Black, volvamos.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, se dio la vuelta con rapidez y entró de nuevo en la carpa.

Aquello había sido raro, definitivamente. Amycus no había confirmado que algo que le preocupaba… pero tampoco lo había negado. Andrómeda estaba desconcertaba. Por una parte, desde que había visto el recuerdo de Russell, la imagen que tenía de Amycus había cambiado un poco. A veces no podía evitar preguntarse si seguiría recibiendo el mismo trato vejatorio en casa y sus ojos volaban en dirección a sus brazos, imaginando las mismas marcas que había visto en la playa en su piel. Entonces recordaba que había hecho cosas mucho peores a Ted, y la poca lástima y empatía que podría sentir hacia él, desaparecía de inmediato. Por mucho daño que le habían hecho, no podría excusar jamás su comportamiento hacia Ted. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza. Lo más seguro es que Amycus hubiera dicho la verdad y la señora Carrow le habría sugerido que fuera a ver cómo se encontraba su prometida. Sabía que, más adelante, después de la ceremonia, tendría que enfrentarse a sus no-futuros suegros y dejarse abordar por temas como la futura no-boda que jamás llegaría a celebrarse.

Inspiró aire lentamente y se asomó con cuidado a la entrada. Pegándose a la pared, caminó con sigilo hasta su asiento. Los últimos alumnos de Gryffindor estaban recogiendo su diploma. Le sudaban las manos y se sentía realmente cansada. Sólo quería recoger su título y largarse lo más pronto posible de allí.

—Andrómeda Black —anunció la profesora Mcgonagall.

Los aplausos resonaron con fuerza en sus oídos. Su cuerpo decidió por sí sólo y sus piernas se levantaron de la silla, mientras que su mente seguía completamente en blanco. Subió la pequeña escalera manteniendo la espalda recta y los hombros atrás, como buenamente la habían enseñado. Sintió en ella todas las miradas, pero en concreto, las de su familia que como puñales ardiendo se clavaban en su cuello, mientras estrechaba la mano de la profesora Mcgonagall con la más falsa de las sonrisas. Sin embargo, cuando se dirigió hacia Dumbledore, su sonrisa se había transformado en una mueca y en sus ojos se podía leer perfectamente el miedo. Andrómeda se sobresaltó cuando el anciano profesor cogió con ambas manos la suya.

—Felicidades, señorita Black —sus ojos azules como el mar se clavaron en los suyos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo— Y buena suerte.

—Gracias, señor director —consiguió decir.

Porque ambos sabían que realmente la iba a necesitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Amortentia
> 
> Canción que inspiró este capítulo:   
> Day One - Hans Zimmer


	34. Amortentia

Horas más tarde, el Gran Comedor se llenaba de los alegres y aliviados recién graduados acompañados por sus familias. Habían retirado las cuatro grandes mesas características de cada casa y en su lugar, habían colocado una sola en el centro del comedor con todo tipo de platos deliciosos y exquisitos.

Andrómeda tuvo que hacer gala de nuevo de sus habilidades sociales para lidiar con la “crème de la crème” de la sociedad mágica. Saludar a los Lestrange, por cortesía. Abrazar a los Carrow, sus futuros suegros. Sonreír cada vez que le recordaban que había ganado el Premio Anual aquel año. Dar las gracias con gentileza cuando le felicitaban por sus excelentes notas en los EXTASIS. Dejar que Amycus le rodeara la cintura con el brazo. Evitar poner cara de desagrado cada vez que éste la acariciaba con la yema de los dedos.

Ya no podía más. Las mismas sonrisas falsas, las mismas conversaciones vacías. Con las mismas personas superficiales y carentes de toda empatía, dispuestas a sembrar una nueva era llena de terror. 

No podía seguir pretendiendo más.

— ¡Drómeda!

Edina se echó a sus brazos como si los últimos meses no hubieran sucedido. Amycus se vio obligado a apartarse de su lado y dejar que Edina envolviera a Andrómeda entre risas.

Todo falso. Incluso con ella tenía que fingir.

Vio a los padres de su antigua mejor amiga charlar con los suyos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Edina…

—Felicidades por haber conseguido el título. —dijo mientras se separaba de ella. Su sonrisa genuina y espontánea seguía siendo la misma.

—Igualmente. —Andrómeda sin embargo no podía igualarla en entusiasmo. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo por guardar las apariencias. Había metido a Edina en aquel insípido mundo selecto y por su culpa se había convertido en otro figurante más de aquel mundano espectáculo.

Edina agarró su brazo y la apartó un poco del resto.

—Veo que Amycus no pierde el tiempo y aprovecha bien las oportunidades que tiene para manosearte. —dijo en un tono más serio—. He oído que habéis fijado la boda para la primavera del año que viene.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que me he enterado de la fecha hace tan sólo media hora? —preguntó Andrómeda dando un sorbo a su copa— De todas formas, mañana se acabará toda esta farsa…

Edina se paró en seco y la miró estupefacta.

— ¿Lo… lo vas a hacer? ¿Vas a contarles todo?

Andrómeda asintió sin darse cuenta de que estaba agarrando su copa tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Y qué haréis después Ted y tú? ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Todo depende de la reacción de mis padres… En el peor de los casos me quedaré en casa de los padres de Ted, hasta que podamos ahorrar lo suficiente como para vivir por nuestra cuenta.

— ¿Y ellos… conocen la situación?

—Más o menos. Ted les ha hablado de los “tipos de sangre” y que mis padres no ven con buenos ojos a los de su clase. Pero no ha profundizado mucho más y por supuesto no saben nada sobre el Señor Tenebroso.

Edina asintió lentamente. Evitaba mirar a los ojos a Andrómeda. Ésta le cogió de la mano con dulzura.

—Edina, sé que nunca podrás perdonarme, pero seguramente ésta sea la última vez que nos veamos. Y no quería marcharme…sin despedirme de ti.

Al oír sus palabras, Edina levantó la mirada. El corazón de Andrómeda se encogió cuando vio las lágrimas retenidas en los ojos de su amiga.

—Siento muchísimo haberte metido en esto. Créeme, me arrepiento todos los días de lo que te hice a ti y a tu familia. Sé que es un error irreparable… Pero antes de marcharme y convertirme en el enemigo número uno de los sangre pura, quería decirte lo muchísimo que te quiero. Has sido una gran amiga y un gran apoyo todos estos años. Eras la única persona real y auténtica en mi vida. Siempre te has preocupado por mi bienestar. No te mereces a alguien tan egoísta como yo. Y antes de irme, yo…

Edina no la dejó acabar. Su abrazó llegó de improviso y ambas convirtieron todas sus palabras en lágrimas que se escapaban sin control. Nadie de su alrededor supo que no eran tan sólo dos amigas emocionadas por haber acabado la escuela. Eran dos personas que habían compartido siete años de amistad, que habían crecido y madurado juntas. Y que, pese a los errores cometidos, seguían preocupándose la una por la otra.

—Lo que vas a hacer… es muy valiente —susurró Edina.

—¿No te parece increíblemente egoísta de mi parte?

—¿Escoger tu propio camino? ¿Plantarte y decir abiertamente que no estás de acuerdo con el régimen del Señor Tenebroso? No, Drómeda. Has cometido muchos errores, pero lo que estás a punto de hacer definitivamente no lo es.

Andrómeda se secó las lágrimas y acarició con la yema de sus dedos la palma de su amiga.

—¿Qué haréis vosotros? —preguntó refiriéndose a ella y a sus padres.

—Por ahora, aguantar —contestó con aspecto sombrío—No sabemos muy bien qué quiere el Señor Tenebroso de nosotros. Supongo que lo iremos viendo sobre la marcha.

Vio que detrás de su amiga su madre la llamaba con un gesto de su mano. Su padre, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Amycus la esperaban. La opresión en su pecho volvió, así como las náuseas y la sensación de ahogo.

—Buena suerte, Edina —susurró. Volvió a rodear a su amiga con los brazos— De nuevo, siento mucho todo lo que os he hecho.

—Te perdono —contestó— Si te sirve de consuelo, te perdono de verdad.

Andrómeda parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, y cerró los ojos, aliviada por sus palabras. La estrechó con fuerza antes de dejarla marchar.

—Te esperan —dijo Edina mirando en su misma dirección.

En ese instante, un pensamiento descabellado cruzó su mente. Era una absoluta locura, pero a la vez, la idea más racional que había tenido en mucho tiempo. No podía volver con ellos, no podía seguir mintiendo. Moriría si tenía que aguantar las manos de Amycus sobre ella una vez más. Se caería muerta al suelo si tenía que volver a fingir una sonrisa delante de torturadores y probables asesinos.

Giró bruscamente la cabeza y buscó desesperada con la mirada entre el gentío. Le encontró en un rincón, charlando con otros chicos de su misma casa. Se le veía tan cómodo, feliz… y libre. Andrómeda también quería serlo. Había estado enjaulada demasiado tiempo. Ya era hora de romper los barrotes, aquellos que la habían aprisionado toda la vida y la habían empequeñecido con el paso del tiempo.

Una sonrisa brillante apareció en su rostro. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Edina, me voy —anunció radiante de felicidad.

Su amiga no entendió al principio a qué se estaba refiriendo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta en qué dirección estaba mirando su amiga, le dio un último abrazo y susurró junto a su oreja.

—Sé feliz —ambas sabían que eran la última vez que se verían— Y buena suerte. A ambos.

Andrómeda cruzó a zancadas el Gran Comedor sin mirar atrás. Estaba tirando abajo la puerta de su celda, estaba doblando los barrotes, cortando las cuerdas que la oprimían. No podía dejar de sonreír.

Él no la vio venir. Cuando llegó a su altura, posó suavemente su mano en su brazo. Sus amigos, al verla, se sobresaltaron y su conversación quedó suspendida en el aire. Ted se congeló cuando la vio junto a él y más cuando vio que Andrómeda se aferraba a su brazo.

—Ted, ¿tienes un momento?

Estaba completamente atónito. La miraba con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desorbitados. Sus amigos, a su lado, la miraban fijamente con la misma expresión.

—¿Ted? —preguntó Andrómeda sin perder la sonrisa.

Por fin pareció reaccionar.

—Drómeda, ¿qué… qué estás haciendo?

—No quiero esperar más.

Ted la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca.

— Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—No quiero esperar a mañana. No quiero volver a tener que fingir ni una sola vez más —cogió su rostro con las manos— Quiero estar contigo ahora y siempre —sentía cómo sus alas se desplegaban, grandes y radiantes. Podía surcar los cielos con ellas, podía ir adónde quisiera, a cualquier rincón del mundo. Con él— Se acabó, Ted. Se acabó el escondernos, no tenemos por qué esperar más. Si tú quieres, podemos empezar a vivir nuestra propia vida, ahora.

Sus alas le envolvieron con sumo cuidado y calidez. Ted cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la suya. Cogió con suavidad las manos de Andrómeda y besó ambas con un profundo cariño.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó mientras entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos.

—Completamente.

Se fundieron en un único beso que ponía punto y partida a todas las promesas de los últimos meses. Con ese beso, la máscara de Andrómeda finalmente cayó, junto a todas sus mentiras. Acarició el rostro de Ted mientras que él la estrechaba con fuerza y la levantaba del suelo para girarla sobre sí mismo. Andrómeda rompió el beso para echarse a reír y esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Mientras ambos reían, pudieron escuchar:

—¿Lo veis? ¡Os dije que la chica de Ted se trataba de una Slytherin!

—Ya, pero no especificaste que se trataba de una _sangre pura_. La apuesta queda anulada.

—¡De eso ni hablar! ¡Pagadme lo que me debéis!

Andrómeda los miró arqueando una ceja. Los tres Hufflepuffs se callaron al instante.

—¿Una apuesta? —la frialdad de su tono congeló la sangre de los tres.

—E-es una tontería —dijo uno de ellos. Andrómeda creía recordar que su nombre era Fred Bones.

—Sí, no tiene la mayor importancia —dijo otro sonriendo, intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

Andrómeda les sonrió divertida y no añadió nada más.

—¿Querrías presentarme a tus padres? —preguntó de repente Andrómeda.

Los cuatro chicos enmudecieron al instante.

—¿Mis…mis padres? —preguntó vacilante Ted.

—Sí, dijiste que tenían ganas de conocerme.

Una risita se escapó de los labios de Fred Bones. Andrómeda sabía que tan sólo un arqueo de su ceja le haría callar, pero hizo caso omiso.

—Sí, sí, claro…

Andrómeda cogió una de sus manos y se dejó guiar por él. A su paso, notó como todos los alumnos los miraban boquiabiertos al darse cuenta en que iban de la mano. Podía oír algunos de sus susurros, otros eran menos discretos y otros directamente los señalaban con el dedo. El corazón de Andrómeda galopaba desbocado y aunque sentía sus rodillas temblar, encontró la fuerza necesaria para seguir caminando junto a Ted.

—Todos nos están mirando —dijo él entre dientes.

—No esperaba menos…

—¿Tu familia…?

—Más tarde me ocuparé de ellos.

Había evitado deliberadamente mirar en su dirección. No sabía qué habían visto, pero figuraba que no tardarían mucho en ir hasta ellos. Probablemente armando un gran escándalo.

Ted acompañó a Andrómeda hasta la pareja que ella había visto en la carpa. Cuando Ted la presentó como su novia, la madre de Ted no tardó ni un segundo en estrecharla entre sus brazos. Andrómeda, sorprendida por su entusiasmo miró confundida a Ted, que se mordía el labio para evitar echarse a reír.

Como había imaginado, los padres de Ted resultaron ser tan encantadores como él. Andrómeda fue tranquilizándose a medida que la conversación fluía. El contacto con Ted ayudaba, no le soltó la mano ni una sola vez y de vez en cuando la acariciaba con la yema de su pulgar.

Sin embargo, toda paz y tranquilidad se rompió cuando los padres de Ted se alejaron y tras ellos, aparecieron los de Andrómeda.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Lo único que sintió justo antes de que su madre llegara hasta ella y le pegara en la cara con la mano abierta, fue un intenso terror. Después, picazón y un fuerte dolor en su mejilla derecha. El golpe la hizo retroceder unos pasos. Unas manos se aferraban fuertemente a sus brazos y unas uñas se clavaban en su piel con fuerza. Un grito se escapó de su boca, a la vez que retrocedía e intentaba zafarse de ella.

En medio de toda aquella confusión, oía los gritos de su madre llamándola desgraciada, entre otras lindezas. De repente, sintió que alguien tiraba de ella y quedaba liberada de su agarre. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo su madre se ensañaba con Ted a puñetazo limpio. Él, estoico, se mantuvo inmóvil, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Andrómeda.

— ¡No, madre, basta! ¡Basta, basta! ¡BASTA!

—¡¡SEÑORA BLACK!!

La profesora Mcgonagall llegó junto a ellos y trato de separar a la enloquecida madre de Andrómeda que no paraba de lanzar puñetazos al aire. Andrómeda se tapó la boca con las manos cuando vio al profesor Slughorn ayudando a la profesora Mcgonagall a despegar a Druella Black de Ted.

—¡¡Ni se le ocurra ponerle una mano encima a mi esposa!! —bramó el señor Black.

Druella se había refugiado en los brazos de su marido que había sacado la varita y apuntaba con ella al profesor de pociones.

—Señores Black —la voz del profesor Dumbledore resonó por todo el Comedor. Todo el mundo se había quedado estupefacto y en silencio, contemplando atónitos la escena. Andrómeda no tenía valor para mirar a la cara a sus padres— Tengo que pedirles amablemente que se marchen ahora mismo.

—¡No se meta en esto! —gritó Druella—. ¡Usted no entiende la gravedad de este asunto! ¡No le permito que se inmiscuya en esto!

—Y yo no voy a permitir agresiones de ningún tipo a ninguno de mis alumnos. Les ruego por favor que se marchen por las buenas.

— ¿Por las buenas? —preguntó Cygnus acercándose al profesor Dumbledore—. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso nos está amenazando?

—Para nada. —contestó con suma tranquilidad el director— Tan sólo les informo que el colegio nunca ha permitido ni permitirá faltas de respeto ni violencia contra sus estudiantes. Y que, si la integridad y seguridad de éstos se viera comprometida de cualquier manera, el colegio actuará para ponerles fin y sancionar a los agresores. Sean estos alumnos…o padres.

El director y el señor Black se midieron un largo rato con la mirada. Fue este último quien desistió, y escupiendo a los pies del profesor, agarró del brazo a su mujer y a su hija mayor.

—Esto no quedará así —amenazó Cygnus antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar el Gran Comedor con el resto de su familia.

Andrómeda agachó la cabeza, incapaz de enfrentarse a las miradas llenas de odio de su familia. La profesora Mcgonagall intentó reconfortarla posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Ted en cambio seguía protegiéndola con sus brazos, a pesar de que ya no había peligro para ninguno de los dos.

El silencio que se había instalado en el Gran Comedor fue engullido por unos murmullos que fueron creciendo a medida que los segundos pasaban. El profesor Dumbledore dirigió una mirada severa tanto a los alumnos como los padres que seguían mirando descaradamente a la pareja. No hizo falta que dijera nada, la mayoría de éstos voltearon las caras avergonzados y comenzaron a alejarse de ellos.

—Drómeda… ¿estás…? —intentó preguntar Ted. Se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que la palabra “bien” estaba completamente de más.

—Lo siento muchísimo —contestó ella aferrándose a sus brazos— Oh, por Merlín… lo siento, lo siento tanto…

Ted sonrió con tristeza mientras ella escondía el rostro en su cuello.

—No tienes la culpa de nada —aseguró.

—Sabía que podía pasar esto —susurró— Lo sabía y aun así… Tendría que haber esperado. Tendría que haber esperado a mañana y habérselo explicado.

—Esto hubiera ocurrido de todas formas.

—¡No te hubieran agredido! —dijo exaltada— ¡No habríamos formado este escándalo delante de todo el mundo!

Ted notó la humedad de sus lágrimas en su hombro. Con suavidad, apartó a Andrómeda de su lado.

—Salgamos fuera —dijo con dulzura mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Andrómeda se apoyó en Ted y ambos salieron del Gran Comedor. Una vez en el vestíbulo, Ted inspiró hondo y apretó la mano de Andrómeda.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a nuestro lugar del lago? Una última vez… Antes de marcharnos para siempre de aquí.

Ella sonrió y Ted se adelantó tirando de su mano. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió con brusquedad cuando vio algo justo detrás de Andrómeda. Algo que le hizo sacar su varita con suma rapidez y apartándola hacia un lado, gritó:

—¡ _Protego_!

El hechizo que iba directo hacia ellos rebotó contra el escudo de Ted. Éste no esperó ni un solo segundo y se apresuró a contraatacar.

—¡ _Flipendo_!

Andrómeda vio atónita cómo Amycus salía despedido hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra una de las paredes del vestíbulo. Quedó tendido en el suelo mientras que Ted se acercaba lentamente hacia él con un fuego en los ojos que no había visto jamás.

—Atacando por la espalda, ¿eh Carrow? —había veneno en su voz— No sé por qué me sorprende, ¿qué podría esperar de un cobarde como tú?

Amycus se levantó con cierta dificultad y enderezó su cuerpo contra la pared.

—¿Hoy has venido solo, Carrow? ¿Te has atrevido a atacarnos sin tus secua…?

—Tú… ¿cómo has podido…?

Andrómeda se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba hablando a ella en vez de a Ted.

—¡¡Con un maldito sangre sucia!! ¡¿Es en serio, Black?!

Nunca le había visto así. Carrow, apoyado contra la pared, la desafiaba con la mirada mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños. No sólo había odio y furia en su voz, Andrómeda pudo reconocer también cierta desesperación y frustración, lo que la desconcertó del todo.

—¡¡Podrías haberlo tenido todo!! ¡¡ _Podríamos_ haberlo tenido todo!!

Ted alzó de nuevo la varita cuando vio que Amycus avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos.

—¡¿Por qué?!

¿Por qué? Eso mismo se preguntaba Andrómeda. ¿Por qué Amycus se comportaba así? ¿Por qué parecía estar tan angustiado? Podía comprender el odio, podía comprender su enfado… Pero Andrómeda se quedó en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz de Amycus se quebraba y que en sus ojos se empezaban a acumular lágrimas de pura rabia.

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó de nuevo Amycus apretando los dientes —¿Con _él_?

—Porque le quiero —contestó con sencillez— Porque estoy enamorada de él antes incluso de prometernos. Nuestra boda era una farsa, Amycus. Nunca tuve intención de casarme contigo. Nunca hubiera podido.

La calma en la respuesta de Andrómeda hizo enloquecer aún más a Amycus.

—Tú… no tienes ni idea…

—Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo si a eso te refieres —le cortó—Nunca, jamás me hubiera convertido en la señora de un psicópata despreciable que tortura a otros por simple diversión. Jamás me verás blandir mi varita contra inocentes a los que consideráis seres inferiores por ridículos y anticuados prejuicios —cogió la mano de Ted. Éste seguía sin quitarle la vista a Amycus, apuntándole con la varita— Nunca te perdonaré todo el daño que le has hecho —añadió refiriéndose a Ted— Me das asco, Carrow. Tú y todos los de vuestra calaña.

—Asquerosa pu…

—¡ _Palalingua_!

— ¡ _Petrificus Totalus_!

Tanto Ted como Andrómeda recitaron con rapidez sus embrujos y Amycus cayó silenciado y congelado al suelo, sin la mínima oportunidad para defenderse. Ambos lo contemplaron desde arriba. Ted, con gran satisfacción de haber reducido a la persona que había poblado sus pesadillas durante años. Dio un paso hacia adelante, decidido a patearle la cara, cuando sintió que Andrómeda la retenía cogiéndole del brazo.

—Bastante poco le hemos hecho teniendo en cuanto todo lo que nos ha hecho él —dijo entre dientes.

—No vale la pena —contestó Andrómeda acariciándole el brazo— Nos rebajaríamos a su nivel —y echándole un último vistazo, añadió— Vámonos.

Amycus oyó como descendían juntos la escalera. Derrotado, cerró los ojos con rabia. En su boca quedaron selladas tanto sus preguntas, como la confesión que jamás tendría la oportunidad de declarar. En sus labios azules por el hielo, murieron todas las palabras que todo ese tiempo había tenido miedo a expresar y que ya, no tendría tiempo de poderlas pronunciar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Lluvia
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Lovely - Billie Eilish feat Khalid  
> Rain, in your black eyes - Enzio Bosso


	35. Lluvia

Al día siguiente, Andrómeda y Ted pusieron rumbo a casa en el Expreso de Hogwarts junto al resto de sus compañeros. De camino al tren, Andrómeda no pudo evitar recordar que justo un año antes, Ted y ella se habían reunido en secreto para despedirse en la biblioteca. Rememoró con cariño cómo su corazón se aceleró en cuanto posó sus ojos en él. En aquel momento, no le quedó más remedio que acabar por aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Ted. Y ahora, un año después, caminaba por los jardines del colegio agarrada a su brazo.

Sin embargo, no pudo obviar las miradas y susurros del resto de los alumnos que surgían a su paso. Orgullosa, levantó un poco la barbilla y apretó su mano en torno al brazo de Ted. Éste lo percibió y sonrió de manera conciliadora.

—Les hemos dado algo de lo que hablar, ¿eh? —susurró cuando llegaron a una de las filas para entrar al tren.

—Es una lástima que lo hayamos anunciado justo antes de marcharnos. De haberlo hecho antes, hubiéramos sido la comidilla del colegio durante semanas.

—Bueno, seguramente lo seguiremos siendo durante el verano. Es más, si tenemos suerte puede que sigan hablando de nosotros el curso que viene.

Andrómeda intentó reprimir una carcajada cuando unas alumnas de Ravenclaw se giraron para mirarlos de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, enmudecieron y se apresuraron a marcharse abochornadas cuando Andrómeda las fulminó con la mirada.

—Tengo que confesar que me encanta cómo logras intimidar a los demás sólo con arquear una ceja —susurró Ted. Sus labios apenas habían rozado su oreja, pero bastó para que un escalofrío recorriera su columna.

—Alguna ventaja tenía que tener la genética de los Black —y sin poderlo evitar posó sus labios sobre los de Ted.

—Aún me resulta un poco extraño que podamos hacer esto en público —confesó Ted con las mejillas encendidas. Andrómeda consideró ese gesto enternecedor.

—Ya hemos esperado bastante.

Ted iba a besarla de nuevo cuando se percató de que Meredith Abbott se detenía justo a su lado. Parecía que lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, porque cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Ted, dio un respingo y se marchó corriendo. Andrómeda disimuló una risita por respeto a él. Sabía que Ted y Meredith habían sido buenos amigos, pero ella se había distanciado después del rechazo de Ted en el Baile de Navidad.

—¿Habéis hablado respecto a lo que pasó ayer? —preguntó con suavidad Andrómeda.

Ted, algo entristecido, negó con la cabeza.

Andrómeda le cogió de la mano y juntos entraron en el tren hasta encontrar un vagón vacío. Fueron varios los alumnos los que estuvieron a punto de entrar, pero al verlos se apresuraron a darse la vuelta y seguir buscando. Sólo los amigos de Ted entraron al vagón con absoluta normalidad y charlaron con Andrómeda como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Ella apreció el gesto y se alegró enormemente de que Ted tuviera a alguien más que no fuera ella. Sin embargo, ni siquiera la charla distendida de los cuatro Hufflepuffs hizo que el nudo que tenía Andrómeda en la garganta desapareciera. La ansiedad crecía a medida que se iban acercando a Londres y fue notándose cada vez más en su rostro. Ted la observaba preocupado.

—Drómeda, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir sola?

—Es lo mejor —contestó con vehemencia— Si vienes conmigo no tardarán ni medio segundo en atacarte. Y yo no tendré la oportunidad de explicarme.

—Me da miedo que puedan hacerte algo. Ya los viste en el Gran Comedor, no querrán escucharte…

—Ted, ya hemos hablado de esto —contestó con seriedad— Intenta comprender que de la noche a la mañana para ellos he pasado de ser su hija perfecta a una completa desconocida. Soy consciente de lo que han hecho y de dónde reside su lealtad, pero… —agachó la cabeza abatida— No dejan de ser mis padres. Se merecen al menos una explicación. Y si después de esto deciden echarme de sus vidas, si esto va a ser un adiós, al menos me iré dejando clara mi postura. No huiré como una cobarde e iré a esconderme avergonzada por lo que he hecho. Porque no existe ninguna razón por la que deba sentirme así.

Ted soltó todo el aire que llevaba tiempo reteniendo y apoyó su frente en el hombro de ella.

—Está bien, iré a casa… Pero después te esperaré en el camino de la tuya, donde nos encontramos en verano.

—Ted, no…

—Te aseguro que no me verán. Sólo esperaré a que salgas. Si la cosa va bien, me marcharé —dijo cogiendo una de sus manos— Y si no, estaré ahí para acompañarte y nos marcharemos juntos.

Andrómeda no sabía en qué mundo paralelo sería posible que aquello saliera bien, pero optó por no decir nada. Inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, intentando disfrutar de los últimos momentos en el tren con Ted, antes de que todo estallase.

***

Como se esperaba, nadie fue a recogerla a la estación. Narcissa se había marchado el día anterior, después de que su familia saliera echando humos del Gran Comedor. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Pero el momento, por fin había llegado.

Cuando se apareció frente a la verja de su casa, el cielo estaba cubierto completamente por las nubes más oscuras que Andrómeda había visto. Escuchó un trueno a su espalda y las verjas se abrieron solas a su paso. Su baúl levitó a su lado y Andrómeda levantó la varita para protegerse de las primeras gotas de lluvia. Tragó saliva con dificultad y subió las escaleras del que por ahora era su hogar con las rodillas temblorosas. Alzó la mano para llamar al picaporte de la puerta principal, pero antes de rozarlo si quiera, la puerta se abrió. Tras ella, Pinkey asomó su sonrosada y redonda cabeza con timidez.

—La están esperando, señorita Black —musitó. La pequeña elfina evitó deliberadamente mirarla a la cara.

Andrómeda asintió y dejó el baúl a un lado del vestíbulo. Siguió a Pinkey hasta el salón donde encontró allí a toda su familia reunida. El ambiente no podía ser más tenso. A la primera que vio fue a su madre, de espaldas a ella y mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín trasero. Sus dos hermanas estaban sentadas en el sofá, Bellatrix cruzada de brazos con una expresión de asco en su rostro y Narcissa con la cabeza baja y las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Su padre era el único que la estaba mirando fijamente, de pie, junto a sus hermanas. La relación con él nunca había sido especialmente estrecha, pero cuando vio que su mirada era incluso peor a lo que había visto el día anterior en el Gran Comedor, un miedo atroz comenzó a devorarla por dentro.

—Padre… —susurró.

Su madre dio un pequeño respingo y giró su rostro enfurecido hacia ella. Parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta entonces, porque se apresuró a cruzar el salón hacia Andrómeda con grandes zancadas. Ésta cogió aire, asustada, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero aun así, fue incapaz de moverse. La bofetada resonó por todo el salón, acompañada de una segunda justo después.

Andrómeda levantó su rostro lentamente para mirar a su madre. Le ardían las mejillas que imaginó que poco a poco irían poniéndose cada vez más rojas. Pero no era lo único de ella que ardía. Había fuego en sus ojos que se clavaron fijamente a los de hielo de su madre.

—No puedo entender cómo has tenido el valor de presentarte aquí —dijo asqueada Druella— De mancillar con tu presencia esta noble casa y a los que vivimos en ella.

—¿Noble, dices? —una triste sonrisa asomó por su rostro. No pudo evitar llevarse la mano a una de sus mejillas. Notó de inmediato el relieve de los dedos de su madre en ella— ¿Vamos a ponernos hablar ahora de nobleza?

—¿A qué has venido exactamente entonces? ¿Vas a tratar de negar lo que vimos todos ayer? ¿O has venido a suplicar perdón? ¿Pretendes que olvidemos cómo te arrojaste a los brazos de ese asqueroso sangre sucia delante de todos? ¡¿Delante de la familia de tu prometido y de nuestros amigos y conocidos?!

—No era así como quería que lo supierais —contestó elevando el tono.

Su madre dio un paso atrás, estupefacta. Bellatrix se levantó del sofá como un resorte y cerró los puños.

—¿Iba en serio? ¿No se trataba de una broma, un juego o una maldita apuesta de la idiota de tu amiga Edina? —tanteó su hermana.

—No —dijo en un hilo de voz— Fue en serio. _Es_ en serio. Ted y yo estamos juntos.

Se produjo un silencio lleno de sorpresa e incertidumbre. Druella seguía mirando a Andrómeda atónita y el rostro de Bellatrix fue cambiando de la sorpresa a la indignación.

—¿Ted? —preguntó Bellatrix— ¡¿Te atreves a usar el nombre de ese asqueroso bajo este techo?!

—Ese es su nombre, Bella —contestó Andrómeda con desafío— Deberías saberlo, después de todos los años en los que tú y tus amigos os encargasteis de torturarlo en los pasillos del colegio.

—Mis amigos… y los tuyos, querida. Tu futuro esposo entre ellos, aquel al que tendrías que estar agradecida de no haberte destrozado la cara después de la humillación de ayer.

—¿Disculpa? —gritó escandalizada Andrómeda— ¿Y eras tú la que hace justo un año me decías que tenía que hacerme respetar frente a Amycus? ¿Ahora estás de acuerdo con que me dé una paliza? ¿Cómo las que les dabais a Ted?

—¡¡No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre!! —bramó enloquecida Druella— ¡¡No te atrevas a usar el nombre de ese sangre sucia en esta casa!!

—¡Era lo que teníamos que hacer! —contestó Bellatrix—¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿Es que has olvidado quién eres? ¿Y lo que debemos hacer a la gente como él?

—No he olvidado nada y no me he vuelto loca. Es más, creo que no he estado más cuerda en toda mi vida.

Su madre la agarró de los hombros, justo como había hecho el día anterior, clavándole las uñas.

—¡Esto no es ninguna broma, Andrómeda! ¡Puede que te haya parecido divertido jugar con ese muggle durante todo este tiempo, pero despierta! ¡Esto es la vida real! ¡Por tu culpa estamos en el punto de mira! ¡El Señor Tenebroso nos habría aniquilado por tu inconsciencia de no ser por nuestro apellido! ¡Eso es lo único que tenemos para salir de este embolado! ¡Me da igual si ha sido en serio o no! ¡Vas a rectificar, vas a suplicar el perdón al Señor Tenebroso y a los Carrow y vas a hacer que toda esta situación se arregle de una vez por todas!

Sus uñas se habían ido hundiendo en su piel a medida que había hablado. Una gota viscosa de sangre resbaló desde su hombro hasta su codo. Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

—No.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó su padre con calma. No había intervenido en la discusión hasta entonces.

—No voy a disculparme por haberme enamorado de Ted Tonks. No voy a pedir disculpas a los Carrow, ni al Señor Tenebroso. Nunca tuve intención de casarme con Amycus. Ya estaba enamorada de Ted cuando él me pidió la mano. Sólo acepté para no levantar sospechas y agradaros. Pero nunca he tenido intención de casarme, eso lo sabéis. Bellatrix os lo contó el verano pasado.

Su madre le había soltado por fin de los hombros y había retrocedido a medida que su hija había confesado.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —susurró a punto de echarse a llorar— ¿Qué te maten? ¡¿Qué nos maten a todos?! —ahogó un grito llevándose la mano a la boca. Bellatrix la rodeó con los brazos sin apartar la mirada de su hermana.

—Siempre tuve dudas sobre mi papel en todo en esto. En… la causa —confesó— Nunca quise participar en las agresiones de Amycus, Bella y los demás. Me hacía sentir incómoda, pero intentaba no pensar en ello. Me limitaba simplemente a mirar hacia otro lado, seguir con mi vida y aparentar que no me enteraba de nada. Que no _sabía_ nada… Sin embargo, hace un par de años, ayudé a Ted sin conocerle aún, después de que casi lo matarais en una de vuestros ataques. Y cuando coincidimos dos años después en un castigo, cuando conocí la otra cara de la moneda, cuando él me enseñó la parte de la realidad que nunca me habíais mostrado… Cuando me di cuenta de que formaba parte del cáncer social que atenta contra la vida de inocentes, no pude volver a ser la misma —cogió aire y miró detenidamente a cada uno de sus progenitores— No he venido a pediros perdón. He venido para deciros que he elegido mi propio camino. No pienso formar parte de las hordas del Señor Tenebroso. No voy a casarme con alguien a quien detesto profundamente. Sé que eso implica marcharme de vuestro lado para siempre. Pero si la separación es inevitable… me gustaría hacerlo de la forma más cordial y pacífica posible.

Una lágrima discreta se había escapado de los ojos de su madre que se había refugiado en los brazos de Bellatrix. Sin embargo, cuando fue plenamente consciente de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su hija, acabó por derrumbarse completamente.

—¡Madre!

Bellatrix se apresuró a sujetarla para evitar que se cayera por completo al suelo. Narcissa se levantó del sofá para ayudar a su hermana. Fue entonces cuando Andrómeda se dio cuenta de tanto su madre como su hermana pequeña estaban llorando.

—Madre… —susurró Andrómeda compungida.

—¡¡Tú no eres mi hija!! —gritó con voz desgarrada Druella. Jamás había visto a su madre tan abatida y rota— ¡Sólo tengo a ellas dos! —dijo refiriéndose a Bellatrix y Narcissa que trataban de tranquilizarla y levantarla del suelo— ¡Lárgate, lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca jamás! ¡Para mí no existes, ¿me oyes?! ¡¡Nunca has existido!! ¡¡NO ERES HIJA MÍA, NO ERES NADIE!! ¡¡NADIE!!

Andrómeda trató de acercarse, pero Bellatrix fue más rápida y sacó su varita.

—Eso no será necesario, Bella —dijo con calma su padre.

Los gritos desgarradores de Druella seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez. Las mismas palabras que su madre repetía en bucle se instalaron en lo más profundo del corazón de Andrómeda, observando impotente cómo Narcissa le rogaba, sin éxito, que se tranquilizara.

—Sabía que esto sucedería. Lo supe en cuanto te vi ayer, escondiéndote tras las faldas de Dumbledore… —aseguró Cygnus. Obvió a su mujer y acercándose a Andrómeda, dijo— A partir de este mismo instante dejas de ser una Black. Por supuesto pierdes todos tus bienes presentes y futuros que te correspondían por derecho. Además de todo esto, dejas de contar con nuestra protección y serás señalada como traidora de sangre. No haremos nada si el Señor Tenebroso decide ir contra ti y los… _tuyos_. Y acataremos todas sus órdenes, si con eso conseguimos que se nos perdone por tus pecados. Sean las que sean. ¿Lo has entendido?

Sólo podía oír el llanto desesperado de su madre. Pero había entendido perfectamente a su padre. Y había comprendido todas y cada una de sus palabras. Consiguió asentir sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, lo cual le pareció un logro. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. La culpa que le había estado reconcomiendo desde hacía un año se había adueñado por completo de su cuerpo. Pero en el fondo sabía que había elegido la opción correcta. Tal vez no lo había hecho de la mejor forma, pero no podía hacer nada más. Salvo irse y no volver nunca más.

Miró de nuevo a su madre que aún estaba en el suelo arropada por los brazos de Narcissa.

—Lo siento. Me hubiera gustado que…

—¡Cállate! —musitó entre dientes Bellatrix sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita— ¡Y lárgate de una vez!

Antes de salir del salón, Andrómeda miró por última vez a su familia. Todos se habían centrado en ayudar y tranquilizar a Druella. Caminó despacio hasta la puerta, observado con atención cada cuadro y cada objeto, despidiéndose así de la casa que la había visto crecer, sabiendo que nunca más podría regresar. Cogió su baúl y abrió la puerta principal, dispuesta a comenzar su nueva vida.

—Disculpe señorita Bl… —Andrómeda se giró y vio cómo Pinkey se daba una bofetada así misma— Señorita, no puede llevarse eso. Ya no es suyo —dijo severamente señalando al baúl.

Miró horrorizada a Pinkey. No era la primera vez que su familia había ordenado que los elfos se auto castigaran. Y seguramente Pinkey había recibido instrucciones para impedir que se llevara nada. Asintió y dejó el baúl a un lado. Se agachó para abrazar a Pinkey, pero ésta se apartó de ella con brusquedad.

—Lo siento, señorita. Pero no puedo…

Pinkey comenzó a abofetearse de nuevo. Andrómeda retrocedió aterrorizada hasta chocar contra la puerta.

—¡Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo! ¡Me iré!

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta. La lluvia había aumentado y una auténtica tempestad estaba sacudiendo el jardín. Sacó la varita para protegerse del viento y el agua, cuando a lo lejos vio que alguien esperaba tras la verja. Pese al vendaval, pudo reconocer perfectamente quién era. Se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras con el corazón encogido y un miedo atroz fue subiendo por su estómago. Él no podía estar ahí, no tan cerca. No podía, se lo había prometido.

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Andrómeda oyó cómo alguien a su espalda abría la puerta. Con horror vio cómo Bellatrix salía de ella. Sus intenciones no eran más que decirle unas últimas palabras a su hermana, pero cuando se percató de la expresión horrorizada de ésta, supo en seguida que algo ocurría. No le faltó más que unos segundos para descubrir también a la figura que se encontraba esperando tras la verja. Andrómeda trató de sujetar a su hermana, pero Bellatrix fue mucho más rápida y se desapareció con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro. Vio desde las escaleras, cómo Bellatrix se aparecía justo en la verja, aún dentro de los terrenos de los Black, y se oyó así misma gritar cuando su hermana alzó la varita contra Ted:

—¡¡NO BELLA, NO!!

—¡¡ _CRUCIO!!_

Andrómeda fue testigo cómo Ted caía al suelo entre gritos de dolor. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y correr hacia ellos cuando oyó de nuevo la voz de su hermana.

—¡¡ _AVADA KEDAVRA_!!

El rayo verde impactó contra un arbusto. Ted, aún en el suelo, había conseguido apartarse en el último segundo. Andrómeda había estado a punto de perder el equilibro al ver la escena, pero había conseguido sujetarse a la barandilla. No tuvo mucho más tiempo para recuperarse de la impresión de ver a su hermana tratando de asesinar al amor de su vida. Cuando vio a Bellatrix blandir de nuevo la varita, se apresuró a desaparecerse.

—¡BELLA, BASTA! —gritó cuando llegó hasta ellos.

Un empapado Ted había sacado también su varita y desde el suelo apuntaba con ella a Bellatrix. Ésta última parecía estar considerando las opciones que tenía.

—Dime, Andrómeda, ¿qué harás? —preguntó a voces Bellatrix bajo la lluvia. Sus rizos indómitos se le habían pegado a la cara y una sonrisa llena de satisfacción enmarcaba su rostro— ¿Qué harás cuando haya acabado con tu querido sangre sucia? ¿Qué harás sola, desamparada y sin nadie que pueda ayudarte? Amycus me confesó que sería él quién mataría a este miserable… Me temo que seré yo quien haga los honores. Pero antes…

—¡Bella…!

—¡ _CRUCIO!_

 _—¡EXPULSO_!

Bellatrix se elevó en el aire y cayó hacia atrás. Andrómeda corrió a proteger a Ted poniéndose delante de él, con la varita apuntando a su hermana. No quería esto. Se había prometido tiempo atrás que nunca atacaría a su familia. Pero Bellatrix había atacado a Ted. Había estado a punto de asesinarle. No le habría importado acabar con su vida, ni destrozar de paso la de su hermana.

No podía consentirlo.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

Desde el suelo, Bellatrix no había perdido ni un segundo en contraatacar, pero Andrómeda no había bajado la guardia en ningún momento.

—¡ _Protego_!

Las dos hermanas se enzarzaron en un duelo sin precedentes. Sus habilidades estaban muy igualadas. Ambas habían sido entrenadas bajo la misma severidad y las mismas directrices de sus padres en las artes oscuras. Bellatrix jugaba al ataque y cada uno de sus hechizos iba cargados de pasión y fervor. Andrómeda bailaba a su son, contraatacando y defendiéndose cómo podía. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ted había conseguido levantarse y tenía intenciones de unírsele, pero se lo impidió empujándolo y alejándolo de ellas.

Esto era personal. Una cuestión de familia. Sangre contra sangre, Black contra Black.

Estaba algo cansada cuando Bellatrix sacó de la manga una de sus maldiciones estrellas, una de su propia cosecha:

—¡ _Animam comedentem_!

Un ente oscuro, hecho de humo surgió poco a poco de la varita de Bellatrix. Tenía forma antropomórfica y el único rasgo visible eran unos grandes ojos rojos luminosos. Andrómeda retrocedió asustada, sabiendo perfectamente lo que era. Su hermana se había pasado años inventando y perfeccionando aquella maldición. Había intentado emular a los dementores, creando un ser oscuro que, aunque no podía consumir el alma como ellos, dejaba a la persona a la que se acercaba débil y completamente a su merced. La había visto ensayar un par de años antes con animales del bosque. No había sido agradable.

Retrocedió a medida que aquella cosa se acercaba más y más a ella. Bellatrix le había asegurado que no había ningún contra hechizo que pudiera parar a aquel ente. Sin embargo, la soberbia siempre había sido el punto débil de su hermana. Andrómeda esperó pacientemente a que aquel espectro estuviera a tiro y cuando lo tuvo justo donde lo quería, empuñó la varita con decisión. No las tenía todas consigo, pero tenía que intentarlo:

—¡ _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!

De la punta de la varita, un animal enorme y alado surgió con fuerza y se encaró al ente. El cisne le rodeó con sus alas hasta formar un círculo de luz blanca celestial que se tragó por completo el espectro. Bellatrix no podía salir de su asombro, y enfadada, apretó tanto los puños que logró hacerse sangre.

—Tú… Los Black nunca…

—Al parecer, yo no soy una Black —y con un movimiento de muñeca unas cuerdas salieron de su varita y aprisionaron a su hermana. Ésta cayó al suelo gritando improperios mientras que Andrómeda se apresuraba a arrancarle la varita de las manos. La arrojó lejos, hacia la profundidad del bosque.

—¡Te arrepentirás de esto asquerosa traidora! ¡Te mataré, os mataré la próxima vez que os vea! ¡Eso te lo juro! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DARME LA ESPALDA!

Sin embargo, Andrómeda hizo caso omiso. Agarró a Ted del hombro y un instante después habían desaparecido de allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Jabón
> 
> Canción que inspiraró este capítulo:  
> November - Max Richter


	36. Jabón

Aterrizaron ochenta millas más al este, en mitad de un callejón escasamente iluminado. Andrómeda apoyó con cuidado a Ted en una pared de ladrillos y miró a su alrededor, comprobando antes de sacar la varita que no hubiera nadie. Ambos ya estaban más que mojados por la lluvia, pero aun así, Andrómeda usó su varita como paraguas mientras sostenía a Ted y le evaluaba con la mirada de arriba abajo. La única herida visible que tenía era un corte en la mejilla que afortunadamente había dejado de sangrar.

—Drómeda, estoy bien —musitó Ted mientras la alejaba de él dulcemente.

Sin embargo, Andrómeda observó que necesitaba del apoyo de la pared para poder mantenerse en pie. La maldición _Cruciatus_ de Bellatrix debía de ser realmente poderosa.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En Kennington, Londres —contestó él con esfuerzo— A escasos metros de mi casa.

—Guíame. Necesitas descansar y entrar en calor cuanto antes.

Apoyándose en ella, salieron del callejón que daba a una calle principal. El tráfico a esa hora de la mañana era intenso y más con la tempestad que estaba cayendo. Por suerte, apenas había personas por la calle que pudieran reparar en ellos. Ted la condujo hasta una calle llena de casas idénticas de ladrillo rojo. Anduvieron hasta detenerse delante de un edificio de tres plantas, con ventanas blancas a ambos lados de la fachada. Una vez dentro, subieron por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Ted volvió a sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta que señalaba 2ªC. Andrómeda y él entraron a un pequeñísimo vestíbulo en el que sólo había un aparador de madera, un espejo y un paragüero.

—¿Estamos solos? —preguntó Andrómeda.

—Sí, mis padres están trabajando.

—¿Dónde está el baño?

—Al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha.

Era un cuarto no mucho más grande que el vestíbulo. Apenas podían caber tres personas dentro. Andrómeda depositó con cuidado a Ted en una silla. Se apresuró a llenar de agua caliente la bañera y coger unas toallas limpias del armario.

— _Tergeo_ —susurró Andrómeda mientras apuntaba con la varita la mejilla de Ted. El corte se cerró inmediatamente— ¿Tienes alguna herida más?

—Creo que no —contestó— Sólo… me duele todo el cuerpo —intentó sonreír, pero al hacerlo, se llevó una mano a las costillas con una mueca.

Andrómeda aún arrodillada, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Ted dio un respingo desde el asiento y le cogió las manos, deteniéndola en el acto.

—Drómeda, ¿qué haces? —preguntó visiblemente nervioso.

—¿A ti qué te parece? Te estoy quitando la ropa.

—¡P-puedo hacerlo yo solo! —contestó completamente sonrojado.

Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó sobre la bañera, alargando el brazo para comprobar la temperatura del agua.

—Está casi lista. Bien, me iré y así no te molestaré.

Iba a abrir la puerta para marcharse cuando oyó la voz de Ted a su espalda.

—Tú también estás empapada y herida.

Se giró y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, arqueó una ceja.

—Lo sé, tengo mi varita para solucionarlo.

—Puedes… podemos bañarnos juntos —susurró atropelladamente Ted.

Andrómeda estuvo a punto de resbalarse de la pared.

—Hace un momento no me has dejado ni quitarte la camisa…

—Ya, bueno, es que me has pillado desprevenido —se excusó poniéndose de pie— Lo cierto es que no sería la primera vez que nos viéramos sin nada de ropa… —añadió sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

Ella se acercó de nuevo a él despacio, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no echarse a reír. Con cuidado comenzó de nuevo a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa. Podía notar la mirada de Ted clavada en ella y se maldijo interiormente al sentir crecer el calor de sus mejillas. Deslizó suavemente el tejido por sus brazos hasta que cayó al suelo. Lentamente, sus dedos fueron bajando hasta la hebilla de su cinturón. Le miró a los ojos antes de continuar y Ted apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza. Las pocas veces que se habían visto desnudos habían sido bajo la tenue luz de la Sala de los Menesteres y siempre bajo las sábanas. Y ahora a plena luz del día, no dejaba de ser algo embarazoso para ambos. Aunque no menos excitante.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Andrómeda cuando Ted comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su vestido. Se deslizó suavemente por su cuerpo hasta que cayó al suelo junto al resto de la ropa mojada. Cuando ya no había más tela que quitar, Andrómeda rodeó a Ted con sus brazos y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—No es que me queje, pero si no entramos pronto tendremos que calentar el agua de nuevo… —susurró Ted.

—Siempre podemos calentarla nosotros —contestó Andrómeda apretándose más a él.

Se le escapó una carcajada cuando Ted, con los ojos desorbitados, se separó un poco de ella para mirarla completamente escandalizado.

—Entremos mejor, sí —contestó Andrómeda mientras ayudaba a Ted a sentarse en la bañera.

Ella se acomodó entre las piernas de él y apoyó su espalda en su torso. Ted la rodeó con los brazos y soltó un largo suspiro. Comenzaron a enjabonarse el uno al otro en absoluto silencio. Sabían que tarde o temprano sería inevitable hablar de lo que había ocurrido en la casa de los Black, pero ambos decidieron alargar y posponer ese momento lo máximo posible.

Cuando las burbujas comenzaron a desaparecer y el agua empezó a ponerse tibia, Ted se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Cómo fue?

Besó suavemente el hombro de Andrómeda, justo al lado de las cicatrices que las uñas que su madre habían dejado en su piel. Ella exhaló un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

—Podría haber sido peor.

—Te hicieron daño… —dijo acariciando suavemente las heridas.

—No me hicieron mucho más que eso —cogió su mano y besó sus nudillos— Te dije que era mejor que no vinieras… Y, además, ¿cómo se te ocurrió acercarte tanto a la verja? Pensé que ibas a esperarme en el camino.

—Lo siento —se disculpó— Estaba nervioso y preocupado… y…

—Bellatrix te lazó un _Avada Kedavra_ —le interrumpió.

Ted se tensó y apretó los brazos en torno a ella.

—Sí.

—Podrías estar muerto ahora mismo.

—Lo sé.

El agua salió precipitadamente de la bañera cuando Andrómeda se dio la vuelta con brusquedad para abrazar a Ted con todas sus fuerzas. Fue entonces cuando todo el estrés y toda la angustia y la tensión que Andrómeda había acumulado en las últimas horas e incluso días salieron en forma de lágrimas incontrolables. Ted le devolvió el abrazo como si su propia vida dependiera de ello y sus cuerpos se entrelazaron bajo el agua. Él comenzó a besar y a acariciar su pelo mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Pero Andrómeda no podía dejar de llorar. Simplemente no podía. No lloraba por el hecho de que parecía haberlo perdido todo. Todo su dinero, su ropa, sus bienes… su familia, no. Lloraba porque había estado a punto de perder todo lo que realmente le importaba, lo único por lo que merecía la pena seguir adelante.

Se distanció lo suficiente de él para poder mirarle a los ojos. Apartó el flequillo mojado y pegado de su frente y se lo peinó hacia atrás con los dedos, aún con los ojos hinchados, pero con el llanto bajo control.

—Me juré a mí misma protegerte y hoy he faltado a mi promesa.

—Drómeda, no, no ha sido culpa tuya…

—Es… no, _era_ mi familia. Mi propia hermana ha intentado matarte, ¿cómo esperas que no me sienta culpable?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Dumbledore en su despacho? Somos responsables de nuestras acciones, no la de los demás. Has hecho todo lo que has podido. Viniste en seguida a por mí. ¡Incluso derrotaste a esa cosa negra y terrorífica invocando a un patronus! —Andrómeda bajó la cabeza y Ted le dio un pequeño beso en la frente— Un patronus precioso, por cierto. Tanto como tú.

—Confieso que no estaba segura de que funcionaría, no lo he conjurado muchas veces más —susurró—. La primera vez lo invoqué sólo unas horas antes del examen de ÉXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —sonrió para sí— Nunca imaginé que mi patronus fuese un cisne… Aunque por su luz, no estoy segura de si se trata de un cisne blanco o uno negro —añadió entristecida.

Ted se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

—Creo que el color es lo de menos…

Andrómeda quiso decir que sí, que para ella el detalle sí era importante, pero al notar cómo Ted profundizaba el beso, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a él.

En poco rato, el suelo del cuarto de baño se había inundado de agua derramada. Sus cuerpos no dejaban de entrelazarse y enrollarse en la cada vez más vacía y fría bañera. Hubo un momento en el que la emoción y el éxtasis sustituyeron del todo al temor y a la vergüenza iniciales de verse de verdad por primera vez. Andrómeda estaba tan concentrada en aprender de memoria cada uno de los recovecos de la anatomía de Ted, que olvidó por completo medir su fuerza y arrancó un pequeño quejido de los labios de él. Se detuvo de inmediato y preocupada, se apartó un poco de su regazo.

—Oh, lo siento… —se apresuró a decir mientras ponía distancia y acariciaba el rostro de Ted.

—N… no, no importa.

Andrómeda se mordió el labio para evitar echarse a reír. Se dio cuenta por la expresión de Ted que apenas era capaz de pronunciar dos palabras seguidas coherentemente. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta también, de que no quería poner distancia. De repente le pareció inconcebible que hubiera siquiera un escaso centímetro entre su piel y la suya. Otras veces, en circunstancias similares en la Sala de los Menesteres, la incertidumbre, el miedo o la vergüenza habían acabado ganando y habían hecho a Andrómeda retroceder. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, supo que quería descubrir el final del recorrido que sus manos, sus labios y todo lo que su cuerpo había iniciado.

Andrómeda miraba con total adoración desde arriba a un confundido Ted que se preguntaba el motivo de que ella le estuviera mirando de aquella manera. Él tampoco quería parar, pero si Andrómeda tenía sus dudas o no se sentía cómoda con lo que estaban haciendo, definitivamente se detendría, como habían hecho otras veces y esperarían al momento adecuado. Iba a pronunciar estas palabras cuando Andrómeda se sentó en la bañera y con decisión le arrastró con ella.

—Vamos a tu cuarto.

Todo su discurso quedó absolutamente borrado de la mente de Ted y sustituido por una hoja en blanco. Como un pececillo, miro boquiabierto a Andrómeda que aguardaba con impaciencia su respuesta. Sin embargo, al ver que los segundos pasaban y el silencio continuaba, Andrómeda no pudo evitar encogerse un poco en sí misma.

—A… a menos que… —susurró algo avergonzada.

—¡No! —exclamó Ted— ¡O sea… sí! Sí a que vayamos y… —en ese momento Ted se sintió morir y de haber estado la bañera llena, hubiera metido la cabeza hasta el fondo.

Andrómeda sonrió tímidamente y acunó el rostro de Ted con sus manos.

—Creo que no te digo lo mucho que te quiero el suficiente número de veces.

Lo había dicho en un tono despreocupado, pero a Ted se le encogió un poco el corazón al oír esas palabras.

—Pero lo has demostrado con creces para toda una vida…

Ahora era ella la que se había quedado completamente atónita y desconcertada. Alargando un dedo hacia su barbilla, Ted cerró con cuidado su boca y la besó con suavidad. Antes de que Andrómeda pudiera articular palabra, Ted salió con decisión de la bañera y se inclinó hacia ella, ofreciendo su mano. La tomó con decisión y Ted la envolvió en una toalla. De la mano, la condujo hasta un pequeño cuarto dos puertas más allá del baño. Un par de estanterías repletas de libros, un escritorio y un armario, además de la cama, fue lo que Andrómeda alcanzó a ver antes de tumbarse sobre las sábanas. Ted se unió a ella y de lado, se abrazó a ella con dulzura.

—Drómeda, ¿estás… estás segura?

Ella se incorporó e hizo rodar a Ted hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas encima de él. Hundió sus dedos en su pelo mientras le besaba con tal voracidad que la cabeza de Ted comenzó a dar vueltas.

—¿Y tú? —susurró mientras sus dedos bajaron por su pecho y luego descendieron más allá de lo que nunca nadie, salvo ella, lo habían hecho jamás. Los sonidos que escaparon de su boca respondieron por él y ambos desencadenaron una tormenta de similar magnitud a la que había fuera.

El viento estrellaba con fuerza las gotas de lluvia contra los cristales de las ventanas y numerosos relámpagos iluminaron la oscura habitación. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos hubiera podido afirmar si afuera había comenzado el diluvio universal o si el sol finalmente había surgido entre las nubes oscuras y había comenzado a iluminar las frías y húmedas calles de Londres.

***

Fueron varios días los que necesitó Andrómeda para adaptarse a su nueva vida. Los padres de Ted la acogieron en su casa con una amabilidad y generosidad que la deslumbró. Su situación no podía ser más precaria: la madre de Ted, Anne, le había prestado su ropa de cuando era más joven, no tenía dinero y tampoco un plan de futuro lo bastante seguro para no desvelarse en mitad de la noche completamente angustiada. Le habían asegurado que entendían su situación y que podía quedarse el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero Andrómeda no dejaba de pensar que cada día que pasaba, estaba más en deuda con ellos.

Además de su situación personal, había que sumarle a que la casa ya se podía considerar algo justa para las tres personas que ya vivían en ella. Con una cuarta, definitivamente se hacía demasiado pequeña. Por si fuera poco, Andrómeda tuvo que empezar a aprender a vivir sin las comodidades de tener un elfo doméstico. Tuvo que pedir prestado a Ted el libro de encantamientos de segundo curso para poder desenvolverse en lo básico. Anne y Adam, su marido, siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarla a enseñarla al “estilo muggle”, pero Andrómeda rechazaba sus ofrecimientos con toda la amabilidad posible. Ya había renunciado a demasiadas cosas en su vida. No pensaba renunciar a la magia, aunque tan sólo fuera para hacer cosas tan mundanas como lavar los platos o hacer la cama. En poco tiempo, comenzó a cogerle el tranquillo y con un tan sólo giro de muñeca ahorraba tiempo y trabajo a los padres de Ted.

—Ya podrías haberte esmerado tanto tú también en aprender —comentó Anne a su hijo cuando Andrómeda había dejado la cocina como los chorros del oro— Si no recuerdo mal, hace más de un año que ya se te permite hacer magia fuera del colegio.

Ted contestó con un mohín cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. Menos de un minuto después, Adam asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—Andrómeda, es para ti. Ha venido tu hermana —anunció.

El primer impulso tanto de ella como de Ted, fue levantarse de un salto y sacar la varita. Adam, retrocedió un paso algo asustado y miró con nerviosismo a la puerta.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre?

—¡¿La has dejado entrar?! —gritó Ted.

—Yo…eh, bueno sí… Dijisteis que el problema habían sido sus padres, no su hermana pequeña…

—Espera, espera —dijo de repente Andrómeda— ¿Has dicho hermana pequeña?

Narcissa Black esperaba en el umbral de la puerta con su elegancia y gracia natural. Miraba con desagrado el pequeño vestíbulo estudiando cada una de sus esquinas con el ceño fruncido. Cuando Andrómeda apareció por el pasillo, Narcissa inspiró hondo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Aún no puedo creer que hayas cambiado nuestra casa por este cuchitril… —dijo con desagrado cuando Andrómeda llegó hasta ella.

—Hola a ti también —susurró adoptando la misma actitud— ¿Qué haces aquí? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo has dado conmigo?

—No ha sido muy difícil —contestó Narcissa mirándola por encima del hombro— Tan sólo mandé a Pinkey a que lo averiguara. Estuvo ocho días y ocho noches recorriendo todo Londres hasta que dio contigo. Le dije que no podría volver hasta que te encontrara.

—¿Mandaste a Pinkey para que me buscara sin descanso? —preguntó escandalizada. Podía imaginarse a la pobre elfina recorriendo las calles, sola, con frío y sin parar a descansar.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Cómo…? ¡Ha estado lloviendo toda la semana! —dijo escandalizada— ¿Ves? ¡Por este tipo de cosas me fui! ¡Cissy, aunque Pinkey sea una elfina no deja de ser un ser vivo! ¡No puedes mandarla a buscarme a la aventura! ¡Podría haberle pasado algo!

—A parte de los sangre sucia, ¿ahora tienes una cruzada en favor a los elfos domésticos o qué? —preguntó Narcissa— No me lo puedo creer. ¡Me rebajo viniendo a este agujero muggle por ti y así me lo agradeces!

—No te pedí que vinieras.

—¡Pues resulta que no soy tan malvada como te piensas y he venido a ayudarte! —gritó exasperada señalando a un baúl que había a sus espaldas— ¿Qué te crees? ¿La heroína de la historia y que los demás somos los villanos que quieren hacerte la vida imposible? ¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que nos abandonaste!

—Yo no…

—¿Sabes cómo están las cosas desde que te fuiste? —preguntó Narcissa con el corazón en un puño— ¡Madre no deja de llorar! ¡Padre se ha encerrado todavía en sí mismo y Bellatrix está siempre enfadada y a la defensiva! ¡Toda la comunidad de sangre limpia se ha enterado de tu huida! Los Carrow están que echan humo y por supuesto han cortado toda relación con nosotros. ¡El sangre sucia y tú estáis en el punto de mira y el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso ha dado la orden de acabar con vosotros si se os viera!

Andrómeda se quedó sin habla cuando vio a su hermana perder los estribos de aquella manera. Vio cómo Narcissa miraba hacia el techo y se limpiaba discretamente con un dedo una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba con salir.

—Todo ha cambiado, no sólo para ti —añadió.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que Andrómeda se vio obligada a romper.

—Siento que todo esto haya salido así, Cissy —susurró— Pero créeme, no había otra salida…

Los ojos azules de su hermana se encontraron con los suyos y pudo leer el dolor y la soledad que había en ellos.

—¿De verdad pensaste en cómo nos iba a afectar todo esto? ¿O sólo tuviste en cuenta el peligro que corría tu querido muggle?

Su silencio fue la respuesta.

—Ya veo… Sí, tal vez fuera lo mejor que te marcharas de nuestro lado.

—Nunca quise que os pasara nada malo, Cissy —aseguró Andrómeda— Podrás creerme o no pero nunca levantaré la varita en contra vuestra, jamás.

—A menos que ataquen a tu pequeño muggle —puntualizó. Obviamente estaba al corriente de lo que había ocurrido con Bellatrix

—¡Bellatrix trató de matarlo! ¡Le lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_! ¡Y no la ataqué! ¡Tan sólo protegí a Ted y me defendí!

—Sea como sea, he venido a despedirme —sentenció Narcissa— Y como buena alma caritativa que soy, te he traído lo poco que pude rescatar antes de que madre prendiera fuego a tu armario.

Con una patada, arrastró el baúl hasta los pies de Andrómeda. Se agachó y cuando lo abrió, vio maravillada algunos de sus vestidos, libros de hechizos y su caldero.

—Aunque no es lo único que se ha quedado reducido a cenizas… La tía Walburga ha quemado tu rostro del mural familiar. Ten —Narcissa había sacado una bolsa de cuero marrón de su bolso— Madre nos dio a Bella y a mí lo que había en tu cuenta de Gringotts. Esta es mi parte, no lo quiero —añadió con desprecio.

Le lanzó la bolsa que aterrizó en el baúl.

—Creo que hay suficiente para que empieces como Merlín manda tu nueva vida.

—Cissy…

—¡No te atrevas a darme las gracias! —avisó señalándola con el dedo— ¡No las necesito! ¡No necesito nada de ti! —abrió la puerta y se colocó el sombrero— Este es el último favor que te hago. A partir de ahora me veré obligada a cumplir las reglas como el resto y tendré que delatarte si vuelvo a verte.

—Obligada… —susurró Andrómeda— ¿Y aún te preguntas porqué he escogido este camino?

Narcissa apretó los dedos entorno al picaporte y la miró con furia.

—Yo no soy una cobarde que deja en la estacada a su familia por un estúpido encaprichamiento amoroso. Ojalá no tengas que arrepentirte en un futuro, Andrómeda. Ojalá puedas vivir lo más decentemente posible junto a ese sangre sucia. Pero las cosas pintan muy mal para todos vosotros, lo sabes. Puede que ya no seamos hermanas, pero créeme cuando te digo que no te deseo ningún mal —iba a marcharse cuando se detuvo de repente y girándose un poco, añadió— Te lo repito, crees que eres la buena de la historia. Pero intenté avisarte en la reunión con el Señor Tenebroso. Averigüé que tenías algo con tu sangre sucia antes que nadie. No te dabas cuenta, pero todas las mañanas le buscabas con la mirada en el Gran Comedor y él casi siempre te devolvía la sonrisa… —miró a los ojos a su hermana una última vez— No te delaté. Opté por ser buena hermana y esperé y deseé que lo vuestro no fuera a más, no tanto como para abandonarnos… Pero me equivoqué.

—¿Tú…? ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Andrómeda anonadada— Pero… ¿desde cuando…?

—Oh, por favor, eras de lo más evidente —respondió Narcissa— Aquel verano en el que no parabas de mandar cartas a Edina, cuando empezaste a preocuparte por tu aspecto y cantabas como una adolescente enamorada por toda la casa… Cuando regresamos a Hogwarts no tardé en darme cuenta de que se trataba de ese asqueroso muggle de Hufflepuff. Al principio pensé que se trataba de la propia Edina… Sinceramente no sé qué hubiese sido peor.

Lejos de ofenderla, Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco. No perdería el tiempo en explicarle a su hermana que esa segunda opción en realidad, no hubiera tenido nada de malo.

Narcissa por su parte se ajustó una vez más el sombrero, sin dejar que Andrómeda se acercara a ella.

—Buena suerte, la vas a necesitar.

***

Ted la encontró horas más tarde en la habitación que ahora compartían juntos sentada en una banqueta y mirando por la ventana. Se había abrazado a sus rodillas y descansaba su mejilla en una de ellas. Se acercó a ella sin decir nada y la rodeó con los brazos, depositando un beso en su pelo.

—Sé que me has dicho que estás bien —susurró Ted— Pero no soporto verte tan triste…

—Lo siento, Narcissa me ha dado que pensar —musitó— No esperaba su ayuda y sus palabras… Me han trastocado un poco.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No es que me arrepienta de lo que hecho. Para nada —aseguró Andrómeda girándose hacia Ted— Pero… tal vez tuviera razón en haberles metido a todos en el mismo saco. No tenía ni idea de que Narcissa nos había descubierto desde hace tanto tiempo. Y aun así nunca nos delató. Y ahora ha hecho todo lo posible para encontrarme y darme algo con lo que empezar… Sigue siendo una Black y una sangre pura y su visión del mundo no ha cambiado ni creo que lo haga jamás… Pero creo que no es justo para ella calificarla y ponerla al mismo nivel que por ejemplo Bellatrix.

Soltó un largo suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en Ted.

—Y también tiene razón en lo que ha dicho sobre mí. No soy la buena en esta historia. No me porté bien con Edina, la usé para mis intereses. Y no pensé en las consecuencias y los problemas que tendría mi familia con mi decisión. En ambas situaciones me confié y di por sentado que estarían bien. He cometido el mismo error una y otra vez…

—Hiciste lo que pudiste y creíste que era correcto, Drómeda. Nadie es perfecto. Con Edina ya te disculpaste… y en cuanto a tu familia ¿crees que ellos se lamentarían de haberte encadenado a toda una vida con Carrow?

Andrómeda soltó un bufido y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

—De todas formas, ya está hecho. No podemos hacer otra cosa que seguir hacia adelante.

Ted sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo tendió a Andrómeda. Ella se levantó de un brinco y parpadeó varias veces mientras lo contemplaba atónita.

—¿Ya ha llegado? —preguntó sorprendida— ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—La lechuza vino hace diez minutos —contestó con una tierna sonrisa— Eres la primera persona en saberlo.

—¡¿Te han aceptado?!

Ted no contestó y se limitó a indicar con la cabeza que lo leyera. Andrómeda abrió el sobre con las manos temblorosas y después de leer la segunda línea de la carta gritó echándose a sus brazos.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Oh, Ted, cuánto me alegro!

—¡Empiezo el lunes! Por ahora sólo como becario, pero tengo una corazonada de que esto es sólo el comienzo.

—¿En qué departamento? —preguntó revisando la carta.

—¡En la oficina de enlace con muggles!

—¡El que tú querías! —arrugó sin querer el papel en su mano y volvió a abrazarle— Vas a ayudar a tanta gente, Ted. Te necesitan ahí y se van a dar cuenta en seguida…

Se quedaron un tiempo abrazados. Andrómeda podía oír el acelerado corazón de Ted relajarse poco a poco. Le oyó suspirar y arrastró sus dedos por su espalda.

—Todo va a salir bien, Drómeda. Ten fe —tomó el rostro de ella con dulzura y presionó la punta de su nariz con la suya— No será fácil y menos al principio. Ahorraremos y buscaremos un lugar para nosotros solos. Tendremos que cuidarnos y ser precavidos después de lo que te ha contado Narcissa. Pero tampoco podemos vivir con una preocupación constante.

Enredó sus dedos en los rizos de ella. Ese gesto, tan característico de él hizo sonreír a Andrómeda.

—No será fácil, no —susurró— Pero lo conseguiremos juntos. Pase lo que pase.

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en su cabello y de repente la mente Andrómeda se transportó a aquel día en la biblioteca en el que besó a Ted por primera vez. Su pelo y sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad. La misma determinación que la hizo dar un paso aquel día y confesar sus sentimientos estaba hoy también con ella. Ted la estrechó un poco más en sus brazos y cerró los ojos antes de besarla en la frente.

—Pase lo que pase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Cigarrillo
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Underwater kiss - Alexandre Desplat  
> Magic tree and I let myself go - Craig Armstrong feat. Lana del Rey


	37. Cigarrillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeño salto temporal.  
> Tenía muchísimas ganas de introducir a dos nuevos personajes a los que les tengo mucho cariño. Ambos están inspirados en el que es, desde mi punto de vista, el mejor fanfic de los merodeadores que hay hasta la fecha: Maradeurs Crack! de Irati. Si no conocéis esta maravillosa historia os invito de todo corazón a leerla. Todo lo que ocurre en ese fanfic es canon también en este.  
> Y sin más preámbulos, empecemos. Espero que os guste :)

_Siete años después._

_17 de octubre 1977_

Eran las seis de la tarde de un frío viernes de octubre cuando dos figuras encapuchadas surgieron en mitad de Fore Street, una de las calles principales de Hertford, Inglaterra. Por suerte, la niebla que cubría la aldea era lo suficientemente espesa y los protegía de ser descubiertos por algún desventurado paseante. En principio, no tenían por qué preocuparse. La mayoría de las comercios y tiendas de aquel pueblecito de Inglaterra ya estaban cerrados y la mayor parte de sus habitantes se habían refugiado en sus respectivos hogares. El único ser que vio aquellas dos personas deslizarse entre las sombras de la noche, fue un gato que se había escondido debajo de un coche, en busca del calor de un motor que hasta hacía poco había estado encendido.

—¡Hey, no vayas tan rápido! —susurró la segunda figura, la más rezagada que no dejaba de mirar hacia los lados, como queriéndose asegurar de que nadie los había visto aparecerse mágicamente.

—¡Llegamos tarde! —se excusó la primera persona que estampaba con dureza sus botas de cuero contra los adoquines— Ella odia la impuntualidad…

—¿Y de quién ha sido la culpa? Te pregunté hace dos días si la moto tenía suficiente gasolina para el viaje y como siempre, me llamaste exagerado y pasaste del tema.

—¡No pensé que este condenado pueblo estuviera tan lejos de Londres, eso es todo!

Su compañero se detuvo un instante, como si se hubiera ofendido por sus palabras, pero retomó la marcha en seguida, apretando fuertemente los puños.

—¡Sin contar el tiempo que hemos perdido repostando en la gasolinera, hemos tardado menos de una hora volando!

—¡Exacto, tú lo has dicho! ¡ _Volando_! ¡¿Sabías que así la moto consume el doble?! ¡No es mi culpa que nos hayamos quedado sin gasolina y hayamos tenido que parar!

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —susurró exasperado— ¡Nos pidieron discreción y como sigas gritando así, todo el pueblo se va a enterar de que estamos aquí en menos de lo que canta un _Augurey_!

Estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con el responsable de su tardanza cuando éste se detuvo en seco en frente de una adorable casita de ladrillo negro de dos plantas.

—Creo que es aquí.

El hombre miró hacia los lados con rapidez y subió los peldaños que conducían a la puerta principal de la vivienda. Su amigo permaneció en la retaguardia, varita en mano, atento cualquier ruido.

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Una voz entrecortada y débil se oyó a través de la puerta.

—¿Canuto? —preguntó en apenas un susurro.

—Sí, somos nosotros— corroboró el mago. Apuntó decidido hacia la puerta, preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

—Sabes que tengo que asegurarme…— el anciano que parecía estar detrás de la entrada, preguntó— Cuando tenías cinco años, ¿qué fue lo que en realidad te atacó un verano en el jardín de la casa de los Black?

El que se hacía llamar Canuto apretó la mandíbula frustrado y suspiró antes de contestar.

—Les dije a todos que me había caído encima de un rosal… cuando en realidad me atacó un grupo de gansos.

Su amigo intentó disimular su sonrisa y agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro en su capa. Canuto no pasó desapercibido el gesto y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Exactamente —contestó el anciano con cierta diversión en su voz— Tu turno.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es mi canción favorita de los _Rolling Stones_?

Se produjo un breve pero tenso silencio lleno de incredulidad. Canuto, lejos de avergonzarse, se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla.

—No me lo puedo creer, ¿esa es tu pregunta de seguridad? —preguntó escandalizado su amigo.

—¡¿Hablas en serio, Sirius?! —gritó el anciano desde el interior— ¿Te parece esto una broma?

—¡Oye, de ser capturado, a los mortífagos nunca se les ocurriría preguntarme por algo así! ¡Ni siquiera tienen la decencia de saber quién es Mick Jagger!

—Eres incorregible…

—Lo sé—contestó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose con chulería en la puerta— Desde que nací, mi querida madre me lo repetía a diario. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar ni de ella ni de los traumas que me causó… y además se me están congelando las pelotas aquí fuera. ¿Tu respuesta es…?

Se escuchó un largo suspiro precedido del sonido de varios cerrojos abriéndose. Una mujer joven, alta y de aspecto distinguido les abrió la puerta.

— _Paint it, black_ — contestó con impaciencia. Sorprendentemente, la voz del anciano había salido de sus labios y Sirius le dedicó la sonrisa que le salía de forma natural cuando había cometido alguna travesura.

En cuanto puso un pie en la casa se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La joven cerró la puerta con el pie mientras le golpeaba suavemente en los hombros para que la soltara de una buena vez.

—¡Ya está bien, Sirius! ¡Me estás asfixiando!

—¡Deja que salude como es debido a mi prima favorita! —la estrechó un poco más antes de soltarla de golpe y ella se llevó las manos al pecho, tratando de coger aire. — ¡Hace demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos! Por cierto, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu voz? Por un momento pensé que estaba hablando con el mismísimo Dumbledore.

—Es gracias a una poción. Se me pasará en unos minutos. Con los tiempos que corren toda precaución es poca—explicó.

Sirius acarició con cariño la mejilla de Andrómeda. Hasta que no había sido expulsado de la familia el año anterior, no habían retomado el contacto. Desde el instante en el que su prima había sido repudiada hacía ya siete años le habían prohibido tener cualquier contacto con ella. Al principio, Sirius no había entendido qué había ocurrido exactamente. Pero a medida que fue creciendo, fue dándose cuenta del camino que sus padres, su hermano y el resto de sus familiares habían tomado. Sin embargo, al contrario que ella, desde el primer momento fue manifestando su inconformidad y su rebeldía. El que fuera seleccionado en Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin y sus compañías más que cuestionables no hicieron más que tensar la cuerda que le unía con su familia. Hasta que no pudo aguantar más y huyó a casa de los Potter. Ellos, los Merodeadores y su tío Alphard habían sido un gran apoyo durante el paso hacia su abrupta independencia.

Gracias a su tío, él y Andrómeda habían conseguido reunirse después de tantos años. Los había invitado en una especie de “cena familiar anti-Black”, poco después de que Sirius huyera de casa, con la excusa de poder repartir algo del dinero que le quedaba entre los únicos miembros con los que aún podía hablar.

A pesar de ello, el tiempo no había pasado en balde para ninguno de los dos. Para Sirius, Andrómeda no había cambiado mucho de cómo la recordaba. Sin duda, estaba más adulta y madura desde la última vez que la había visto, aquella particular Navidad en casa de los Malfoy. Las ojeras y los callos de sus manos reflejaban lo mucho que había trabajado durante todos esos años, pero la expresión en su rostro denotaba sabiduría y madurez. Había supuesto que se había acabado casando con el famoso hijo de muggles por el que había sido expulsada de la familia, pero no sabía que durante esos años había tenido una hija, Nymphadora.

Sin embargo, para Andrómeda, Sirius había pasado de ser un chiquillo travieso y adorable a un joven atractivo de melena negra y chupa de cuero que le sacaba dos cabezas. Aunque por supuesto, no sólo había cambiado físicamente. Sirius derrochaba seguridad y galantería a su paso. Tenía una mente brillante, un don de gentes y sabía muy bien cómo usar su ingenio para conseguir lo que quería.

Esa era una de las razones por las que había acudido a verla.

—Por cierto, Drómeda… —se acercó al chico que había venido con él y rodeándole con el brazo, le instó a que se aproximara a ella— Querría presentarte a uno de mis mejores amigos y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Remus Lupin.

Andrómeda arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. El tal Remus era incluso más alto que Sirius. Tenía la piel muy pálida, de aspecto enfermizo. No pudo evitar fijarse en su larga nariz y en que algunas cicatrices adornaban su cuello y sus mejillas. Llevaba un abrigo viejo y raído que le quedaba dos tallas grandes y una bufanda con los colores de la casa Gryffindor le cubría los hombros. Alargó el brazo para estrecharle la mano y Andrómeda la tomó con desconfianza. Había algo que no le cerraba en aquel chico.

—Encantada —susurró mirándole fijamente. Remus aguantó como buenamente pudo su mirada, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un chillido entusiasta que provenía desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡¡Tío Sirius!!

De repente, una chiquilla de pelo fucsia brillante saltó a las piernas de éste y se agarró a ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él se apresuró a auparla en brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Pero si es mi sobrina favorita! —exclamó entusiasmado— ¿Cómo has estado, granujilla? —la niña comenzó a reír sin parar mientras Sirius daba vueltas sobre sí mismo— ¿Qué te dan de comer? ¡Has crecido por lo menos un palmo desde la última vez que te vi! ¿Seguro que tienes cinco años? Drómeda, ¿no le darás a la niña poción _crece-huesos_ o alguno de tus mejunjes para hacerla crecer más rápido verdad?

Nymphadora se tapó la boca con las manos intentando ocultar su risa y su madre se la arrebató con dulzura de los brazos a Sirius.

—No digas bobadas… —y dirigiéndose a su hija con un tono más amable, dijo— Nymphadora, cielo, vete a tu cuarto a jugar. Tu tío y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

—¡Pero si acaba de llegar! —se quejó. Inmediatamente, su pelo cambió de color a un marrón oscuro. Remus abrió los ojos asombrado y miró a Sirius en busca de una explicación— ¡Y tú misma dices que no sabes cuándo será la próxima vez que pueda venir a vernos!

—No te lo pediría si no fuera importante, cariño. Tenemos que hablar de cosas muy serias y…

—Remus puede jugar contigo mientras tu madre y yo conversamos.

Tanto Andrómeda como Remus dieron un respingo y miraron a Sirius como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

—Eh, Sirius… —susurró Remus. De reojo vio cómo la mirada de Andrómeda comenzaba a echar chispas y sin darse cuenta, abrazó un poco más a su hija contra sí.

—A ver, no es ni la mitad de divertido que yo, eso hay que reconocerlo—explicó Sirius a Nymphadora— Pero se apunta a todas nuestras aventuras y lo mejor de todo es que no sabe decir que no. Así que seguro que querrá jugar contigo a cualquier cosa que le propongas.

—Sirius —el tono de Andrómeda denotaba advertencia, pero su hija era demasiado pequeña para darse cuenta. Miró de arriba abajo a aquel chico tan extraño y giró levemente la cabeza, no del todo convencida.

—¿Me ayudarás con el puzle? —preguntó inocentemente señalando a un montón de piezas que había sobre una mesita del salón.

Remus miró alternativamente a Andrómeda y a Sirius. Su amigo asentía levemente con la cabeza obviando deliberadamente la expresión tensa de su prima.

—Emm… yo. Me encantaría, pero…

—¡Genial! —con la misma energía con la que había abrazado antes a Sirius, la pequeña arrastró a Remus de la mano hasta la mesita.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —susurró entre dientes Andrómeda a Sirius— ¡Puede que tú confíes en él, pero para mí es un extraño que no lleva ni dos minutos en mi casa! ¿Con qué derecho decides que puede quedarse a cargo de mi hija?

—Drómeda, confiaría a Remus mi propia vida —respondió sin alterarse— Es un miembro de la Orden. Y además de ser un pedazo de pan, es un empollón de primera, perteneció a Gryffindor y también fue nombrado Prefecto y delegado. Tu hija no podría estar en mejores manos.

—Aun así, tendrías que haberte callado o al menos consultármelo. Entiendo que es tu amigo y confías en él, pero… —se estremeció al echarle otro vistazo— No sé, hay algo que… ¿Ha estado enfermo o es que suele tener siempre ese aspecto tan descuidado?

Andrómeda vio que la mirada de Sirius se entristecía.

—Tienes razón, no está muy bien de salud. Suele enfermarse bastante a menudo… James, Peter y yo le ayudamos desde hace años en lo que podemos —Andrómeda vio cómo una sonrisa cargada de melancolía se deslizaba por su rostro— Remus se merece todo eso y más…

La voz de su primo se había ido apagando poco a poco, así como su entusiasmo, al contrario que el de su hija, que revoloteaba sin cesar alrededor de un cohibido Remus que se veía un poco ridículo sentado en una silla para infantes. Andrómeda no pudo obviar que el color del cabello de Nymphadora había vuelto a ser rosa chillón.

—Lo siento, yo… No lo sabía.

—No te preocupes… En fin, si te quedas más tranquila podemos hablar aquí mismo de tú-ya-sabes-qué. Aunque tendremos que hacerlo en clave, por si Nymphadora nos escucha…

Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—Mi respuesta va a ser la misma que la de hace tres meses, Sirius. Ya te advertí por carta que será una pérdida de tiempo.

—Escucha primero lo que tengo que decir, por favor. —pidió Sirius más conciliador. Andrómeda negó con la cabeza.

—Podemos hablar en la cocina. ¿Te apetece un café, un té…?

—¿No te tendrás ginebra por casualidad?

—Me temo que en esta casa no bebemos licores blancos. Además, ¿no deberías estar sobrio para conducir cuando regreséis a casa? —preguntó mientras sacaba las tazas y los cubiertos.

—Te lo aseguro, Drómeda. Después de escuchar todo lo que tengo que contarte desearás tener una botella cerca.

En ese momento, Andrómeda escuchó el sonido de un encendedor y cuando vio a Sirius con el cigarrillo en la boca, exclamó.

—¡Haz el favor de al menos abrir una ventana!

Sirius se limitó a echarse a reír mientras se aproximaba a abrir la más cercana a él.

—Ya entiendo por qué te llaman Canuto…

—Si tú supieras… —susurró enigmático con el cigarrillo en la boca.

Andrómeda sirvió dos tazas de té mientras el frío se colaba por la habitación. Sirius daba una calada tras otra a su cigarrillo en silencio mientras que Drómeda se calentaba las manos al calor de su taza.

—¿Cuáles son las últimas novedades?

Sirius sonrió de medio lado y levantó la vista sin cambiar de postura.

—¿No me vas a preguntar primero qué es lo que me ha pedido de vosotros Dumbledore?

—Lo mismo que me pediste tú en Julio, nada nuevo—respondió por él con sencillez— ¿Qué sabes de mis hermanas?

Sirius suspiró y dio otra calada antes de responder.

—Narcissa es oficialmente una Malfoy.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía…—susurró.

—¿Lo sabías?

Andrómeda asintió.

—Ted se enteró en la oficina. Lucius ha ascendido rápidamente en el Ministerio. Estuvo la mitad de tiempo que Ted como becario y ambiciona un cargo en el Consejo Escolar.

—¿No es un poco joven para ese puesto? ¿Qué lleva, dos, tres años trabajando para el Ministerio?

—Sabes de sobra el poder que su apellido tiene ahí dentro…y fuera también. ¿Qué hay de Bellatrix?

Andrómeda notó cómo Sirius se tensaba al escuchar el nombre de su hermana mayor.

—Oficialmente, nada. Extraoficialmente… creemos que es una de las cabecillas más importantes y fieles de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y… —Sirius cerró los ojos, incapaz de continuar.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Esto no es fácil de decir, Drómeda…

Un profundo pesar se instaló en su corazón y su ansiedad creció por momentos. Durante todos esos años se había imaginado el tipo de barbaries que ella y los demás estarían cometiendo en nombre de su Señor. Pero de imaginarlo, a escuchar y confirmar sus peores temores, había un paso importante.

—¿Qué ha hecho mi hermana, Sirius?

Se llevó las manos a su pelo, echándose los mechones rebeldes hacia atrás, visiblemente incómodo.

—Tuvimos dos bajas antes de ayer, Drómeda. Fabian y Gideon Prewett. 

—¿Prewett…? Los-los conozco —susurró— Eran un par de años más mayores que yo. Recuerdo que formaban parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Además, ¿no son hermanos de Molly Weasley?

—¿Conoces a Molly?

—Su marido trabaja en un departamento común al de Ted. Oh, por Merlín, debe de estar destrozada… —se lamentó llevándose las manos a la cara— Pero… ¿Bellatrix? No me dirás que…

—Fueron abatidos por cinco mortífagos, Drómeda. Se presentaron voluntarios para intentar averiguar la próxima reunión de Quién-tú-ya-sabes y sus seguidores. Por lo que hemos podido averiguar, fueron descubiertos justo antes de dicha reunión. Es muy posible que Bellatrix fuera una de ellos

—¿Cómo lo sabéis?

Sirius sacó entonces del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero un sobre. Éste contenía tan sólo dos fotografías que colocó en la mesa con sumo cuidado. El corazón de Andrómeda se encogió cuando encontró la mirada de su hermana en una de ellas. Se tapó la boca con las manos. En estos años, Bellatrix estaba realmente cambiada. Unas profundas ojeras negras enmarcaban su rostro pálido y demacrado. Su cabello estaba aún más desordenado y revuelto que antaño. Y la expresión de su rostro… Infundía verdadero terror.

—¿Sabes quiénes son los que la acompañan? —preguntó Sirius.

Ni siquiera se había fijado en el resto del grupo. Cuatro hombres caminaban junto a ella de espaldas por un oscuro callejón. Parecía el Callejón Knockturn. Su hermana era la única que estaba de espaldas, de frente a la cámara, asegurándose seguramente de que nadie los siguiera. El hombre que estaba a su derecha giraba parcialmente el rostro hacia su hermana, pero, aun así, Andrómeda le reconoció en seguida. Sintió el odio crecer en su interior.

—Carrow.

Sirius asintió.

—Eso creíamos… ¿reconoces al resto?

Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos para verlos mejor.

—Es posible que el de la izquierda sea Rodolphus Lestrange, pero no estoy segura. Y los otros dos, podrían ser cualquiera del grupo de amigos de Bellatrix del colegio, como Mcnair, Dolohov. Apostaría que el rubio es Avery… ¿Quién tomó las fotos?

—Los Prewett. Las hicieron el mismo día que murieron.

Andrómeda las miró de nuevo, boquiabierta.

—Ellos son sus asesinos, Drómeda.

Soltó la fotografía como si ésta estuviera en llamas. Podía aceptar que Carrow, Dolohov y los demás se hubieran convertido finalmente en asesinos. Pero Bellatrix… Su propia hermana. Aún le costaba digerirlo. Negó con la cabeza y enterró su rostro en sus manos. Sintió los brazos de Sirius rodeándola cuando algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos.

—Bella…

Sirius no dijo nada y siguió abrazándola hasta que finalmente se calmó. Se secó las lágrimas de la cara y guardó las fotografías sin detenerse a verlas más. No quería volver a ver el rostro de Bellatrix justo unos momentos antes de asesinar a los Prewett. Simplemente no _podía_.

—La Orden está pasando por muchas dificultades, Drómeda. Por ahora, los Prewett han sido los últimos. Pero no han sido los primeros. Desde que nos unimos en Julio las cosas han ido a peor. Algunos miembros han desaparecido, otros… Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, Drómeda. No te lo pediría si no fuera urgente.

—¿Y de verdad crees que lo que me has contado cambiará mi opinión? Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, al igual que se lo dije a Dumbledore: para mí, los Black siguen siendo mi familia. Si me uno a la Orden, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a ellos. A Bellatrix… o incluso a Narcissa. Me lo juré a mí misma hace años, Sirius. Y no pienso faltar a mi palabra.

—¡¿Tu familia?! —preguntó alzando la voz— ¿Sigues considerando a Bellatrix parte de tu familia? ¿Me vas a decir que está al mismo nivel que Ted y Nymphadora? ¿O que yo? ¿Esa… asesina despiadada?

—Sirius, por favor…

—¡No! Tienes que oírlo, tienes que saberlo… Hace un mes, a James y a mí nos persiguieron un grupo de mortífagos. Íbamos sobrevolando Londres con la motocicleta y aparecieron de la nada varios encapuchados con las máscaras esas cadavéricas que suelen llevar... Reconocí su risa, Drómeda… Era la que más se reía de todos ellos mientras lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro sobre nosotros. Y _sabía_ perfectamente que era yo, su primo, el que conducía esa moto. Nos salvamos por los pelos, tuvimos la gran suerte de escapar, pero quizás otros no hubieran tenido tanta suerte. Los Prewett no la tuvieron.

Andrómeda se levantó con brusquedad y se acercó a la ventana abierta. Sintió el viento helado en sus mejillas e inspiró profundamente el frío aire de la calle.

—No le tembló el pulso cuando nos atacó a James y a mí. La conoces. Sabes de lo que es capaz. Y os la tiene jurada a Ted y a ti…

—Con más motivo debería permanecer alejada de ella, Sirius —dijo reprimiendo su rabia— ¿Por qué crees que huimos de Londres? ¿Por qué crees que fue necesario que los padres de Ted abandonaran Gran Bretaña? No estábamos seguros, ninguno de nosotros. Por ahora tenemos la suerte de que el Ministerio nos protege ofreciéndonos un lugar seguro y secreto en el que vivir. Aquí nadie realmente nos conoce… Nos va bien gracias al trabajo de Ted y a que yo tengo varios clientes fijos que siguen comprando mis pócimas… Pero el miedo a que nos encuentren no desaparece, Sirius…—se volvió hacia su primo, aun sujetándose en el alfeizar de la ventana— ¿Y pretendes que me meta directamente a la boca del lobo? ¿Quieres que ponga en peligro a las personas que más quiero en este mundo? ¡Mi hija sólo tiene cinco años!

—No eres la única que teme por la seguridad de sus seres queridos, prima.

—¿Te refieres a tus amigos? —preguntó acercándose lentamente a él. Sirius la quería con locura, pero en esos momentos en los que sacaba toda su rabia y orgullo Black, la recordaba demasiado a Bellatrix. No pudo evitar encogerse un poco en su asiento— Por mucho que los quieras no me puedes comparar el amor que sientes hacia ellos con el que siento yo por mi marido o mi hija. Me moriría si les llegara a pasar algo. No me lo podría perdonar jamás, Sirius. Porque en el fondo también sería culpa mía. Es mi culpa proceder de esta maldita familia, a la que perteneceré siempre. Da igual que quemen nuestros retratos del mosaico familiar. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Estamos tan malditos como ellos. Hagamos lo que hagamos, estemos con ellos o contra ellos, tenemos todas las de perder —cuando llegó hasta él, se sorprendió que, pese a la rabia contenida, Andrómeda le apartó con delicadeza el cabello de la cara— Tú has elegido luchar por los tuyos. Yo he elegido esconderme para proteger a los míos.

Sirius cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Andrómeda en su pelo. Apretó fuertemente los puños.

—Elegí luchar para que personas como vosotros no tengáis que esconderos más. No es fácil, Drómeda —susurró con la voz entrecortada— ¿Te crees que no pienso cada día que este podría ser el último? ¿O peor, el de mis seres queridos? Personas por las que no dudaría ni un solo segundo en dar mi vida…si eso me asegurara que van a estar bien —su rostro se dulcificó al pensar en ellos— Hemos perdido a tantos… Hemos visto tanto dolor estas últimas semanas. Pero si no lo hacemos nosotros, ¿quién lo hará? ¿Quiénes los pararán? Porque en el momento en el que ya no quede nadie para plantarles cara, todo lo inmoral e incorrecto que ahora hacen pasará a ser una realidad. Algo que se permitirá y se normalizará. Y en ese momento dará igual si luchamos o nos escondemos. Porque nos acabarán encontrando. Y acabarán con todos nosotros.

Los brazos que habían rodeado la cintura de Andrómeda se tensaron y ella siguió acariciando el cabello de Sirius intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos.

—Puede que pienses que me he unido a la Orden en otro intento de desafío hacia mi familia, como pertenecer a Gryffindor, mis tatuajes o… en fin. Pero te equivocas, Drómeda. Lucho por ellos. Por Remus, James, Peter y Lily. Y por vosotros también. Vosotros sois mi familia.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados. Sirius aun sentado, aguantándose las lágrimas y Andrómeda acariciándole el cabello. Él nunca lo confesaría, pero las actitudes que había tenido siempre su prima con él eran más maternales que cualquiera de los gestos que su propia madre había tenido con él durante toda su vida.

Cuando ambos se calmaron, Sirius cogió la mano de su prima y ésta volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—De todas formas… unirte de forma activa a la Orden no es lo que Dumbledore quiere exactamente.

Andrómeda arrugó el entrecejo, confundida.

—¿Qué es entonces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Brandy
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Paris/Look down - Les miserables  
> In Noctem + Dumbledore's Farewell - Nicholas Hooper


	38. Brandy

Ted Tonks llegó a casa un poco más tarde de lo habitual. La serie de eventos de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas habían ocasionado más problemas de lo esperado. Su departamento había estado trabajando a destajo en la desmemorización de hasta ciento doce personas que habían sido testigos directos de un atentado en pleno centro de Londres orquestado por una veintena de mortífagos. Varios muggles habían sido asesinados y la credibilidad que los ciudadanos tenían hacia Ministerio caía cada día más en picado debido a que, de nuevo, no habían detenido a ningún sospechoso.

Es por ello que el departamento de Ted no dejaba de recibir más presión por cada nuevo incidente. Su trabajo en el interrogatorio de los testigos sobre qué habían presenciado era vital para la detención de los mortífagos. Sin embargo, muy pocos de ellos tenían datos lo suficientemente valiosos para facilitar la tarea. A Ted cada día le costaba un poco más escuchar los relatos de los testigos de los ataques y, sin embargo, no por ello dejaba de esforzarse en implantar en sus memorias un recuerdo falso, pero agradable que borrara el terror de lo vivido.

Cuando por fin Ted llegó a casa y entró al salón de su hogar, no se esperó encontrar a su hija peinando y colocando varias pinzas y coleteros de colores en el cabello de un completo desconocido. El joven no le vio llegar, pues estaba contemplando con asombro el resultado de la sesión de peluquería de Nymphadora. Un carraspeo fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación con ellos.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Ted.

—¡Papiiii!

El cabello de Nymphadora cobró más vida aún cuando corrió hacia su padre. Remus se apresuró a levantarse, tirando sin querer la silla de juguete en la que había estado sentado y comenzó a retorcerse con nerviosismo las manos.

—Papi, ¿has visto que guapo he dejado al amigo del tío Sirius? —inquirió la niña mientras su padre la aupaba en brazos.

Ted levantó las cejas con sorpresa y apretó los labios para evitar echarse a reír.

—B-buenas tardes, señor Tonks —se apresuró a saludar Remus.

Unos pasos procedentes de la cocina desviaron la atención de Ted. Andrómeda se acercó a él y abrazó a su esposo como si llevara semanas sin verle. Sirius y Remus contemplaron la enternecedora escena hasta que Nymphadora comenzó a pedir a gritos que la bajaran al suelo.

—Te queda bien ese peinado, Lunático —susurró Sirius mientras acariciaba uno de los mechones recogidos por un coletero verde chillón— Resalta el color de tus pecas.

—Cállate, Canuto.

—Cállame —susurró tentativamente en su oreja.

—Sirius, aquí no. Contrólate.

Los susurros no pasaron desapercibidos para Andrómeda que disimuló como pudo su sorpresa y optó por hacer que no había oído nada.

—Vuelves a llegar más tarde de lo normal, Ted —comentó preocupada.

—Hoy por fin hemos terminado de desmemorizar a todos los testigos —contestó abatido— Sin embargo, no hemos sacado mucho en claro de lo que ocurrió realmente.

—¿Te refieres a los testigos del ataque de Piccadilly Circus? —preguntó Sirius.

—Exacto. ¿Qué sabe la Orden?

—Tenemos en mente a varios sospechosos, pero ninguna prueba de que fueran realmente ellos. Creemos que fueron los mismos que asesinaron a los Prewett, pues la reunión que iban a celebrar aquel día ocurrió sólo unas horas antes del atentado.

—¡¿Los Prewett?! ¿Los Prewett han fallecido?

Andrómeda se abrazó a sí misma al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Su hija se dio cuenta en seguida de que algo no iba bien y tiró de la tela del vestido de su madre para llamar su atención. Ésta sonrió con tristeza cuando vio que pelo se oscurecía tanto como su expresión.

—No te preocupes, mi niña. Todo está bien —y volviéndose hacia su marido, dijo— Estábamos poniendo la mesa. Sirius y Remus se quedarán a cenar. Más tarde tendremos tiempo para hablar.

La cena transcurrió con absoluta normalidad. No se tocaron los temas escabrosos y delicados acontecidos en los últimos días y la espontaneidad de Sirius junto a la inocencia de Nymphadora relajaron bastante el ambiente. Ésta última ofreció a los comensales la variedad de peinados que había aprendido a hacer sólo con desearlo e incluso hizo que su nariz se transformara en un pico de pato. Se sonrojó cuando los invitados la alabaron con elogios y aplausos y el comedor se llenó de risas cuando su cabello adquirió la misma tonalidad que sus mejillas.

—¿Puedo llevármela a casa, por favor? —pidió Sirius a Andrómeda mientras rogaba con las manos— Prometo cuidarla, darle de comer y sacarla de paseo por lo menos dos veces al día.

—No hables de mi hija como si fuera un perro —le regañó.

—¿Nos has pensado en tener tus propios hijos? —preguntó inocentemente Ted.

Andrómeda se atragantó un poco con el vino que estaba bebiendo, pero logró disimularlo con una tos. No fue la única. Observó de reojo cómo Remus agachaba algo avergonzado la cabeza y Sirius abría los ojos como platos. Andrómeda pensó que no podían ser más obvios, aunque lo intentaran.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Hijos? No gracias, no estoy por la labor —se apresuró a contestar.

—Ted, es demasiado joven e inmaduro como para ponerse a engendrar niños ahora —opinó Andrómeda con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Oye, lo de joven, vale! ¿Pero inmaduro?

—Aunque conociéndote seguro que tienes a una, o incluso varias chicas locas detrás de ti, ¿no es verdad?

—En eso probablemente tenga que darte la razón —contestó orgulloso— Aunque, por ahora, ninguna se haya atrevido a dar el primer paso.

—¿No tienes a ninguna chica en tu corazón, Sirius?

Andrómeda estudió con atención las expresiones de sus dos invitados. Pero se sorprendió al ver cómo Sirius bajaba la mirada y sonreía con dulzura cuando contestó:

—No hay ninguna chica.

El rostro de Remus seguía inamovible, pero Andrómeda vio de reojo cómo Sirius le dedicaba una corta, aunque intensa mirada cuando creyó que nadie lo miraba. Sonrió para sí y dio otro sorbo a su vaso de vino, dejando por zanjado el tema.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de acostar a Nymphadora, los cuatro se reunieron en el salón para averiguar las intenciones de Dumbledore. Habían puesto al corriente a Ted sobre los últimos descubrimientos de la Orden y el asesinato de los hermanos Prewett.

—Por eso Arthur faltó ayer y hoy al trabajo… —susurró— Pobre Molly, tiene que estar destrozada. Y, además, estando embarazada…

—¿Molly vuelve a estar embarazada? —preguntó sorprendida Andrómeda.

—Sí, Arthur me lo contó hace unos días. Esperan gemelos.

—Por Merlín…

—¿Arthur y Molly pertenecen a la Orden? —preguntó Ted a Sirius.

—No oficialmente— contestó Sirius— Los hermanos de Molly sí y además estaban bastante involucrados. Algunas veces Arthur nos ha pasado información valiosa procedente del Ministerio, pero ninguno de ellos ha participado nunca en nuestras misiones.

—Tienen tres hijos, por el amor de Circe. Y otros dos más en camino— puntualizó Andrómeda— No me imagino a Molly varita en mano persiguiendo a mortífagos por oscuros callejones, sinceramente.

—Ayudan en lo que pueden. Y eso es lo que Dumbledore quiere de vosotros…

Andrómeda se irguió en su asiento a medida que su expresión se endurecía. Sintió una calidez en su mano y vio cómo Ted entrelazaba los dedos con ella.

—Escuchémoslos, Drómeda. No perdemos nada por hacerlo.

Ella acabó por asentir a regañadientes.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por vosotros? —pregunto Ted.

—Al igual que Arthur pasa información de vez en cuando a la Orden, nos preguntábamos si…

—De ninguna de las maneras —le cortó Andrómeda.

—Querida, déjalos acabar.

—¡No! ¡Ya estás en el punto de mira por ser hijo de muggles! ¡El Ministerio nos ayudó cuando tus padres se exiliaron y nos dieron todas las facilidades del mundo al darnos cobijo aquí! Tienen nuestra confianza y no vamos a fallarles.

—El Ministerio y la Orden no son enemigos, Drómeda —dijo Sirius— Ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo. Lo que deberíamos hacer es colaborar más.

—Sabes mejor que yo que no todos los que trabajan para el Ministerio están de nuestra parte, Sirius. Ellos también tienen infiltrados allí dentro. Malfoy es el ejemplo más claro.

—No se arriesgarán a perder la credibilidad de éstos. Su posición en el Ministerio es demasiado valiosa.

—Pero si por el camino pueden cargarse a alguien de la Orden o sus colaboradores, lo harán. Lo siento, pero Ted no será vuestra cabeza de turco.

—Eso debería decidirlo yo, Drómeda —dijo el aludido.

—Este tema está fuera de discusión. Me niego en rotundo a que te pongas en peligro, Ted…

—¡Pero yo quiero ayudar! Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer por ellos. Su lucha también es la mía…

—En realidad… —la voz de Remus sorprendió al resto y éste carraspeó cuando se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban— Hay… algo más que podríais hacer por nosotros. Andrómeda, tus elaboraciones de pociones son magistrales. Necesitaríamos un suministro mejor de algunas de ellas, sobre todo en las curativas. Aunque tampoco nos vendrían mal otras como Poción Multijugos, Veritaserum e incluso algunas atacantes y defensivas para los duelos. Tus pociones podrían marcar la diferencia.

Andrómeda se quedó muda ante su petición. No esperaba para nada algo así.

—Yo… supongo que sí, podría hacerlo… —respondió tras considerarlo.

—Sabemos que los costes de los ingredientes podrían ser elevados —continuo Remus— Hemos pensado en hacer un fondo común que iría destinado a ayudarte con la obtención de los materiales.

—Ni pensarlo —contestó ofendida— Si os ayudo no quiero absolutamente nada a cambio. Os proporcionaré pociones y bálsamos curativos. No os aseguro rapidez y puede que a veces no pueda daros todo lo que necesitáis… Pero haré todo lo que pueda, os lo prometo.

Su primo soltó un suspiro de alivio y dejó caer su espalda en el sofá.

—Gracias, de verdad. Podemos salvar más de una vida con vuestra ayuda.

Lejos de sentirse agradecida, Andrómeda se hundió en su asiento siéndose culpable. La Orden le había pedido involucrase un par de ocasiones más además de ésta y la respuesta siempre había sido la misma. Esta vez podría contestar al ruego sin poner a su familia en peligro, al menos.

—Yo… creo que también podría ayudar de otra forma.

Los tres se giraron para mirar a Ted. Algo nervioso, dejó su copa de vino sobre la mesa y cogió con dulzura la mano de su esposa.

—Supongo que la Orden dispone un cuartel general que debe de estar protegido con magia muy poderosa.

—Así es — respondió Sirius— Está protegido por varios encantamientos, entre ellos el _Encantamiento de la lengua atada_. Ninguno de los que conocemos su paradero podemos decirlo. Dumbledore se aseguró de ello.

—¿Y necesitaríais otro lugar? ¿Otro piso franco para cuando algún miembro esté herido y necesite urgentemente refugiarse?

Remus y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro con asombro.

—N-no… no tenemos algo así —contestó Remus.

—No estarás pesando en ofrecerles nuestra casa, ¿verdad Ted? —preguntó molesta Andrómeda.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en la de mis padres —contestó— Lleva años deshabitada y por lo pronto, hasta que esto termine, mis padres no pueden regresar.

—¡Pero los mortífagos acabaron descubriendo la existencia de esa vivienda! Por ese motivo tuvieron que huir.

—A eso voy: al ser una localización tan obvia no creo que estén vigilándola con mucha atención. No estoy diciendo que debería convertirse en el nuevo cuartel general. Pero sí que podría utilizarse para emergencias o incluso como almacén…

—No es mala idea —dijo Sirius— Más de una vez nos hemos visto en ese tipo de situaciones, de heridos que no pueden volver al cuartel por miedo a que los estén persiguiendo.

—No me gusta —opinó Andrómeda— ¿Y si lo descubren? Lo relacionarán inmediatamente con nosotros.

—Pero ellos no saben dónde estamos, Drómeda.

—Podrían averiguarlo…

—Estoy seguro que pueden ampararlo debidamente, al mismo nivel que tienen protegido el cuartel general. La Orden se fundó hace siete años y nunca han descubierto su paradero. Confío en Dumbledore.

Sin estar convencida, Andrómeda negó varias veces con la cabeza, cansada de discutir. Toda aquella situación la frustraba. ¿Por qué no podían entender su miedo?

—Yo también quiero contribuir, Drómeda —susurró Ted antes de besar con cuidado su frente— Tenemos que hacerlo. Si no vamos a luchar, tenemos al menos que proporcionarles ayuda en lo que podamos. Ellos están en primera línea de fuego por todos nosotros. No es mucho, pero de esta manera podemos devolverles un poco el favor.

—Es más que suficiente, os lo aseguro —dijo Sirius.

—Como ya os hemos dicho, toda ayuda es bien agradecida —secundó Remus.

Ella suspiró, abatida, sabiendo que esta vez tendría que ceder.

—Muy bien, vosotros ganáis. Que sean las pócimas y la casa. Pero a cambio… —dijo señalando con el dedo a Sirius— Quiero que oficialmente no formemos parte de la Orden del Fénix. Nuestros nombres no serán incluidos en la asociación y sólo colaboremos con vosotros de forma extraoficial. ¿Queda claro?

—Estamos conformes —respondió Sirius antes de abrazarla— Gracias, de todo corazón— pero en cuanto se alejó de ella, se apresuró a levantarse y alzar los brazos en posición triunfante— ¡Bueno, hay que celebrar esta colaboración! ¡Drómeda, trae más vino! ¡Enciende la música!

—¡Baja la voz que la niña está dormida!

—¡Ahí va, es verdad! ¡ _Muffiato_!

Finalmente, la acompañó a la despensa en busca de más bebidas para celebrar la unión mientras Ted descubría asombrado que Remus conocía la mayoría de sus discos de jazz.

Mientras Andrómeda descorchaba una botella de brandy que había permanecido durante años guardada para una ocasión especial, Sirius se acercó a ella con pasos dubitativos.

—Drómeda, gracias. Sé que no ha sido una decisión fácil para ti…

Ella se detuvo un instante al escuchar sus palabras, pero procedió a seguir con su tarea sin mirarle.

—Sé cuánto quieres a Ted. Sé todo lo que habéis sacrificado para poder tener una vida juntos. Y entiendo perfectamente que quieras protegerlo a él y a tu hija a toda costa. Aunque eso signifique poner a un lado al resto…

—No podría vivir sin ellos, Sirius. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero para mí ellos son lo primero.

—Lo sé. Créeme que te entiendo…

Andrómeda se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente optó por confesar lo que sabía.

—Sé que lo entiendes. Lo he visto.

Sirius la miró extrañado, sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—He visto cómo miras a Remus —explicó— Le miras con la misma adoración con la que yo miro a Ted.

Su primo abrió los ojos tanto como pudo justo antes de desternillarse de risa. No era la actitud que en principio Andrómeda hubiera esperado de él, pero se alegró de que Sirius se tomara el tema con tanta naturalidad.

—¿Tan obvios hemos sido?

—Más bien el obvio has sido tú. El chico se esforzaba al menos por disimular —contestó mientras llenaba los vasos— Eso… y que antes os escuché…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué escuchaste?

—Cuando le pediste a Remus que te callara.

Lejos de avergonzarse, las fuertes risotadas de Sirius inundaron la cocina.

—Supongo que debió de ser un shock para ti…

—Me sorprendió, la verdad —confesó encogiéndose de hombros— Siempre di por sentado de que te iban las chicas, pero, no sé… Cuando esta noche os he visto juntos me he dado cuenta de que en realidad os complementáis muy bien. Pareces estar más relajado, incluso más… feliz cuando estás con Remus.

—En realidad me siguen gustando las chicas… —confesó— Pero ahora, para mí, sólo existe Remus. Nunca me he sentido más libre y más yo mismo desde que estoy con él —sus risas se habían extinguido y bebió un largo trago de su copa antes de decir— Pensarás que soy un degenerado.

—Oh, cielo, para nada —se apresuró a decir mientras le abrazaba— Amar a alguien no te convierte en un degenerado. Independientemente de su género. No vuelvas a decir algo así de ti mismo nunca más —se apartó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos— Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien con el que eres feliz.

—Soy mejor persona con él —susurró— Gracias… por lo que has dicho. A parte de ti, no me imagino a nadie de nuestra familia celebrando esta noticia …

—No necesitamos su aprobación para ser felices —susurró acariciándole el rostro— Ser libres siendo nosotros mismos y rodeados de la gente que amamos… es lo importante. Tú mismo lo dijiste antes, ahora nosotros somos tu familia.

Una melodía familiar para ambos comenzó a sonar desde el salón. Sirius sonrió al escucharla y cogió la mano de Andrómeda para besarla.

—Han empezado la fiesta sin nosotros…

—Eso parece —dijo mientras salía de la cocina— Nuestros chicos no tienen mal gusto.

Sirius entró cantando y bailando en el salón portando dos copas, una para Remus y otra para él.

—Gracias a Merlín que no habéis puesto ningún disco de jazz —comentó Sirius— Por culpa de Remus y su tocadiscos, llevaba siete años seguidos escuchando las mismas canciones aburridas sin letra.

—Nos hemos sentido tentados —confesó Remus— Pero nos topamos con el vinilo de Jackson Browne y Ted dijo que Andrómeda adora esta canción.

—A James y Lily también les encanta —susurró mientras rodeaba con el brazo los hombros de Remus. Éste se sorprendió por su gesto, pero Sirius se apresuró a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Delante de la familia no tenemos por qué escondernos.

Remus sonrió con ternura y le besó con dulzura en la mejilla.

—Mejor, porque llevaba toda la tarde deseando besarte.

En el otro extremo del salón, Ted invitaba a bailar a Andrómeda las últimas estrofas de _Stay_ con él.

—No pareces muy sorprendido —susurró Andrómeda cuando ambos vieron a su primo y a Remus acaramelados en el sofá.

—Tengo ojos en la cara, Drómeda —contestó mientras bailaban. En aquellos años, su esposa se había encargado de perfeccionar su técnica de baile y ahora eran capaces de coordinarse a la perfección— Habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta.

—¡Quisiera proponer un brindis!

Ted y Andrómeda dejaron de bailar en el instante que vieron a un sonriente Sirius levantarse del sofá alzando su copa.

—¡Por Ted y Andrómeda Tonks! ¡Aplaudo su valentía, su hospitalidad y por habernos acogido a mí y a los míos en sus corazones! Que vuestra fe y buenas intenciones ayuden a marcar la diferencia en esta contienda. ¡Va por vosotros, amigos!

—¡Por Ted y Andrómeda Tonks! —secundó Remus junto a Sirius.

Ted dio un paso hacia adelante e imitó a sus invitados levantando su copa sin soltar la mano de su esposa.

—Por la libertad.

La sorpresa pudo leerse en los ojos de Sirius a la vez que el sentimiento de orgullo comenzaba a llenar su pecho. La solemnidad y sencillez del tono de Ted le había dejado sin palabras y tan sólo pudo asentir con el corazón en un puño.

—Por la libertad —repitió Remus.

Los cuatro chocaron sus copas con orgullo y bebieron su contenido de un trago.

—Muy bien, la próxima canción la elijo yo —dijo Sirius mientras rellenaba su copa— Espero que tengáis algún disco de los Rolling.

Andrómeda vio cómo los tres hombres se acercaban a la estantería y comenzaban a buscar entre los vinilos. Sonrió para sus adentros hasta que una sombra de duda cruzó su rostro, llevándose con ella su alegría. No era una decisión banal la que habían tomado aquella tarde. Llevaban años huyendo de la realidad, eligiendo permanecer escondidos y dejando a otros la responsabilidad de luchar por sus derechos. Sabía que para Ted no había sido fácil. Había visto durante todo ese tiempo cómo la culpa a veces le carcomía por no estar haciendo lo suficiente por los que eran cómo él. Pero el instinto de supervivencia de Andrómeda junto a su promesa años atrás habían evitado involucrarse en la lucha. Hasta ahora.

No estaba segura de haber elegido bien. Las palabras que había dicho Dumbledore aquella tarde años atrás en su despacho la habían marcado profundamente y todavía podía oírlas claramente, cada vez que tomaba una decisión. Una que podía cambiar el rumbo de su vida. O incluso de aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

Miró la copa aún con dudas. Ya estaba hecho. Bebió el licor que quedaba deseando para sus adentros haber acertado. Y pensó en los caídos, en las víctimas que Ted interrogaba y desmemorizaba a diario, en los hermanos de Molly, en los integrantes de la Orden que luchaban día a día sin recibir nada a cambio. En Sirius. En Ted. En Nymphadora.

Su mente, que empezaba a nublarse por el alcohol, se remontó años atrás y recordó a los estudiantes a los que su hermana y el resto de sus compañeros habían apalizado en los pasillos del colegio. En los sangre sucia, como ellos los llamaban. Los apestados. Los miserables de Hogwarts.

Alzó la vista y vio a su familia cantar las primeras estrofas de la canción favorita de Sirius. Decidió que por esa noche se permitiría vivir sin pensar en el futuro, sin preguntarse si los mortífagos darían algún día con su escondite. Si de encontrarse cara a cara, su hermana tendría las agallas para matarla a ella o a su hija.

Se agarró a los hombros de Ted y Sirius y comenzó a bailar y a cantar con ellos lo que según Sirius debía de ser el himno de los renegados de los Black.

Pensó que aquella noche sería la última antes del día en el que toda su vida volvería a cambiar. Mañana sería el día en el que por fin comenzaría a luchar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Epílogo
> 
> Canciones que inspiraron este capítulo:  
> Stay - Jackson Browne  
> ABC Café/Red and Black - Les Miserables  
> Paint it, Black - The Rolling Stones


	39. Epílogo: Palomitas (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este último salto temporal, llega el final de esta historia...

_—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo, Remus? ¡No me lo creo, no puede ser posible!_

_—Andrómeda…_

_—¡Tú le conocías tan bien como yo! ¡No puede haber traicionado a los Potter! ¡Sirius no es ningún asesino!_

_—Voldemort ha vuelto, mamá. Como auror es mi responsabilidad…_

_—¡No tienes ni idea de dónde te estás metiendo! ¡Todo el esfuerzo y el sacrificio que hicimos tu padre y yo para mantenerte a salvo…!_

_—Lo siento, pero me uniré a la Orden os guste o no._

_— ¡…lo supe, siempre supe que eras inocente, maldita sea, Sirius!_

_—Creo que tú y Remus fuisteis los únicos que creísteis siempre en mí._

_—En cuanto todo esto acabe, todo el mundo sabrá la verdad. Sabrán que tú no hiciste nada…_

_—Fue Bellatrix, mamá… Fue ella quién lo mató…_

_—Ofreceremos nuestra casa para la misión. Potter y Hagrid pueden refugiarse aquí antes de esconderse en la Madriguera. Pero Alastor, ésta será la última vez que…_

_—¡¿Es que te has vuelto loca?!_

_—Por favor mamá, no me grites._

_—¡Es un hombre lobo! ¿Te das cuenta de que tu futuro hijo podría serlo también?_

_—Las posibilidades no son tan altas como crees…_

_—Ese no es el único problema y lo sabes bien. Es mucho más mayor que tú. No tiene trabajo, casi no tiene dinero. Por no hablar de…_

_—¡Ese tema está superado, ni siquiera lo menciones!_

_—Tú no los conocisteis como yo. Tú no viste cuánto se amaban…_

_—¡¿Insinúas que Remus no puede quererme tanto como quiso a Sirius?! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?!_

_—Drómeda, mi amor…_

_—¡No, por favor, Ted, no!_

_—A ti no te harán nada. Es a mí a quién buscan…_

_—No puedes irte sin mí. No puedes hacerme esto. Llevamos juntos casi treinta años y nunca nos habíamos separado antes. Por muy difíciles que estuvieran las cosas, siempre lo hemos superado juntos._

_—Esta vez es diferente… Lo hago por vosotras. Me niego a registrarme como muggle…_

_(…)_

_—Prométeme que volverás, que volverás junto a mí sano y salvo._

_—Te lo prometo._

_—Dedicaremos un momento para informar sobre las muertes que El Profeta no han considerado lo suficientemente importantes como para mencionarlas. Informamos con gran pesar a nuestros oyentes de los homicidios de Ted Tonks y Dirk Cresswell…_

_—¡Nymphadora, por favor, escúchame! ¡Tienes que quedarte! ¡Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo al menos por tu hijo! ¡Te necesita! ¡Eres su madre!_

_—¡Y al igual que madre también soy auror! ¡La Orden y todos los que están en Hogwarts en estos momentos me necesitan! ¡Está podría ser la definitiva! ¡La última batalla para derrotar a Voldemort!_

_—¡Ya hay suficientes personas luchando en Hogwarts! ¡No hace ninguna falta que vayas tú también!_

_—Él también está allí…_

_—Remus no te necesita tanto como tú hijo o yo aquí. No vayas, te lo suplico. No me abandones. Ya perdí a tu padre, no puedo perderte a ti también…_

—¡Abuela, abuela!

_22 de diciembre del 2012_

Andrómeda Tonks despertó sobresalta de su pesadilla. Parpadeó un par de veces confusa mientras que su mente seguía reproduciendo los aterradores recuerdos del dos de abril de 1998. Una fecha que por desgracia tendría grabado a fuego en su memoria el resto de su vida. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía oler el fuego y sentir las cenizas en su piel. Podía oír los llantos desgarradores de los familiares y amigos de los fallecidos. Veía con total nitidez el Gran Comedor en ruinas y la larga hilera de cadáveres de los caídos en la batalla. La mirada vacía de su hija. El llanto de su nieto en sus brazos. Y la respuesta a una pregunta que resonaba a gritos por toda la estancia.

—¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡DECÍDME INMEDIATAMENTE QUIÉN HA MATADO A MI HIJA!

—Fue Bellatrix —respondió Arthur Weasley con voz grave tras ella.

El resto está borroso. Recuerda que cayó de rodillas cuando supo que su propia hermana había asesinado a su hija. Fueron varios los que se ocuparon de ella y de su nieto en las siguientes horas, aunque no recuerda sus caras. Lo que sí recuerda es ver a Narcissa, después de tantos años, en el otro extremo del Comedor, junto a su marido y a su hijo. Por su expresión, parecía estar pidiéndola perdón, pero nunca tuvo la decencia de acercarse a ella y decírselo a la cara. Nunca más volvió a saber de ella.

—¿Estabas viéndolo otra vez? —preguntó su nieto a su lado.

En su regazo, el álbum familiar estaba abierto. Andrómeda se había quedado dormida viendo el rostro de su marido y de su hija unos meses antes de que ambos fallecieran. Ella también salía, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ted y su brazo rodeando la cintura de su hija.

—Lo he considerado adecuado, dadas las circunstancias —respondió acariciando la fotografía.

—Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos verla desde el principio. Se nos está haciendo un poco tarde…

Andrómeda miró la hora en el reloj del salón y se levantó sin demora. Se recogió la larga cabellera rizada en un alto y elegante moño, dejando algunos mechones sueltos, como a su marido le gustaba. Algunas arrugas poblaban su rostro y el color de su cabello era cada vez más canoso, pero Andrómeda seguía siendo toda una belleza a sus sesenta años. Eligió un vestido negro que seguramente desentonaría entre los muggles del centro de Londres, pero siempre había vestido como le había venido en gana y no iba a comenzar a intentar disimular cuando estuviera entre ellos a esas alturas de la vida.

Su nieto Teddy definitivamente también llamaría la atención con su cabello azul celeste, pero al igual que con su madre era una batalla perdida el tratar de convencerle para que eligiera un color más discreto.

Salieron de casa juntos, agarrados del brazo y tres calles más allá ya se habían desaparecido. Aterrizaron en Bear Street al instante y se dirigieron con paso firme hacia su destino.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? —preguntó Andrómeda a su nieto. Él seguía agarrado a su brazo, algo pálido después del viaje.

—Sí, aunque sigo mareándome un poco…

—Se te pasará en seguida. ¡Fíjate que bonita está la calle! Estos muggles…

Las luces de Navidad decoraban todas las farolas de la calle, al igual que los escaparates de las tiendas que aún seguían abiertas pese a ser ya de noche. Faltaban tan sólo dos días para Nochebuena y los más apurados hacían las compras de última hora.

—Es justo aquí —susurró Ted.

—Te has acordado de traer las entradas, ¿verdad?

—Claro —contestó señalando el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Un póster gigante de la película que estaban a punto de ver les dio la bienvenida al Cine Imax de Londres. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Andrómeda cuando leyó el eslogan del cartel: “ _Lucha. Sueño. Esperanza. Amor_.” Se detuvieron un momento para admirarlo y Ted sintió cómo la mano de su abuela comenzaba a temblar.

—A tu abuelo le hubiera encantado venir a verla con nosotros…

Ted lo sabía. Conocía de memoria la historia de amor de sus abuelos, incluso había leído las cartas que se habían mandado durante el periodo en el que Ted había huido para tratar de salvar su vida. Le había llamado la atención los nombres en clave que habían utilizado para firmar las cartas y fue en ese momento en el que Andrómeda decidió contarle toda la historia.

—Seguro que nos está viendo— contestó Teddy acariciando con la yema de los dedos la mano de Andrómeda— Donde quiera que esté, seguro que está con mis padres cuidándonos en todo momento.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, entraron en el cine. Sus extrañas apariencias no pasaron desapercibidas para la chica encargada de la taquilla, que validó sus entradas pensando que no todos los días una veía a una señora que parecía haber salido de un cuadro del siglo XIX acompañada por un adolescente de pelo azul.

Ocuparon sus respectivos asientos en la oscuridad de la sala. Habían llegado con el tiempo un poco justo, y pese a que la película llevaba tres semanas estrenada, aún había bastantes espectadores que no la habían visto o que incluso querían verla una segunda vez.

Teddy había comprado las entradas por Internet la misma noche que había regresado de Hogwarts. Sabía lo especial que era aquella historia para su abuela y el hecho de haberle esperado para poder verla juntos le había conmovido.

Ella era el único familiar que le quedaba. Le había criado sola, con ayuda ocasional de su padrino, Harry Potter, y lo había hecho pese al dolor y el sufrimiento de haber perdido a las personas más importantes de su vida y a las que había intentado proteger a toda costa. Delante de Teddy, siempre intentó mostrarse alegre y se esforzó en que su nieto conociera la verdadera historia de sus padres y sus abuelos, que se sintiera orgulloso de ellos, aunque no estuvieran a su lado para verle crecer. Con los años, Teddy fue cada vez más consciente de todo lo que había hecho su abuela y el orgullo que había sentido siempre por sus padres era exactamente el mismo que sentía por ella, la mujer más valiente que jamás había conocido.

El silencio inundó la sala cuando los anuncios por fin acabaron. Teddy hubiera deseado cogerle la mano a su abuela, pero estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo las palomitas de maíz que compraba religiosamente cada vez que acudía al cine. Sin embargo, pudo sentir que su corazón, al igual que el suyo, se aceleraba al ritmo de los tambores que empezaban a sonar por toda la sala. Cogió aire y se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

1815, leyó Andrómeda con el corazón en un puño. Y a medida que, en la pantalla, la cámara iba saliendo poco a poco del agua a la superficie, sintió que era transportada de golpe cuarenta años atrás, cuando todo había comenzado con un castigo y un libro.

Las primeras notas de _Look Down_ estallaron tanto en sus oídos como en su corazón y, maravillada, se esforzó por no hacer salir sus lágrimas. Jean Valjean se presentaba en pantalla, esquelético, herido y cantando junto al resto sus compañeros. Pero Andrómeda no veía a Hugh Jackman interpretando al protagonista de _Los Miserables_. Veía a su propio marido, Ted, arrastrar la bandera de Francia hasta los pies de Javert, que en su imaginación no era otro que Amycus Carrow.

— _Look down, look down. You'll always be a slave. Look down, look down. You're standing in your grave._

Eran muchas las adaptaciones de Los Miserables que había visto Andrómeda en el cine a lo largo de los años. Había ido incluso al estreno del musical en 1985 con Ted y su hija, pero desde que ambos habían fallecido, se había negado a sí misma volver a ver cualquier representación de la novela. Teddy fue el que la convenció de volverlo a intentar con la nueva súper producción de Hollywood que estrenaban en cines ese mismo año. Y aunque estuvo muy reticente al principio, finalmente decidió compartir con su nieto un recuerdo más, en los muchos que ya tenía con Ted y Nymphadora. Y no se arrepentía en absoluto.

No había acabado aún la película, cuando internamente había decidido que era la mejor versión que había visto jamás. Cada vez que estaba a punto de llorar, Teddy lo presentía y le cogía la mano. Aguantó cuando le cortaron el pelo a Fantine y cuando ésta entregó a Cosette a Jean justo antes de morir. Aguantó cuando los estudiantes se congregaron en la cafetería, llenos de alegría y esperanza por luchar en la revolución. Sin embargo, los rostros de los fantasmas de su pasado no dejaban de aparecerse.

Fue hacia el final de la película, cuando Jean Valjean, anciano y enfermo, se había recluido en el convento para vivir sus últimos días, que Andrómeda comenzó por fin a llorar. Sintió entonces una presencia junto a ella, y en el asiento libre que tenía a su derecha, vio a su Ted sonreírla con infinito cariño. Extendió su mano, para que ella la tomara, mientras que, de fondo, Jean se encontraba con el espíritu de Fantine, listo para cruzar hacia el otro lado.

—Lo has hecho bien, Drómeda —susurró Ted— Lo has hecho muy bien.

Andrómeda cerró los ojos y varias lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Juraría que la mano de Ted se sentía tan real como la de Teddy a su izquierda. No quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo había sido una fantasía.

— _And remember_ — cantaba Fantine— _The truth that once was spoken. To love another person is to see the face of God…_

No quería abrirlos. No quería enfrentarse a la realidad de que Ted se había ido de su lado hacía mucho. No quiso abrirlos, hasta que escuchó el coro cantar.

— _Do you hear the people sing lost in the valley of the night? It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light._

Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia la pantalla. Jean Valjean se dejaba arropar por la muerte mientras que su espíritu se reunía con todos los revolucionarios caídos en la lucha. Fue entonces cuando los vio.

Vio a un joven y rebelde Sirius Black ondear una bandera al lado de un joven Remus Lupin. Su hija, Nymphadora, cantaba junto a ellos y los demás miembros de la Orden. Estaban todos: los Potter, los Weasley, los Longbotton, los Prewett… y otros muchos más, también aquellos asesinados en la batalla de Hogwarts. Todos reunidos por fin en paz, felices, orgullosos y satisfechos por lo que habían conseguido. Andrómeda lloró por ellos y aún más se deshizo en lágrimas cuando vio a Ted cantar de la mano de su hija.

Teddy apretó su mano entorno a ella y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que también estaba llorando.

—Yo también los veo —susurró.

Andrómeda sonrió con el rostro anegado en lágrimas y volvió a mirar una última vez a la pantalla, antes de que ésta apagara para siempre con el rostro de sus seres queridos. Se despidió de ellos mentalmente mientras entonaban las últimas notas de la canción. Ellos no habían sido testigos del legado de paz que su lucha les había traído, pero Andrómeda se había encargado de que su historia no cayera en el olvido. La historia de los que se atrevieron a ponerse en pie, unirse y luchar por la libertad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción que inspiró este capítulo:  
> Epilogue - Les Miserables


End file.
